Heart of Fire: Rising Storm
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Tigerclaw has been banished from ThunderClan, leaving Fireheart to fill the role as deputy. as she struggled to handle sinister omens, the weight of being a deputy to her Clan and responsibilities to her kits, and a devastated Clan leader who is a shell of her former self. The forest is not as it used to be...and everyone braces for the outcome of the coming storm. "A.D.P is now up
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And we are back with the fourth instalment of 'Heart of Fire' Series! I hope that up till now you have been enjoying the series? If not that is too bad for you! Stop reading! But If you still like it! Still read and review! Also if you want to read an amazing warrior cat fan-fiction look up 'Lightning's Destiny' by SedatedDreams' it's really good! And she updates like crazy! Also she has a Deviant arts account by her profile name 'SedatedDreams' and if you ask her a question on P.M she creates some awesome artwork to answer the question on her Deviant arts! So look her up!**

 **And also shout of to one of my loyal reviewer's/followers! Oquelly**

 **0o0o0o**

 **Allegiance**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** **Bluestar-** blue-gray she-cat, tingled with silver around her muzzle.

 **Deputy** **Fireheart-** pretty ginger she-cat with jade green eyes. Also active nursing queen and warrior.

 **Medicine cat** **Spottedleaf-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive dappled coat.**

 **Yellowfang-old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan and has taken to Spottedleaf's second in command.**

 **Warriors**

 **Whitestorm-big white tom.**

 **Apprentice, Brightpaw**

 **Darkstripe-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.**

 **Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.**

 **Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

 **Runningwind-swift tabby tom.**

 **Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat.**

 **Apprentice, Thornpaw**

 **Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom.**

 **Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat.**

 **Goldenflower-pale ginger coat.**

 **Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Ashpaw**

 **Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat.**

 **Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

 **Fireheart-pretty ginger she-cat with jade green eyes.**

 **Apprentice, Fernpaw**

 **Apprentices**

 **Swiftpaw-black-and-white tom.**

 **Cloudpaw-long-haired white tom.**

 **Brightpaw-she-cat, with with ginger splotches.**

 **Thornpaw-golden brown tabby tom.**

 **Fernpaw-pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes.**

 **Ashpaw-pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes.**

 **Queens**

 **Frostfur-beautiful white coat and blue eyes.**

 **Speckletail-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.**

 **Brindleface-pretty tabby.**

 **Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.**

 **Fireheart-pretty ginger she-cat with jade green eyes.**

 **Elders**

 **Halftail-big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.**

 **Smallear-gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan.**

 **One-eye-pale gray she-cat; the oldest cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf.**

 **Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with lovely dappled coat.**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** **Nightstar-old black tom.**

 **Deputy** **Cinderfur-thin gray tom.**

 **Medicine cat** **Runningnose-small gray-and-white tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Stumpytail-brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Brownpaw**

 **Wetfoot-gray tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Oakpaw**

 **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom.**

 **Whitethroat-black tom with white chest and paws.**

 **Queens**

 **Dawncloud-small tabby.**

 **Darkflower-black she-cat.**

 **Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** **Tallstar-black-and-white tom with very long tail.**

 **Deputy** **Deadfoot-black tom with twisted paw.**

 **Medicine cat** **Barkface-short-tailed brown tom.**

 **Apprentice, Mosspaw.**

 **Warriors**

 **Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom.**

 **Apprentice, Webpaw**

 **Tornear-mottled dark brown tom.**

 **Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

 **Onewhisker-young brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Whitepaw**

 **Queens**

 **Ashfoot-gray she-cat.**

 **Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat.**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** **Crookedstar-huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.**

 **Deputy** **Leopardfur-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.**

 **Medicine cat** **Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Blackclaw-smoky black tom.**

 **Apprentice, Heavypaw**

 **Stonefur-gray tom with battle-scarred ears.**

 **Loudbelly-dark brown tom.**

 **Graystripe-long haired solid gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan.**

 **Queens**

 **Mistyfoot-dark gray she-cat.**

 **Elders**

 **Graypool-thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle.**

 **Cats ouside Clans**

 **Barley-black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.**

 **Blackfoot-large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan deputy.**

 **Boulder-silver tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan.**

 **Princess-light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws-a kittypet.**

 **Ravenpaw-sleek black cat with a white-tipped tail who lives on the farm with Barley.**

 **Smudge-plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.**

 **Tigerclaw-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 _Fireheart purred as she bathed in the light of the sun, the light shining through the canopy of leaves letting in shafts of warm beams that heated up Fireheart's sleek flame-colored fur. The chirps of birds lulled Fireheart into a sense of calmness, Fireheart purred louder as a familiar presence came to lay next to her. The dark brown tabby fur pressing against her side as she linked her tail with his. It felt right, even the unseeable kink in her tail intertwined comfortably into his. thundering purrs came from his throat as she nuzzled her head under his chin._

" _I love you, Tigerclaw." Fireheart meowed, receiving a lick on the top of her head followed with a throaty purr._

" _I love you ,too, Fireheart," came his natural reply. Everything was perfect-_

" _Wake up ThunderClan deputy!"_

Fireheart's jade eyes snapped open, they instantly landed on Hawkkit, his ice-blue eyes gleaming with admiration and excitement. Leafkit and Tawnykit were beside him, pummeling Fireheart's shoulder with urgent paws.

"You got duties to attend to!" Leafkit squealed, her amber eyes glowing with pride for her mother.

"Ya, you need to get up!" Tawnykit agreed, her green eyes looking up at her mother.

"I'm getting up, don't worry," she meowed, glancing around she saw with a pang of alarm that her other kits were missing.

"Mothkit said to tell you that she was going to the medicine cats den, also Goldenflower came in to bring some fresh-kill to you, but you were still asleep. But Squirrelkit, Bramblekit and Spottedkit were already awake so she took them outside!" Leafkit explained at seeing her mother's concerned look.

"Oh, that was nice of her," Fireheart's fur began to lie flat again, forcing herself to calm back down. The smell of magpie could now be scented by Fireheart, her attention turned to it. This was the high season for prey, a time for the Clan to grow fat on the forest's bounty. And although there had been little rain since the newleaf floods, the woods were rich with food. Fireheart's mouth watered at the delicious smell, and she wondered how her kits didn't try to eat any of it.

"Do you want some?" Fireheart asked her three remaining kits, already dragging it towards her.

"No," Leafkit replied, her whiskers twitching.

"Your Clan deputy, you need to keep your strength up!" Hawkkit added, his bushy tail flickering as a go ahead for her to eat.

"Are you sure?" Fireheart asked teasingly as she watched Tawnykit eye the magpie.

"I just want one bit!" Tawnykit murmured embarrassed, Fireheart had to hold back her amused purrs at the scandalous look Hawkkit shot his sister.

"You can all three have a bit, I don't mind," Fireheart meowed, allowing each kit a mouthful in turn, Hawkkit was the most reluctant, but when he got an upclose wiff of the magpie he dug right in.

When they were done eating, Fireheart came to stretched up from her nest. Looking around the nest to find that the other queens had already gone. "Mother?" Leafkit meowed, gaining Fireheart's attention. "You were twitching in your sleep, were you dreaming of StarClan?"

Fireheart felt a twinge in her heart, in her dreams she dreamt of Tigerclaw. The dark warrior had been prowling through her dreams since Bluestar had banished him from the Clan a quarter moon ago. Tigerclaw had tried to kill the ThunderClan leader, but Fireheart had stopped him and exposed his long-hidden treachery to the whole Clan. There had been no sign of Tigerclaw since, but at night, where her mind can roam free of Clan duties, she dreamed of times where things were much simpler with him by her side again.

"No, I was actually dreaming of chasing a squirrel." Fireheart lied, gaining an amused look from her tabby daughter.

Fireheart padded out of the nursery, almost running into the pale gray queen, Willowpelt, who lay at the entrance to the nursery, warming her swollen belly in the morning sun. Until recently she had shared the warriors' den. Now she lived in the nursery with Fireheart and the other queens while she waited for her first litter to be born.

Beside her, Brindleface affectionately watched her two kits as they tussled on the hard earth, scuffing up small clouds of dust. They had been Cloudpaw's adopted littermates. When Fireheart had brought her sister's firstborn into the Clan, Brindleface had agreed to suckle the helpless kit. Cloudpaw had recently been made an apprentice, and it would not be long before Brindleface's own kits were ready to leave the nursery too.

Not to far away, Goldenflower was watching over Fireheart's other kits. Fireheart felt a pang go through her as she gazed landed on her young son, Bramblekit, he looked just like his father, an exact copy. Although Hawkkit came to be just like Tigerclaw in appearance, Bramblekit was his exact double.

A murmur of voices drew Fireheart's gaze toward the Highrock, which stood at the head of the clearing. A group of warriors was gathered in the shadows beneath the rock on which Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan, normally stood to address her Clan. Fireheart recognized Darkstripe's tabby pelt, the lithe shape of Runningwind, and Whitestorm's snowy head among them.

With a nudge of her paw to Tawnykits rump, she directed her kits over to Goldenflower and their other siblings that were being watched by Goldenflower.

As Fireheart padded silently across the baked earth, Darkstripe's querulous meow sounded above the other voices. "So who's going to lead the patrol at sunhigh?"

"Fireheart will decided, shortly," Whitestorm answered calmly. The elderly warrior was clearly reluctant to be stirred by Darkstripe's hostile tone.

"She should be here by now!" complained Dustpelt, a brown tabby who had been an apprentice at the same time as Fireheart.

"I _am_ here," Fireheart announced. She shouldered her way through the warriors to sit down beside Whitestorm.

"Well, now that you're here, are you going to tell us who's going to lead the patrol at sunhigh?" meowed Darkstripe. The dark tabby turned a cold gaze on Fireheart.

Fireheart felt a hot flash go through her sleek fur, in spite of the shade cast by the Highrock. Darkstripe had been Tigerclaw's strongest supporter, and Fireheart couldn't help wondering about the depth of his loyalty, even though Darkstripe had not followed Tigerclaw into exile. "Sandstorm will lead the patrol," Fireheart meowed.

Slowly Darkstripe switched his gaze from Fireheart to Whitestorm, his whisker twitching and his eyes glittering with scorn. Fireheart swallowed nervously, wondering if she had said something stupid.

"Er, Sandstorm's out with her apprentice," explained Runningwind, looking awkward. "She and Cloudpaw won't be back till evening, remember?" Beside him, Dustpelt snorted scornfully.

Fireheart gritted her teeth. _I should have known that!_ "Runningwind, then. You can take Brackenfur and Dustpelt with you."

"Brackenfur'll never keep up with us," meowed Dustpelt. "He's still limping from the battle with the rogue cats."

"Okay, okay," Fireheart tried to disguise her mounting agitation, but she couldn't help feeling she was just plucking names at random as she ordered, "Brackenfur can go hunting with Mousefur and...and…"

"I'm up for some hunting!" Cinderpelt piped up, her ice-blue eyes shining with encouragement.

Fireheart blinked gratefully at her ex-apprentice and went on. "...and Cinderpelt."

"What about the patrol? It'll be past sunhigh if we don't decide soon!" meowed Darkstripe.

"You can join Runningwind on patrol," snapped Fireheart, her patience running thin with the dark striped tabby.

"And the evening patrol?" Mousefur asked mildly. Fireheart stared back at the dusky brown she-cat, her mind suddenly blank.

Whitestorm's rusty mew sounded beside Fireheart. "I'd like to lead the evening patrol," he meowed. "Do you think Cloudpaw and Sandstorm would like to come with me when they return?"

"Yes, of course." Fireheart looked around the circle of eyes and was relieved to see that they all seemed satisfied.

The cast moved away, leaving Fireheart alone with Whitestorm. "Thanks," she meowed, dipping her head to the old warrior. "I guess I should have planned the patrols before now." _or have woken up earlier!_

"It'll get easier, and you have a lot of other things to occupy your mind," Whitestorm assured her. "We have all grown used to Tigerclaw telling us exactly what to do and when."

Fireheart glanced away, her heart sinking at the mere mention of his name.

"They're also bound to be more edgy than usual," Whitestorm went on. "Tigerclaw's treachery has shaken the whole Clan. and it's not your fault if some are more...pushier."

Fireheart looked at the white warrior and understood that Whitestorm was trying to encourage her and comfort her at the same time. It was getting easier to forget that Tigerclaw's actions had come as a massive shock to the rest of the Clan. Fireheart had been in denial for a long time that Tigerclaw's hunger for power would extend this far and to this point. But the other cats had found it much harder to believe that the fearless warrior would turn against his own Clan. Whitestorm's words reminded Fireheart that, even if she did not yet have Tigerclaw's confiden authority, she would never betray her Clan as Tigerclaw had done.

Whitestorm's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I must go and see Brindleface. She said there was something she wanted to talk to me about." He dipped his head. The warriors respectful gesture took Fireheart by surprise, and she nodded awkwardly in reply.

As she watched Whitestorm leave, Fireheart nearly jumped out of her pelt when a voice spoke up from behind. "I can go on a patrol, mama!" Fireheart whipped her head around, Hawkkit was standing there with his tail pointed high in the air, his blue eyes glittering with excitement. For a fleeting second Fireheart was worried that her son had heard her conversation with Whitestorm, but seeing that her son made no indication of hearing about his father's treachery she let herself relax.

"You're too young, Hawkkit," Fireheart scolded her son lightly, but nuzzled his head affectionately.

"Not for long, when I'm older, I'll be catching _you_ fresh-kill," he meowed with determination. And Fireheart purred with pride for her son.

Fireheart flicked her tail for her young son to follow her, although she really didn't have to signal him, he trotted along happily beside his mother. She spied Whitestorm's ginger-and-white apprentice, Brightpaw, who sat outside the apprentice's den, and Fireheart wondered if she'd brought the elders any fresh-kill. She padded over to the old tree stump where she was washing her tail, Hawkkit right on her heels. She lifted her head and mewed, "Hello, Fireheart."

"Hi, Brightpaw. Been hunting?" Fireheart asked, sighing as Hawkkit exclaimed loudly. "That's Clan _deputy_!"

"Yes," replied Brightpaw, her eyes shining. "It's the first time Whitestorm's let me out by myself."

"Catch much?" Fireheart asked in interest.

Brightpaw looked shyly at her paws. "Two sparrows and a squirrel."

"Well done," Fireheart purred. "I bet Whitestorm was pleased."

Brightpaw nodded, looking bashful.

"Did you take it straight to the elders?" Fireheart quizzed.

"Yes." Brightpaw's eyes clouded with worry. "Was that okay?" she mewed anxiously.

"That was great," Fireheart assured her. "Have any other apprentice's been there?"

"I think Swiftpaw has?" Brightpaw's answer came out more as a question. With a meow of goodbye to Brightpaw, She decided to visit the elders to check that Swiftpaw had stopped in, and were not suffering too much from the greenleaf heat. As she and Hawkkit who refused to be shaken from her side approached the fallen oak where the elders made their den, voices drifted up from behind its bare branches.

"Willowpelt's kits will be born soon." That was Speckletail. She was the oldest queen in the nursery, and her single kit was weak and small for its age after a bout of Whitecough that Fireheart was lucky when none of her own kits caught it.

"New kits are always a good omen," purred One-eye.

"StarClan knows we could do with a good omen," Smallear muttered darkly.

"You're not still fretting about the ritual, are you?" croaked Patchpelt. Fireheart could image the old black-and-white tom flicking his ears impatiently at Smallear.

"The what?" meowed One-eye.

"The naming ceremony for the new Clan deputy," Patchpelt explained loudly. "You know, when Tigerclaw left, a quarter moon ago."

"It's my ears that don't work as well as they used to, not my mind!" snapped One-eye. She went on, and the other cats listened in silence because One-eye was respected for her wisdom in spite of her bad temper. "I don't think StarClan would punish us just because Bluestar failed to name the new deputy before moonhigh. The circumstances were very unusual."

"But that just makes it worse!" fretted Dappletail. "What will StarClan think of a Clan whose deputy turns against it, and whose new deputy was named after moonhigh? It looks as if we can't keep our cats loyal, or even carry out the proper ceremonies."

Fireheart felt an icy ripple along her spine. When Bluestar had learned about Tigerclaw's treachery and banished him from the Clan, she had been too upset to carry out the proper rituals for appointing a new deputy. Fireheart had not been named as Tigerclaw's successor until the following day, and to many cats this was a very bad omen.

"Fireheart's naming broke with Clan ritual for the first time I can remember," meowed Smallear in a grave tone. "I hate to say it, but I can't help feeling that her deputyship will be a dark time for ThunderClan."

Patchpelt mewed in agreement, and Fireheart felt her heart pound as she waited for One-eye to calm the others fears with her wise words. But Dappletail's voice rose up instead, "And it doesn't help that she is still nursing kits, her attention will be divided from the rest of us." Above Fireheart's head the fierce sun continued to shine in a clear, blue sky, yet Fireheart felt chilled to the bone.

She turned away from the elders den, unable to face them now, and paced anxiously along the edge of the clearing. "Mama, what do they mean?" Hawkkit asked, scampering back and forth along side Fireheart.

"Oh, Err," Fireheart came to a stop, gazing down at her son as her mind scrambled together. "They're elders and they fret a lot, pay no mind, alright?" Fireheart told him soothingly, pleased when her son blinked innocently back. As she began to approach the nursery, Fireheart stared at the ground, lost in thought. A sudden movement outside the nursery entrance made her look up. Her walking stuttered, and her heart began to pound as she recognize Tigerclaw's amber eyes gleaming at her. Shocked by the familiar gaze, Fireheart blinked in alarm. Wondering if Tigerclaw came back. Then she realized that it was not the fierce warrior she was looking at, but her son, Bramblekit.

"I got the moss-ball!" a flash of pale ginger shot out of the nursery behind her dark tabby son. Tawnykit, with a wad of moss between her jaws was tossing her head around teasingly as Leafkit and Squirrelkit tried to take it from her.

Fireheart settled down as Hawkkit let out a cut off squeal and charged after Tawnykit, getting in on the game. A ripple of pale amber fur also started coming out of the nursery, and Fireheart was pleased to see Goldenflower watching after the kits. The pale ginger she-cat gently nudged Bramblekit and he too shot off to join in on the game, bowling Hawkkit over as he fought for the moss-ball.

"Their getting bigger," Goldenflower remarked as she spotted Fireheart, who meowed in greeting.

"Yes, they are," Fireheart replied, curing her tail around her paws as she stared at her kits. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Goldenflower purred, coming to sit beside ThunderClan's deputy and wrap her tail around her paws as well. "They were getting restless so I allowed them to get some air, it's not good to keep kits inside all the time."

"Do you think I'm neglecting them?" Fireheart asked, her heart rising in alarm at the mere thought.

Goldenflower looked at her in surprise, as if she didn't expect Fireheart to ask such a thing. "Never, you're a wonderful mother. A natural, you're just more busier than the average queen is all."

Fireheart felt, not for the first time, bitter about being deputy. She wished that Bluestar would have chose someone else, Whitestorm would have been a good choice, but she chose Fireheart. A newly made warrior and new queen and mother, who also had emotional toll upon her from her mates treachery along with duties to her kits and Clanmates.

"I'm afraid for them, Fireheart," Goldenflower went on, leaning in closer as an edge of worry filled her voice. "The Clan will never forgive Tigerclaw-nor should they. But the kits have done nothing wrong, and I don't want to see them be punished because of Tigerclaw." Goldenflower listened her concern's. And Fireheart for the first time, did not think about what Tigerclaw's treachery could reflect on their kits.

"You're a well respected cat, Fireheart," Goldenflower went on. "You're ThunderClan deputy and these are also your kits too, but some cats might forget about that side of them. And see Tigerclaw...especially in some of your kits." Goldenflower and Fireheart's eyes immediately went to Bramblekit and Hawkkit who have forgotten about the moss-ball and were instead play wrestling together.

"You're right," Fireheart meowed solemnly. "These are my kits too, and I will die to protect them if I have to. Tigerclaw will have no influence on them, he's gone. I won't tell them what happened to Tigerclaw, just that he was a brave and powerful warrior." _who was loved his kits very much._

Behind them Whitestorm squeezed out of the nursery. "Brindleface thinks her two remaining kits are ready to begin their training," he told Fireheart.

"Does Bluestar know?" Fireheart wondered aloud. Pleased to hear that Ashkit and Fernkit were ready to be apprenticed, they were getting more rowdy and loud and more restless.

Whitestorm shook his head. "Brindleface wanted to share the news with Bluestar herself, but she hasn't visited the nursery in days."

Fireheart frowned. She hadn't spent as nearly as long in the nursery as usual this past quarter moon and was unaware of the leader's Clan leader usually took an interest in every aspect of Clan life, especially the nursery. Every cat knew how important it was for ThunderClan to have fine, healthy kits.

"I suppose it's not surprising," Whitestorm continued. "She's still recovering from her wounds after the battle with the rogue cats."

"Shall I go and tell her now?" Fireheart offered, jade eyes blinking thoughtfully at the situation.

"Yes. Some good news might cheer her up," Whitestorm remarked.

With a jolt, Fireheart realized that Whitestorm was as worried as she was about their leader. "I'm sure it will," she agreed. "ThunderClan hasn't had this many apprentices in moons."

"That reminds me," meowed Whitestorm looking thoughtful. "It's about two of your kits…"

"Is it Squirrelkit and Hawkkit again? I told Squirrelkit not to put that thorn in Smallear's nest I swear to StarClan that I will-" Fireheart cut off her rant at Whitestorm's raspy chuckle of amusement.

"No, not Squirrelkit and Hawkkit!" Whitestorm assured, making Fireheart confused as to what Whitestorm might mean. "It's Leafkit and Spottedkit,"

"Leafkit and Spottedkit?" Fireheart echoed, her ears perking in surprise at the mention of her two most quietest and more well behaved kits.

"They seem to have grown close to, two of the apprentices. Swiftpaw and Thornpaw, and it tends to distract the two from their apprentice's duties. I like that they show an interest in the kits it's just that their responsibilities come first over the urge to try and sneak the kits out of the camp while their mother is away on patrol."

"They, what?" Fireheart was startled at this information, Leafkit and Spottedkit? And Swiftpaw and Thornpaw? What in StarClan.

"I'll talk to them about it, I promise." Fireheart weakly assured the senior warrior.

"I hope you do, before they do something they might not see the consequences too," Whitestorm warned. Whitestorm lifted a massive paw and gave it a lick. "The woods are not as safe as they once were," he murmured, as if he could see the danger already. "Don't forget WindClan and ShadowClan are still angry with us for sheltering Brokentail. They don't know yet that Brokentail is dead, and they might attack us again."

Brokentail had once been the leader of ShadowClan. He had nearly destroyed the other Clans in the forest with his greed for more territory. ThunderClan had helped to drive Brokentail out of his troubled Clan, but had later given him sanctuary as a blind and helpless prisoner-a merciful decision that had not been welcomed by his former enemies.

Fireheart knew that Whitestorm was warning her as carefully as possible-the warrior hadn't even mentioned the possibility that Tigerclaw might still be around-but the newly found knowledge that her kits maybe in danger for her ignorance made her defensive.

"You let Brightpaw hunt alone this morning," she retorted, feeling silly after she said it. It was petty and low.

"Yes. I told her to stay in the ravine and be back by sunhigh." Whitestorm's tone was mild, but he stopped washing his paw and looked at Fireheart with concern in his eyes. "But kits are kits, and apprentices are apprentices. There is a difference, Fireheart."

Fireheart looked away, a tugging feeling growing in her stomach. "I should go and tell Bluestar the kits are ready." Fireheart murmured.

"Good idea," answered Whitestorm. "I can take Brightpaw out for some training. She hunts well, but her fighting skills need some work."

Silently making a promise to speak with her daughters later, Fireheart padded away toward the Highrock. Outside Bluestar's den, she gave her ears a quick wash and put her own dilemma out of her mind before calling a greeting through the lichen that draped the entrance. A soft "Enter" sounded from inside, and Fireheart pushed her way slowly in.

It was cool in the small cave, hollowed out of the base of the Highrock by an ancient stream. The sunlight that filtered through the lichen made the walls glow warmly. Bluestar sat hunched in her nest like a brooding duck. Her long gray fur was dirty and matted. _Perhaps her wounds are still to sore to wash properly,_ Fireheart thought. Her mind shied away from the considering and more prominent possibility-that her leader no longer wished to look after herself.

But the worry she had seen in Whitestorm's eyes pricked at her. Fireheart couldn't help noticing how thin Bluestar looked, and she remembered the half-eaten bird her leader abandoned last night, returning alone to her den instead of staying to share tongues with her senior warriors, as she'd used to.

The Clan leader raised her eyes as Fireheart entered, and she was relieved to see a faint spark of interest when she saw her.

"Fireheart," she greeted her, sitting up and lifting her chin. She held her broad gray head with the same dignity Fireheart had admired even on her worst day. It was Bluestar Fireheart would always be loyal too, and Bluestar's faith in Fireheart had quickly established a special bond between them.

"Bluestar," she began, respectfully dipping her head. "Whitestorm's been to the nursery today. And Brindleface told him her kits are Ready to begin their apprenticeships."

Bluestar slowly widened her eyes. "Already?" she murmured. Fireheart waited for Bluestar to start giving orders for the apprentice ceremony. But her leader just stared at her.

"Er...who do you want to be their mentors?" she prompted.

"Mentors," echoed Bluestar faintly.

Fireheart's sleek fur began to prickle with unease, something was off, very off about her leader.

Suddenly a flinty hardness flared in her blue eyes. "Is there any cat we can trust to train these innocent kits?" she spat.

Fireheart flinched, too shocked to answer. The leader's eyes flashed once more. "Can _you_ take them?" she demanded. "Or Graystripe?"

Fireheart's stomach pinched with alarm for her former mentor. Had Bluestar forgotten that Graystripe was no longer part of ThunderClan? "I-I still have my kits to look after. And Graystripe…" Her words trailed away. She took a small, fast breath and began again. "Bluestar, the only warrior not fit to train these kits was Tigerclaw, and he has been exiled, remember any one of ThunderClan's warriors would make a fine mentor for Brindleface's kits." She searched Bluestar's face for a reacted, but Bluestar was staring stone eyed at the floor of the den.

"Brindleface is hoping to have a naming ceremony soon," Fireheart persisted. "Her kits are more than ready. Cloudpaw was their littermate, and he's been an apprentice for half a moon now."

Fireheart leaned forward, willing Bluestar to answer. At last her leader nodded her head briskly and lifted her eyes to Fireheart. With a wave of relief she saw the tension leave her shoulders. And although her gaze still seemed remote and icy, it was calmer now. "We'll have the naming ceremony before we eat this evening," she meowed, as if she had never doubted it.

"So who do you want to be their mentors?" Fireheart asked cautiously. She felt a tremor rippled through her slightly crooked tail as Bluestar stiffened again but unstiffened with an anxious look around the cave.

"You."

Her answer threw Fireheart off guard, was Bluestar serious? Fireheart taking care of kits, being Clan deputy _and_ mentoring two apprentices? "B-but Bluestar, I still have my kits a-and-"

"Nonsense," Bluestar spat, shaking her head from side to side. "You are a perfectly capable cat, Fireheart, you can raise kits _and_ be mentor!"

"But not two!" Fireheart tried to bargain, her jade green eyes filled with alarm at seeing her leader's own glass over.

"Fine then, take one!" Bluestar spat, tail lashing back and forth.

"But what about the other mentor?" Fireheart meowed weakly, watching as Bluestar calmed somewhat.

"You decide."

Bluestar's reply was barely audible, and Fireheart decided not to press her any more. She dipped her head and tried to keep her concern and sigh out of her voice as she meowed, "Yes, Bluestar," before backing out of the den.

She sat in the shade of the Highrock for a moment to gather her thoughts. Tigerclaw's treachery must have shaken her even more than she realized if she didn't trust any of her warriors now. Fireheart ducked her head to to give her chest a reassuring lick. IT was barely a quarter moon since the attack by the rogue cats. Bluestar would get over it, she told herself. Meanwhile, she had to hide her leaders anxiety from the other cats. If the Clan was already uneasy, as Whitestorm had said, seeing Bluestar like this would only make them more alarmed.

Fireheart flexed her shoulder and leg muscles and padded toward the nursery. Intending to check up on the future apprentices and her own kits. "Hi, Willowpelt," she meowed as she reached the queen. The pale gray she-cat was lying on her side outside the thicket of brambles that sheltered the kits, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

She lifted her head as Fireheart stopped beside her. "Hi, Fireheart. How's life as both a queen and deputy?" Her eyes were gently curious and her voice was friendly, not challenging or judgmental.

"Fine," Fireheart told her. _Or it would be, if I wasn't Clan deputy,_ she thought with frustration, _or the elders fretting about the wrath of StarClan, or a leader who refuses to see reason and decide who should mentor Brindleface's kits. And on top of that having another apprentice while also taking care of kits myself._

"Is Brindleface around?" Fireheart asked. Struggling to keep from yowling her troubles like a kit.

"She's inside," Willowpelt meowed between licks.

"Thanks." Fireheart pushed her way into the brambles. The surprising bright sunlight streaming through the gaps in the twisted branches made her blink heavily, she internally noted that she would have to get the holes patched before the cold winds of leaf-fall.

"Hi, Brindleface," she greeted her fellow den-mate. "Good news! Bluestar says the naming ceremony for your kits will be this evening."

Brindleface was lying on her side while her two pale gray kits clambered over her. "Thank StarClan for that!" she grunted as the heavier of the kits, his fur speckled with dark flecks, sprang off his mother's flank and flung himself at his sister. "These two are getting too big for the nursery." 

"I'm envious, you're getting a nest in the warriors den now!" Fireheart murmured jokingly.

The kits tumbled over and rolled against their mother's back in a tangle of paws and tails. Brindleface gently shoved the kits away from her and asked, "Do you know who their mentors will be?"

Fireheart was already prepared for this question. "Bluestar hadn't said anything yet," she explained, not mentioning that she was one of them. "Are there any warriors you'd prefer?"

Brindleface looked surprised. "Bluestar will know best; she should decide."

Fireheart knew as well as any cat that it was traditional for the Clan leader to select mentors. "Yes, you're right," she meowed heavily. Her fur prickled as the breeze carried the odor of Fireheart and Tigerclaw's kits to her scent glands. "Where are my kits?" she asked Brindleface, more sharply than she intended.

Her eyes widened. "She's taken them to the elders den for a story," she replied. She narrowed her eyes in concentration at Fireheart. "You heard about what Spottedkit and Leafkit tried to do? Didnt you."

Fireheart nodded uncomfortably.

"All kits are like that, Fireheart," Brindleface assured her. "Always trying to sneak out to have an adventure. So go easy on them, and the apprentices too," Brindleface added on, a look of amusement taking over her features. "Those two she-cats of your certainly can tame a cat!"

"Well, you know kits." Fireheart turned away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I'll see you later at the ceremony," she meowed as she pushed her way back through the entrance.

"Does this mean Bluestar's decided when the naming ceremony should be?" Willowpelt called over to her when she appeared outside.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

"Who will there men…?"

But Fireheart trotted away before she could hear the rest of Willowpelt's question. News of the naming ceremony would spread through the camp like forest fire, and every cat would want to know the same thing. Fireheart would have to decide soon who the other mentor will be, but her nose was still filled with the scents of her kits and decided to pay the elders den a little visit.

Fireheart pricked her ears at the excited meows from kits as she neared the elders den. Poking her head inside she found each kit sitting with their tails tucked around them, listening as Dappletail and Patchpelt took turns talking.

"And the Thunderstar said. "He who is not strong and fierce shall not-" Patchpelt was silenced by a scuff from Dappletail.

"It was loyal and courageous!" She retorted, the once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat elder cut in.

"Who's telling this story?" Patchpelt demanded, his tone flat as he shot her a look.

"Then tell it right!" Dappletail contoured.

"Hey, the last time you told it you said that it was intelligent and swift." Swiftpaw butted in, his paws roaming through One-eyes pelt for fleas.

"Just like your name!" Spottedkit squeaked, her amber eyes focused more on the black-and-white tom cleaning the elder then the actual elder's story.

"Ya, like my name." Swiftpaw echoed, wiggling a little in place as his fur seemed to heat under her sunset stare.

"Mind your paws," One-eye muttered, wincing as Swiftpaw pulled away quickly. Realizing that his claws were unsheathed and kneading One-eye's pelt.

"Sorry, One-eye." Swiftpaw quickly apologised, sheathing his claws once again as he continued his work. But kept one eye on Spottedkit at all times.

Fireheart was amused to see the way Swiftpaw reacted to Spottedkit simply looking at him. It was enough to send him acting like a flailing mouse. It was endearing to say the least.

"I see that you're all having fun," Fireheart meow caused countless heads to turn her way. Her kits eyes sparkled when they saw her, and Tawnykit let out a squeal of delight as she threw herself at her mother.

"Patchpelt was telling us a story!" Tawnykit meowed, coming to nuzzle into her mother's chest as Fireheart licked her pale ginger tortoiseshell fur soothingly.

"More like arguing over it with Dappletail," Squirrelkit piped up, not even flinching from the stern glare both elders gave her.

"I hope you have been staying out of trouble," Fireheart meowed smoothly, not missing the way Leafkit and Spottedkit shared a quick look or how Swiftpaw ducked his head.

"I've got my eye on them, Fireheart," Goldenflower meowed from where she was sitting beside Bramblekit and Spottedkit, watching happily as Fireheart came to nuzzle each of her kits in turn.

"Where's Mothkit?" Fireheart asked, not spotting the pretty golden tabby striped she-kit.

"In the medicine cats den, as _always,_ " Hawkkit meowed dryling. Shaking his already broad head as his ice blue eyes narrowed in disdain. "I wonder why she likes hanging around sick cats for!"

"Being a medicine is very important to the health of the Clan," Fireheart rebuked her son, giving him a firm look.

"Why does she want to be a medicine cat instead of a warrior for?" Leafkit asked, surprising Fireheart as she gazed at her tabby she-kit.

"Wouldn't you like to be medicine cat?" Fireheart couldn't help but ask, watching as Leafkit's face scrunched up in thought for a moment.

"I thought about it for a while...but, I want to be a _warrior_! Like Thornpaw!" Leafkit declared, getting answering meows of agreement from Hawkkit and Squirrelpaw.

"But Thornpaw's an apprentice." Bramblekit pointed out, his pale amber eyes looking at his sister in confusion.

"He will be, soon!" Leafkit spat back, surprising herself and her mother and siblings.

"Who's going to be what?" the golden-brown tabby apprentice in question muffled voice echoed into the elder's den around a stick of mouse-bile.

"Thornpaw!" Leafkit squeaked weakly, while the other kits greeted him normally.

Taking pity on her daughter, Fireheart decided to change subjects. "Fernkit and Ashkit are going to be made apprentices this evening."

Content purrs came from the elders and Goldenflower while the apprentices and kits looked on wide eyed. "Ashkit and Fernkit are being made _apprentices!"_ Hawkkit wailed in dismay.

"Their old enough and ready." Fireheart replied to her son, not understanding his distress.

"But _I_ want to be an apprentice!" Hawkkit meowed, his fluffy tail sticking up in the same way Squirrelkit does.

"When can we be apprentices!" Tawnykit asked, her green eyes looking up sharply to stare into her mother's eyes.

"When your six moons old." Fireheart told her, getting upset wails from her as well.

"Isn't there some way we can speed it up?" Bramblekit asked, his own eyes filled with trouble at the thought of waiting.

"Enjoy sleeping in all day and playing while it lasts," Swiftpaw snorted, cracking a flea between his teeth with a look of disgust on his face.

"But I wanna be an apprentice _now!_ " Hawkkit yowled, hopping on top of his closest sibling, which was Squirrelkit, and promptly engaging in a play fight.

"Just just ask impatient as _Tigerclaw_ ," Fireheart heard Smallear murmure quietly to Halftail. Only then to yelp and exclaimed, "That's my ear!"

"Sorry, accident," Thornpaw meowed, although it didn't look as if sticking a wad of mouse-bile in the gray toms ear was actually an accident. But Fireheart couldn't bring herself to rebuke the apprentice that stuck up for her kits.

"You'll all be apprentice's when you're older," Fireheart told her kits, meeting each one's stare in turn. "And you'll be brave and loyal one's at that."

"Unless they take after, Tigerclaw," Smallear's meow came again, still to quiet for the oblivious kits to hear but Fireheart heard it plainly, it was almost like Smallear was trying to pick a fight with the new ThunderClan deputy.

"Watch it!" Smallear screeched, pulling away from Thornpaw who had ' _accidentally'_ unsheathed his claws to pull harshly at a tick that _'just wouldn't'_ come off.

"Sorry, Smallear," Thornpaw retorted flatly, if not a bit sarcastically. Smallear eyed the golden-brown apprentice suspiciously, but the young apprentice was a picture of cool and collective calmness, and no one was giving the young apprentice's true actions away. Even Swiftpaw kicked up some of his bedding while passing.

"I'll show you the hunting crouch after I come back with Longtail, alright?" Swiftpaw meowed quietly to Spottedkit, who nodded timidly but whose amber eyes shone with eagerness.

"I best be getting on, You okay watching them? Or do you want me to get one of the other queens to substitute for you?" Fireheart asked, turning to Goldenflower who was watching Hawkkit and Squirrelkit.

"No, it's fine, Fireheart," Goldenflower assured, bending over to start grooming Spottedkit's dark ginger fur.

"Alright, come find me if there is any trouble." Fireheart meowed in parting.

When she excited the elders den after Swiftpaw, she instinctively headed for the fern tunnel that led to the medicine cat's clearing. Spottedleaf would be there. Spottedleaf had been one of Fireheart's best friends since she was gifted the second chance at life. Spottedleaf had been there emotionally and with an open ear and will help to make sense of the confused emotions that seethed in her heart.

She quickened her pace through the cool ferns and emerged into the sunlit clearing. At one end loomed the flat face of a tall rock, split down the center. The niche in the middle of the stone was just large enough for the medicine cats to make their den and store their healing herbs.

Fireheart was about call when she heard meows of delight come from the shadowy cleft in the rock. Curious, Fireheart padded over to peek inside. The dappled tortoiseshell coat of the young ThunderClan medicine cat could be seen looking down at another form, who was hunched over sniffing at some herbs scattered at her paws while Spottedleaf looked on.

"It's borage, used to produce more and better milk. And also brings down fevers." the smaller form meowed, making Spottedleaf murmur in congradulations. Fireheart was impressed with the small cat, knowing herbs straight off at such a young age was uncommon and was surprising to find such a young talent and natural.

"Very good, Mothkit." Came Spottedleaf's praise, as the golden dappled she-kits ears flickered with bashfulness.

"I just know it cause you brought it in for Willowpelt," Mothkit said humbly, making Spottedleaf scuff.

"You remembered it, that shows a good and ready mind, Mothkit. I may just consider you a medicine cats apprentice when the time comes for your apprenticeship," Spottedleaf meowed, sounding like she meant it.

Fireheart's stomach clenched at the that, but she mentioned in her mind that this was not her choice, if Mothkit wanted to be a medicine cat, then that was her choice along with StarClan's. Squaring she shoulders she put as much excitement as she greeted the two cats. "Are you getting a lot done?"

Spottedleaf jumped in surprise at Fireheart voice, while Mothkit whipped her golden head around and meowed a greeting as Fireheart padded up to them.

"We we're just going over some herbs," Spottedleaf meowed as she recovered from her surprise and added on more fawndly. "Mothkit is being very helpful to both myself and Yellowfang, she has talent for healing, Fireheart."

"I'm sure she is." Fireheart replied, looking at her daughter sadly, but pride and love for her daughter was evident in her voice.

"She sure is," Spottedleaf replied back, her amber eyes sure and confident in Mothkit, so much that Fireheart felt almost like it was meant as a threat. "But what do you need, Fireheart? Are you sick?"

"No, it's just that…" Fireheart turned to look axiously at her daughter, who was eyeing the two older she-cats with interest. Spottedleaf seemed to get the silent hint as she turned toward Mothkit.

"Mothkit, why don't you go sort those juniper berries into piles for me? That would be very helpful if you did." with her amber eyes shining with glee, Mothkit scampered farther in the den, her tail wagging in the air as she set off on her task.

"What is it?" Spottedleaf asked, her attention solely on Fireheart.

"Tired mostly, what with being deputy and queen," Fireheart sighed, shaking her head as Spottedleaf looked sympathetic.

"There's a reason nursing queens are not normally picked with taking care of their Clan while also taking care of young kits," Spottedleaf said. "But you are a durable cat, Fireheart. And if anyone can do both jobs, it is you. Bluestar herself thinks so too."

"Sometimes I doubt that," Fireheart meowed quietly, making Spottedleaf's eyes widen in surprise then become knowing again.

"The omen," Spottedleaf stated, nodding her head to herself as she understood. "It's not going to be easy, StarClan assured me of that."

"What else did they tell you?" Fireheart asked in interest. But Spottedleaf was shaking her head.

"I have a feeling it's just not about omens, Fireheart," Spottedleaf pushed forward, piling the borge back into a neat pile.

"It's my kits," Fireheart said softly, not wanting to gain Mothkit's attention. "Cats seem to…" Fireheart didn't dare continue, afraid of where it might lead her.

"Be divided of opinions with them?" Spottedleaf added helpful, as she turned to look Fireheart in the eyes, a fierce fire burning there for her friend.

"I don't know what to do, what if someone says something to them? I feel torn at wanting the Clan happy, but there my kits and I feel as if someone insults them I should have the right to cuff them over the ears with my claws unsheathed." Fireheart meowed, her eyes flat to her head as she remembered how Smallear compared her kits to Tigerclaw this morning. "Some even think they'll turn out like him."

"If they see Tigerclaw every time they look at them, it's not surprising they feel like that," mewed Spottedleaf gently, blinking over Fireheart's hostile glare. "But they must look beyond their father's legacy and try to see the cat inside. Remember, they are not just Tigerclaw's kits. There your kits too. And Tigerclaw will never have influence on them now. It will be you and the Clan that raises them." She added, "You are proof that you can't judge someone by the circumstances of their birth."

Spottedleaf was right. Fireheart never let her kittypet roots interfere with her loyalty to the Clan. "Has StarClan spoken to you about Mothkit, yet?" she asked, knowing that Spottedleaf and Yellowfang would have studied Silverpelt at the moment of their births.

"I don't need StarClan to show me a sign when it's plain to see she is already the perfect choice to become my apprentice." Spottedleaf mewed firmly as she kept her amber eyes steady on Firehearts green ones.

Fireheart felt like Spottedleaf had already in her own mind, has decided that Mothkit would become her apprentice. A sign from StarClan or not. She decided to tell Spottedleaf about the other problem that was troubling her. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," she confessed. "Bluestar has decided that I should mentor one of Brindleface's kits,"

"Congratulations, this will be your second apprentice I believe?" Spottedleaf congratulated her in surprise.

"And she wants me to pick the other mentor." Fireheart added.

Spottedleaf eyes twinkled as she meowed back. "Why are you looking so worried, then? You should be flattered."

" _Flattered?"_ Fireheart echoed silently, recalling the hostility and confusion in Bluestar's eyes. She shrugged helplessly. "Maybe. But I'm not sure who to pick."

"You must have some idea," Spottedleaf prompted her assuringly.

"Not a clue," Fireheart sighed, her head hanging in defeat.

Spottedleaf frowned thoughtfully. "Well, how did you feel when Cinderpelt was named your first apprentice?"

Fireheart was caught off guard by the question. "Proud, and scared. And desperate to prove myself," she replied slowly.

"Which one of the warriors do you think wants to prove himself most?" Spottedleaf meowed.

Fireheart narrowed her eyes. And image of a brown tabby flashed in her mind. "Dustpelt." Spottedleaf nodded thoughtfully as Fireheart went on: "He must be dying to get his first apprentice. He was pretty close to Tigerclaw, so he'll want to prove his loyalty to the Clan now that Tigerclaw's been exiled. He's a good warrior, and I think he'll make a good mentor." Even as she forced herself to stay cool when saying Tigerclaw's name it still sent a shiver down her spine, one she wasn't sure she hid well from Spottedleaf. Although Fireheart also realized that she had a more personal motive for choosing Dustpelt. The tabby's eyes had flashed enviously as Bluestar once made Fireheart a mentor, before him to Cinderpelt. And over looked as Sandstorm was made Cloudpaw his mentor. Perhaps, Fireheart thought guiltily, giving Dustpelt an apprentice would soothe the warrior's jealousy and make him easier to get along with.

"Well, then, there you are, problem solved," Spottedleaf meowed, her eyes bright. And so were Fireheart's.

"Solved what?" Yellowfang's rasping mew sounded from the fern tunnel, and the dark gray she-cat padded stiffly into the clearing. Fireheart turned to greet her. As usual, her long fur looked matted and dull, as if caring for the clan left her no time for grooming, but her orange eyes gleamed, missing nothing.

"Bluestar is making Fireheart one of the mentors to Brindleface's kits," Spottedleaf jumped in to explian. "And she asked that Fireheart choose the other mentor for her."

"Oh, has she?" Yellowfang's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who did you find?"

"We've chosen Dustpelt," Fireheart began.

Yellowfang interrupted her. _"We've?"_ she rasped. "Who's _we?"_

"Spottedleaf helped," Fireheart admitted.

"I'm sure Bluestar is very proud that it takes both a medicine cat and deputy to come up with a mentor," Yellowfang remarked. She turned to Spottedleaf. "Have you finished mixing that poultice?"

"I been showing Mothkit how to do it since she arrived." Spottedleaf replied proudly, and for once Yellowfang looked slightly impressed.

"Where's the little terror now?" Yellowfang snorted, although she didn't sound upset.

"Sorting out some juniper berries, I'll go check on her." Spottedleaf meowed, meowing farewell to Fireheart she disappeared in the back.

"Have you spoken to StarClan about Mothkit?" Fireheart asked, wanting to know what the older medicine cat thought about her daughter's choice about being a medicine cat is.

"Now, listen here Fireheart," Yellowfang began sternly, her orange eyes narrowed. "The ways of a medicine cat are not to be meddled with, if Mothkit _does_ wish to become a medicine cat and follow the wills and guidance of StarClan and they _do_ accept her as a medicine cat, then there is nothing you can do about it."

"But she's _my_ kit!" Fireheart threw out hotly, sounding selfish and guilty.

"Just like Brokentail was my kit, but there was nothing I could do to change his fate, no matter how much I tried." Yellowfang meowed sadly, although there was still a sharp edge to her voice.

"But what if she regrets becoming a medicine cat?" Fireheart meowed softly, doubt for her daughter flickering through her mind.

"All medicine cats have their doubts, but there is no changing fate or destiny." Yellowfang said dismissively, and Fireheart had to hold her tongue before she could say that she had changed fate by re-living a new life.

Fireheart pushed herself to her paws, she had what she needed, she had found the other mentor and her emotions towards those around her kits were realized but also reassured...if not a little bit. "Right, thanks Yellowfang." Fireheart meowed, blinking at the older medicine cat.

"Right, that's sorted. Would you mind leaving me and my associate and her soon-to-be-apprentice in peace now? We've got work to do."

"Of course," Fireheart meowed as she flicked her tail gently along the gray she-cats side and exited through the fern tunnel.

When Fireheart stepped out, she gazed across the clearing, Swiftpaw was there. With Spottedkit beside him, her hunches were lowered in a sloppy form of the hunter crouch, but Swiftpaw was there smoothing out her stance as he taught her how to place her paws.

For a moment they looked like mentor and apprentice and not apprentice and kit. It interested Fireheart, Swiftpaw would most likely be a warrior by the time Spottedkit was ready to become an apprentice, so maybe if it was possible that Swiftpaw could mentor Spottedkit?

She shook the thought off, she had to worry about the mentors of Fernkit and Ashkit right now. Fireheart hurried Bluestar's den. At the Highrock, Fireheart didn't pause to smooth her ruffled fur; just called out and pushed her way through the lichen as soon as she heard Bluestar's reply. The ThunderClan leader was crouching in her nest where Fireheart had left her, staring at the wall.

"Bluestar," Fireheart began, dipping her head. "I thought Dustpelt would be a good mentor."

The elderly she-cat turned her head and looked at Fireheart, then heaved herself up onto her haunches. "Very well," she answered flatley.

A wave of disappointment broke over Fireheart. Bluestar looked as if she didn't care whom she chose. "Shall I send Dustpelt to you so you can tell him the good news?" she asked. "He's out of the camp just now," she added. "But when he returns, I can-" 

"Out of camp?" Bluestar's whiskers twitched.

"He's on patrol," Fireheart explained in confusion.

"Where's Whitestorm?"

"Out training Brightpaw."

"And Mousefur?"

"Hunting with Brackenfur and Cinderpelt."

"Are _all_ the warriors out of camp?" Bluestar demanded.

Fireheart saw the muscles in her shoulders tense and her heart lurched. What was Bluestar afraid of? Her thoughts darted back to Spottedleaf and the omen. "The patrol's due back soon." Fireheart fought to stay calm as she tried to reassure her leader. "And I'm still here."

"Don't patronize me! I'm not some frightened kit!" spat Bluestar. Fireheart shrank back and she went on: "Make sure you stay in camp until the patrol returns. We've been attacked twice in the past moon. I don't want the camp to be left unguarded. In the future I want a least three warriors to remain in camp all the time."

Fireheart felt a chill shudder through her sleek pelt. For once she did not dare met her leader's eyes, afraid that she wouldn't recognize the cat she saw there. "Yes, Bluestar," she murmured quietly.

"When Dustpelt returns, bring him to me. I wish to speak to the both of you before the ceremony."

"Of course." Fireheart replied.

"Now go!" Bluestar flicked her tail at her, as if she thought Fireheart was putting the Clan in danger by wasting time.

Fireheart backed out of the den. She sat down in the shade of the Highrock and twisted her head to lick the fur on her slightly crooked tail. Her thoughts running rampant at Bluestar's behaviour. Ever since _Tigerclaw's_ attack, she just seemed to shut down, even thought Fireheart herself had more reasons to crumble up in a heap herself she didn't let it get in the way of what she had to do. Like looking after her kits! And her duties as deputy! And now an apprentice.

Just then she heard the crashing of cats through the undergrowth outside the camp and she smelled the familiar scents of Darkstripe, Runningwind and Dustpelt on the warm air. Their pawsteps slowed as they trotted through the gorse entrance, Runningwind leading the way.

Fireheart sprang to attention. She hurried across the clearing to meet them. "How did the patrol go?" she called.

"No signs of the other Clans," reported Runningwind.

"But we did smell a strange cat scent." added Darkstripe. "Near Twolegplace, maybe a loner or rogue. It didn't smell like a soft, fat kittyept."

"Did you see them?" Fireheart meowed as casually as she could. Not rising to the bait. Darkstripe shook his head.

"Was it fresh?" she asked Runningwind.

"Fairly. We lost their trail when we started to head back to camp."

Fireheart nodded. Hopeful that it was just a one time occurrence. "Dustpelt, come with me. Bluestar wants to see us in her den." Dustpelt eyed her suspiciously, but didn't question her as she flicked her tail towards their leaders den.

She paused as she noticed Runningwind lead Thornpaw toward the camp entrance. "Where are you going?" she called out to them. Bluestar's warning about three warriors at all time in the camp at all times in her ears.

"I promised Mousefur I'd teach Thornpaw how to catch squirrels this afternoon," Runningwind meowed over his shoulder.

"Okay, but be careful of...just be careful!" Fireheart meowed, and Runningwind and Thornpaw disappeared into the grose tunnel. A stab of guilt at not being able to warn them about Tigerclaw ran through her. The thought of a rogue or loner on ThunderClan border made her remember that Tigerclaw did not belong to ThunderClan anymore, that he was a rogue now. Probably alone and hungry if he didn't join up with Brokentail's outlaws that is.

Fireheart turned around and padded once again back to Bluestar's den. Inside Dustpelt was already there and both were simply waiting for Fireheart to arrive. Bluestar was sitting up, looking indifferent as both Dustpelt and Fireheart sat before her, it was an short awkward silence between them before Bluestar began to speak.

"Two kits are ready to be apprenticed, and both of you have been chosen as mentors." Bluestar spoke, her voice hollow but her words leaving an impact.

Fireheart watched with pleasure as Dustpelt perked up at his leader's words, his ears pricking in surprise and being replaced by anticipation and excitement. "I trust you in taking care of these kits and mentoring them wisely." but Bluestar was looking solely at Fireheart, which left a bad taste in the flame-colored she-cat.

" _We'll_ do _our_ best." Fireheart replied, emphasizing on the both of them.

"Now, go. The ceremony will be shortly." Bluestar dismissed, her back turning to them. Fireheart wanted to ask if she would be alright, but knew she wouldn't get any reply. So both Dustpelt and Fireheart exited quietly, both buzzing with being made mentors.

"Congratulations on being made mentor, Dustpelt," Fireheart decided to lighten the mood a little, she was happy for him.

"Thanks." Dustpelt replied shortly, although there wasn't any malice to it, it didn't sound all that friendly either. So with a courteous nod, the two cats parted ways.

The rest of the afternoon dragged. Fireheart settled herself beside the nursery, content to lay there and watch her Clan move about her. Her kits frisking around Goldenflower, who she sent a greeting nod. Obviously Goldenflower could see how tired and defeated Fireheart looked and decided to give her some peace.

As the sun began to sink below the treetops, the hunting party returned. It was followed by Whitestorm and Brightpaw, drawn away from the training hollow, no doubt, by the scent of fresh-kill. Sandstorm and Cloudpaw soon afterward.

There was plenty of prey to go around, but no cat approached the pile. News of the naming ceremony had spread through the capm. Fireheart could hear Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Cloudpaw, and Swiftpaw whispering in excited mews outside their den until Bluestar padded out from her cave, when they hushed one another and looked up with huge, expectant eyes.

The ThunderClan leader leaped onto the Highrock in a single, easy bound. She had clearly recovered from her physical injuries after the battle with the rogue cats, but Fireheart didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried by this. Why hadn't her mind recovered as quickly as her body? Fireheart's heart quickened as she raised her chin, preparing to call the Clan together. Her voice sounded dry and cracked, as if it had grown brittle from lack of use, but as she yowled the familiar words, Fireheart felt her confidence return.

The sinking sun glowed on her sleek flame-colored fur, and she thought of her own naming ceremony, when she had finally become a warrior. Proudly squaring her shoulders Fireheart moved to the front, casting a glance at her kits that were being shepherded into the nursery, looking tired. Dustpelt came to join her, sitting stiffly beside her, unable to suppress the excitement that shone from his eyes. Fireheart herself, despite all her other responsibilities also couldn't hardly contain her own excitement.

"We are here today to give two Clan kits their apprentice name's," Bluestar began formally, glancing down to where Brindleface sa with a kit on either side of her. Fireheart hardly recognized the boisterous gray kits she'd seen wrestling in the nursery earlier. They looked much smaller out here, with their fur neatly groomed. One of them leaned toward its mother, its whiskers trembling with nervous excitement. The larger kit kneaded the ground with its paws.

An expectant hush fell over the rest of the Clan. Fireheart wondered which one she would be mentoring.

"Come forward," Fireheart heard Bluestar's command from above. The kits padded side by side to the center of the clearing, their mottled gray coats bristling with anticipation.

"Dustpelt," rasped Bluestar. "You will be mentor to Ashpaw." Fireheart watched as Dustpelt left her side and walked toward the larger gray kit and stood beside him.

"Dustpelt," Bluestar went on, "this will be your first apprentice. Share your courage and determination with him. I know you will train him well, but don't be afraid to turn to the senior warriors for advice."

Dustpelt's eyes gleamed with pride, and he leaned down to touch Ashpaw's nose with his own. Ashpaw purred loudly as he followed his new mentor to the edge of the circle.

The smaller kit remained in the center of the clearing, her eyes shining and her little chest quivering. Fireheart caught her eye and blinked warmly at her. The kit stared back at her as though her life depended on it.

"Fireheart," Bluestar paused when she meowed her name. Fireheart's spine tingled as she saw a glimmer of pride flash in her leader eyes. "You will be mentor to Fernpaw." The kits pale green eyes widened in surprise, as Fireheart step toward her.

"Fireheart," Bluestar meowed. "You are loyal and brave. Pass on all you can to this young apprentice."

"Yes, Bluestar," Fireheart replied. She bent to touch noses with Fernpaw, who happily touched noses back with a pleased gleam in her pale green eyes. As Fireheart led her new apprentice over to the edge of the clearing, she casted a look up at Fireheart. Who purred encouragingly at her.

The other cats began congratulating the two new apprentices, crowding around them and calling them by their new name's. Fireheart joined in, happy for Brindleface's kits and being able to mentor one of them. Fernpaw and Ashpaw looked overwhelmed themselves, both happy to drink in the praise of their Clanmates.

"What will we be doing tomorrow?" Fernpaw asked, looking up at Fireheart with interest.

"How about I show you the territory?" Fireheart suggested, that was the first thing she had done with Cinderpelt. So it wouldn't hurt for Fernpaw to get to know the territory. Fernpaw gave a nod of anticipation as Fireheart directed her off to the apprentices den to get settled.

"Have you decided who's going to lead the dawn patrol?" Whitestorm's question startled Fireheart, who hadn't noticed the white warrior coming up behind her.

Fireheart hesitated. She hadn't even thought about it, or the rest of the patrols and hunting parties for the next day. He'd been to busy worrying about Bluestar and her kits.

"Give it some thought," meowed Whitestorm, turning away. "There's plenty of time yet."

"Cinderpelt can lead the patrol," Fireheart decided quickly. "And take Longtail and Mousefur with her."

"Good idea," purred Whitestorm. "Shall I tell them?" He glanced over at the fresh-kill pile, where the cats were beginning to gather.

"Yes," answered Fireheart. "Thanks."

She watched the white warrior head toward the pile, feeling her own belly growl with hunger. She was about to follow when she noticed a dark ginger pelt accompanied by a black-and-white pelt, sneaking their way towards the gorse tunnel, almost going unnoticed by everyone else.

Shock then fury shot through Fireheart, it was Spottedkit and Swiftpaw! Rising to her paws Fireheart stalked up behind the two, just as they were about to enter the gorse tunnel. "What are you two up too?" Fireheart asked, forcing her tone to sound casual.

"Fireheart!" Swiftpaw gasped, turning around while Spottedkit looked guiltily at her paws. "We, were just...Er…" Swiftpaw looked like he was scrambling to find a good excuse but it was Spottedkit surprisingly that confronted her mother.

"I wanted to see the ravine, and I asked Swiftpaw to take me. He said it wasn't safe but I told him I was going anyway, with or without him. It's not Swiftpaw's fault, he just wanted to protect me!" Spottedkit said defiantly, her eyes blazing bright, reminding Fireheart of her father, Tigerclaw.

"You shouldn't be going out so late," Fireheart scolded them both. "It's dangerous."

"Why is it so dangerous?" Spottedkit asked, shuffling her paws.

"Err…" now it was Fireheart who was lost for words, uncertain of what to tell her young daughter. She didn't want to say anything about Tigerclaw and the rogue cats.

"Cause of foxes and badgers." Swiftpaw answered coolly, amber eyes locking with another younger pair of pale amber eyes. Swiftpaw was giving nothing away, and Spottedkit slowly nodded her head, although she seemed somewhat skeptical, her eyes narrowed somewhat. It seemed she got her suspicion from her father.

"You should get back to the nursery, I'll be there shortly." Fireheart told her daughter, watching as Spottedkit looked dejected and with her ears and tail down, slinked back towards the nursery.

"And you, Swiftpaw," Fireheart looked back at the young apprentice. "Should learn not to take out young kits on your own without permission." it came out venomously and she didn't try to fake how angry she was.

"Whatever," Swiftpaw snorted, clearly getting his attitude from Longtail. The young tom slipped past Fireheart, joining in on plentiful fresh-kill pile.

Suddenly Fireheart didn't feel hungry anymore. She saw Bluestar lying under a chimp of ferns beside the warriors den and longed to share her worries with her old mentor. But the haunted look had returned to Bluestar's eyes as she picked halfheartedly at a small thrush. Fireheart felt a sadness like ice in her heart as she watched the ThunderClan leader heave herself to her paws and walk slowly toward her den, leaving the thrush untouched.

Feeling tired and drained, Fireheart stumbled towards the nursery, which seemed a lot bigger the normal, both Frostfur and Brindleface she-cats had returned to their lives as warriors now that their kits had left the nursery. It would be lonely without Brindleface, Fireheart reflected as her kits were curled sound asleep in their nest.

Goldenflower looked up, blinking warmly as she laid in Brindleface's old nest. Looking over her kits. "Spottedkit just came in, I didn't even know she left!" Goldenflower muttered, looking fawndly at Firehearts kits. It sent a spark of jealousy through Fireheart, knowing Goldenflower is able to spend so much time with her kits and she couldn't.

"I found her trying to sneak out with Swiftpaw," Fireheart replied, just as quiet as she maneuvered herself into her nest.

"Those two are close," Goldenflower remarked, reminding Fireheart that Goldenflower was Swiftpaw's mother. Fireheart let out a non verbal sound of agreement, although she didn't say that Swiftpaw was leading her daughter into trouble.

"I'll leave you to sleep now." Goldenflower meowed quietly, the pale ginger she-cat stood up quietly and exited the nursery soundlessly.

Fireheart waited for a moment, just listening to the sounds of her kits gentle breathing and light snores. Slowly, Fireheart sunk into sleep.

 _Soft paws padded through Fireheart's dreams that night. A golden tabby that looked so like Mothkit emerged from the forest beside Fireheart, that for a moment she thought that this was Mothkit grown up. But as she turned to them, the cat was broad shouldered with lean muscles and a ripped left ear, and clearly a tom with piercing amber eyes._

 _The tom didn't say anything, but Fireheart felt connected to him. Almost on a kinship level. Before she could say anything, the tom turned from her and walked away. Surprised Fireheart began to follow, breaking into a run to chase the golden tabby cat through the woods. She called out to him, but even though his pace hadn't seemed to quicken, he stayed ahead of her, deaf to her cries._

 _Without warning, a dark gray shape loomed out from behind a tree. It was Bluestar, and the eyes of the ThunderClan leader were wide with fear, Fireheart swerved to avoid her, desperately trying to keep this strange tom-cat in sight, but then Fernpaw leaped at her from the ferns that lined the other side of the path, knocking her other. Lyng winded for a moment. Fireheart could feel Whitestorm's eyes burning through her sleek fur as the white warrior watched her from the branches of a tree._

 _Fireheart scrambled to her paws and raced after the tom once more. He was still several fox-lengths ahead, padding steadily on without even turning to see who called him. Now the rest of ThunderClan had gathered along Fireheart's path. As she dodged and weaved through them, they called out to her-she couldn't make out their words, but their voices formed a deafening chorus of meows grew louder and louder until they drowned out her own cry so that even if he were listening, the tom could not have heard._

 _With one backwards glance, the golden tabby tom's amber eyes seemed to bore right into hers…_

0o0o0o0o

 **Wow! Long time! No update! Finally I am able to post 'Rising storms!' ya! I hope you all enjoyed my last 3 books! And I hope you enjoy this one as well! Also look up 'A New Beginning' by : RedRodTheRebel. Jr (it's really good! So go read it!) anyway! Here are so fun facts about the series you might not know!**

 **Three toms besides Tigerclaw have fallen in love or have crushes on Fireheart. (Being Ravenpaw, Onewhisker, and Deadfoot!)**

 **Fireheart is jealous of Goldenflower because she thinks she is a better mom than Fireheart is.**

 **The strange cat in Fireheart's dreams will not show up in the Heart of Fire series. Although they will walk in Fireheart's dreams until the next series rolls around.**

 **The strange cat that Runningwind's patrol scented is important for later in the series and even the other 2 continuation series!**

 **Yes, Fireheart is an active queen, deputy and mentor now!**

 **No, Fireheart will not have another mate! (Besides Tigerclaw)**

 **Yes, Leafkit has a crush on Thornpaw. (Which I find totally cute!)**

 **Yep, Hawkkit is a mama's boy.**

 **Swiftpaw and Spottedkit will be best friends.**

 **Mothkit has decided to become a medicine cat, and Spottedleaf agrees with the choice, but Fireheart can't help but think she is making a hard choice at a too young age.**

 **Fireheart is still in love with Tigerclaw no matter how many times she tells herself that she's not.**

 **Cloudpaw is more better handled under Sandstorm then he has before in his past life with male Fireheart.**

 **Fireheart misses the things that she might never have back, being Tigerclaw, her best friend Graystripe and her adopted kits, Featherkit and Stormkit.**

 **Fireheart sometimes regrets Bluestar making her deputy, reason being is that it takes her away from her and Tigerclaw's kits.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My dear readers! A lot of questions in the comment box! Sorry about the spelling errors! I am not a genius but I will try better in the future! I will not be giving anymore future plot away, but I will when I pass something that might not be easily pointed out to you! Like the whole who has crushes/in love with Fireheart! (Ravenpaw's started around the time Fireheart saved him from Tigerclaw, while Onewhisker and Deadfoots feelings started when she brought them home!) Anywho! About updates, I cannot make any promises about updates like my previous books! But I will attempt it all the same! I hope you enjoy and review...ya I totally want 20 review's now! But I will settle for 15!**

 **Onward to the chapter! Also thanks for the reviews and your loyalty to this series! I will finish!**

 **0o0o0o**

"Fireheart," A voice sounded from the hazy of her sleep addled brain. "Fireheart, it's time to wake up!" Fireheart blinked her jade green eyes open, startled to find Whitestorm leaning over the side of her nest.

Half-dreaming, clouded with sleep, Fireheart pulled herself to her paws. "W-what? Where's my kits?" she meowed groggily, noting that her nest was cold besides her own body heat.

"Goldenflower is looking after them," Whitestorm replied, shrugging his shoulders. "They were getting restless and she volunteered. And Bluestar wants to see you in her den."

Fireheart shook her head to clear her mind. It was another strange dream, but this time with a different cat that she has never before seen. It was driving her mad not knowing who they were or what they were trying to show here.

Fireheart leaned back to stretch, her legs trembling beneath her. "I'll be there in just a second." Fireheart reassured. She slipped quickly out of the nursery, Speckletail and Willowpelt sleeping undisturbed nearby.

Fireheart pushed her way out into the clearing. It was already warm even though the sun had not yet risen over the treetops, and the woods looked green and inviting at the top of the ravine. As she sniffed the familiar scents of the forest, the strange dream began to fade, and she felt her sleek fur relax on her shoulders.

Her kits were playing near the edge of the clearing, Fireheart felt warm inside as she watched them for a second. Goldenflower was also there, laying down as she observed their playing. Looking up the two she-cats met each other's gaze and Fireheart nodded to her as she headed toward Bluestar's den. What could the ThunderClan leader want so early in the day? Did she have a special mission for her? Fireheart couldn't help feeling it was a sign that Bluestar was feeling more like her old self, and she called a cheerful greeting through the lichen.

"Come in!" The Clan leader sounded excited, and Fireheart's hope soared. Inside, Bluestar was pacing up and down the sandy floor. She didn't stop when Fireheart entered, and she had to press herself against the wall to keep out of her leaders way.

"Fireheart," Bluestar began without looking at her. "I need to share dreams with StarClan. I must travel to the Moonstone."

The Moonstone was a glittering rock that lay deep underground beyond WindClan territory, where the sun set.

"You want to go to Highstones?" Fireheart exclaimed, surprised.

"Do you know of another Moonstone?" retorted Bluestar impatiently. She was still pacing her paws echoing in the den.

"But it's such a long way; are you sure you're up to it?" Fireheart stammered, feeling a little ridiculous in front of her leader.

"I must speak with StarClan!" Bluestar insisted. She stopped dead and narrowed her eyes at her deputy. "And I want you to come. Whitestorm can take charge while we're gone."

Fireheart's unease was growing rapidly. "Who else is coming with us?"

"No one," answered Bluestar grimly.

Fireheart shivered. She felt bewildered by the dark intensity in Bluestar's tone; it sounded as if she thought her life depended on making this journey. "But isn't it a bit dangerous to travel by ourselves?" she ventured.

Bluestar turned an icy gaze on Fireheart. Fireheart's mouth turned dry as the leader hissed at her, "You want to bring others? Why?"

Fireheart tried to keep her voice steady. "What if we're attacked?"

"You will protect me," Bluestar rasped in a low whisper. "Won't you?"

"With my life!" Fireheart promised solemnly. No matter what she thought about Bluestar's behavior, her loyalty to her leader was unshaken.

Her words seemed to reassure Bluestar, and she sat down in front of Fireheart. "Good."

Fireheart tipped her head to one side. "But what about the threat from WindClan and ShadowClan?" she meowed hesitantly. "You mentioned it yourself yesterday."

Bluestar nodded slowly. Fireheart went on; "We'd have to travel through WindClan's territory to get to Highstones."

Bluestar leaped to her paws. "I _must_ speak with StarClan," she spat, the fur on her shoulders bristling. "Why are you trying to dissuade me? Either you come with me or I will go alone!"

Fireheart looked back at her. She had no choice. "I'll come," she agreed.

"Good." Bluestar nodded again, her voice softening a little. "We'll need traveling herbs to keep our strength up. I'll go and see Spottedleaf about them." She swept past Fireheart and pushed her way out of the cave.

"Are we going _now?"_ Fireheart called, slightly alarmed, she had her apprentice to take out and someone had to look after her kits.

"Yes," Bluestar replied, without stopping.

Fireheart bounded out of the den after her. "But I'm meant to take my apprentice out for the first time," she protested.

"Let someone else take her." ordered Bluestar.

"Okay." Fireheart stopped and watched the she-cat disappear into the ferns that led to medicine cats clearing. She felt a little apprehensive as she stared around the camp, she wanted to spend time with Fernpaw but now she had to settle things with her apprentice and kits.

Spotting the dawn patrol, lead by Cinderpelt beginning to leave Fireheart was struck with an idea. "Hold on!" Fireheart called out to her former apprentice, Cinderpelt along with Longtail and Mousefur came to a halt just outside the gorse tunnel, waiting on her.

"Can you take Fernpaw with you?" Fireheart asked, her eyes blinking into Cinderpelt's ice-blue eyes that lit up with surprise.

"Sure," Cinderpelt meowed, tilting her head a little in confusion.

"But why do you need us to look after _your_ apprentice for?" Longtail questioned, he was flickering his tail impatiently, while Mousefur looked back and forth between them.

"Why's Bluestar going to see Spottedleaf? Is she okay?" Mousefur questioned, her meow showing her concern.

"She's going to get traveling herbs. Bluestar needs to share with StarClan, so we're going to the Moonstone," Fireheart explained.

"That's a long way," remarked Mousefur, slowly sitting up. "Is it wise? Bluestar's probably still weak from the rogue cats attack." Fireheart couldn't help noticing that she tactfully avoided mentioning Tigerclaw's part in the attack, if it was for Fireheart sake that she didn't mention him, then she felt a little thankful towards the small dusky-brown she-cat.

"She told me that StarClan has summoned her," Fireheart answered.

"Who else is going?" asked Longtail.

"J-just me and Bluestar." Fireheart replied with a slight stutter.

"I'll come too, if you like," Offered Mousefur.

Fireheart shook her head regretfully.

Longtail's mouth twisted into a sneer. "You think you can protect her alone, do you? You may be deputy, but you're no Tigerclaw!" he hissed.

"And it's a good thing too!" Cinderpelt hissed in Fireheart's defense. Swiping a paw to cuff Longtail around the ear's. It was surprising, seeing as Longtail was a senior warrior and had more skill then Cinderpelt. But it was also quite satisfying to see him annoyed.

"Well said, youngster," Relief washed over Fireheart as she heard Whitestorm's voice behind her. The white warrior must have heard the whole conversation, because he went on: "Fireheart and Bluestar are less likely to be noticed if they travel together like this. Quite apart from the fact that they're allowed safe passage to Highstones anyway, they're more likely to appear like a raiding party to WindClan if there's more than two of them."

Mousefur and Cinderpelt nodded, but Longtail turned his head away. Fireheart blinked gratefully at Whitestorm.

"Yellowfang!" Bluestar agitated meow sounded from the medicine cats den.

"Go to her," meowed Whitestorm quietly. Nodding his head as he began to turn away.

"Bluestar wants you to take charge of the Clan while we're gone," Fireheart told him. Before he could leave.

"In that case, I'll organize today's hunting parties." Whitestorm meowed over his shoulders.

"Yes," agreed Fireheart, trying not to show how flustered she felt. She turned to Cinderpelt. "Take Fernpaw with you, and point out the territory a bit if you could." Fireheart ordered.

Cinderpelt dipped her head as Fireheart turned and ran across the clearing to the medicine cat's den.

"I suppose you'll be wanting some traveling herbs too," remarked Yellowfang as Fireheart emerged from the tunnel. The old medicine cat was sitting calmly in the clearing while Bluestar paced restlessly around, lost in her own thoughts.

"Yes, please," answered Fireheart.

Spottedleaf padded out of the den in the split rock and made straight for Fireheart when she spied her. "Do you know why Bluestar may want to speak with StarClan so suddenly?" Spottedleaf asked quietly, her eyes flashing sympathetically in Bluestar's direction, who had stopped pacing and was staring up at the sky, warily sniffing the air.

"No, she just all of a sudden started wanting to go to Moonstone," Fireheart replied meekly, just as confused and concerned as Spottedleaf.

"It's none of our concern," Yellowfang hissed, her orange eyes flashing. "You added the chamomile to Bluestar's traveling herbs, Didn't you?" Yellowfang questioned Spottedleaf who nodded back.

"Yes, just like you suggested." Spottedleaf replied back. Fireheart glanced back and forth between the two medicine cats, her whiskers twitching in confusion.

"Chamomile's not a traveling herb," she meowed under her breath.

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "Bluestar needs something to soothe her heart as well as to give her physical strength." the older medicine cat rasped, a dark shadow covering her eyes.

Behind them Bluestar had begun to pace the clearing again. "Aren't they ready yet?" she meowed irritably.

"Yes," Spottedleaf replied, the tortishell she-cat picked up a nearby bundle and walked up to place it before Bluestar paws. "These are yours." She jerked her head toward the rock. "Yours are over there," she told Fireheart.

She was still swallowing to wash the bitter taste of the herbs from her mouth when Bluestar headed out of the clearing, nodding to Fireheart to follow her. Around them, the camp was beginning to stir. Willowpelt had just squeezed out of the nursery and was blinking in the bright sunlight, while Patchpelt was stretching his old limbs in front of the fallen oak. Both cats glanced curiously at Bluestar and Fireheart, then carried on with their morning routine.

"Hey!"

Fireheart heard a familiar voice behind her and her heart stuttered as tabby fur jumped out at her, it took a moment to realize that it was just Leafkit, looking up at her with interest. "Where are you going?" she asked, her amber eyes looking curiously up at her mother.

"I'm going to Highstone's with Bluestar," Fireheart told her quickly, as she paused for a moment at the tunnel entrance.

"Can we come with you?" Squirrelkit meowed as she scampered up with her siblings just a paw step behind.

"We can keep up!" Bramblekit added, his amber eyes boring into Fireheart, making her shiver at the reminder of Tigerclaw. All her amber eyed kits reminded her of Tigerclaw, sometimes it was hard to meet their stares.

"No, you can't come. You're too you and not yet apprentices, stay here and out of trouble until I return." Fireheart instructed her kits, each one looking upset.

"You're never here anymore!" Spottedkit's wail sounded out from the back of the kits, her eyes wide with distress. "You don't love us anymore."

"That's not true," Fireheart meowed hastily, her heart blaring in alarm at her daughter's words. But Spottedkit was already turning tail to the nursery, her dark ginger tail disappearing last as she disappeared inside.

"Don't worry mother, Spottedkit will understand." Mothkit meowed, her amber eyes blinking with grown up wisdom. "You're Clan deputy, you have a lot of responsibility."

"We know you still care," Leafkit added, gently nudging her mother with her head.

"We'll talk to her," Tawnykit added, already signaling to the other kits as they raced after Spottedkit.

"I'll look after them for you," came Goldeflower's soothing meow, making Fireheart look up at the pale ginger she-cat.

"Sometimes I wish Bluestar had chose someone else." Fireheart whispered to the former queen. Who nodded in sympathy.

"It cannot be helped, but you're kits still love you, never forget that." Goldenflower assured, heading off after the kits. While Fireheart, with heavy paws padded after Bluestar.

The ThunderClan leader had reached the top of the ravine by the time Fireheart caught up with her. She paused to sniff the air before padding into the forest. Fireheart noticed with relief how relaxed she seemed now that they were out of the camp, nosing her way through the undergrowth toward the RiverClan border.

Fireheart glanced in surprise at her leader. This wasn't the quickest route to Fourtrees and the uplands beyond, but she didn't question her. She couldn't help feeling excited at the thought that she might catch a glimpse of Graystripe across the river.

The two cats met the RiverClan border above Sunningrocks and followed the scent markers upriver. A warm breeze carried the faint heather scent of the moor down to them. Fireheart could hear the river flowing past on the other side of the ferns. She craned her neck and saw the water glimmering in the dappled light under the trees. Above her head the leaves glowed green and flashed at the edges where the sunlight pierced the thick roof of the forest. Even in the shade, Fireheart felt hot. She wished she could plunge into the water like a RiverClan cat, too cool herself down.

She mentally snorted, already she looked like a RiverClan cat, what with her sleek coat that stuck to her figure and she could even go as far as to say she had the lean appearance of a RiverClan cat. But she knows she is ThunderClan at heart, no matter what her appearance may look like.

Finally the river bent away, deeper into RiverClan territory, and Bluestar carried straight on, following the markers along the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan. Fireheart couldn't stop glancing across the scentline, searching the woods beyond for any sign of RiverClan cats, wary of being spotted by a patrol but ever hopeful of seeing her old friend.

Bluestar was leading them recklessly close to the border, even crossing it occasionally as they weaved through the undergrowth. Fireheart had no idea how RiverClan would react if they found them here. The two Clans had nearly come to conflict over Silverstream's kits, and battle was averted only when Graystripe took his kits back to their mother's Clan. Fireheart still missed her adopted kits very much and wondered how they were coping in their new home.

Suddenly Bluestar stopped and lifted her muzzle, opening her mouth to taste the air. She dropped into a crouch, and Fireheart, trusting Bluestar's warrior instincts, flattened herself too, ducking behind a patch of nettles.

"RiverClan warriors," Bluestar warned in a whisper.

Fireheart could smell them now. She felt her hackles rising as the scent grew stronger and she heard the swish of fur disturbing the undergrowth ahead of them. She raised her head very slowly and peered through the trees, her heart thumping as she searched for a familiar gray pelt. Beside her, Bluestar's eyes were wide and her flanks barely moved as she took silent, shallow breaths. Fireheart wondered for a second if Bluestar purposely decided to come this way, as if she might want to run into some RiverClan cats. It explained why she had come this way.

Then it hit her like a fledgling dropping into her paws: her kits. Many moons ago, the ThunderClan leader had given birth to three kits that had been raised in RiverClan, one who unfortunately died. She'd entrusted them to their RiverClan father when they were barely old enough to leave their nest. Bluestar's ambition and loyalty to her Clan had made it impossible for her to raise the kits herself. Now they lived as RiverClan warriors, unaware that their real mother came from ThunderClan. But Bluestar had never forgotten them, although only Fireheart knew her secret. It must be Stonefur and Mistyfoot that Bluestar was scanning the undergrowth for.

A glimpse of tawny mottled fur in the distance made Fireheart duck down again. That wasn't Graystripe, or either of Bluestar's offspring. A vaguely familiar scent confirmed to Fireheart the identity of the warrior. It was Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy.

Fireheart glanced at Bluestar; she still had her head up, peering through the trees. The rustling of ferns warned Fireheart that Leopardfur was getting nearer. She felt her breath quicken. What would happen if she saw the ThunderClan leader so close to the RiverClan border?

Fireheart froze as the rustling in the bushes grew louder. She heard the RiverClan deputy stop, and her silence told her she had detected something. Staring desperately at Bluestar she was about to signal to her with her tail when she dropped her head and hissed in her ear, "Come one; we'd better head deeper into our own territory."

Fireheart sighed with relief as the ThunderClan leader crept silently away. Keeping her ears flat and her belly to the ground. FIreheart followed her away from the scent markers and into the safety of ThunderClan's woods.

"That Leopardfur moves so loudly, I should think even ShadowClan heard her coming," remarked Bluestar once they were away from the border. Fireheart's whiskers quivered with surprise. She had begun to wonder if BLuestar had forgotten how fiercely the Clans defended their boundary, especially in these difficult times.

"She's a good warrior, but to easily distracted," Bluestar went on calmly. "She was more interested in the rabbit upwind than looking for enemy warriors."

Fireheart couldn't help feeling cheered by her leader's confidence. Now that she thought about it, there had been the scent of rabbit on the breeze, but she'd been too worried about Leopardfur to take any notice of it.

"This reminds me of the days I used to take you for training," purred Bluestar as she padded through the sun-dappled woods.

Fireheart ran to catch up with her. "Me too," she replied. Not mentioning that it also reminded her of those times as an apprentice she was left in Tigerclaw's care sometimes for hunting and patrolling.

"You were a fast learner. I chose well when I invited you into my Clan," Bluestar murmured. She looked back over her shoulder at Fireheart, and she saw pride in her eyes. Fireheart blinked gratefully at her.

"All the Clans have much to thank you for," Bluestar continued. "You drove Brokentail out of ShadowClan, brought WindClan home from exile, helped RiverClan when they were flooded, and saved ThunderClan from Tigerclaw." Fireheart began to feel uncertain by her praised as she went on. "No other warrior has your sense of fairness or loyalty or courage…"

Fireheart's fur pricked uneasily. "But all the ThunderClan cats respect the warrior code as I do," she pointed out. "Every one of them would sacrifice themselves to protect you and the Clan."

Bluestar stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Fireheart. "You are the only cat who dared oppose Tigerclaw," she reminded her.

"But I was the only one who knew that he killed Redtail!" Fireheart had known from her past life what had happened, and as she was given a second chance by a cat named Rock, she had used it to collect information about Tigerclaw's wrong doings once more. But over time she had grown feelings for Tigerclaw and the emotional blow that revealed nothing had changed even though Fireheart had set out to change things, Tigerclaw had still chosen the path of power and had led a band of rogue cats against his own Clan.

A fiery resentment flashed in Bluestar's eyes. "Graystripe knew too. It was only you who saved me!"

Fireheart looked away, lost for words. Her ears twitched uncomfortably. It looked as if Bluestar didn't trust any of her warriors except her and maybe Whitestorm. Fireheart realized that Tigerclaw had done more damage than any of the Clan could possibly imagine. The dark warrior had poisoned their leader's judgement and drained away all her confidence in her warriors.

"Come on!" snapped Bluestar.

Fireheart watched the gray she-cat stalk away through the forest, her shoulders stiff and her tail fluffed up. She shivered. Although the sky was still bright overhead, she felt as if a black cloud had blotted out the sun and cast an ominous shadow over their journey.

They reached Fourtrees as the sun broke through the leaves at the top of the trees. Fireheart followed Bluestar down the slope into the valley, where the four great oaks stood, guarding the place where the Clans met each full moon under a single night's truce. The two cats passed the Great Rock where the leader of each Clan stood to address the Gathering, and Fireheart recalled, that once in a past life she had also stood up there among the best and worst of them. Before heading up the far side of the valley.

As the grassy hill turned steeper and rockier, Fireheart noticed that Bluestar was struggling to keep up the pace. She grunted each time she jumped onto the next rock, and Fireheart had to slow down so that he didn't pass her. At the top of the slope, Bluestar stopped and sat down, wheezing.

"Are you okay?" Fireheart asked.

"Not so young…" panted Bluestar.

Fireheart felt a pang of worry. She had assumed that Bluestar's physical injurious from the battle had healed. Where had this sudden weakness come from? It made her seem older and more vulnerable than ever. _Perhaps it's just climbing in this head,_ she thought hopefully. _After all, her pelt is thicker than mine._

While Bluestar caught her breath, Fireheart peered nervously across the stunted gorse and heather that covered the uplands. This was WindClan territory, stretching away from them under the cloudless sky. She felt even more uneasy here than on the RiverClan border. WindClan was still angry with ThunderClan because they had given sanctuary to the former ShadowClan leader, and it was Bluestar herself who had decided to take in the blinded Brokentail. What would a WindClan patrol do if they found the ThunderClan leader on their territory, with only one warrior to guard her? Fireheart wasn't sure if she could protect her leader against a whole patrol.

"We must be careful not to be spotted," she whispered.

"What did you say?" called Bluestar. The breeze was stronger up here, and even though it did nothing to ease the sun's burning heat, it carried Fireheart's words away.

"We must be careful they don't see us!" Fireheart reluctantly raised her voice.

"Why?" Bluestar demanded. "We're traveling to the Moonstone. StarClan has granted us the right to travel safely!"

Fireheart realized it would be a waste of time to argue. "I'll lead the way," she offered.

SHe knew the uplands well, better than most ThunderClan cats. She'd been here many times before, but she'd never felt as exposed and vulnerable as she did now. Quickly she led Bluestar into the sea of heather, praying that StarClan had as much belief in their right to travel here as Bluestar did, and that their warrior ancestors would protect them from any passing WindClan patrols. She also hoped that Bluestar had enough sense to keep her ears and tail low.

The sun was reaching its highest point as they neared the swathe of gorse at the heart of WindClan's territory. Fourtrees was far behind them, but there was still a long way to go before they reached the slope at the edge of the moor that ran down into Twoleg farmland. Fireheart paused. A hot breeze was blowing toward her, as stifling as the breath of a sick cat, and she knew their scent would be carried back through WindClan territory. She just hoped the perfume of the honey-rich heather would mask it. Beside her, Bluestar signaled with a flick of her tail and vanished into the gorse.

An angry yowl sounded from behind them. Fireheart spun around and backed away, wincing as the gorse pricked her haunches. Three WindClan cats faced her, their fur bristling and their ears flattened.

"Intruders. Why are you here?" hissed a mottled dark brown tabby. Fireheart recognized Mudclaw, one of the senior warriors. A gray tabby warrior called Tornear was beside him, his back arched and his claws unsheathed. Fireheart had grown to know and respect these cats when she had escorted WindClan back from their exile in Twoleg territory, but all traces of their former alliance had vanished now. She didn't recognize the smallest cat-an apprentice perhaps, but every bit as fierce-looking and wiry as his Clanmates.

The sleek fur rose along Fireheart's spine and her heart began to pound, but she tried to stay calm. "We're just traveling through-" she began.

"You are on our land," spat Mudclaw. His eyes shone angrily as he stared at Fireheart.

 _Where was Bluestar?_ Fireheart thought desperately, half wanting her support, half hoping she hadn't heard Mudclaw's yowl and was heading safely through the gorse toward Twoleg territory.

A snarl at her side told her Bluestar had returned for her. She glanced quickly to see Bluestar standing at the edge of the gorse with her head held high and her eyes blazing with fury. "We are traveling to Highstones. StarClan grants us safe passage. You have no right to stop us!"

Mudclaw didn't flinch. "You gave up your right to StarClan's protection when you took Brokentail into your Clan!" he retorted.

Fireheart could understand the WindClan cats anger. She had seen for herself the misery they had endured when they were driven out by Brokentail's Clan warriors. With a surge of pity she remember the tiny WindClan kit she'd helped to carry home-it had been the only one of its litter to survive. The former ShadowClan leader had nearly destroyed the Clan with his cruelty.

Fireheart stared into Mudclaw's fierce gaze. "Brokentail is dead," she told him.

Mudclaw's eyes glittered. "You killed him?" he demanded.

As Fireheart hesitated, Bluestar growled menacingly from her side. "Of course we didn't kill him. ThunderClan aren't murderers."

"No," Mudclaw spat back. "You just protect them!" The WindClan warrior arched his back aggressively. Disappointed, Fireheart felt her mind whirl as she tried to think of another way to convince WindClan.

"You will let us pass!" Bluestar hissed. Fireheart froze as she saw her leader flexing her claws and raising her hackles, ready to attack. "StarClan grants us safe passage," Bluestar repeated, stubbornly.

"Go home!" snarled Mudclaw.

Fireheart's paws tingled as she sized up their opponents. Three strong cats against her and the unfit ThunderClan leader. They would not escape a fight without serious injury, and there was no way she could risk Bluestar's losing a life-not when she knew that Bluestar was on the last of her nine lives, which were granted by StarClan to all Clan leaders.

"We should go home," Fireheart hissed at Bluestar. The ThunderClan leader swung her head around and stared at her in disbelief. "We're too far from safety and this isn't a battle we can fight," she urged her leader.

"But I must speak with StarClan!" meowed Bluestar.

"Another time," Fireheart insisted. Bluestar's eyes clouded with indecision and she added, "We'd not win this battle."

She internally sighed with relief as Bluestar retracted her claws and let the fur on her shoulders relax. The ThunderClan leader turned back to Mudclaw and meowed, "Very well, we'll go home. But we will return. You cannot cut us off from StarClan forever!"

Mudclaw flattened his back and replied, "You've made a wise decision."

Fireheart growled at Mudclaw. "Did you hear what Bluestar said?" Mudclaw narrowed his eyes threateningly, but Fireheart went on. "We will leave this time, but you will never again stop us from traveling to the Moonstone."

Mudclaw turned away. "We'll escort you back to Fourtrees."

Fireheart tensed, afraid of how Bluestar would react to the suggestion that the WindClan warrior did not trust the ThunderClan cats to leave his territory. But she simply padded forward, brushing past the WindClan cats as she headed back the way they had come.

Fireheart walked after her, followed at a distance by the WindClan cats. She was aware of them rustling through the heather behind her, and when she looked over her shoulder she caught glimpses of their lithe, brown shapes among the purple flowers. Frustration pricked at her paws with every step. She would not let WindClan block their way again.

They reached Fourtrees and began to climb back down the rocky slope, leaving the WindClan warriors at the top watching them with hostile, narrowed eyes. Bluestar was starting to look very tired. With each leap she landed heavily and grunted. Fireheart was frightened her leader would slip, but she kept her footing until the reached the grass at the bottom. Fireheart looked back up the hill to see the three WindClan cats silhouetted against the wide, glaring sky before they turned and vanished back into their own territory.

As the ThunderClan cats passed the Great Rock, Bluestar let out a long moan. "Are you alright?" Fireheart asked, stopping.

Bluestar shook her head impatiently. "StarClan does not want to share dreams with me," she muttered. "Why are they so angry with my Clan?"

"WindClan stood in our way, not StarClan," Fireheart reminded her. But she couldn't help feeling that StarClan could have brought them better luck. Smallear's words echoed through her mind: _Fireheart's naming broke with Clan ritual for the first time since before I was born._

Fireheart felt her head spin with alarm. Were the warrior ancestors really angry with ThunderClan?

From the surprised murmurs that greeted their news when Fireheart and Bluestar padded back into camp. Fireheart guessed that the Clan shared her fears. Never before had a leader been turned back on a journey to the Moonstone.

Bluestar padded unsteadily to her den, her eyes fixed on the dusty ground as she crossed the clearing. Fireheart watched her with a heavy heart. Suddenly the sun felt to hot to bear beneath her coat. She headed for the shade at the edge of the clearing, and noticed Dustpelt padding toward her from the gorse tunnel, Ashpaw at his heels.

"You're back early," meowed the tabby warrior. He circled Fireheart as Ashpaw stood wide-eyed and looked up at the two warriors.

"WindClan wouldn't let us pass," Fireheart explained.

"Didn't you tell them you were going to Highstones?" asked Dustpelt, sitting down beside his apprentice.

"Of course," snapped Fireheart.

She saw Dustpelt's eyes flick toward the gorse tunnel and turned to see Darkstripe followed by Sandstorm and Cloudpaw enter the camp. Cloudpaw looked exhausted as he ran to keep up with his mentor, his white fur covered with dirt and dark dusty clumps of fur.

"What are you doing back?" Darkstripe asked, narrowing his eyes at Fireheart.

"WindClan wouldn't let them pass," Dustpelt announced. Cloudpaw and Sandstorm looked surprised, each sharing a look between the two.

"What? How dare they?" Cloudpaw meowed, his white fluffy tail lashing in anger as his lips drew back in a snarl. Sandstorm looked just as angry as her apprentice, her green eyes narrowed with bitterness and rage.

"I don't know why Fireheart let them boss her around," commented Dustpelt.

"I didn't have much choice," Fireheart growled, fighting to keep her sleek fur flat. "Would _you_ have risked you leaders safety?"

Cinderpelt's meow sounded across the clearing. "Fireheart!" the dark gray she-cat had Fernpaw trotting at her heels, both of Fireheart apprentice and former looked surprised to see her back so early.

"We just got done with the dawn patrol, why are you back so early?" Cinderpelt's confused meow seemed to make Sandstorm and Dustpelt glance at each other and lead their apprentices away. Followed by Darkstripe, who glanced behind over his shoulder.

"WindClan wouldn't let us pass," Fireheart replied, sitting up as she watched the surprise flicker across their eyes. Fernpaw's pretty green eyes were round with surprise, while Cinderpelt's were narrowing in disbelief.

"But that's against the warrior code!" Cinderpelt spat, lips drawn back with fury.

"I know," Fireheart agreed, and seeing her former apprentice's anger decided to change the subject. "How was the patrol?"

"We didn't spot any of the rogues," Cinderpelt replied, her dark gray fur flattening where it began to bristle. "And Fernpaw was great at marking the border." she added, said apprentice seemed to glow with pride at the praise.

"Well that's good," Fireheart meowed, feeling pleased for her apprentice's good job. But ignoring the pang of the disappearance of the rogues. It was good that the rogues are gone, _but what about_ _Tigerclaw?_ Another part of her seemed to whisper.

"You must be hungry, why don't you go and eat?" Fireheart suggested to the two she-cats, who nodded in agreement, both seeming to like the idea of a good meal. Fireheart watched them go, feeling worn out from today's event but still feeling restless despite the heat.

"Fireheart!" a squeal seemed to sound at the other end of the clearing, Fireheart jerked her head around, a ripple of pleasure going through her as her kits tumbled out of the nursery. Seeming to be surprised at seeing their mother back so soon.

"You're back early!" Hawkkit meowed as he scrambled up to her, his blue eyes wide.

"How was your journey?" Leafkit added, looking more thoughtful as she gazed up at her mother.

"Did you see the Moonstone?" Tawnykit questioned, also coming to join the assembling kits.

"Did you talk with StarClan?" Mothkit pipped in, her amber eyes glimmering in wonder. "Spottedleaf says that when you lay down at the Moonstone you can talk with your warrior ancestors!"

"Did you run into any trouble?" Squirrelkit meowed, circling around Bramblekit who padded up with her, his amber eyes boring into his mother's flame colored pelt as he looked on curiously.

"No, I wasn't able to go to Moonstone. WindClan stopped us before we even reached it." Fireheart told them with regret.

"What!" Hawkkit meowed in outrage, his soft fur spikeing in anger.

"How dare they!" Tawnykit added, her tortoiseshell fur also spikeing in anger.

"We should go teach them a lesson!" Squirrelkit declared, her claws extending as they clawed the ground.

 _An army of kits attacking Windclan is something no one needs right now!_ Fireheart thought, shaking her head.

"WindClan knew they were doing wrong," Fireheart meowed, stroking Squirrelkit's spine with her tail. "Let me and Bluestar handle them." Fireheart raked her jade green eyes over each of her kits, only then noticing that one was missing.

"Where's Spottedkit?" Fireheart questioned, looking around the clearing but not spotting her dark ginger fur.

"She was with Swiftpaw last time I saw her," Mothkit spoke up, shuffling her paws on the ground with guilt. It looked like she was torn between telling her mother, or keeping her sister's secret.

"And where is Goldenflower?" Fireheart questioned, the pale ginger she-cat nowhere to be seen.

"Whitestorm asked her to go hunting, Speckletail is supposed to be watching us but she's asleep!" Bramblekit spoke up from where he was washing his tabby tail.

"Go back to the nursery, and stay there till I find them." Fireheart urged them towards the nursery, standing up and racing out of the camp. _Even though no one has scented or seen the rogues, it doesn't mean that they are completely gone! And Spottedkit and Swiftpaw could get hurt!_

When she reached the top of the ravine, she took a deep wiff of the air before starting a fast trot towards the direction of Tallpines. The strong scent of pine needles covered most of their scent, but it seemed like the two pranced all around, making their scent strong enough for Fireheart to follow. The forest was full of prey, and she stopped for only a second to catch a mouse that was practically begging to be caught.

It didn't take long afterwards before she found them near the border, just sitting under the shade of a bramble bush. Their voices low as they talked quietly back and forth with each other, their gazes fixed somewhere and both distracted that they didn't see the angry deputy behind them.

"What are you both doing out here?" Fireheart demanded, her fur spiked up as both apprentice and kit whipped around to face her. Spottedkit looked away guilty, but before she could explained Swiftpaw, without any regret hissed out in a low voice: "Be quiet, or you'll give us away!"

Fireheart was taken aback, stunned that this apprentice would talk back to her. _Definitely Longtail's apprentice!_ But was distracted by a foul smell stench that came from not to far away. It smelt like crowfood and for a panicked second Fireheart thought it was the rogues. But as she slipped into a crouch to peer beside the other two young cats, she saw that this cat looked nothing like a powerful, dangerous rogue that could be apart of Brokentail or even Tigerclaw's outlaws.

It was a calico she-cat, with white, black and dark ginger splotches all over her body. Her tail was a stripped mix of ginger and black, and her eye's were pale green, clouded by weariness and fear as she stopped beside ThunderClan's scent markers to take a sniff and withdraw in confusion and anxiety.

"She's going to cross the border." Swiftpaw hissed from Fireheart's side, who glanced at the apprentice with was bristling with narrowed eyes at the she-cat who had placed a paw inside the border.

"You both stay here," Fireheart meowed quiet yet sternly to the two younger cats, her eyes flashing them a warning as she drew herself up as she began approaching the she-cat.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Fireheart called out a challenge, although she kept her voice neutral and tried not to seem to hostile. The she-cat, who had stepped fully into ThunderClan territory, froze in place. Seemingly unable to move a muscle as Fireheart came to inspect her.

She didn't look like some ordinary rogue, she seemed skinny and tired as if she was not used to taking care of herself. But her pale green eyes changed from weariness to defense but still held the fear.

"Why are you on ThunderClan territory?" Fireheart repeated, coming to realize that this cat was a kittypet...or was.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" The she-cat spat back, although she did shrink back a moment later.

"This is ThunderClan territory, see the border and you're trespassing." Fireheart pointed out, her eyes narrowing on this stubborn she-cat.

"That's what the smell was," the she-cat murmured, her eyes flickering with curiosity for just a moment. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know." The she-cat dipped her head, looking a bit sheepish.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Fireheart asked. The calico she-cat's whole demore seemed to crumble as she looked down in despair.

"I-I was looking for food," She replied, her ears pinned to her head as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Food," Fireheart echoed, pity for the she-cat making Fireheart next words come out. "Wait here." Fireheart turned, ignoring Swiftpaw's demanding question as she passed by him and her kit. After unbearingly her mouse she came back to drop it in front of the rogue she-cats surprised paws.

"You can have this mouse, we have plenty of prey right now." Fireheart meowed kindly, watching the she-cat blink thankfully at her as she began to demolish the tasty plump mouse.

"Thank you," the she-cat replied, her eyes glowing in thanks as she stared at Fireheart in curiousity. "You must eat well like this all the time."

"The prey is good this season," Fireheart replied, shuffling her paws wanting the she-cat to leave now that she has eaten. "You should go now."

The calico she-cat's eyes widened in dismay for a moment, as if she didn't want to go. But she reluctantly nodded. "My name is Vixen, by the way." she meowed, starting to pad away from the border and towards Twoleg place.

"Mine is Fireheart," Fireheart called back, hoping that Vixen would find a better place in Twolegplace, a cat like Vixen didn't belong out in the wild. She was more built for kittypet life, like Princess.

Turning back around she was meet with Swiftpaw and Spottedkit emerging from underneath the bramble bush. Swiftpaw glared at Fireheart with a snort as Spottedkit looked admiringly at her mother.

"That was very-" Swiftpaw started, his tone suggesting a stinging retort but Spottedkit happily interrupted him. "Considerate of you!" she meowed, eyes shining as she scampered up to her mother, her eyes wide with admiration. "You did a very nice thing by helping that she-cat! Didn't she Swiftpaw?"

When Spottedkit turned her amber eyes on Swiftpaw, the apprentice seemed to shuffle in place. His fur prickling in discomfort as he stuttered out, "W-well, sure." He said meekly, looking to be sulking as Fireheart began leading them back to camp.

"You wanna race back?" Spottedkit asked, looking over her shoulder at the apprentice, who began perking up.

"You should have a head st-" but Spottedkit was already racing off in the direction of ThunderClan. "H-hey!" Swiftpaw gasped, tearing off after her as Fireheart walked more leisurely after them. For just a moment, taking in the warmth of the sun that came with greenleaf.

0o0o0o

 **Well, how do you like this update? Was it worth the wait? Who is this strange new cat that I have placed in for future purposes that only I shall know? I hope that you review and follow! And ask any question's you like! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers, I hope that you are enjoying this fan-fiction so far. If not, well, I can tell you from the bottom of my heart that I don't really care about what you dislike. XD although not many complaints! I like all the good review's you give me! But there is one!**

 **R) vixen?seriously?Vixen refers to a female fox,or a person(usually female) who is a liar,double-crosser,schemer and basically untrustworthy.**

 **(You know who you are!) but yes, I know what Vixen means! It's a very common name, and I also 'Prefer' the name actually! (although not all of her name is what she is, but pretty dang close later on! And besides, her name will get changed when I post the side story for her at the end of 'Heart of Fire' series! She is important for later on in my series! Although she, herself, won't be in it much!) So please, no hating on a name! Vixen is cool!**

 **Anyway, review and follow and favorite and all that! Also I love this new warriors fan-fic! (Although hasn't been updating in awhile!)**

 **Fire Alone**

 **By: xXxRavenXDameonxXx**

 **0o0o0o**

" _Bluestar, it's been a quarter moon_ since we returned from the uplands." Fireheart carefully avoided mentioning the Moonstone. Even though they were alone in her den, Fireheart still felt uncomfortable mentioning their fruitless expedition.

"There's been no sign of WindClan in our territory, or ShadowClan." Bluestar narrowed her eyes disbelieving but Fireheart went on. "There are so many apprentices in training, and the woods are so full of prey, that it is hard to keep three warriors in camp all the time. I...I think two would be plenty.

"But what if we're attacked again?" Bluestar fretted.

"If WindClan really intended to harm ThunderClan," Fireheart pointed out, "Mudclaw wouldn't have let you leave the uplands…" _alive,_ She finished silently, letting her woods trail away.

"Okay." Bluestar nodded, her eyes clouded with an unreadable emotion. "Only two warriors need to stay in camp."

"Thanks, Bluestar." This was going to make the task of organizing all the guards, hunting parties, and apprentice training much easier. "I'll go and sort out tomorrow's patrols." Fireheart dipped her head respectfully and left the den.

Outside the warriors were waiting for her. "Whitestorm, you lead the dawn patrol," Fireheart ordered. "Take Sandstorm and Cloudpaw with you. Brackenfur, Dustpelt, you'll guard the camp while I'm hunting with Fernpaw." She looked around at the remaining warriors, realizing how much more confident she felt about arranging the patrols. She'd had a lot more practice since Bluestar stayed in her den so much nowadays.

Pushing away the unsettling thought, Fireheart went on: "I'll leave it up to the rest of you whether you train your apprentice's or take them hunting, but I want the fresh-kill pile as full as it is today. We're getting used to eating well!" An amused purr ran through the group of warriors. "Darkstripe, you lead tomorrow's sunhigh patrol. Runningwind, you take sunset. You can choose who you take with you; just be sure to let them know so they can be ready in time."

Runningwind nodded, but Darkstripe's eyes glittered and he asked, "Who will be going to the Gathering tonight?"

"I don't know," Fireheart admitted, her sleek fur unruffled by the stale breeze.

Darkstripe narrowed his eyes. "Didn't Bluestar tell you, or hasn't she decided yet?"

"She hasn't discussed it with me," Fireheart answered. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

Darkstripe turned his head and stared into the shadowy trees. "She'd better tell us soon. The sun is starting to set."

"Then you should be eating," Fireheart told him. "You'll need your strength for the Gathering, if you're going." Darkstripe's tone made her uneasy, but she refused to let it ruffle her fur. She sat down and waited for the warriors to move away. Only when they had all gone did she turn back to Bluestar's den. She hadn't mentioned the Gathering, and she'd been too busy worrying about tomorrow's patrols to remember it.

"Ah, Fireheart." Bluestar met her as the leader was pushing her way out through the lichen. She looked as if she'd just finished washing, and her pelt glowed in the dusky light. Fireheart felt a jolt of relief that she seemed to be taking care of herself once more. "When you've eaten, call the warriors together for the Gathering."

"Er...who shall I call?" Fireheart asked.

Bluestar looked surprised. She listed the name's so easily-adding in both the new apprentices, Fernpaw and Ashpaw-that Fireheart wondered if perhaps the leader had already told her, and she'd forgotten.

"Yes, Bluestar," she answered. She dipped her head and padded across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile. A fat pigeon had been left on the heap. She decided to leave it for Bluestar. Perhaps this might tempt her to eat more than two mouthfuls. She picked up a vole, not feeling very hungry herself. She was too unsettled by Bluestar's shifting, patternless moods.

Fireheart carried her vole over towards the nursery, and settled outside the entrance. Her kits already settled inside, Goldenflower, staying behind had agreed to look after them once more. It comforted Fireheart somewhat to know that at least one cat was willingly wanting to look after her kits, although some looked at her kits with hints of fear and resentment, some of the elders being one of them. But loyal Clanmates like Goldenflower, Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, Cinderpelt, Brackenfur and mostly all of the apprentices seemed to get along just fine with them.

Fireheart loved her kits more than anything else in the Clan, looking over her shoulder she could make out Bramblekit's tabby fur and Squirrelkit's one white paw sticking up in the air. They were the her and Tigerclaw's kits, the good parts of both of them, although she had no doubt that they will mistakes in their lives. They would still be dedicated to their Clan and their kin.

When she'd finished her meal, Fireheart glanced around the clearing. The rest of the Clan was sharing tongues as night stretched out the shadows and brought a welcome coolness to the camp. The days had been so hot lately that Fireheart had found herself wishing more and more that she could swim like the RiverClan cats. She looked over at the apprentice's den, wondering if Swiftpaw had understood the scolding she had given him after she had caught him and Spottedkit out of camp the day they had meet Vixen. They hadn't spotted Vixen on their territory since.

Swiftpaw was sitting near the apprentice's den entrance, Thornpaw and Brightpaw sitting beside him. Cloudpaw was also crouched on the tree stump outside the entrance, play-fighting with Ashpaw, who was scrabbling at him from below. Fireheart was pleased to know they were not doing much harm.

She wondered if Graystripe would be at Fourtrees tonight. It seemed unlikely, as he had been in RiverClan barely a moon. But he had given them Silverstream's kits. The RiverClan leader, Crookedstar, must have been grateful-after all, Silverstream had been his daughter, so the kits were his kin. And even though it would confirm her friend's acceptance into another Clan, Fireheart found herself hoping that Graystripe would be granted the privilege of joining the Gathering.

Fireheart pushed herself to her paws and called the cats together for the ThunderClan patrol. As she ran through the list of names that Bluestar given her- "Mousefur, Runningwind, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Brightpaw, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Swiftpaw and Cloudpaw"-she realized with growing unease that Darkstripe, Longtail, and Dustpelt weren't among them. The three warriors had all been close allies of Tigerclaw, and Fireheart wondered if Bluestar had left them out deliberately. An uncomfortable shiver rippled through her fur s the three cats exchanged glances, then fixed their gazes on her. There was an unmistakable gleam of anger in Darkstripe's eyes. Unnerved, Fireheart turned away and joined the other cats to wait for Bluestar.

She was sharing tongues with Whitestorm outside her den, and only when the gathered warriors began kneading the ground with anticipation did she get up and cross the clearing.

"Whitestorm will be in charge of the camp while we're away," she announced.

"Bluestar," Mousefur addressed her leader cautiously. "What are you going to say about the way that WindClan stopped you from traveling to Highstones?" Fireheart's shoulders tensed. Mousefur clearly wanted to know if the ThunderClan cats should prepare themselves for hostility.

"I shall say nothing," Bluestar answered firmly. "WindClan knows that what they did was wrong. It's not worth risking their aggression by pointing it out in front of the other Clans."

The ThunderClan warriors greeted her response with reluctant nods, and Fireheart couldn't help wondering whether they saw weakness or wisdom in their leader's decision as they followed her through the gorse tunnel and out into the moonlit forest.

Dirt and pebbles showered down as the cats scrambled up the side of the ravine. The lack of rain had left the forest as dry as crushed bones, and the sun-scorched ground seemed to turn to dust beneath their paws. Once in the woods, Bluestar ran on ahead. Fireheart dropped to the rear of the group as the cats raced silently through the trees, ducking beneath brittle ferns and swerving past brambles.

Sandstorm measured her pace until she matched Fireheart stride for stride, clearing a fallen branch in a single fluid leap. As they landed, she turned to Fireheart and murmured, "Bluestar seems to be feeling well again."

"Yes," Fireheart agreed guardedly, concentrating on threading her body between some prickly bramble stalks.

Sandstorm went on, keeping her voice low so it didn't carry to the other cats. "But she seems distant. She dosen't seem to be as…" she hesitated, and Fireheart didn't try to fill the silence that followed. Her worst fears were being confirmed. The other ThunderClan cats were beginning to notice Bluestar was not herself.

"She's changed," Sandstorm finished.

Fireheart didn't look at the ginger she-cat. Instead she veered away to avoid a thick clump of nettles while Sandstorm leaped over them, springing up and through the stinging leaves to land on the forest floor beyond.

Fireheart ran faster to catch up. "Bluestar's still shaken," she said, panting. "Tigerclaw's treachery was a huge shock."

"I don't understand why she never suspected him."

"Did _you_ ever suspect Tigerclaw?" countered Fireheart, feeling a bit of spit towards her friend for that comment.

"No," Sandstorm admitted. "No cat did. But the rest of the Clan has recovered from the shock, Bluestar still seems…" Again she seemed lost for words.

"She's leading us to the Gathering," Fireheart pointed out, ignoring the urge to say that not _all_ of ThunderClan had gotten over Tigerclaw's treachery, Fireheart didn't think she could _ever_ get over it.

"Yes, that's true," answered Sandstorm, brightening.

"She's still the same Bluestar," Fireheart assured her. "You'll see."

The two warriors quickened their pace. They leaped over a stream that had been too swollen to cross during the newleaf floods. Now it trickled along a stony bed, so dry that it was almost impossible to imagine the water had ever flowed higher.

The rest of the group was only just ahead of them by the time they neared Fourtrees. Fireheart led Sandstorm along their trail, the undergrowth still trembling where the cats had passed, as if they leaves shared the Clan's anticipation of the Gathering.

Bluestar had stopped at the head of the slope and was staring down into the valley. Fireheart could see lithe feline shapes slipping through the shadows, greeting each other with muted purrs. From the scents on the still air, she could tell that ThunderClan was the last to arrive. Fireheart watched Bluestar gaze at the Great Rock in the center of the clearing and saw a shudder ripple along her spine. She seemed to take a deep breath before plunging down the slope.

Fireheart raced after her with her Clanmates. She slowed as she reached the clearing and scanned the other cats for a glimpse of Graystripe. The RiverClan deputy, Leopardfur, was talking with a ShadowClan warrior Fireheart didn't recognize. Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader, sat with Stonefur, looking silently around the clearing. Fireheart scented another RiverClan cat close by, but when she turned, she saw it was an apprentice moving to greet Brightpaw. There was no sign or scent of Graystripe. Fireheart wasn't surprised, but her tail still drooped with disappointment.

A gray ShadowClan apprentice joined Brightpaw as well, as did Cloudpaw. With one ear Fireheart listened idly to their conversation.

"Has your Clan seen any more of the rogues? Nightstar's worried that they're still roaming the forest."

Fireheart frozen when she heard the ShadowClan cat's question. All of the Clans had been worried about the group of rogue cats that had been scented in their territories. What the other Clans didn't know was that ThunderClan's deputy and Fireheart's mate, Tigerclaw, had befriended these rogues and used them to attack his own camp. Fireheart gave Brightpaw a cautionary glance, warning her to keep silent, but there was no need...it was more for Cloudpaw anyway.

The white-and-ginger she-cat replied coolly, "We've not scented them in our territory for nearly a moon." Cloudpaw seemed to take a cue from her and kept silent himself for once.

Fireheart felt a jolt of relief as the RiverClan cat added, "Nor ours. They must have left the forest." Fireheart wished she could share the RiverClan cat's confidence, but her instincts to her that, if Tigerclaw were involved, the rogue cats would return one day.

Mudclaw, the WindClan warrior who had turned Fireheart and Bluestar away from Highstones, sat a foxlength away. Fireheart recognized the young WindClan warrior Onewhisker standing at Mudclaw's side. She had made friends with this small tabby on the journey back from exile, but she didn't dare approach him now. Mudclaw was eyeing her coldly, and Fireheart knew this was no place to continue the argument they'd begun on their way to the Moonstone.

But she couldn't resist flexing her claws, still angry at the memory, and was angered further when Mudclaw leaned sideways to whisper something into his companion's ears with a meaningful glance at Fireheart. To Fireheart's surprise Onewhisker blinked sympathetically at her along with something else in his eyes, then turned and walked away, leaving Mudclaw flicking his tail with annoyance. It looked as if there was at least one WindClan warrior who remembered the old debt of loyalty to ThunderClan. Fireheart couldn't stop her whiskers from twitching with satisfaction as she stalked past Mudclaw and headed toward Leopardfur and the ShadowClan warrior.

Her confidence evaporated when she approached the RiverClan deputy. Although they were equals now in hierarchy of their Clans, this she-cat had a fierce and commanding presence. Ever since ThunderClan and RiverClan cats had fought at the gorge and a RiverClan warrior, Whiteclaw, had fallen to his death, Fireheart felt her unforgiving hostility as sharp as thorns. But she needed to find out how Graystripe was doing. She nodded respectfully, and Leopardfur dipped her head in return.

The ShadowClan warrior sitting beside Leopardfur started to rasp a greeting, but broke off, coughing and spluttering. Fireheart noticed for the first time how ragged the warrior's pelt looked, as if he hadn't groomed himself for a moon. Leopardfur gave her paws a lick and wiped her face as the ShadowClan warrior stumbled into the shadows.

"Is he alright?" Fireheart asked, mildly concerned.

"Does he look all right?" retorted Leopardfur, her lip curling with distaste. "Cats shouldn't come to the Gathering riddled with disease."

"Shouldn't we do something?" 

"Like what?" meowed Leopardfur. "ShadowClan has a medicine cat." She lowered her paw, her wet whiskers gleaming in the moonlight. Her eyes glittered with curiosity. "I hear you are ThunderClan's new deputy." Fireheart nodded, realizing that Graystripe must have shared this news with his new Clan. Leopardfur went on: "What happened to Tigerclaw? None of the other Clans seemed to know. Is he dead?"

Fireheart flicked her tail uncomfortably. She could imagine Leopardfur wasting no time in telling the other Clans that ThunderClan had replaced their distinguished deputy with his kittypet mate and nursing queen. "What happened to Tigerclaw is of no concern to RiverClan," she meowed, trying to match her cool tone. She wondered if Bluestar would say anything about her former deputy when she announced the news about Fireheart later on...for a selfish reason, Fireheart hoped that Bluestar would just let Tigerclaw have this one bit of dignity among the other Clans.

Leopardfur narrowed her eyes but didn't press the subject any further. "So," she meowed, "have you come to brag about your new title, or to find out about your old friend?"

Fireheart lifted her chin, surprised that she was giving her a clear opportunity to ask about Graystripe. "How is he?" she meowed, clearly begging to know how he was.

"He'll do." Leopardfur shrugged. "He'll never be a true RiverClan warrior, but at least he's getting used to the water, which is more than I expected." Fireheart had to hold in her claws at her dismissive tone. "His kits are strong and clever," Leopardfur went on. "They must favor their mother."

Fireheart was torn by that comment, it was a clear jab at Graystripe. But Fireheart felt proud of her adopted kits as well. Fireheart was struggling to hold back a sharp reply when Mousefur trotted up behind her.

"Hello, Leopardfur," she greeted the RiverClan deputy. "Stonefur tells me there are new kits in your camp, besides Graystripe's."

"Yes, there are," Leopardfur meowed. "StarClan has blessed our nursery this greenleaf."

"He also said Mistyfoot's kits are about to begin their training," meowed Mousefur. "You know, the ones Fireheart saved from the floods," she added, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Fireheart noticed Leopardfur stiffen, but her mind was on Mistyfoot and her brother, Stonefur. She glanced around the clearing and saw Bluestar sitting alone beneath the Great Rock. Did she know her son was here? Had she heard that Mistyfoot's kits were ready for their apprenticeship? When she turned her gaze back to Leopardfur and Mousefur, the RiverClan deputy was stalking away.

Mousefur shot a look of sympathy at Fireheart. "Don't worry. You'll find her less intimidating when you get used to her. The rest of RiverClan seems happy to see us. They would not have survived the floods so well without the help of ThunderClan, and we did let them have Silverstream's kits without a fight."

"Graystripe was never Leopardfur's favorite ThunderClan cat, though," Fireheart reminded her. "Not since Whiteclaw fell into the gorge."

"She should learn to forgive and forget. Graystripe has given RiverClan two fine, healthy kits." Mousefur flicked her tail and more softly she asked: "Did she ask you about Tigerclaw."

"Yes." Fireheart replied stiffly, the murmurs of Tigerclaw were everywhere tonight. And she was not used to the questioning, her own Clanmates wouldn't dare talk about him in front of Fireheart if they could help it...but now…it was just, _overwhelming_.

"Everyone's desperate to know what happened to him."

"And why a his nursing-queen-kittypet-mate has replaced him?" Fireheart added bitterly. Struggling to keep her sleek fur flat and refrain from yowling in frustration.

"That too," Mousefur glanced briefly at her. "Don't take it personally, Fireheart. It's unusual to have a deputy quiet like you _,_ besides we'd be just as curious about a change of deputy in another Clan." Her attention wandered around the clearing for a moment before she observed. "Have you noticed how small ShadowClan's patrol is tonight?"

Fireheart nodded. "I've seen only a couple of ShadowClan warriors so far. One of them just had a nasty coughing fit."

"Really?" meowed Mousefur curiously.

"It is furball season," Fireheart pointed out.

"I suppose so."

A voice sounded from the Great Rock. Fireheart looked up and saw the RiverClan leader, Crookedstar, standing on top of the massive boulder, his thick pelt gleaming in the moonlight. Bluestar sat on one side and Tallstar, the WindClan leader, on the other. And on the far side, half hidden by the shadow of an oak tree, sat Nightstar.

Fireheart was shocked by the ShadowClan leader's appearance. The black tom looked even scrawnier than a WindClan cat, who were kept lean by the rabbits they chased on the moor. But Nightstar didn't just look thin. He held his head low, and his shoulders were hunched. For a moment Fireheart wondered if he was sick, but then she remembered that Nightstar had already been an elder when he'd taken on the leadership of ShadowClan. Perhaps it wasn't surprising if he looked frail. He may have been granted the nine lives of a leader, but not even StarClan could turn back time...or in Nightstar's case...Fireheart was certain not in Nightstar's case anyway. Not like herself, is what she reassured herself with. And for a moment, Fireheart wondered if someone else could have done what Fireheart has, gone back in time to change their destiny?

"Come on," Mousefur murmured, yanking Fireheart out of her confusing thoughts and followed the dusky brown she-cat to the front of the cats and sat down beside her, with Mistyfoot at her other flank.

Crookedstar meowed form the Great Rock, "Bluestar wishes to speak first." He bowed his head to the ThunderClan leader as she stepped forward and raised her voice, sounding as strong as it always had.

"You may already have heard from WindClan, but for those of you who have not, Brokentail is dead!" A satisfied murmur rippled through the crowd. Fireheart noticed Nightstar's ears and tail flicking restlessly. The ShadowClan leader seemed almost excited to know that his old enemy was dead.

"How did he die?" Nightstar rasped.

Bluestar didn't seem to hear him. "And ThunderClan has a new deputy," she went on.

"So it's true what RiverClan has been saying." The stunned mew of a WindClan warrior rose from the watching cats. "Something's happened to Tigerclaw!"

"Is he dead?" Mudclaw demanded to know. His words brought a barrage of concerned cries, and Fireheart couldn't help feeling a twinge of pride and guilt when she realized how much Tigerclaw had been respected by the other Clans. She watched Bluestar anxiously as the cats bombarded her with questions.

"Did he die of sickness?"

"Was it an accident?"

Fireheart felt her Clanmates stiffen around her. They all shared Brightpaw's unwillingness to reveal the truth about their former deputy's disloyalty.

Bluestar's authoritative yowl silenced the question's. "Tigerclaw's fate is ThunderClan's business and does not concern anyone else!"

The cats fell into a disgruntled murmuring, their curiosity clearly not satisfied. Fireheart couldn't help wondering if Bluestar should warn the other Clans that Tigerclaw was still alive-that there was a dangerous traitor roaming the forest, unfettered by the warrior code...no matter how painful Fireheart sees her mate like that.

But when Bluestar meowed again she made no mention of Tigerclaw. Instead she announced, "Our new deputy is Fireheart." Dozens of heads turned to look at Fireheart, and she felt hot under their questioning stares. The murmurings that began seemed to pound in her ears. She kneaded the ground and soundlessly urged the leaders to carry on with the Gathering, aware only of the sound of breathing and the rows upon rows of unblinking eyes.

"Congratulations on choosing another deputy, although an unexpected choice," Crookedstar meowed, his eyes flickering to Fireheart for a moment. Clearly curious like the others but nothing degrading in his voice. "RiverClan ourselves have been doing fine this greenleaf, we have plenty of prey and plenty of kits in the nursery. One of our queens, Silverstream had died in child bearing," The RiverClan leader looked subdued, and some cats called out in sympathy and one RiverClan queen let out a wail of grief. "But her kits survived, they are strong and will serve RiverClan well."

Fireheart was a little upset when no mention of Graystripe came up. But listened intently as Tallstar stepped forward. "It's good to hear that Brokentail is finally dead," The long tail leader meowed, his tone flat. "WindClan is growing strong and we are doing well in greenleaf as well, prey is plenty. I am sorry for the loss of Tigerclaw, but as I know his kits will live on." He didn't make it subtle as the WindClan leader turned his gaze on Fireheart. Some of the other cats meowed in agreement, she could even hear a couple of RiverClan cat's whisper directly behind her.

"I remember the last Gathering, how Tigerclaw said he was going to be a father. He looked so proud about it!"

"Me too, that's all he could talk about!"

Fireheart's shoulder's slumped, her ears flattening due to their talk. She only perked up when Mousefur nudged her gently on the shoulder, she couldn't afford to look weak right now. It didn't help that meows of agreement rose from the other Clan cats. Fireheart flickered her gaze around her own Clanmates, each looking uncertain at the others. Although Fireheart's friends eyes looked bright at the mention of Fireheart's kits.

"It is most unfortunate indeed," Nightstar rasped, coming to take Tallstar's place. His voice was harsh and so was his breathing. He seemed to shake as he moved and coughed between his sentences. "But life goes on, and he will be missed by all."

 _Not by all,_ Fireheart thought, already wanting to curl up in her nest in the nursery and stay there for a moon.

"ShadowClan is," He broke off with a nasty cough, and wizzed when it was over as he began talking about. "Recovering from past difficulties, but we're slowly regaining our strength."

Fireheart couldn't bring up a once of belief in the ShadowClan leaders statement. They looked as if they were run over by a monster, and were far from recovering then the leader was letting on. But the other Clan cats stayed quiet, listening to the raspy and withered meows of the ShadowClan cats that have arrived with Nightstar.

"Yes, ThunderClan thanks you for your supportive words." Bluestar droned out coolly, her gaze guarded as she scanned the cats below with indifference.

The meeting was just closing before the moon began to descend from the sky and become lighter. Fireheart was one of the first cats ready to leave, her sleek fur spiking up at all the apologies and pitting looks that were sent her way. Fernpaw and Cinderpelt came to flank her sides, while Sandstorm and Brackenfur took up her rear, shielding her from the stares and whispers of the other Clan cats.

Bluestar came to join them, taking the lead at a fast run. Fireheart had no trouble with the pace, wanting to put herself and the whispers of the Gathering as far behind her as possible. When they reached camp, Fireheart made straight for her nest in the nursery. When she entered her kits were sound asleep, with Goldenflower once again in Brindleface's discarded nest. It was almost like she had moved into the nursery! But Fireheart said nothing, just letting her sleep as she curled in her nest with her kits.

It was almost like Fireheart simply slept for a few mouse-heartbeats before mews of alarm and the pounding of paws in the clearing roused Fireheart from sleep. She blinked open her eyes drowsily, her kits peeking their eyes open in disgruntlement and complained at the noise.

A golden head appeared through the mouth of the nursery bramble's. It was Sandstorm, her pale green eyes gleaming with excitement. "We've captured two ShadowClan warriors!" she meowed breathlessly.

Fireheart leaped to her paws, instantly awake. "What? Where?"

"By the Owl Tree," Sandstorm explained, adding, "they were asleep!" Her voice betrayed her scorn at the ShadowClan cats carelessness.

"Have you told Bluestar?" Fireheart questioned, half aware that now all her kits were awake along with a drowsy Goldenflower who had spent the night.

"Dustpelt's telling her now." She ducked out of the nursery entrance and Fireheart sprang after her, with a glance and call over her shoulder at her kits before exiting: "Stay here with Goldenflower, and no complaining." she added on when the wails of protest were beginning to steer. Fireheart didn't look behind her to see if her kits listened or if Goldenflower heard and existed the nursery entrance.

Fireheart had slept fitfully after returning from the Gathering, shaken by the whispers and murmuer's that had greeted the announcement of her deputyship and the disappearance of Tigerclaw. Her dreams had been filled with unknown cats that recoiled from her as if she were an owl of ill omen flying through a forest of shadows, and at one point thought she saw the gleaming pale amber slits of narrowed cats eyes. She thought she had left her days as an outsider behind her, but the challenging stares from the other cats had warmed her that she was still not fully accepted into forest life. She just hoped they didn't find out about the broken naming ritual. That would only reinforce their uneasiness about a kittypet nursing queen replacing a respected Clanborn deputy.

Now she faced yet another challenge. How would she deal with enemy cats captured on ThunderClan territory? Fireheart found herself hoping that Bluestar would be in a calm enough mood to guide her.

The dawn patrol was gathered in a circle in the middle of the clearing. Fireheart pushed her way through them and saw two ShadowClan cats crouching on the hard earth, their tails bushed out and their ears flattened.

She recognized one of the warriors at once. It was Littlecloud, a brown tabby tom. They'd met at a Gathering when Littlecloud was no more than a kit. He had been forced into apprenticeship by Brokentail when he was only three moons old. He was fully grown now, but still small-frame, and he looked in a bad way. His haunches were bony, like featherless wings, and his eyes were sunk into his head. The other one wasn't much better off. _These were hardly warriors to be afraid of,_ Fireheart thought with a twinge of unease.

She looked at Whitestorm, who had led the dawn patrol. "Did they put up a fight when you found them?"

"No," Whitestorm admitted, flicking his tail. "When we woke them up, they begged us to bring them here."

Fireheart felt confused. "Begged you?" she echoed. "Why would they do that?"

"Where are these ShadowClan warriors?" yowled Bluestar, pushing her way through the audience of cats, her face twisted in fear and rage. Fireheart felt her belly tense. "Is this another attack?" she hissed at the two wretched cats.

"Whitestorm found them on patrol," Fireheart explained quickly. "They were sleeping in ThunderClan territory."

"Sleeping?" snarled Bluestar, her ears flat against her head. "Well, have we been invaded or not?"

"These were the only warriors we found," meowed Whitestorm, who stood beside Fireheart.

"Are you sure?" demanded Bluestar. "It could be a trap."

As Fireheart looked at these two sorry creatures, her instincts told her that invasion was the last thing on their minds. But Bluestar had a point. It would be wise to make sure there were no other ShadowClan cats hiding in the woods, waiting for a signal to attack. She called to Mousefur and Cinderpelt. "You two, take a warrior each and an apprentice each. Start at the Thunderpath and work your way back to camp. I want every bit of the territory searched for signs of ShadowClan."

To Fireheart's relief the two warriors obeyed instantly. Dustpelt called Runningwind and Ashpaw, while Cinderpelt signaled Fernpaw and her brother Brackenfur, then the six cats raced out of the camp and into the forest.

Fireheart turned back to the trembling captives. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" she asked. "Littlecloud, why are you here?" The tabby tom stared up at Fireheart with round, frightened eyes, and Fireheart felt a stab of sympathy. The cat looked as lost and helpless as he'd been at the first Gathering, when he was barely weaned kit.

"W-Whitethroat and I came here h-hoping you'd give us food and healing herbs," Littlecloud stammered at last. Hisses of disbelief rose from the ThunderClan cats, and Littlecloud shrank back, pressing his scrawny body against the earth.

Fireheart stared at the prisoner in amazement. SInce when did ShadowClan cats seek help from their bitterest enemy?

"Fireheart, wait." The soft voice of Spottedleaf sounded in Fireheart's ear, as did her sweet herbal scent. She was studying the two ShadowClan cats with concentrated narrowed eyes. "These cats are no threat to us. They are sick." She walked steadily forward to touch Littlecloud's forepaw gently with her nose. "His pad is warm," she remarked. "He has a fever."

Spottedleaf was about to check the other ShadowClan cat when Yellowfang forced her way through the throng of cats. "No, Spottedleaf!" she screeched. "Get away from them!"

Spottedleaf jerked her head away, blinking at the older medicine cat in surprise. "Why? These cats are sick. We must help them!" Spottedleaf's eyes darted around the assembled group of cats, glancing at Fireheart the longest before resting her eyes on Bluestar.

Every cat turned expectantly to Bluestar, but the ThunderClan leader just stared, huge-eyed, at the captives. Fireheart could see the old gray she-cat struggling with bewilderment and fear, her eyes clouded with confusion. She realized she had to distract the cats attention while the troubled leader gathered her thoughts.

"Why us? What made you come to our territory?" she asked the two prisoners again.

The other ShadowClan cat, Whitethroat, spoke this time. He was a black tom with paws and a chest that used to be white but were now stained with dust. "You helped ShadowClan before, when we drove out Brokentail," he explained quietly.

 _But ThunderClan also gave sanctuary to the ShadowClan leader,_ Fireheart thought with a ripple of unease. _Had Whitethroat forgotten that?_ Then she realized that Brokentail had forced these cats into their apprenticeships when they were barely old enough to leave their mother's sides. Banishing their cruel leader must have come as such a relief that what had happened to him afterward paled into insignificance. And now that Brokentail was dead, there was no threat to the ShadowClan warriors from the ThunderClan camp beyond normal Clan rivalry.

Whitethroat went on: "We hoped you would be able to help us now. Nightstar is sick. The camp is in chaos with so many cats ill. There are not enough herbs or fresh-kill to go around."

"What's Runningnose doing? He's your medicine cat. It's up to him to tend to you!" spat Yellowfang, before Fireheart could say anything.

Fireheart was taken aback by her tone. Yellowfang had once belonged to ShadowClan. Even though Fireheart knew her loyalties lay with ThunderClan now, she was surprised at her lack of compassion toward her former Clanmates.

"Nightstar seemed all right at the Gathering last night," Sandstorm meowed, her tone borderline curious and annoyed.

"Yes," agreed Bluestar, narrowing her yes suspiciously.

But Fireheart remembered how frail the ShadowClan leader had seemed, and she was not surprised when Littlecloud mewed, "He got worse when he returned to the camp. Runningwind was with him all night. He won't leave Nightstar's side. He let a kit die at its mother's belly without even a poppy seed to ease its journey to StarClan! We are afraid that he'll let us die too. Please help us!"

Littlecloud's plea sounded real to Fireheart. She looked hopefully at Bluestar, but her blue eyes still looked bewildered.

"They must leave," insisted Yellowfang in a low growl.

"Why?" Fireheart asked. "They're no threat to us in this state!"

"They carry a disease I've seen before in ShadowClan." Yellowfang began to circle the ShadowClan cats, studying them but keeping her distance. "It killed many cats last time."

"It's not greencough, is it?" Fireheart asked. Some of the ThunderClan cats began to edge slowly backward as Fireheart mentioned the sickness that had ravaged their own Clan during leaf-bare, Fireheart herself edged a little bit away from them, afraid if she caught it she could give it to her own kits that were too little to handle greencough at the moment.

"No. It has no name," Yellowfang muttered, keeping her eyes fixed on the captives. "It comes from the rats that live on a Twoleg dump on the far side of the ShadowClan territory." She glared at Littlecloud. "Surely the elders know those Twoleg rats carry sickness, and must never be taken as prey?"

"An apprentice brought the rat back," explained Littlecloud. "He was to young to remember."

Fireheart listened to the sick cat's labored breathing as the ThunderClan cats looked on in silence. "What should we do?" she asked Bluestar.

Yellowfang spoke up before she could answer. "Bluestar, it is not long since greencough devastated our Clan," she reminded her. "You lost a life then." The older medicine cat narrowed her eyes, and Fireheart guessed what she must be thinking. Only Fireheart, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang knew that Bluestar was on her last life. If the disease spread into ThunderClan, she might die, and ThunderClan would be left without a leader. The thought turned Fireheart's blood to ice, and she shivered in spite of the hot morning sun.

Bluestar nodded. "You are right, Yellowfang," she meowed quietly. "These cats must leave, Fireheart, send them away." Her voice was flat and expressionless as she turned back to her den.

Reluctantly, her relief at reaching a decision tempered by pity for the sick cats, Fireheart meowed, "Sandstorm and I will escort the ShadowClan warriors back to their border." Mews of approval rippled through the other cats. Littlecloud stared at Fireheart, pleading with his eyes. Fireheart forced herself to look away, it was for the best of the Clan. "Go back to your dens," she told her Clanmates.

The other cats slipped noiselessly into the undergrowth at the edge of the clearing, until only Spottedleaf hovered nearby, her amber eyes glazed with sadness as she stared at the pitiful creatures.

"Spottedleaf! Come here. You must wash their sickness from your muzzle." Yellowfang called from the fern tunnel, Spottedleaf, without a word or glance behind her, padded after Yellowfang. Fireheart watched her go, the disappointment was practically vibrating off of the young tortoiseshell she-cat, but there was nothing Fireheart could do. Bluestar had given her a order, and the Clan had agreed.

Fireheart glanced at Sandstorm and was relieved to find her friends eyes filled with sympathy. She knew Sandstorm would understand her struggle between compassion for the sick cats and the desire to protect her Clan from the illness.

"Let's go," Sandstorm meowed softly. "The sooner they get back to their own camp, the better."

"Okay," Fireheart agreed. She looked at Littlecloud, forcing herself to ignore the deseration on the small cats face. "The Thunderpath is busy. There are always more monster about in greenleaf. We'll help you cross."

"No need," whispered Littlecloud. "We can cross ourselves."

"We'll take you there anyway," Fireheart told him. "Come on."

The ShadowClan warriors heaved themselves to their paws and padded unsteadily to the camp entrance. Sandstorm and Fireheart followed without speaking, although Fireheart drew in her breath sharply as she watched the sick cats haul themselves painfully up the ravine.

As they made their way into the forest, a mouse scuttled across the path in front of them. The ShadowClan warriors ears twitched but they were to weak to give chase. Without stopping to think, Fireheart shot ahead of Sandstorm and tracked the scent of the muse into the undergrowth. She killed it and carried it back to the sickly ShadowClan cats, dropping it at Littlecloud's paws. As if they felt to ill to be grateful, they said nothing but crouched and nibbled at the fresh-kill.

Fireheart saw Sandstorm looking doubtfully. "They can't spread sickness by eating," she pointed out. And they'll need their strength to return to their camp."

"Looks like they don't have much appetite anyway," Sandstorm commented as Littlecloud and Whitethroat suddenly got up and stumbled away from the half-eaten mouse into the undergrowth. A moment later Fireheart heard them retching.

"A waste of prey," Sandstorm muttered, scraping dust over the remains of the mouse.

"I guess," answered Fireheart, disappointed. She waited till the two cats reappeared, then led Sandstorm after them.

Fireheart could smell the acrid fumes of the Thunderpath a few moments before the rumbling of the monsters reached them through the leaf-laden trees. Sandstorm meowed to the ShadowClan cats, "I know you don't want our help, but we'll see you across the Thunderpath." Fireheart nodded in agreement. She was more concerned about their safety than suspicious that the cats would not leave ThunderClan territory.

"We'll cross alone," insisted Littlecloud. "Just leave us here."

Fireheart looked sharply at him, suddenly wondering if she should be less trusting. But she still found it hard to believe that these sick warriors posed any threat to her Clan. "Okay," she conceded. Sandstorm flashed her a questioning glance, but Fireheart gave a small signal with her tail and the orange she-cat sat down. Littlecloud and Whitethroat nodded farewell and disappeared into the ferns.

"Are we going to-" began Sandstorm.

"Follow them?" Fireheart guessed what her friend was going to say. "I suppose we should." They waited a few moments for the sound of the ShadowClan cats to fade into the bushes, and then began to track them through the forest.

"This isn't the way to the Thunderpath," Sandstorm whispered as the trail veered toward Fourtrees.

"Perhaps they're following the route they came by," Fireheart suggested, touching her nose to the tip of a bramble stem. The fresh stench of the sick cats made her lip curl. "Come on," she mowed. "Let's catch up to them." Anxiety flashed through her. Had she been wrong about the ShadowClan cats? Were they heading back into ThunderClan territory in spite of their promise to leave? She quickened her pace and Sandstorm ran silently at her heels.

The noise of the Thunderpath hummed like sleepy bees in the distance. The ShadowClan cats seemed to be following a trail that ran parallel with the stinking stone path. Their scent led Fireheart and Sandstorm out of the cover of the forest ferns and onto a bare patch of ground. Just ahead, the ShadowClan cats had crossed the scentline that marked the border between the two territories and were ducking into a clump of brambles, unaware of their ThunderClan shadows.

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. "Why are they going in there?"

"Let's find out," Fireheart replied. She hurried forward, swallowing a prickle of fear as she crossed the scentline. The rumble of the Thunderpath had grown much louder, and her ears twitched uncomfortably at the bruising din. The memory of being hit by a monster in leafbare still there in her mind every time she crossed or stepped foot on the Thunderpath.

The ThunderClan warriors picked their way through the barbed stems. Fireheart was painfully aware they were on hostile territory now, but she had to be sure that the ShadowClan cats were returning to their camp. By the sound of it, the Thunderpath was only a few foxlengths in front of them now, and the scent of the sick cats was almost drowned by its fumes.

Suddenly the brambles ended and Fireheart found herself stepping out onto the filthy grass that edged the Thunderpath. "Careful!" she warned Sandstorm as she hopped out beside her. The hard gray path lay right in front of them, simmering in the heat, and the ginger she-cat shrank back s a monster roared past. Fireheart herself reframed from shrinking back as well.

"Where are the ShadowClan cats?" Sandstorm asked.

Fireheart stared across the Thunderpath, screwing her eyes up and flattening her ears as more monsters screamed past, their bitter wind dragging at her fur and whiskers. The sick cats were nowhere to be seen, but they couldn't possibly have crossed already.

"Look," Sandstorm hissed. She pointed with her nose. Fireheart followed her wide-eyed stare along the dusty strip of grass. It was empty apart from a tiny flicker of movement where the top of Whitethroats tail was disappearing into the ground, underneath the stinking flat stone of the Thunderpath.

Fireheart's jade green eyes grew round with disbelief. It was as if the Thunderpath had opened its mouth a swallowed the ShadowClan cats whole. "Where have the gone?" Fireheart gasped.

"Let's have a closer look," suggested Sandstorm, already trotting toward the place where the ShadowClan cats had disappeared.

Fireheart hurried after her. As they neared the patch of grass that had swallowed up the black tail, she noticed a shadow where the earth dipped away sharply into a hollow beside the Thunderpath. It was the entrance to a stone tunnel that led under the Thunderpath, like the one she'd used with Graystripe on their journey to find WindClan. Sandstorm's pelt brushed against her as they crept down the slope and cautiously sniffed the gloomy entrance. Fireheart felt a rush of wind on her ears from the monsters roaring past above, but as well as the stench of the Thunderpath, she could smell the fresh scents of the ShadowClan cats. They had definitely come this way.

The tunnel was perfectly round, lined with pale cream stone about the height of two cats. The moss that grew halfway up the smooth sides told Fireheart that the tunnel ran with water during leaf-bare. Now it was dry, the bottom littered with leaves and Twoleg rubbish.

"Have you heard of this place?" asked Sandstorm.

Fireheart shook her head. "It must be how ShadowClan crossed to get to Fourtrees."

"A lot easier than dodging the monsters," commented Sandstorm.

"No wonder Littlecloud wanted to be left to cross the Thunderpath alone. This tunnel is a secret ShadowClan would want to keep for themselves. Let's get back to the camp and tell Bluestar."

Fireheart dashed up the slope and back into the forest, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Sandstorm was with her. She came charging after Fireheart, and the two she-cats headed home. As they crossed the scentline, Fireheart felt the familiar relief of being back in the safety of the ThunderClan territory; although, after hearing Littlecloud's news about the sickness in ShadowClan, she doubted if the rival Clan was in a fit state to keep up their border patrols anyway.

They raced back to camp, Fireheart felt a nagging feeling to get back to her Clan and report to Bluestar that it seemed to give her paws speed. Both she-cats shot through the woods and when they reached the ravine, all but scrambled down without breaking stride. Outside the gorse tunnel they both took a moment to calm down, smoothing out their wind ruffled fur and padding into camp with dignified heads held high. With a flick of her tail to Sandstorm, Fireheart left her waiting as she called out to her leader. "Bluestar!" Fireheart felt hotter than ever and breathless after the run home, and came straight to Bluestar's den to give her the information they had found by following the two ShadowClan cats.

"Yes?" came the answer through the lichen. Fireheart pushed her way in. The ThunderClan leader was lying in her nest with paws tucked neatly under her chest.

"We found a tunnel just inside ShadowClan territory," she told her. "It leads under the Thunderpath."

"I hope you didn't follow it," growled Bluestar.

Fireheart hestited. She had expected her leader to be excited by this discover; instead her tone was harsh and accusing. "N-no, we didn't," she stammered.

"You took too much risk entering their territory at all. We don't want to antagonize ShadowClan."

"If ShadowClan is as weak as the warriors said, I don't think they'd do anything about it," she pointed out, but Bluestar stared past her, apparently busy with her own thoughts.

"Have those two cats gone?" she asked.

"Yes. They went through the tunnel. That's how we found it," Fireheart explained.

Bluestar nodded distantly. "I see."

Fireheart searched the ThunderClan leader's eyes for some hint of compassion. Didn't she care about the sickness in ShadowClan at all? "Did we do the right thing, sending them back?" she couldn't help asking.

"Of course!" snapped Bluestar. "We don't want sickness in the camp again, think about your kits?"

"No, we don't," Fireheart agreed at once, although she still pitied the ShadowClan cats.

As she turned to leave, Bluestar added, "Don't tell anyone about the tunnel yet."

"Okay," Fireheart promised, slipping through the lichen. She wondered why Bluestar wanted to keep the tunnel a secret. After all, she had uncovered a weakness in ShadowClan's border that could become a strength for ThunderClan. Not that she felt ShadowClan deserved any sort of attack at the moment, but surely a better knowledge of the forest could only be a good thing? Fireheart sighed as Sandstorm dashed up to her.

"What did she say? Was she pleased we'd found the tunnel?" she demanded.

Fireheart shook her head. "She told me to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Sandstorm meowed in surprise.

Fireheart shrugged and kept going towards the nursery. Sandstorm trotted after her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Is it Bluestar? Did she say anything else?"

Fireheart realized she was giving away too much of her anxiety about the ThunderClan leader. She bent to give her chest fur a quick lick, then lifted her head and meowed with forced brightness. "I must go. I promised I'd take Fernpaw hunting this afternoon."

"Do you want me and Cloudpaw to come with you?" Sandstorm's eyes looked concerned, and she added. "It'll be fun. We haven't been hunting together in ages." She nodded toward the apprentices den, where Cloudpaw was washing his pelt and Fernpaw was finishing off a mouse. "Cloudpaw is doing well in his training," she added. "He caught more prey than any apprentice yesterday." She purred with pride. "I haven't taken him out today, so he must be bored."

"I think that's a good idea," Fireheart meowed, thankful to have a friend to come and hunt with. "And if Cloudpaw is good as you say he is, Fernpaw might get to see how an experienced apprentice hunts."

"Just watch him in action," Sandstorm responded cheerfully. "He's almost as good as me with catching rabbits and we might just catch one for you." Fireheart saw mischief flash in her pale green eyes, and Fireheart knew she was referring to the time they'd hunted together in a snowbound forest that shimmered with frost, when she had surprised Fireheart with her speed and skill. "Unless you've finally learned how to catch them for yourself!" Sandstorm teased, flickering her tail over Fireheart muzzle as she trotted on ahead, calling out to Cloudpaw.

Fireheart felt a purr rise in her throat, happy to have a friend like Sandstorm. She caught up and padded over to Fernpaw, who was scraping earth over the bones of her finished meal. "Are you ready to go hunting." Fireheart asked as Fernpaw blinked up at her mentor, eyes shining.

"I'm ready!" Fernpaw replied obediently, her whiskers twitching with excitement.

"Good, We're going hunting with Cloudpaw and Sandstorm," Fireheart said with satisfaction, her apprentice coming to trott at her side as she lead her over to where Sandstorm and Cloudpaw were already waiting by the gorse tunnel.

"Ready?" Sandstorm questioned, her head tilted to the side. But before Fireheart could answer, a call of the pale ginger she-cat's name was heard across the clearing, "Sandstorm!" Turning around, both Fernpaw and Fireheart let out amused murmures as the young warrior, Brackenfur, came trotting over towards them. His golden-brown tabby fur was freshly washed, and his head was raised along with his tail.

He gave a respectful nod to Fireheart and meowed a greeting to both Fernpaw and Cloudpaw, but his amber eyes were firmly fixed on Sandstorm. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" He asked, a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Sandstorm's pale green eyes gleamed in delight, although her tone had an edge of teasing to it. "I'm actually hunting with Fireheart and our apprentices,"

Brackenfur ducked his head sheepishly as he stuttered out, "W-well, maybe later?"

"Or you can accompany us now." Sandstorm added, and Fireheart was quick to agree. Brackenfur's eyes lit once again with a special brightness, and he was quick to follow after Sandstorm who along with Cloudpaw, was exiting out through the gorse tunnel.

"I wonder when they're going to make it official," Fernpaw meowed teasingly to Fireheart, who glanced down at her apprentice with an exaggerated look of confusion.

"What ever do you mean?" Fireheart meowed back, faking innocence that Fernpaw jokingly glared back at.

"That their mates!" Fernpaw purred, her own eyes becoming glazed over at the thought as she gazed up ahead at where Brackenfur and Sandstorm where climbing side by side up the ravine.

"I would like to have someone to love me like Brackenfur loves Sandstorm," Fernpaw breathed, scrambling up boulder to boulder as both her and Fireheart climbed up the ravine.

"They do make a good pair," Fireheart replied, looking at Sandstorm and Brackenfur walking so closely together, and talking softly to each other like they were the only two cats in the whole forest. It made her remember that, that was the same way both Fireheart and Tigerclaw acted. So lost in one another, and full of happiness.

"Wouldn't you like to fall in love with someone like them?" Fernpaw purred, although forgetting that Fireheart _had_ someone to love. But Fireheart stayed quiet, Sandstorm lead the group into the forest, Cloudpaw stopped and sniffed the air abruptly, making the party freeze in place as the white apprentice took a wiff of the air.

"I smell rabbit," he mewed. The three older warriors lifted their heads, Fernpaw following their example and drew in a deep breath. The apprentice was right.

"Over there," whispered Cloudpaw, dropping into the hunter's crouch as Sandstorm dropped alongside her apprentice. The other three members of the group crouched down, and waited in place. Soon enough a bright flicker in the bushes betrayed the white tail of a young rabbit.

With a glance at her apprentice, Sandstorm began creeping up to the rabbit on the right side, her apprentice circling around the other side. Both on silent and steady paws as they stalked the rabbit on both sides. The rabbit's tail flickered again and Cloudpaw dashed towards it, not seemingly trying to catch it, but scare it over towards where Sandstorm had positioned herself in between some bramble bushes, out of sight. The startled rabbit took off in fright, and running right into Sandstorm's waiting paws where she killed it with expect swiftness.

Both mentor and apprentice shared a triumphant pleased look. Fireheart felt impressed at how well they worked together, they seemed to be on the same wave-length to catch that rabbit. Sandstorm buried the rabbit for later as they continued onward, stopping a time or two to show Fernpaw the most excellent places to find mice, and perfect her hunting crouch.

Before long, the group of three warriors and two apprentice's had a good haul between them. And Fireheart was pleased at her own apprentice's skills, earning praise for catching a black bird right out of the air.

When they started to retrieve their catches, Fernpaw stopped in place, and went over to a clump of fern bushes and took a deep sniff at the leaves. Her head snapped back and her eyes widened in surprise as she called out to the group, or more importantly, Fireheart. "I smell Swiftpaw and Spottedkit, and it's fresh too!"

Fireheart trotted over, shocked when she too breathed in the fresh scent of her kit and the black-and-white apprentice. Rage filled Fireheart, after she clearly told them _not_ to go out by themselves, they went behind her back and did it again anyway.

With a snort of distaste Fireheart looked over at a concerned Sandstorm, her pale green eyes questioning what Fireheart would do. "Brackenfur, can you take Fernpaw back to camp? I need to go collect these two before anything happens to them."

"Yes, Fireheart." Brackenfur agreed, his eyes catching with Sandstorm as they both looked at each other in concern. Ignoring their looks Fireheart raced through the fern bushes and into the undergrowth, her senses alert for any signs of Swiftpaw or Spottedkit. She picked up their scents near Tallpines, it was easy as the undergrowth was sparse beneath the shade of the towering pine trees. The scent grew until she could make out the ThunderClan border, and straining her ears, could hear Swiftpaw's voice, sounding surprisingly mature.

"This is ThunderClan's border, we mark it twice, once at dawn and once at sunset. But sometimes it helps to check it more often," Swiftpaw seemed to be saying as Fireheart edged nearer, able to see the apprentice's black and white pelt, and Spottedkit's much darker flame colored pelt.

"We also send out hunting patrols several times a day, to be able to feed the Clan. The apprentices and warriors hunt and patrol the borders, to keep the Clan safe and to feed elders, queens and young kits like you, who are unable to," Fireheart was impressed at the apprentice's learning and easy instructions, it almost outweighed Fireheart's fury of them being out here all alone... _almost._

"What's beyond the border?" Spottedkit asked curiously, Fireheart could see her amber eyes were wide and innocent as they gazed across the border at Twolegplace. The trees were thinned out here, and Princess Twoleg nest was near here.

"Twolegplace," Swiftpaw replied, a more disgusted tone as he snorted the word out through his teeth. "That are full of Twolegs, and also Kittypets."

"Twolegs? Kittypets?" Spottedkit repeated the words, her nose crinkling at the foreign words.

"Twolegs are these creatures that stand on two legs, and have bright colored pets that live in those nests," Swiftpaw replied, gesturing with his nose towards one of the nearest Twoleg nest.

"And Kittypets are their housecats, their soft and lazy and eat slop all day. And have no respect for the warrior code or StarClan." Swiftpaw told her.

Spottedkit's eyes were wider than ever now, her ears pinned back as her claws sank into the soft forest floor. "That's horrible! Who would want to live like that?" Swiftpaw's whiskers twitched in satisfaction, as his pale amber eyes softened when Spottedkit still looked horrified.

"Don't worry, you won't become a kittypet, I'll make certain of that." Swiftpaw reassured her, Spottedkit's looked mildly pleased by Swiftpaw's promise but Fireheart felt annoyed and angry towards Longtail's apprentice.

Straightening up, Fireheart made her presence known. Startling the two cats as she stalked right up to them, Swiftpaw for a fraction of a second looked surprised before his face set in a scowl.

"What are you two doing out here, _again?"_ Fireheart demanded, her fur rising along her spine as Swiftpaw snorted dismissively as her question.

"We're checking the border," Spottedkit meowed excitedly, clearly not understanding her mother's anger.

"Oh, did you suddenly become an apprentice?" Fireheart asked hotly, guilt fighting the anger when her daughter's flashed with hurt. Turning away from her daughter she focused on Swiftpaw, the reckless hotheaded apprentice that glared back up at Fireheart. "What did I tell you? You shouldn't be out her without a warrior and you should never take a kit out here!"

"We're not causing any harm," Swiftpaw retorted defensively, his eyes were set like stone. "Besides, Spottedkit wanted to see the border. And Longtail was out on patrol so I offered to show her."

"It's against the warrior code for kits to be outside camp, or hasn't Longtail taught you that?" Fireheart mocked, a part of her knowing that it was petty to get into an argument with an apprentice, but she was angry due to her fear that something could have happened to her kit.

"He taught me just fine!" Swiftpaw hissed, his own pelt rising in anger at the jab at his mentor.

"Obviously he hasn't," Fireheart snapped back, her jade green eyes darkening on the apprentice, her daughter had shrank back by now. Trying to make herself small in the face of these two angry cats.

"What do you know about Longtail anyway? You're just a kittypet!" Swiftpaw yowled in rage, his lips drawn back in a snarl nose to nose with Fireheart.

"Who is also deputy of ThunderClan," Fireheart pointed out, her voice low and cold. "And you are to go back to camp this instinct and until further notice, you are on elder duty," Swiftpaw's eyes widened a fraction but he did not let up with his anger. "And I don't _ever_ want a repeat of this again!"

Swiftpaw glared hotly at Fireheart, and for a moment she thought he would refuse. But he forced his fur flat his stance straightening but he did not drop his glare or scowl. "Come on Spottedkit," Swiftpaw jerked his head to the young kit who took one paw step forward until Fireheart stopped her with a firm look.

"You stay here, Spottedkit. You go on ahead Swiftpaw," She ordered, Swiftpaw looked ready to protest, but thinking better he clamped his muzzle shut and stalked past Fireheart towards camp. Fireheart watched him disappear in the undergrowth till he was out of sight and his scent faded.

When she turned to her daughter, Spottedkit looked meek. Staring at the ground with her head slumped and ears dropped and looked quite upset, more so in herself than anyone else.

"I don't know what you were thinking!" Fireheart snapped at her daughter, her eyes blazing with anger. "Didn't I tell you before not to do something like this again? Did those words not come out of my mouth?"

"Yes," Spottedkit said weakly, still staring at her paws. Seeing her daughter took away some of Fireheart anger, blinking sympathetically at her daughter. Fireheart realized that she was still a kit, and was still learning the ways of things.

"I'm not mad, I'm just worried. You shouldn't go off like this all the time, promise me you won't go off like this again." Fireheart to wrap her tail around her daughter, allowing her to take comfort in her sleek fur.

The moment however was interrupted when a voice unexpectedly called out to Fireheart. "Fireheart!" the soft clear voice of a she-cat cried out behind the two. Whipping her head around, Fireheart was pleasantly surprised to see Princess sitting on her fence.

"Come on, Spottedkit," Fireheart meowed to her daughter. "There's someone I want you to meet." Fireheart nudged her daughter of her paws, as she guided her swiftly over to the Twoleg fence. Her own paws tingling as this would be Spottedkit's first encounter with her aunt and Fireheart's sister.

Princess jumped down from her fence as Fireheart and Spottedkit approached. For a moment Spottedkit shrank back, but with another nudge from Fireheart she kept instep. Princess tabby-and-white pelt rippled softly as she bounded towards them.

"I haven't seen you for ages!" she mewed, skidding to a halt. Her eyes widening when they came to rest of Spottedkit who was pressing herself to her mother's side. "Fireheart, who is this?"

"This is Spotted, she's the last born kit of my litter," Fireheart explained to her astonished sister. Princess blinked in surprise, before a warm purr erupted from deep in her throat. When Princess took a step forward to touch her nose to Spottedkit in greeting. Fireheart's daughter shrank back in fright, making Princess freeze in place and gaze at Fireheart as if she done something wrong.

"She's shy," Fireheart assured Princess. Turning to her kit, Fireheart nudged her more closer to Princess as she explained. "Spottedkit, this is Princess. She's my sister, and that makes her your aunt and kin, why don't you say hi?"

Spottedkit looked at Princess, looking unsure until she was right in front of Princess. This time when Princess greeted her, she didn't shrink back. Just let Princess marvel at her as she accepted Princess warm greeting. "Oh, Fireheart, she's just precious!"

Fireheart purred as her sister praised and approved of her kit. Spottedkit, although her eyes were still wide, were now filled with wonder as she stared up at her aunt. "Next time I would have to bring my other kits," Fireheart told her sister, whose eyes brightened.

"That would be great!" Princess sounded delighted at the prospects of seeing her nieces and nephews.

"We should get going," Fireheart meowed after a moment.

"Already?" Princess exclaimed. "Well, you bring the rest of your kits next time. I want to see how strong and brave they are, and maybe I can finally see this mate of yours?"

"My kits will be happy to meet you," Fireheart meowed, overlooking the mate part. She gestured for Spottedkit to follow her back to ThunderClan territory. Their walk back was silent, as if both cats were in deep thought.

"I think Swiftpaw was wrong about kittypets," Spottedkit said thoughtfully, her paws working overtime as she padded alongside her mother who looked down a her with pride. "Princess may not look like a Clan cat, but that doesn't mean she's lazy or spoiled or anything. She seems generally nice," Spottedkit told her, her amber eyes training on her mother. "You must have been a kittypet too, right? Swiftpaw said you were, but you're not soft and lazy."

"That's right, I may not have been born in ThunderClan, but that doesn't mean I dont have the heart and soul of one." Fireheart reminded her daughter, who nodded with her eyes shining.

"I think Swiftpaw just needs a good influence from a kittypet, then maybe he would change his mind about kittypets." Spottedkit meowed, her warm purrs making Fireheart's chest ach.

"Let's get back to camp, before we are missed." Fireheart meowed to her daughter, who meowed in agreement.

 _She's certainly your daughter, Fireheart,_ that thought was something Fireheart could hear Tigerclaw say at that exact moment, and this time, she allowed herself to purr at the thought.

0o0o0o

 **How did you like the chapter? Good, Bad? Who knows? Also I want to see 35 reviews up! But I will accept 29! I love your reviews! So remember to review! And I hope to get another chapter up shortly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Especially you 'Pandean' also I would like you all to know, that I will be attempting to post a new chapter, at least once or twice a week! (If I don't then please, don't send a kitten army on me!) also I have decided to add (Like in forest of secrets) a Tigerclaw pov, although I won't tell you which chapter I will add it too! (It will be a surprise!) and also I would like to thank cloudsplash3 for finally updating 'Rising Flame' now onward to the chapter…**

 **0o0o0o**

Fireheart led her daugther causally through the forest, taking her time to ask Spottedkit what she and Swiftpaw seen and explored. Spottedkit was happy to reply to her mother, her eyes twinkling as she explained about the parts of ThunderClan territory. As they emerged from the trees at the top of the ravine, she found herself wondering what Tigerclaw would have done if he caught Swiftpaw and Spottedkit out of camp.

"Hi!" Cinderpelt's cheerful meow sounded from below her. She was climbing out of the ravine and must have smelled her scent. "Fireheart, you brought Spottedkit! Goldenflower has been upset and frantic since she disappeared."

Fireheart looked at the dark gray she-cats icy blue eyes. There was a gentleness and a look of understanding in them, Fireheart knew she could confide her troubles in her former apprentice. "Well then, you should go on and tell Goldenflower you are alright." Fireheart advised her daughter, who looked sheepishly at Cinderpelt, before scampering slowly down the ravine to disappear in the gorse tunnel.

"I also saw Swiftpaw, he came stalking into camp like an angry badger!" Cinderpelt's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I wonder what got under his pelt!"

"He's on elders duty until further notice," Fireheart replied, explaining to Cinderpelt what had happened.

"You did the right thing Fireheart," Cinderpelt meowed, her eyes looking thoughtful. "But their still young, and we all know Swiftpaw can never say no to Spottedkit."

"Sometimes Cinderpelt, I feel like a horrible mother." Fireheart sighed, watching as Cinderpelt's eyes widened then hardened, with a flick of her bushy gray tail, Cinderpelt began walking leisurely down into the ravine, towards the training hollow. Cinderpelt stopped shortly and sat down, blinking at Fireheart to do the same. And for a moment, Fireheart felt the like apprentice.

"Fireheart," Cinderpelt began, her tone serious and wise for her young age. "You are a wonderful, brave and courageous cat. But having heard you say something like that, I can't help but remember even a strong, independent cat like you can be mouse-brained,"

Fireheart was taken back from what her apprentice said, but Cinderpelt wasn't finished as she carried on: "Everyone knows that you have a lot to do, being deputy, having an apprentice and also raising kits. No one looks down on you for it, you were chosen as deputy because Bluestar thinks you can handle it."

Fireheart felt a pang of regret, Fireheart didn't have the heart to tell her former apprentice how Bluestar only chose her because she didn't trust anyone else...well, besides Whitestorm. "Not to long ago, Spottedkit said she hated me." Fireheart meowed sadly, her eyes down casted at remembering her daughter's words.

"Nonsense," the venom in Cinderpelt's voice came as a shock to Fireheart, making her jade green eyes widen. "If anyone proud of you the most, it's your kits! They idealize you Fireheart, and Spottedkit may say things she regrets, but she will always love you."

"Thank you, Cinderpelt," Fireheart meowed, feeling reassured by Cinderpelt's wise words of wisdom, even though Cinderpelt was younger then Fireheart.

"You're welcome," Cinderpelt meowed, rising to her feet. "You know, Bluestar instinct the only one who believes in you Fireheart. I believe in you too." Cinderpelt's censer words touched Fireheart, it made her rise to her own paws and stand a little taller.

"Now, I'm off hunting, I'll see you later alright?" meowed Cinderpelt, already racing up the bank of the hollow, her gray tail disappearing over the edge.

Fireheart had to purr at Cinderpelt's energy, and not for the first time. Glad that Cinderpelt was a warrior. As Fireheart scrambled up the side to return to camp, a silhouette fell down the side of the hollow, feeling startled Fireheart tipped back her head. Only to sigh with relief at seeing Swiftpaw pass by with a load of fresh moss clamped in her jaws.

Fireheart leisurely made her way to camp, not wanting to catch up with Swiftpaw. As she neared the gorse tunnel, Fireheart heard the clatter of dirt cascading down the ravine. She stopped and waiting, turning her head she saw both Spottedleaf and Mothkit making their way down the ravine, Mothkit's eyes were bright as she held a clump of herbs in her jaws. Spottedleaf was right there beside her, her own jaws were full of herbs as she leaped gracefully to the bottom.

"I seen you been busy." Fireheart meowed, her tail flickering to their collection.

Spottedleaf put down her herbs, her amber eyes warm but just as bright as Mothkit. "We were low on marigold and dock," Spottedleaf explained, turning to Mothkit she meowed happily. "And Mothkit was kind enough to help."

"That was kind of her," Fireheart meowed. "Did you run into any trouble while out?"

"No!" Spottedleaf mewed, shaking her head.

"Okay, Okay," Fireheart agreed, surprised by the strength that the normally calm and gentle tortoiseshell medicine cat used. "But next time, don't hesitate to ask a warrior to accompany you."

Spottedleaf blinked kindly at Fireheart, "I wouldn't want to bother a warrior for something so simple, you know I once trained as a warrior before switching to a medicine cats apprentice?"

"You did?" Fireheart meowed, ears tipped up in surprise. "Besides, It was a quick find. I just wanted to do something useful, Yellowfang is very busy taking care of Willowpelt right now, she began her kitting this afternoon."

Fireheart felt a flicker of anxiety. The last kitting she had seen had been Silverstreams, the silver RiverClan she-cat had started her kitting too soon, and something had gone wrong during her kitting and had died. Leaving Fireheart to temporarily take in her kits as her own before Graystripe gave them to RiverClan to avoid a fight. "Is she okay?" 

Spottedleaf's eyes darkened, Spottedleaf had been the one to help see Silverstream through her kitting. But even though her kits had survived, Spottedleaf had lost Silverstream and the medicine cat, although not her fault, still thought she had had chance of saving Silverstream and had failed in doing so. "One medicine is enough," Spottedleaf sighed, picking up the herbs. "I just wanted to be useful at the moment."

Fireheart couldn't help but guess that Spottedleaf too was thinking about Silverstream. "Come on then," she meowed. "The sooner we find out how she's doing, the sooner we can stop worrying." Fireheart picked up the pace, Spottedleaf picked her herbs again and Mothkit happily scampered at their paws.

"Slow down!" Spottedleaf meowed in amusement. "You'll have plenty of time to meet your new den mates. But for now enjoy the peace while it lasts!"

As they entered the camp Fireheart knew instantly that Willowpelt's kitting had been a success. One-eye and Dappletail were padding away from the nursery, their eyes soft with affection and their purrs audible even from this side of the clearing.

Sandstorm came dashing over to greet them with the good news. "Willowpelt had two toms and a she-cat!" she announced.

"How's Willowpelt?" Spottedleaf asked through her mouthful of herbs.

"She's fine," Sandstorm assured her. "She's feeding them already."

Cinderpelt broke into a loud purr. "We'll have to go and see them soon" she mewed, flickering her tail at Mothkit, and the two she-cats padded briskly towards the medicine cats den.

Fireheart watched them go, when they were in the fern tunnel she turned back to Sandstorm. "Where's Cloudpaw?"

Sandstorm's eyes narrowed mischievously. "Oh, he _wanted_ to go _again_ hunting with Whitestorm and Brightpaw, and I let him."

"Good," Fireheart meowed, pleased to know her young kin was putting such hard work into helping the Clan.

"So what did you do to Swiftpaw?" Sandstorm asked, her eyes twinkling as she studied Fireheart.

"He took Spottedkit out of camp, _again!"_ Fireheart's happiness at Willowpelt's kitting disappeared like dew under the midday sun as she thought of Longtail's apprentice.

"What did he say when you caught them?" Sandstorm prompted, her tone turning more serious.

"He acts like he hasn't done anything wrong." Fireheart meowed in frustration.

To her surprise, Sandstorm didn't seem troubled. "He's young," she reminded Fireheart. "Don't be too upset. I don't think he would intentionally hurt Spottedkit, far from it i'm sure. Just try and explain your concerns with him." Sandstorm gave Fireheart a comforting nudge on the shoulder. "With any luck Swiftpaw would get the idea, and if not, threaten to give him nothing but mouse-tails to eat for a moon!"

Fireheart felt calmer from Sandstorm's reassurance and good humor, but they were interrupted by a furious Longtail. "What gave you the right to give my apprentice elder's duty? Without even even talking to me about it?" the pale tabby demanded, it was no secret that Fireheart wasn't one of Longtail's favorite cats.

"If you kept a better eye on your apprentice," spat Sandstorm, coming to Fireheart's defense. "You'd know that Swiftpaw took one of Fireheart's kits out of camp without permission, and with the warrior code. He should have known not to."

Fireheart was slightly pleased to see Longtail recoil as if Sandstorm had taken a swipe at him. The warrior turned and hurried away, flashing a resentful look at Fireheart over his shoulder.

"Thanks for that," Fireheart meowed, impressed by Sandstorms' ferocity. "Remind me never to go up against you with your sharp tongue."

"I don't like Longtail's insults just as much as you," Sandstorm meowed, her eyes blinking kindly. "Besides it's nice to see that mouse-brain be put in his place, he's to arrogant sometimes."

"True," Fireheart meowed, thankful to have someone like Sandstorm as her friend and Clanmate. "Why don't we go and see the new kits?" Fireheart suggested, eager to see the new arrivals.

Sandstorm meowed and agreement, the pale ginger she-cat led the way to the nursery, where Bluestar was just squeezing out of the entrance. The old leader's face was relaxed and her eyes were shining. As Sandstorm slipped inside, she declared triumphantly, "More warriors for ThunderClan!"

Fireheart purred. "We'll have more warriors than any Clan soon!" she meowed.

The leader's eyes clouded, and Fireheart felt a chill of unease spread across her fur. "Let's hope we can trust our new warriors better than our old," Bluestar growled darkly.

"Are you coming?" Sandstorm called to her from the warm shadows of the nursery. Fireheart shrugged off her fears about Bluestar and pushed her way inside.

Willowpelt lay in a nest made of soft moss. Three kits squirmed in the curl of her body, still damp and blind as they kneaded their mother's belly. Fireheart saw a new softness enter Sandstorm's expression. She leaned forward and breathed in the warm, milky scent of each kit in turn while Willowpelt looked on, her eyes sleepy but content.

"They're great," Fireheart whispered. Remembering when her kits were born, how small and helpless they were but a deep affection was all that Fireheart felt at the time. It was good to see kits this again, but Fireheart couldn't help feeling a thorn-sharp stab of sorrow. The last newborn kits she'd seen had been Silverstream's, and Fireheart's mind flew instantly to Graystripe. She wondered how her old friend was-whether he was still grieving, or whether his new life in RiverClan with his kits had helped ease his sadness.

Fireheart felt her heart stutter in her chest when she picked up the scent of her sleeping kits, turning her head she blinked warmly as her kits were curled up asleep in their nest. Behind her, Goldenflower was curled protectively around her kits, her eyes closed and Fireheart's kits sleeping soundly at her side. Looking at them Fireheart couldn't help but let her eyes stray back and forth between each kit in turn, a pang at noticing that Bramblekit, Hawkkit and Leafkit, the tabby's of her litter reminded her of Tigerclaw. And Fireheart felt a pang of guilt and the resentment that ruffled her sleek fur when she noticed Goldenflower's tail wrapped securely around Tawnykit and Squirrelkit, despite Cinderpelt's comforting words, she couldn't help but think that she was losing her kits.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sandstorm purred out gently to Fireheart, gaining the flame colored she-cat's attention. "Makes me wish I could have a litter of my own."

"Oh, please," Fireheart snorted gently as her tail flickered across Sandstorm's flank. "What with you and Brackenfur, it won't be long until you get your wish."

Sandstorm glared half-heartedly at Fireheart, although in the pale ginger she-cats forest green eyes, there was a kindling spark. "You might just be right." Sandstorm admitted, her eyes straying back to Willowpelt's kits.

Fireheart felt happy for Sandstorm, finding love and starting a future for herself. But it sent a familiar pang of want in her heart, something she repressed for moons when she first coped with loneliness in her Clan, before Cloudpaw joined the Clan and before Tigerclaw took an interest in her.

Fireheart realized she wanted Tigerclaw back, to make her family whole again. But Fireheart also knew that petty wants will never make up for what has happened, Fireheart would have to be content with being a mother to Tigerclaw's kits, and being ThunderClan's deputy.

"You should get some sleep, Willowpelt," Fireheart meowed quietly, nudging Sandstorm out of the nursery. "I'll be back later." Looking over her shoulder into the nursery, Fireheart took in the warm milky scent and the sight of her kits sleeping soundly, promising later to spend more time with them.

0-0

Fireheart woke early the next day. Her kits wrapped up in her tail, with Goldenflower sleeping in the nest beside Firehearts own. Goldenflower had confessed that night when Fireheart returned to the nursery, that she would rather be in the nursery, taking care of the young then hunting and fighting. Fireheart at first was unsure of Goldenflower's choice, but seeing the way Goldenflower interacted with her own kits, Fireheart could tell that Goldenflower seemed more happy in the nursery then anywhere else in the Clan.

With a little reluctance, Fireheart had to silently agree with Goldenflower's choice. Although, a more smaller part of her was actually thankful that Goldenflower would be staying in the nursery, selfishly wanting someone to keep an eye on her kits, although how jealous she may get.

But her thoughts weren't on Goldenflower that morning, no, her thoughts were on Graystripe. Graystripe was Fireheart's best friend since she arrived in ThunderClan, past and present. And him leaving lay heavy at the edge of her mind like rain clouds. She missed her old friend very much, even more then her adopted kits in fact. She wondered what her old friend was up too, today.

Fireheart lay in her nest for a few moments, just listening to the steady breathing of her kits before she made up her mind: She would go to the river today to see if she could find her old friend.

Stepping lightly over her kits, Fireheart flashed a glance at Goldenflower. The pale ginger warrior would be waking soon, and would know to look after Fireheart's kits without being asked. She slipped out of the den and gave herself a long, satisfying stretch. The sun was only just showing on the horizon, and there was a powdery softness in the early morning sky.

Dustpelt was sitting in the middle of the clearing talking with Fernpaw. Fireheart wondered grimly what the brown warrior wanted to share with Fireheart's gentle apprentice. Was Dustpelt her mind with malicious gossip? But Dustpelt's fur lay smoothly on his broad shoulders, and Fireheart detected none of the usual arrogance in his tone, even though she couldn't hear what he was saying. In fact the warrior was talking to Fernpaw in a voice as soft as a wood pigeon.

Fireheart approached the pair. When Dustpelt saw her coming, his eyes hardened. Fireheart was also not one of Dustpelt's favorite cats, but he tolerated her to an extent and Fireheart did the same to him.

"Dustpelt, Fernpaw," Fireheart greeted the pair. "Dustpelt, will you take the sunhigh patrol?"

Fernpaw's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Can I go too?"

"I see why not," Fireheart admitted. "As long as someone takes you out hunting later."

"I can do that," meowed Dustpelt.

"Alright," Fireheart meowed, a little confused but this could be a chance to smooth out some of the hostility Dustpelt usually showed towards her. "But take Ashpaw and another warrior too."

"Don't worry," Dustpelt assured her. His eyes were filled with uncharacteristic concern. "I'll make sure Fernpaw's safe."

"Err...good," meowed Fireheart, padding away. She couldn't believe that she had a whole conversation with Dustpelt without the warrior uttering a single barbed jibe.

Once she was out of the ravine, Fireheart raced toward Sunningrocks. The ground was so dry that her paws threw up small clouds of dust where they pounded over the forest floor. When she reached the great stone slabs, she noticed that the plants growing between the cracks had shriveled and died, and it dawned on her with a shock that it had been almost two moons since it had rained.

She skirted the bottom edge of the rocks and headed for the scent markers at the edge of RiverClan territory. The forest thinned out and sloped down to the river here. The air was filled with birdsong and the whispering of wind-stirred leaves, and in the background Fireheart could hear the steady lap of water. She stopped and sniffed the air. There was no scent of Graystripe. Ig she was going to see her friend, Fireheart would have to venture into RiverClan territory. Determination made her more willing than usual to take the risk. Their dawn patrol would be out, but with any luck they would be patrolling the other borders now.

Fireheart crept cautiously across the scentline and pushed her way through the ferns to the edge of the water, feeling exposed and vulnerable. There was still no sign of Graystripe. Did she dare cross the river and try her luck deeper in RiverClan territory? It would be easy enough-the water was shallow now, so she could wade most of the way, apart from the deep channel in the middle, where the current was slow enough to swim without to much difficulty. After all, she'd grown more used to the water than most ThunderClan cats during the terrible floods of newleaf.

An unexpected scent drifting into her half-opened mouth made Fireheart stiffen in surprise. It was the stench of ShadowClan! What were ShadowClan cats doing so far from home? The whole of ThunderClan territory lay between their land and the river. Alarmed, Fireheart backed into the ferns. She inhaled deeply, trying to pinpoint where the smell came from. With a sickening feeling, she recognized more than the scent of ShadowClan. There was a rancid tang of illness to it that she had smelled recently, and it was coming from farther upriver.

Fireheart began to creep slowly through the ferns, their browning tips whispering against her sleek fur. She could see the gnarled trunk of the ancient oak tree ahead of her, just inside the ThunderClan border. Its twisted roots stuck out of the forest floor, the earth under which they had once been buried long since eroded by wind and rain. Nowt here was a space underneath, a small cave walled by roots. Fireheart sniffed again. The smell was definitely coming from there, tainted by the unmistakable stench of sickness.

Fear and desire to protect her Clan and kits made Fireheart instinctively unsheathe her claws. Whatever foulness was in that cave must be driven out of ThunderClan territory. Swallowing the bile that rose to her throat, Fireheart raced from the ferns. She arched her back and stood threateningly in the mouth of the root cave, ready for a fight. But she was met by a heavy silence, broken with shallow, rasping breaths.

She stared into the gloom, her hackles raised. As her jade green eyes grew accustomed to the dim light, she blinked in surprise. The last time she'd seen these cats, they'd been disappearing under the Thunderpath, back to their own territory. It was the two ShadowClan warriors who had sought help from ThunderClan-Littlecloud and Whitethroat.

"Why have you come back?" Fireheart spat. "Go home, before you infect every Clan in the forest!" She drew back her lips, baring her teeth, when a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Wait, Fireheart! Don't hurt them!" the voice was Spottedleaf's.

"Spottedleaf! What are you doing here?" Fireheart spun around to face the tortoiseshell medicine cat. "Did you know about this?"

A pile of herbs lay at Spottedleaf's paws. She lifted her head high, her amber eyes flashing with defense. "I'm a medicine cat, Fireheart. And it's my duty to help sick cats, no matter what Clan they are from. They had nothing but sickness to go back to."

"So they came straight back!" Fireheart demanded angrily. "Where did you find them?"

"Near Sunningrocks. Mothkit was the one to find them actually, when we were collecting herbs yesterday. They were looking for a safe place to hide," explained Spottedleaf.

"My daughter found them?" Fireheart's jade green eyes widened in alarm. "And she helped you bring them here?"

"Of course not!" Spottedleaf snapped, her fur slightly bristling. "I wouldn't risk Mothkit's health, that's why I wouldn't allow her near them!" Spottedleaf's concern for the ShadowClan cats were more obvious then anyone else, Fireheart knew if Spottedleaf could she _would_ have taken pity on the both of them.

"Did you think you could treat them without any cat finding out?" Fireheart wondered aloud. She couldn't believe that Spottedleaf had exposed herself-and the rest of the Clan-to such a risk.

Spottedleaf met her eyes, undaunted. "Don't pretend that you're against this. You felt just as sorry for them," Spottedleaf reminded her. "You couldn't have turned them away a second time, I saw the look in your eyes, don't deny it!"

Fireheart could see that she believed what she had done was the right thing, and Fireheart had to admit the truth in the medicine cat's words-Fireheart couldn't deny she felt sorry for the sick cats, and had felt uncomfortable with Bluestar's lack of compassion. "Does anyone else know? Does Yellowfang know?" she asked, her anger fading.

"No, I haven't said anything. And only Mothkit knows, besides you," answered Spottedleaf.

"How sick are they?" Fireheart questioned.

"They're starting to recover." Spottedleaf had a hint of pride in her voice.

"I still smell sickness," Fireheart meowed suspiciously.

"Well, they're not completely cured yet. But they will be, healing takes time. It's not like we can stuff a cat's mouth full and let em go. " Spottedleaf said with a bit of sarcasm that she must have picked up from Yellowfang.

Littlecloud's voice rasped from the shadows behind her. "We're getting better, thanks to Spottedleaf."

Fireheart could hear that Littlecloud's voice was already stronger than it had been in the ThunderClan camp, and the young warrior's eyes shone brightly in the gloom. "They do sound better," she admitted, turning back to the young medicine cat. "How did you do it? Yellowfang seemed to think this sickness was deadly."

"I must have found the right order in which to apply the herbs," Spottedleaf replied mildly, her eyes betraying her achievement.

"Well done!" Fireheart meowed, proud of her friend. She thought instinctively of how Bluestar would relish the news that a ThunderClan cat might have found a cure for ShadowClan's strange sickness. But then she remembered that Bluestar was not the leader she had once been. Clouded by her obsession with the threat of attack.

Fireheart realized that as long as the ShadowClan cats remained here, they were in danger. She was afraid Bluestar would order them to be killed if she found out they were still on ThunderClan territory. "I'm sorry, Spottedleaf." She shook her head. "These cats must leave. It's not safe for them here."

Spottedleaf's ears flattened and her black tipped, gold and brown-striped tabby tail lashed in frustration. "They're too ill right now to do anything. I might be able to heal them, but I haven't hunted since I was an apprentice. They haven't eaten properly for days."

"I'll catch them something now," Fireheart offered. "It should give them enough strength to travel home."

"But what about when we get back?" Whitethroat rasped from the shadows.

Fireheart couldn't answer that, but she couldn't risk their sickness finding its way into ThunderClan territory. What if a ShadowClan patrol came into ThunderClan territory looking for their missing warriors? "I'll feed you, then you must go," she repeated.

Littlecloud's voice was hoarse and high-pitched as he pushed himself to a sitting position, his paws scrabbling on the hard earth. "Please don't send us back! Nightstar is so weak. It's as if the sickness takes a new life from him each day. Most of the Clan think's he's going to die."

Fireheart frowned in disbelief. "Surely he has plenty of lives left."

"You haven't seen how ill he is!" cried Whitethroat. "The Clan is scared. There's no cat ready to take his place."

"What about Cinderfur, your deputy?" asked Fireheart. The two ShadowClan cats looked away and didn't answer. Did that mean that Cinderfur had died already, or that he was just too old to become leader? Like Nightstar, Cinderfur had been an elder when Brokentail had been driven out. Fireheart felt her sympathy winning in spite of her better judgment. "Okay." She sighed reluctantly. "You can stay here until you're strong enough to travel."

"Thank you, Fireheart," Littlecloud meowed wheezily. His eyes glittered with gratitude. Fireheart dipped her head, realizing how hard it must be for these proud ShadowClan warriors to admit they were dependent on another Clan.

She turned away and padded past Spottedleaf. She whispered as Fireheart passed, "Thank you, Fireheart. I knew you would understand why I took them in." Her eyes brimmed with warm compassion. "I couldn't let them die. Not...not when I have the ability to."

Fireheart blinked at her friend's determination, and kind spirit. Fireheart leaned over to lick her ear affectionately. "You are a great medicine cat, and ThunderClan is lucky to have you." Fireheart purred. "Although you are starting to act like Yellowfang!" Spottedleaf scoffed half-heartedly at the remark.

It didn't take Fireheart long to catch a thrush and a rabbit for the ShadowClan cats. This part of the forest was rich in prey. She was careful not to stray across the RiverClan border. Although it was tempting-the scent of prey was strong from there, and it had been a long time since Fireheart had tasted water vole. But she was pleased with the juicy rabbit she found beside Sunningrocks, and the thrush was an easy catch, too busy cracking open a snail to hear her stealthy approach.

Spottedleaf was crouched beside the ancient oak when Fireheart returned, chewing berries and spitting the pulp into her herb mixture. Fireheart nudged the fresh-kill into the root cave, but she didn't enter. The stench of sickness made her wary of going inside.

She looked at Spottedleaf as she worked, feeling a sudden tingle of fear for the dark tortoiseshell she-cat. She must have entered the cave many times. "Are you okay?" she meowed quietly.

Spottedleaf looked up from her herbs. "Yes, I'm fine," she assured. "Besides, I've been dealing with sick cats for a long time if you forgot what a medicine cat is for?" Spottedleaf teased, her amber eyes sparkling as Fireheart shuffled her paws in embarrassment.

Spottedleaf's eyes softened as she added: "And I'm glad you found out about these cats. I didn't like keeping secrets from the Clan."

Fireheart flicked her tail twitched slightly in unease. "I think we should keep this to ourselves," she told Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes in thought. "You're worried about what Bluestar would do, wouldn't you?"

Fireheart sighed, not being able to hide anything from the medicine cat. "Sometimes, she does or says something that catches me off guard and I'm afraid of what she would do if-"

"Yes, I've noticed," Spottedleaf replied, her voice a little downcasted.

"Has anyone else seem to have noticed?" Fireheart wondered aloud, her sleek fur rising in alarm at the thought.

"To be honest," Spottedleaf sighed regretfully. "I think most of the Clan has."

"What are they saying?" Fireheart wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"She has been a great leader for a long time, I know this well. They are simply waiting for her to become that great leader again." Spottedleaf reply soothed Fireheart. The Clan's faith was moving, and should be trusted. Of course Bluestar would recover.

"Are you coming back with me?" Fireheart meowed, watching Spottedleaf shake her head.

"I have to finish up here." Spottedleaf picked up another berry with her teeth and started to chew.

Fireheart felt strange as she walked away, leaving Spottedleaf alone with the two ShadowClan cats and a stench that made her fur creep. She wondered if she'd done the right thing by letting them stay.

Outside the ThunderClan camp, she sheltered beneath a leafy bush and gave herself a good wash. She screwed up her eyes at the stink of the sick ShadowClan cats. She wished she could wash away the taste with a drink from the stream behind the training hollow, but it had dried up days ago. She'd have to follow its course back toward the river if she were to find water, and it was time she returned, before her Clanmates started to wonder where she was. She would return to find Graystripe another day.

Sandstorm met her as she emerged from the gorse tunnel into the clearing. "Been hunting?" she asked, her pale green eyes flashing in concern for a moment, making Fireheart wonder what that was about.

"Looking for Graystripe, honestly." Fireheart decided to admit to the easier part of the truth.

"I don't suppose you found any signs of Swiftpaw or Spottedkit?" Sandstorm meowed, her face grim at Fireheart reaction.

"Their not in camp?" Fireheart asked, her eyes widened in surprise until they narrowed into slits.

"They disappeared sometime this morning, no one has seen them." Sandstorm admitted. "We sent out the apprentices to look for them, and the patrols are keeping a lookout as well. Along with the hunting parties."

Fireheart took a calming breath, her eyes crewing shut for a moment as she pictured where they could have gone. The last time Spottedkit was out, she had said something about showing Swiftpaw that not all kittypet's are bad. So she must have gone to see Princess.

"I think I have an idea as to where they had gone," Fireheart announced swiftly, logic over powering her anger and fear.

"Why don't we go and find them together?" suggested Sandstorm. "Maybe if I talk to Swiftpaw too, we can make him see sense."

Fireheart nodded gratefully. "It's worth a try, and if not I don't know what I can do." Fireheart flicked her tail to Sandstorm and the two she-cats raced out of camp.

She led the way through Tallpines, neither cat speaking as they ran lightly over the ground. The air was still, and the needled felt soft and cool beneath their paws. Fireheart was acutely aware that this trail was as familiar to her as the route to Fourtrees or Sunningrocks, but Sandstorm was more cautious, pausing every so often to sniff the air and check for scent markings. As they padded out from the pine forest and into the green woods, Fireheart sensed that Sandstorm's anxiety was building. She glanced at her and saw the tension in her shoulders as the line of Twoleg nests loomed ahead of them.

"Are you sure this is the way they come?" she whispered, looking nervously from side to side. A dog barked and Sandstorm's fur bristled.

"This is where they were last time," Fireheart took a second to take a wiff of the air, and sure enough the fresh smell of Spottedkit and Swiftpaw where there. And to her dread led into Twolegplace. "And don't worry about the dog, it won't leave its garden." Fireheart assured her, feeling uncomfortably that she knew things like this. Sandstorm had taunted her about her kittypet origins when she had first joined the Clan, and now that she accepted her so completely as a forest cat, Fireheart was reluctant to remind her that she had been born somewhere different.

"Don't the Twolegs bring their dogs out here?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Fireheart admitted. "But we'll have plenty of warning. Twoleg dogs don't exactly creep through the woods. You'll hear them before you smell them, and their stench isn't subtle." She hoped her humor might help Sandstorm relax, but she remained as tense as ever.

"Come on," she urged. "Spottedkit and Swiftpaw's scent is here." She rubbed her cheek against a bramble stem. "Does it smell fresh to you?" Fireheart hoped that the question would distract Sandstorm a bit.

Sandstorm leaned forward and sniffed the bramble. "Yes."

"Then they must have headed for Twoleg place." Fireheart padded around the bramble, a little disappointed and worried when it veered away from Princess's garden. It seemed that Spottedkit must have gotten lost. Even though Fireheart loved her sister, having Swiftpaw meet her would be disastrous, the Clan knew that Fireheart visited her, but they had no real idea of the affection that bonded her to Princess, and she preferred to keep it that way. Having Cloudpaw and her kits meet her would be as close as Princess would get to meet Clan cats, and be protected from those outside her kin and comfort.

As they followed the scent trail, Fireheart's growing anxiety only seemed to increase. The confidence of both Spottedkit and Swiftpaw scent trail began to mix with their growing fear and anxiety, both young cats were scared due to being in an unfamiliar place.

Fireheart felt an ominous chill ripple down her spine, making her pelt prickle. Something was wrong, the scent began to reek of a Twoleg monster although it was a bit apart from where Spottedkit's and Swiftpaw's where. Suddenly their scent trail veered off, and sharing a concerned glance with Sandstorm, speed up their pace.

Something felt wrong to Fireheart, something bad. She led Sandstorm along sleek wooden fence's. The scent of Swiftpaw and Spottedkit's were full out fear. As Fireheart raced around a corner she let out a gasp of horror.

There was a red roaring monster waiting patiently on the Thunderpath, A Twoleg kit was leaning outside the door of one of its openings. While another, older Twoleg was crouched down onto the Thunderpath, reaching inside a small nook in a corner of what looked like a shiny bin that Twolegs put their waste. When the Twoleg pulled back, a cut off wail of fear echoed ominously through Fireheart's ears.

In the Twoleg's paw, flailing her ginger paws in the air, was Spottedkit. Fireheart let out a screech as she raced towards her daughter, who had her amber eyes wide open in fear as she swung from the Twolegs paw. Fireheart was no more than halfway there, when a black-and-white patch blurr threw themselves as the Twoleg, hissing at the Twolegs feet.

But as they latched onto the Twolegs leg, the Twoleg kicked out with its other foot, catching the side of the cat's head. Not even loosening its grip on Spottedkit. Fireheart let out a caterwaul as the Twoleg quickly got into the monster with Spottedkit. Fireheart was no more than a mouse-length away before the monster was speeding off down the Thunderpath.

Fireheart, with no regards of her safety struck out an unsheathed paw, scratching the end of the red monster before it speed out of sight with her daughter.

"No!" Fireheart screeched, her voice catching of she inhaled the choking fumes of the monster. Fireheart kept running until she began to limp lamely, her paw was bleeding and so was her scratched up padds.

"Fireheart, Wait!" Sandstorm's cry was dimly heard as Fireheart came to a stuttering stop, her ears pounding with blood as she stared off to where the monster had gone. _With her daughter._

Fireheart looked blankly at the empty Thunderpath before her, despair clutching her heart. Her body was numb with shock, she didn't even register another pelt beside her. A loud wailing began, filled with deep eerie grief that she was hardly aware that she was making, it was a sound of a broken hearted mother.

"Fireheart," Sandstorm's soothing whisper and the comforting press of her pelt went unnoticed as Fireheart stared straight ahead. Her mind fogged by grief and misery, and her voice echoing around the empty Twoleg nests. She couldn't block out the look of fear on her daughter's face or the fact that she couldn't save her.

"Your pads are bleeding, and you wrenched a claw," murmured Sandstorm softly. Fireheart numbly looked down at her paws, her eyes blinking owlishly at the oozing blood and one of her front paws almost completely covered. Fireheart just stared, the pain barely recognized due to the pain and grief she was feeling for her daughter.

Sandstorm leaned down to begin clearing the wound, to try and keep it from getting infected. It stung, but Fireheart didn't protest. Fireheart watched her, when she was done she gave Fireheart a look of pure sympathy and sadness. "S-she's gone," Fireheart choked out, anguish heavy in her voice.

"She'll find her way home," Sandstorm assured, but Fireheart saw the flicker of uncertainty go through her pale green eyes.

"But she's just a kit," Fireheart pointed out, distress clearly in her voice. "She's too-" Fireheart was cut off when a streeck zoomed past her, their tail held high and bristling in the air as they ran past.

"Spottedkit!" they howled, and the blur disappeared around the corner where the monster had gone.

"Swiftpaw! Come back!" Sandstorm yowled after him, racing off around the corner to stop the young apprentice. Fireheart watched them go, after a few moments, Sandstorm was leading Swiftpaw back.

His head was down and his tail was dragging behind him, his ear was nicked and his paws were just as bad as Firehearts. But when he was a mouse-length away Fireheart felt nothing but loathing and hatred for the apprentice who allowed her daughter to be taken. With blind bitter rage Fireheart lunged at the apprentice, her claws unsheathed. The apprentice was completely caught off guard as Fireheart took a swipe at him, tearing his nicked ear even further, making him yelp in pain.

As she turned back to swipe at him again, Sandstorm bawled into her, making her fall onto her side while Sandstorm stood protectively over Swiftpaw who was crouched down in fear. Fireheart scrambled to her paws, sending Swiftpaw a menacing glare as she strode past.

Sandstorm followed silently behind her, making sure that she was in between the deputy and apprentice. Fireheart led them blindly along the route they came, past the Twoleg nests, and into the safety of the woods.

"Fireheart," Sandstorm meowed as she padded up beside Fireheart, who was stalking through the leafy forest floor. "Why did you attack Swiftpaw?"

Fireheart's sleek fur bristled in anger as she whipped around and stared accusingly at the young apprentice. " _He_ was the one that got my daughter taken by Twolegs." Fireheart spat at the apprentice, who shrank back with a flinch of pain, probably not due to his injuries though.

"Fireheart," Sandstorm tried again, but the upset mother continued. "No! _He_ took my daughter here without anyone knowing and _he_ put her in harm's way!" Fireheart couldn't stand another second, before Sandstorm could say anything more to soothe the upset mother, she bolted through Tallpines blindly, ignoring the cries of Sandstorm as she pelted away.

Fireheart pushed herself through ferns and tight bramble bushes, getting briars and leaves and dirt caught in her fur, and making her paws start bleeding again. But she didn't care, Spottedkit was gone, her kit was gone, her youngest daughter was gone and she would probably never see her again. Her eyes watered as twigs slapped at her ears, muzzle and eyes, but she carried on wherever her paws would take her. She came skidding to a halt when she found herself on top of the ravine, overlooking the camp.

With a pang of grief she rushed down the side of the ravine, scrapping her paws to shred as she tore down and into the gorse tunnel, squeezing past a surprised Brackenfur while she was at it. When she came into the clearing she streaked straight towards the medicine cats den, rushing past a startled Dustpelt who hissed at her.

Fireheart rushed into the medicine cats den, startling Spottedleaf and Yellowfang who looked up in alarm. "Fireheart?" Yellowfang began, her orange eyes wide at the distress that Fireheart was in but Fireheart didn't let her finish.

"Spottedkit is gone!" Fireheart wailed, and promptly allowed herself to share her grief with the two trusted medicine cats, not even registering her Clanmates gathering outside, listening to the young queen's grief.

0o0o0o

 **So how did you like this chapter, you must all hate me now? I hate me too, so don't worry! I will hopefully update soon, so that I don't keep you all on edge and in suspense! But review and all that jazz! I love me some reviews...except when they are really criticizing, so keep the hatred to a minimum! Love, review, favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My dear readers, how are you liking 'Heart of Fire' series so far? I believe that some of you might be in suspense about what will happen in the future chapters, with Tigerclaw and Spottedkit and the plot! But I have it all worked out! Remember, I am the girl with a thought out plot! And although it might all seem unclear now! It will later! Well, review, favorite, and so on!**

 **Also look up:**

 **Yellowfang's Path**

 **By: Moonlight456**

 **0o0o0o**

"Fireheart," Jade green eyes looked up from her nest, blinking sluggishly at the dark gray she-cat that has entered the nursery. "Whitestorm organized the evening patrol in your absence," Cinderpelt went on, her ice-blue eyes looking sympathetic as Fireheart was curled around her remaining kits.

"Tell him, Thank you." Fireheart murmured, her voice raspy and quiet. Cinderpelt dipped her head politely and padded back out of the nursery with a non concealed look of concern. Two sunrises have come and gone since Spottedkit was taken by Twolegs, and the entire Clan seemed to have mourn her loss. No one more then Fireheart and Swiftpaw, Fireheart due to losing a daughter, and Swiftpaw due to him causing the horrific accident.

Fireheart was about to return to the land of sleep, but was interrupted by the call of her name once more. "Fireheart," glancing up once again, Goldenflower slipped inside the den with a mouse dangling from her jaws. Goldenflower hadn't left Fireheart's side since the accident, making sure Fireheart ate and drank water while constantly fretting as if Fireheart was a kit herself.

"Thank you, Goldenflower," Fireheart managed to get out with a rusty sounded purr. Fireheart couldn't say that she put much infuses in her voice, but Goldenflower seemed to appreciate the attempt as she came to lay in her nest next to Fireheart's.

"I thought you might be hungry, you hardly ate anything last night. You have to keep your energy up," Goldenflower had a flash of something in her eyes as Fireheart took a bite out of her mouse. "Spottedkit might be gone, and we all know that's hard. Everyone goes through loss Fireheart, You, me and every cat. One day your own kits will go through loss, but it will only make us stronger. Put your efforts into your remaining kits, and your Clan, things will get better." Goldenflower's voice came out soothing and soft, but the undertone was more than serious.

Fireheart wanted to reply that Spottedkit was still out there, alive somewhere and shouldn't be counted among the dead. But she understood the wisdom in the older queen's voice, she had lost Tigerclaw, she knew the pain that it cause her, but Spottedkit was her kit. Could she really get over something so precious? Fireheart couldn't think of ever getting over Spottedkit, just like she couldn't get over Tigerclaw, but she had still kept going, didn't she?

The wiggling of Tawnykit made her look down, her own kits had taken their siblings disappearance just as hard as their mother. Squirrelkit still didn't accept the fact that she was gone, and Hawkkit even elected himself to lead a team of warriors to hunt down the Twolegs that took her and rescue her back.

"Goldenflower," Fireheart voice made Goldenflower look up from her washing. "Can you look after my kits while I go out hunting?"

"Sure," Goldenflower replied, her eyes flickering with understanding as Fireheart stood up to stretch. With a meow of goodbye from Willowpelt who laid across from Fireheart with her three kits, Fireheart slipped out of the nursery and into the fresh warm air of the clearing.

It was warm and sunny, and Fireheart took a moment to breath all of the scents that weren't milky in. She took a moment to flatten out her bed tousled fur before observing the clearing. Looking around Fireheart spotted Sandstorm who sat beside Brackenfur each sharing a pigeon, when she padded up to them they each looked up.

"I was planning to get some hunting done, would either of you be interested in coming along?" Fireheart asked.

"I wouldn't mind the exercise," Brackenfur meowed, his eyes blinking as they focused on Sandstorm whose own green eyes were filled with relief. Was Fireheart's grief that upsetting to the Clan? "I wouldn't mind catching something either!" Sandstorm instantly agreed.

"Why don't we take our apprentices too?" Sandstorm suggested, and Fireheart felt a prickle of shame wash through her. She had been neglecting Fernpaw these last two days, since Spottedkit's disappearance she hadn't felt like doing anything but wallowing in her nest in sadness.

"That's a great idea!" Fireheart meowed, already heading to the apprentices den. Cloudpaw was washing his long white fur near the tree stump, while Fernpaw was lightly dozing outside the apprentice's den in a patch of sunlight, when Fireheart approached each apprentice looked at attention.

"Who's up for some hunting?" Fireheart meowed, watching as they apprentices eyes lit up with excitement. Cloudpaw was becoming one of ThunderClan's finest hunters, and Fernpaw's excitement was catching as Fireheart found herself looking forward to the hunt as she led the two apprentices over towards Brackenfur and Sandstorm. Taking the lead Fireheart padded swiftly up out of the gorse tunnel, her hunting party just behind her, as they emerged from the gorse tunnel and headed up the ravine. Fireheart had reached the crown of the ravine when Longtail and his apprentice Swiftpaw came trotting out of the foliage, their pelts scattered with dirt indicating that they had been in the sandy hollow practicing their battle moves.

When the hunting patrol passed, Fireheart couldn't help glancing at Swiftpaw. The young black-and-white apprentice's ear was ripped at the top, resembling Longtail's in a way. He wasn't looking at her, his tail down, and looking miserable. Fireheart knew that he was upset at Spottedkit's loss just as much as she was, but Fireheart still couldn't help the pang of resentment she felt for him. It was the same kind of feeling she had for Longtail now, and she found herself _tolerating_ him as though he were nothing more than a guest. For the Clan sake and Goldenflower's, Fireheart had squashed down her outward hostility although it was painfully obvious.

When they left the ravine and into the forest Fireheart led them towards the deeper part of the forest, where the air underneath the forest treetops ran with much cooler air. "Alright, Fernpaw," Fireheart meowed, coming to a stop, "What can you smell?" Fernpaw took a second to open her jaws and take a wiff of air, her eyes narrowed in concentration, looking to impress her mentor.

"I smell, Shrew!"Fernpaw declared happily, her pale green eyes turning to Fireheart for confirmation.

"Very good," Fireheart congratulated, liking the way Fernpaw's eyes seemed to shine at the praise. "No let's see if you can catch it." Fernpaw instantly dropped into the hunter's crouch, and took off silently through the forest foliage. Fireheart watched her till she disappeared entirely with only her pale gray coat being seen moving in the bushes. A silent squeal was instantly heard as the bushes rustled wildly, then everything went quiet and Fernpaw came padding out with a vole dangling from her jaws.

"Nice catch," Cloudpaw meowed as Fernpaw buried her catch, her ears flickered back embarrassed.

"Your apprentice is sufficient, Fireheart," Sandstorm meowed, her tone teasing.

"She's really good," Fireheart admitted, "Even when I've been neglecting her for these last few days."

"Not your fault, Fireheart," Brackenfur assured, the younger golden-brown tabby coming to nudge Fireheart's side assuringly.

"Of course it's not," Sandstorm declared strongly, walking along Fireheart's other side, each of her friends reassurance gave Fireheart a bit of piece of mind. If only a bit.

"I think I can smell a mouse," Brackenfur meowed, his voice low as his mouth was parted in search of prey.

"Why don't you let Fireheart catch it?" Sandstorm suggested, shooting Brackenfur a look, both cats seemed to have a silent conversation with just their eyes. Fireheart didn't know what it was about, so she let it go and began to track the mouse that Brackenfur had scented, she followed it a bit away from them, and found it nibbling on a fallen seed underneath the shade of a tree.

With her paws lightly moves under her, and her body barely skimming the ground Fireheart thought for sure it would be an easy kill. But with a flash of light from a breakage in the foliage seemed to surprise Fireheart, making the mouse sense her and flee. Looking up she was surprised to see Rock, his silhouette outlined in the light. His sightless eyes boring straight through her.

" _Beware the liar, that blood trails after."_

"Too bad about the mouse," Fireheart jumped, surprised when Cloudpaw came scampering up behind her, his whiskers twitching with disappointment. "But you'll get the next one, I'm sure."

Fireheart looked after the white apprentice, turning her head once more to where Rock was only to find him gone, wondering with a shunder what he could have meant.

When the sun was halfway into the sky the hunting patrol returned, Fireheart placed her catch of two pigeons on the pile. And instructed Fernpaw and Cloudpaw to take theirs to the Elders, Brackenfur and Sandstorm did the same, taking a rabbit to share a rabbit between the both of them. Fireheart found it amusing how close and open their relationship was now, everyone knew they were mates even though Sandstorm and Brackenfur never said that they were.

" _Beware the liar, that blood trails after."_ The ominus warning from Rock was lodged in Fireheart's mind the entire hunting patrol, something she couldn't shake, with a small meow that she would return to Brackenfur and Sandstorm, Fireheart padded briskly to the medicine cats den, forcing herself to act casual and keep a leveled pace across the clearing.

Fireheart padded through the tunnel of ferns, and into the medicine cats clearing. When she entered she could hear meows of both Spottedleaf and Mothkit, with Yellowfang's occasional input.

"Now, Mothkit. Smallear has a bellyache due to eating spoiled prey, what do we do?" Spottedleaf questioned, her tone encouraging made Fireheart pause and wait.

"Yarrow, so that he can expel the tainted prey," Mothkit began, her tone cautious as she gave it a thought. "And chevil for his bellyache, and juniper berries for strength."

"Very good," Spottedleaf congratulated, her tone proud and satisfied. "And what about-Oh, Fireheart!" Spottedleaf turned around, suddenly noticing Fireheart's scent and looked to find her sitting just at the entrance to the fern tunnel.

"I hope Mothkit's not to distracting," Fireheart meowed. Mothkit was still just a kit, and not yet ready to become an apprentice, but looking at her small daughter she could see the growing wisdom in her eyes.

"On the contrary," Yellowfang's raspy voice sounded from where she was sorting out piles. "She's a quick learner and is smart enough to stay out of the way when not needed." the praise made Mothkit's eyes sparkle, her whiskers twitching in awe at the old medicine cats words, it wasn't often that Yellowfang gave out compliments, and when she did she meant them.

"I'm glad to hear that," Fireheart meowed, although catching Spottedleaf's eyes she gave her a subtle flick of her tail and the dark tortoiseshell she-cat got the hint.

"Why don't you try making a politic on your own this time, Mothkit?" Spottedleaf meowed casually, Mothkit's eyes widened in excitement as she nodded and raced inside the den.

"I should help her," Yellowfang meowed coolly, her eyes flickering back and forth between Spottedleaf and Fireheart before disappearing inside the crack that made up the medicine cats den.

"What is it Fireheart?" Spottedleaf questioned, coming to sit beside Fireheart, and wrapped her tail comfortingly across her paws.

"I think I had a warning from StarClan?" Fireheart admitted, watching as Spottedleaf's amber eyes gleamed with serious interest.

"What kind of warning?" Spottedleaf asked, her tone serious as she regarded Fireheart.

"The warning was, _Beware a liar, that blood trails after,_ I don't know what it means!" Fireheart meowed in frustration.

A shunder went through Spottedleaf, her amber eyes narrowed in concern and concentration. "A very ominus warning indeed," Spottedleaf said quietly, her ears flickering back for a moment.

"Do you know what it's about?" Fireheart asked hopefully, but Spottedleaf regrettably shaked her head.

"There's not much to go on, but I must say, it shall bring nothing but bad times for ThunderClan I can assure you that." Spottedleaf meowed, "But I promise I will try my best to decipher its meaning."

"Thank you, Spottedleaf," Fireheart meowed, her jade green eyes widening in gratitude. "That's all I ask." as Fireheart stood up to go, another thought struck her. "How are the ShadowClan cats?"

Spottedleaf's eyes flickered towards the medicine cats den, before turning back to Fireheart. "They're getting better, still a bit sick, but they're getting there."

"I think we should send them home," Fireheart meowed, quick to explain before Spottedleaf could object. "It's been a few days already Spottedleaf, we can't harbor them much longer. And with this omen I think it's best if they were gone before something happens."

Spottedleaf stared at her wordlessly for a moment, then mewed, "I'll tell them, don't worry."

Fireheart nodded, "Do it tomorrow, there's no use doing it today." she meowed.

Spottedleaf tilted her head, her amber eyes looking thoughtful and lost as she added. "But I'm concerned, If ShadowClan is riddled with sickness, as Littlecloud says it is, we could be sending these cats to their deaths."

Fireheart felt her breath catch in her chest, but she knew she had to protect her own Clan. "You can show them how to make the healing mixture, can't you?" she suggested, watching Spottedleaf's eyes jump in realization as Fireheart carried on. "If you do that, they'll be able to take care of themselves, maybe even help their Clanmates." The thought that she was not totally abandoning the desperate ShadowClan cats came as a relief, but she still felt the need to explain why she was turning them away. "We need to pay more attention to our own Clan right now."

"I understand, Fireheart," Spottedleaf assured, her eyes growing more thoughtful as she meowed lowly, no spite of judgement in her voice. "You sound like Tigerclaw, when you talk about taking care of the Clan."

Fireheart taken back, her eyes wide in shock but Spottedleaf carried on. "It's a good thing in a way, it shows that you're driven for the benefit of your Clanmates and ThunderClan. Tigerclaw may be gone, but I remember the good memories surrounding him just as I'm sure some of the other Clan cats do." Spottedleaf blinked kindly. "I hold no ill will against Tigerclaw, because I know he loved you. And how can a cat that fell in love with you be all bad?"

Fireheart was speechless, she never thought that another cat in ThunderClan could actually forgive or still like Tigerclaw for what he had done. But Spottedleaf's words soothed something inside Fireheart, something that had always been nagging at her for so long. "Why are you telling me this?"

Spottedleaf's eyes flashed, her thoughts drifted away to a far off place. "Sometimes I wonder what could have happened if I wasn't a medicine cat, what I would do if I had someone like you have Tigerclaw," the _'have'_ didn't go unnoticed by Fireheart. "A bond like that cannot be easily broken,"

"But Tigerclaw's gone," Fireheart pointed out, her tone going hard as his name left her tongue.

"Yes," Spottedleaf nodded. "But so is Spottedkit, but those that leave have a tendency to return."

"Has StarClan spoken to you about them?" Fireheart asked with interest, worry for her daughter suddenly returning.

"StarClan has no need to talk to me about Tigerclaw, he had made it quite obvious that he shall return," Spottedleaf said, solemnly. "And Spottedkit's paw-steps still follow the path of StarClan and the warrior code, wherever she is."

"So you think Spottedkit will return?" Fireheart questioned, her paws tingling as Spottedleaf gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Without a doubt."

0o0o0o

 **So this is more like a filler chapter, something to move things along and update! I know it's really short, but I just wanted to post this! To give you guys a taste of what is to come! And to also start off to where I am at now! So, enjoy! And review! I want more reviews! Love me the reviews~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry about the delay and all! I had to help move things into my sister's new house! And also help move my things into the bigger room! (turns out that I can really pack a whole lot of things into a very small room over 18 years worth of time!) but anyway I hope that you enjoy this new update, any questions? Just P.M me, and remember to review and favorite! Also once again a shout out to:**

 **Cloudsplash3 'Rising Flame'**

 **0o0o0o0o**

A few more days had passed, the streams in ThunderClan territory dwindled until the only freshwater to be found was near the RiverClan border, on the far side of Sunningrocks.

"There's never been a summer like it," grumbled One-eye. "The forest is as dry as a kit's bedding."

Fireheart was searching the sky for clouds from where she laid outside the nursery her kits playing beside her, sending a silent prayer to StarClan that rain would come soon. The drought was forcing the ThunderClan cats to fetch water nearer and nearer to the place where Spottedleaf had sheltered the sick ShadowClan cats, and she didn't want to risk any of the patrols coming into contact with lingering traces of disease and bringing into camp. At the same time, she was almost grateful for the distraction of worry about water, which left her less time to dwell on what had happened to Spottedkit, and where her daughter might be now.

The sunhigh patrol had just returned, and Frostfur was organizing a party of elders and queens to go to the river to drink. They gathered in the narrow shadows as the edge of the clearing.

"Why would StarClan send such a drought now?" Smallear complained. Out of the corner of her eye Fireheart saw the old gray tom glance in her direction, and she remembered with a shiver the elder's warning about the broken rituals.

"It's not the dryness that bothers me," rasped One-eye. "It's all the Twolegs out in the forest. I've never heard so many crashing around, scaring off the prey and ruining our scent markers with their stench. A bit of rain might drive them away."

"We'll I'm worried about Willowpelt," meowed Speckletail. "It's quite a journey to the stream and back, and she doesn't like to leave her kits for so long. But if she doesn't drink, her milk will dry up and her kits will starve."

"Same with Fireheart," Fireheart's ears pricked up as Goldenflower came to join them, "She's been staying in the camp more often now that one of her kits had disappeared, and Bluestar is a bit ill, she hadn't been drinking nearly enough."

"Perhaps if we each carried back moss soaked in water, they could lick moisture from that?" Patchpelt suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Fireheart called, pushing herself to her feet. Purring as Tawnykit tumbled off her back as she was trying to swipe at Bramblekit from above. "Can you bring some back today?"

The old black-and-white tom nodded.

"We'll all bring some," offered Speckletail.

"Thank you," Fireheart blinked gratefully at her.

"We can go collect soaked moss too, mama," Hawkkit meowed, his white underbelly exposed at where he was pinned under his sister, Squirrelkit.

"Can we?" Leafkit asked with interest, her eyes half misted over as the heat made her feel sleepy. Her other sister, Mothkit was already snoozing away, her eyes closed as she used Leafkit as a head rest.

"You're too young," Fireheart said sternly, looking on as Tawnykit had regained her balance and had promptly jumped on Bramblekit and began to play-wrestle. But a pang of regret and heartache was there when she gazed upon them, Spottedkit would have also would want to help bring wet moss with the other's, although how shyly and timidly she may have asked or agreed. It stung Fireheart, knowing that Spottedkit wasn't there now with her kin and family, that she was probably off somewhere to fend for herself and Fireheart hadn't a clue as to where to begin to look. Fireheart felt helpless, probably as helpless as her last born daughter does right now. Fireheart was a bit upset, seeing all the other cats live about there day, as if Spottedkit's absence was completely overlooked, even her siblings seemed to be moving on although there was always an empty space in the nest, no matter how cramped the other kits may get, it was known as, Spottedkit's spot.

Fireheart shook her head, trying to get back in focus, Goldenflower had been right. She had to keep going forward, but it didn't stop Fireheart from missing her daughter with unrepressed intensity. She called to Sandstorm and Brackenfur, who were resting in the shade of the nettle patch after the sunhigh patrol. They leaped up at once and trotted over to her.

"Would you escort Smallear and the others?" Fireheart meowed. "I don't know how close to the river they'll have to go, and they'll need some backup if they bump into a RiverClan patrol." She paused. "I know you're tired, but the other cats are out training, and I need to stay with Whitestorm to guard the camp."

"No problem," meowed Brackenfur easily.

"I'm up for anything," insisted Sandstorm, fixing Fireheart with a firm green-eyed look.

"Great," Fireheart meowed, happy for her friends compliance and courteously sending them off with good wishes when the group padded out of the gorse tunnel leaving her and her kits in the deserted clearing. Whitestorm was with Bluestar, in her den. Willowpelt was in the nursery with her new litter and Goldenflower had gone with the elders and other queens.

Fireheart glanced over at her kits, they frisked around one another now, Mothkit roused from her sleep to join in on the fun. Leafkit and Hawkkit were acting like a pair of foxes, while Bramblekit, Tawnykit, Squirrelkit and Mothkit worked together to drive them back away from the nursery.

"You'll never get Willowpelt's kits!" Tawnykit hissed, her pale ginger tortoiseshell fur sticking up to look threatening.

"Get out of our way or we'll eat you!" Hawkkit hissed back, eyes flashing between Squirrelkit and Tawnykit.

"Foxes don't talk!" Squirrelkit pointed out, her ginger fur spiked.

"Well, maybe you should be the fox then? We could do with the peace and quiet!" Hawkkit remarked sarcastically, only to break off with a yelp as both Tawnykit and Squirrelkit jumped him. His bushy tail and flailing paws the only thing seen underneath his sisters.

Fireheart blinked fondly at her kits, their spirits high, although she couldn't help but fret in this type of weather. She could hear Willowpelt's kits mewling in the nursery, Fireheart's thoughts were how hungry they would be if their mother didn't get water soon. She hoped that the cats wouldn't have to travel all the way to the river, and she pictured the band of queens and elders moving slowly through the undergrowth with Sandstorm and Brackenfur beside them, the elders walking as they talked about their apprentice and warrior days. With a jolt, she remembered the sick ShadowClan cats. What if Spottedleaf hadn't really sent them away and they were still hiding there?

" _Beware a liar, that blood trails after."_ Fireheart shuddered as she remembered the omen. It couldn't be that she was thinking that _Spottedleaf_ of all cats would lie to her? But it was a good idea to check.

"Hawkkit!" Fireheart called out to one of only two toms in Fireheart litter of seven, the tom in question popped his head out of the tussles of fur followed by the heads of his other siblings. "You and your siblings stay over there, I'll be back in a moment."

"Alright!" Hawkkit called back, wiggling his way out of ginger and tortoiseshell fur. "Squirrelkit can be the fox now!"

Fireheart padded briskly toward the medicine cats clearing and nearly bumped into Spottedleaf who was padding out of the tunnel entrance.

"Fireheart, why the hurry?" Spottedleaf meowed teasingly, and then she looked at the edgy look on Fireheart's face and her expression changed.

"Did you tell Littlecloud and Whitethroat they must leave?" Fireheart whispered urgently.

"We've been through all this already." Spottedleaf sighed, shaking her head.

"Are you sure they've gone?" Fireheart insisted.

"They promised to leave that night." Her amber eyes challenged Fireheart to argue with her.

"And there's no stench of sickness left?" she persisted, her fur prickling with worry.

"Look!" she finally snapped, her amber eyes flashing with annoyance. "I told them to leave and they said they would. I don't have time for this. There are berries to be collected, and the birds will get them if I don't. If you don't believe me about the ShadowClan cats, why don't you check for yourself?"

A low yowl came from the medicine cat's den. "I don't know who you're mewing at out there, but stop it now and go and fetch those berries!"

"Sorry, Yellowfang," Spottedleaf called over her shoulder. "I'm just having a word with Fireheart." Her eyes flashed accusingly at her as Yellowfang's voice sounded again.

"Well, tell her to stop wasting your time, or she'll have me to answer to!"

Spottedleaf's shoulders relaxed and her whiskers twitched with amusement. Fireheart felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry to keep going on about it, Spottedleaf. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I-"

"You're just worrisome mother," she told her, nudging her shoulder affectionately as her amber eyes softened. "Go and check out the root cave for yourself, if you want to put your mind at rest." She brushed by her and padded toward the camp entrance.

Spottedleaf was right. Fireheart knew she would be satisfied only once she'd seen the ancient oak herself to make sure it was free of both ShadowClan cats and sickness. But she couldn't leave now. She and Whitestorm were the only warriors in the camp. And her kits needed to be watched, and all the other queens were out, and Willowpelt had her paws full with her own newborn kits. Her fur itching with frustration and worry, Fireheart began to pace the clearing. Keeping one eye on her kits at all times. As she turned below the Highrock to retrace her steps yet again, she spotted Whitestorm padding toward her.

"Have you decided on the evening patrol yet?" called the white warrior.

"I thought Runningwind could take Thornpaw and Mousefur."

"Good idea," answered Whitestorm distractedly. He clearly had something on his mind. "Could Brightpaw go with the dawn patrol tomorrow?" he asked. "The experience will do her good. I...I haven't been keeping up with her training lately." Whitestorm's ear twitched and, with a twinge of unease, Fireheart realized that the white warrior had been spending more and more of his time with Bluestar. She couldn't help suspecting that Whitestorm was afraid of what the ThunderClan leader might do if he left her alone for too long. At the same time Fireheart felt guiltily relieved that there was another cat in the Clan-the most respected senior warrior, no less-who shared her concerns for their troubled leader.

"Of course," she instantly agreed.

Whitestorm sat down beside Fireheart and looked on as Fireheart's kits played their fox game near the nursery. "It's quiet this afternoon."

"Sandstorm and Brackenfur have taken the elders and queens to drink by the river. Patchpelt suggested bringing back moss soaked with water for Willowpelt and myself."

Whitestorm nodded. "Perhaps they could share some with Bluestar. She seems reluctant to leave the camp." The old warrior lowered his voice. "She's been licking the dew from the leaves each morning, but she needs more than that in this heat."

Fireheart felt a fresh wave of anxiety swell in her chest. "She seemed so much better the other day."

"She is getting better all the time," the white warrior assured her. "But still, she…" His deep mew trailed away and, although Fireheart felt shaken by the dark frown on the old warrior's face, there was no need to say any more.

"I understand," she murmured. "I'll ask Patchpelt to take her some when they return."

"Thank you." Whitestorm narrowed his eyes at Fireheart. "You're doing very well, you know," he remarked calmly.

Fireheart sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Being deputy. I know it hasn't been easy, with your kits, with Bluestar...the way she is, and the drought, and Tigerclaw. But I doubt there's a cat in the Clan who would deny that Bluestar made the right choice when she appointed you."

 _Apart from Dirtstripe, Dustpelt, and half the elders,_ Fireheart responded silently. Then she realized she was being churlish, and she blinked gratefully at the white warrior. "Thank you, Whitestorm," she purred. She couldn't help feeling encouraged by such high praise from this wise cat, whose opinion she valued as much as Bluestar's.

"And I'm sorry about Spottedkit," Whitestorm went on gently. "It must be very hard on you. After all, she was your kit, and I promise that in the future that all apprentices will be accounted for along with kits."

Fireheart was touched for the white senior warriors words, her heart clenching as her missing daughter was mentioned. "Thank you," she rasped out, almost choked with emotion. "I just wish that things could have gone differently and she wouldn't have stepped paw out of camp."

"She was a kind, good hearted kit," Whitestorm meowed softly. "But perhaps StarClan has given her a special destiny. I am no medicine cat; I cannot read the stars like Yellowfang or Spottedleaf, but I have always been willing to trust our warrior ancestors, wherever they might lead our Clan."

 _And that is what makes you such a noble warrior,_ Fireheart thought, filled with admiration for Whitestorm's loyalty to the warrior code. Fireheart only hoped that Spottedkit's destiny would lead her back home, or at the very least to a safe and happy place.

The sound of pebbles clattering outside the camp wall made both cats jump. Fireheart dashed to the camp entrance. Giving a stern look to her kits to stay where they were as they looked up from their game. Speckletail and the others were crashing down the rocky slope, sending grit and dirt crumbling around them. Their fur was bristling and their eyes were filled with alarm.

"Twolegs!" Speckletail panted as she reached the foot of the ravine. Fireheart looked up to where Brackenfur and Sandstorm were helping the eldest cats as they struggled down from boulder to boulder.

"It's okay," Sandstorm called down. "We lost them."

When they were all safely at the bottom, Brackenfur explained, his breath coming in frightened gasps: "There was a group of young ones. They chased us!"

Fireheart's fur bristled with alarm as a terrified mewing broke out among the other cats. "Are you all okay?" she meowed. Sandstorm looked around the group and nodded.

"Good." Fireheart steadied herself with a deep breath. "Where were these Twolegs were they by the river?"

"We hadn't even reached Sunningrocks," answered Sandstorm. Her voice grew calmer as she got her breath back, and her eyes began to gleam with indignation. "They were loose in the woods, not on the usual Twoleg paths."

Fireheart tried not to betray her alarm. Twolges rarely ventured this deep into the forest, and the fresh memory of Spottedkit's abduction was still in the front of her mind. "We shall have to wait till dark to fetch water," she decided out loud.

"Do you think they'll be gone by then?" asked One-eye shakily.

"Why would they stay?" Fireheart tried to sound reassuring despite her private doubts. Who could predict what a Twoleg might do?

"But what about Willowpelt?" fretted Speckletail. "She'll need water before then."

"I'll go and fetch some," offered Sandstorm.

"No," meowed Fireheart. "I'll go." Fetching water for Willowpelt would give her a perfect opportunity to take Spottedleaf's advice and check for herself that the ShadowClan cats and their sickness had gone from the cave beneath the old oak. She nodded to Sandstorm. "I need you to stay at the top of the ravine and look out for Twolegs."

One-eye let out an anxious mew. "I'm sure they'll have turned back by now," Fireheart soothed the elder. "But you'll be safe with Sandstorm on guard." Fireheart looked at her friends shimmering emerald eyes and knew that she could trust Sandstorm.

"I'll come with you," meowed Brackenfur.

Fireheart shook her head. She had to make this journey alone to avoid any other cats finding out about Spottedleaf's foolish good deed. "You'll need to guard the camp with Whitestorm," she told the golden brown warrior. "And I want you to report what you saw in the forest just now to Bluestar. I'll carry back as much moss as I can. The rest of you will have to wait till sunset."

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?" Goldenflower asked as she walked up, her pale green eyes looking worried.

"I'll be fine and quicker by myself, Goldenflower," Fireheart turned to the pale ginger she-cat. "Look after my kits, alright?" the pale ginger she-cat nodded her head. Fireheart and Sandstorm climbed the ravine together, cautiously sniffing the air as they approached the top. There was no scent of Twolegs here.

"Be careful," Sandstorm advised as Fireheart prepared to head into the forest.

"I will," Fireheart promised, nudging Sandstorm's shoulder playfully. Then Fireheart turned and crept warily through the trees. She kept to the thickest undergrowth, her ears pricked and her mouth half-open as she strained her senses to pick up any sings of Twolegs. She smelled their unnatural stench as she approached Sunningrocks, but it was stale now.

Fireheart turned and cut through the woods to the slope above the river that marked the RiverClan border. As she checked for RiverClan patrols, she couldn't help looking out for the familiar gray head of her friend, Graystripe. But there was no sign of any cats in the airless forest. Fireheart would be able to fetch water from the stream without being challenged, but first she had to check the cave beneath the ancient oak.

She headed along the border, stopping at every other tree to leave her scent and freshen the boundary between the two Clans. Even this close to the river, the forest had lost its newleaf lushness and the leaves looked shriveled and worn. Fireheart soon spotted the gnarled oak, and as she drew near she saw the dusty cave where the ShadowClan cats had sheltered.

She breathed deeply. The stench of the sickness had gone. With a sigh of relief she decided to take a quick look inside and then fetch the water. She padded forward, her eyes fixed on the hole. SHe crouched low, then cautiously stretched her neck and peered into the makeshift den.

She let out a startled gasp as a weight dropped onto her back and claws grasped her sides. Fear and rage pulsed through her and she yowled, twisting violently like a slippery fish. She wiggled out of the cats hold, when she turned around to the attacker she found to her surprised a cheerful looking gray tom who had his claws sheathed.

"Graystripe!" she meowed joyfully.

"I thought you would never come to see me," purred Graystripe.

Fireheart came to touch muzzles, but pulled back quickly as Graystripe was soaking wet. She twitched the water off her whiskers and stared in amazement at the gray warrior. "You swam across the river?" she meowed in disbelief. Every cat in ThunderClan knew how much Graystripe hated getting his thick fur wet.

Graystripe gave himself a quick shake, and the water spattered easily from his pelt. His long fur, which used to soak up water like moss, looked sleek and glossy. "It's quicker than going down to the stepping-stones," she pointed out. "Besides, my fur doesn't seem to hold the water as much anymore. One of the advantages of eating fish, I suppose."

"About the only one, I should think," answered Fireheart, screwing up her face. She couldn't imagine how the strong flavor of fish could compare to the subtle, musky flavors of ThunderClan's forest prey.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," meowed Graystripe. He blinked warmly at Fireheart. "You look well."

"You too," Fireheart purred back.

"How is everyone? Is Dustpelt still being a pain? How's Bluestar?"

"Dustpelt's fine," Fireheart began, and then hesitated. "Bluestar is…" She searched for words, unsure how much to tell her old friend about the ThunderClan leader.

"What's up?" asked Graystripe, his eyes narrowing. Fireheart realized that the gray warrior knew her too well to miss her reaction. Her ears flicked self-consciously. "Bluestar's all right, isn't she?" Graystripe's voice was thick with concern.

"She's fine," Fireheart assured him quickly, relieved-it was her anxiety about the ThunderClan leader that Graystripe had detected, not her wariness of her old friend. "But she hadn't really been her old self lately. Not since Tigerclaw…" She trailed off uncertainly.

Graystripe frowned. "Have you seen that old poisonpaws since he left?"

Fireheart shook her head, biting back a defense in Tigerclaw's place. That was what Tigerclaw was now, right? "Not a sign of him. I don't know how bluestar would react if she saw him again." ' _or how I would react if I saw him again.'_

"She'd scratch his eyes out, if I know here," purred Graystripe. "I can't imagine anything keeping Bluestar down for long."

 _I wish that were true,_ Fireheart thought sadly. She looked into Graystripe's curious eyes, knowing with a pang of sadness that her desire to confide in her old friend had been an impossible dream. Graystripe was a member of RiverClan now, and Fireheart had to accept with a heavy heart that she couldn't share the details of her leader's weakness with a cat from another Clan. And she also realized that she wasn't prepared to tell Graystripe about Spottedkit's disappearance-at least, not yet, anyway. It was too soon. But she suspected her silence might have more to do with pride. She didn't want Graystripe to know that being deputy, mentor and raising kits have been stretching her thin.

"What's it like in RiverClan?" she meowed, deliberately changing the subject.

Graystripe shrugged. "Not much different from ThunderClan. Some of them are friendly, some of them are grumpy, and some of are funny, some of them are...well, they're just like normal Clan cats, I suppose."

Fireheart couldn't help envying the gray warrior for sounding so relaxed. Clearly Graystripe's new life didn't carry the burden of responsibility that Fireheart had to deal with now that she was deputy. And part of her still felt a small thorn of resentment that had mingled with her grief since Graystripe had left ThunderClan with her adopted kits. Fireheart knew her friend could not have abandoned his kits then Fireheart could abandon her own: she just wished he'd fought harder to keep them in ThunderClan.

Fireheart pushed away these unfriendly thoughts. "How are your kits?" she asked, finding herself wondering how her adopted kits have been doing.

Graystripe purred proudly. "They're wonderful!" he declared. "The Featherkit is just like her mother, every bit as beautiful, and with the same temper! She gives her den mother quite a bit of trouble, but every cat loves her. Especially Crookedstar. Stormkit is more easygoing, happy whatever he's doing."

"Like his father," remarked Fireheart, happy to hear that the kits were doing fine.

"And almost as handsome," boosted Graystripe, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

Fireheart felt an old familiar rush of joy at being with her old friend. "I miss you," she meowed, suddenly overwhelmed with longing to have Graystripe back at the camp to hunt and fight beside her again. "Why don't you come home?"

Graystripe shook his wide gray head. "I can't leave my kits," he meowed. Fireheart couldn't help the look of hurt that flashed in her eyes, and seeing this Graystripe went on quickly: "Oh, they are very well cared for in the nursery. They would be safe and happy with RiverClan. But I don't think I could bear to be away from them. They remind me to much of Silverstream."

"You miss her that much?" Fireheart questioned.

"Don't you miss Tigerclaw?" Graystripe retorted, making Fireheart snap her head back as if she been slashed across the muzzle. "Love doesn't just disappear Fireheart, I know you still love Tigerclaw, and anyone that has ever known you can tell that you love him even after all that he has done," Graystripe looked more thoughtful as he continued. "And I don't blame you."

Fireheart blinked owlishly at Graystripe, before nodding her head in reluctant agreement. Her old friend was right, no matter how much she tried to deny it or get him out of her mind. "Enough soppy stuff!" Graystripe declared, shaking out of thick gray fur as if shaking off the memories. "You didn't really come her e to see me, did you?"

Fireheart was caught off guard. "Well, not entirely…" she confessed.

"You were looking for those ShadowClan cats, right?" Graystripe meowed with a knowing look.

"How did you know about them?" Fireheart demanded, stunned.

"How could I not know?" exclaimed Graystripe. "The stench they were giving off. ShadowClan cats smell bad enough on their own, but sick ones...yuck!"

"Does the rest of RiverClan know about them?" Fireheart was alarmed to think that the other Clans could have found out ThunderClan was sheltering ShadowClan cats again-and ones tainted by sickness at that.

"Not as far as I know," Graystripe assured her. "I offered to do all the patrolling at this end of the river. The other cats just thought I was homesick and indulged me. I think they were secretly hoping I'd go back to ThunderClan if I got enough of the forest scents!"

"But why would you protect the ShadowClan cats like that?" Fireheart asked, puzzled.

"I came over and spoke to them soon after they arrived," Graystripe explained. "They told me that Spottedleaf had hidden them here. I reckoned that if Spottedleaf had something to do with it, then you must know. Sheltering a couple of sickly fleabags is just the sort of soft hearted thing you'd do."

"Well, I wasn't exactly thrilled when I found out," Fireheart admitted, her sleek pelt rippling with indifference.

"But I bet you let her off."

Fireheart shrugged. "Well, yes."

"She'd know you wouldn't have said anything, that's why she did it," meowed Graystripe affectionately. "Anyway, they've gone now."

"When did they leave?" Fireheart felt a wave of relief that Spottedleaf had kept her promise.

"I saw one hunting this side of the river a couple of days ago, but not a whisker since." Graystripe meowed thoughtfully, his eyes scrunched up in thought.

"A couple of days ago?" Fireheart was alarmed to hear that the ShadowClan cats were still there recently. Had Spottedleaf decided to nurse them until they were well enough to travel, after all? Her fur prickled with irritation at the thought, but she trusted that she had not made the decision lightly. She was just grateful to StarClan that they hadn't bumped into a water-gathering patrol from ThunderClan. They were gone now, and with any luck so was the threat of sickness.

"Look," meowed Graystripe. "I have to go. I'm on hunting duty, and I promised I'd watch a couple of apprentices this afternoon."

"Have you got an apprentice of your own?" Fireheart asked.

Graystripe met her gaze steadily. "I don't think RiverClan is willing to trust me to train their warriors yet," she murmured. Fireheart couldn't tell if it was amusement or regret that made her old friend's whiskers twitch.

"I'll see you again sometime," Graystripe meowed, giving Fireheart a shove with his muzzle.

"Definitely." Fireheart felt a black hole of sadness yawn in her belly as the gray warrior turned to leave. Tigerclaw, Graystripe, Spottedkit...Was Fireheart destined to lose every cat she grew close to? "Take care!" she called. She watched Graystripe pad through the ferns to the edge of the river and wade in confidently. The warrior's broad shoulders glided through the water, leaving a gently wave as he swam with strongly churning paws.

Fireheart watched him go, a foreign thought entering her mind. What if she and Graystripe ended up as mates? Graystripe never falling in love with Silverstream and having to join RiverClan, Fireheart never knowing the heartache of losing Tigerclaw. But Fireheart shook the thought away, she could never picture herself with Graystripe in such a relationship. Her heart rested with Tigerclaw no matter what because their bond was strong, and Graystripe would forever be in love with Silverstream. With a swish of her tail she turned away and headed into the trees to collect moss to be able to carry water back to camp.

After gathering the moss in a big clump, Fireheart carried it back to the river to soak it thoroughly. Making sure that it didn't fall apart as it was weighted down with water. When Fireheart was satisfied, she carried the ball of wet moss gently between her teeth. Some of the moisture had begun to drip out on the journey home, soaking her chest fur and cooling her forepaws, but there would be enough to quench Willowpelt's thirst until a patrol could collect more after sunset.

The Clan lay in small groups around the clearing while the sun slowly slid toward the treetops. Most of them had eaten and were quietly sharing tongues in the customary grooming session, pausing briefly between licks to greet Fireheart as she emerged from the gorse tunnel. She nodded to Runningwind, Mousefur and Thornpaw, who were about to go out on the evening patrol.

Brindleface was getting ready to lead another group of elders to fetch water. She was gathering them together at the fallen oak, and Fireheart heard Smallear's determined mew as he passed. "We'll need to keep our ears pricked and our eyes sharp while we're traveling." The old gray tom went on: "You see that nick in my ear? I got that when I was an apprentice. An owl swooped out of nowhere. But I'll bet my claws left a bigger scar than his!"

Fireheart felt her fur relax on her shoulders, soothed by the familiar murmurings of Clan life. The ShadowClan cats were gone, just as Spottedleaf had promised, and she had seen Graystripe. She slipped into the nursery and placed the moss gently at Willowpelt's head.

"Thanks, Fireheart," meowed Willowpelt.

"There'll be more after supper," Fireheart promised as the queen began to lick the precious drops of water from the clump of moss.

"You didn't run into any Twolegs did you?" Goldenflower asked, gently pulling Squirrelkit back into the nest as she tried to wiggle out of it.

"Ya, did you see any?" Squirrelkit green eyes were wide with wonder as she peeked her head over the rim of the nest.

"No," Fireheart reassured, her whiskers twitching as she gave her daughter a stern yet playful look. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"We were waiting for you!" Bramblekit's pale amber eyes gleamed up from the shadows of the nest, his eyes curious as he watched Willowpelt press out water from the moss.

"You shouldn't have, you need to sleep," Fireheart advised her son, her whiskers twitching with warmth for her kits. Turning back to address both Goldenflower and Willowpelt she added: "Brindleface is going to lead the other elders to the river once the sun has set and the woods are clear of Twolegs," Fireheart explained.

Goldenflower gave out an amused purr. "It's been awhile since some of them have been out in the forest after dark," she commented.

"I think Smallear is looking forward to it," purred Fireheart. "He has been telling stories about the owl that used to hunt near Sunningrocks. Poor Halftail looked a bit nervous."

"A little excitement will do him good," Willowpelt remarked. "I wish I could go with them. A scrap with an owl would be just the thing to stretch my legs!"

"It won't be long," Fireheart meowed, understanding how Willowpelt may feel. Fireheart herself had special privileges that came with being deputy, warrior duties for one. It also helped that her kits were getting older and slowly but surely getting used to solid food. "But first you have your kits." Willowpelt looked comfortable lying in the nursery while her fast-growing kits scrambled over her.

Willowpelt twisted her head to pick up a tiny tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit that had tumbled off her flank. She dropped it between her forepaws and gave it a lick. "Oh, yes, I have my kits," she agreed. "But I miss running through the forest, hunting for my own prey, and patrolling our borders." She licked the kit again and added, "I'm looking forward to taking these three out into the forest for the first time."

"They look like they'll make fine warriors," Fireheart meowed. A pang at how Willowpelt has all her kits with her, Fireheart wasn't sure if she would ever let her kits out of the camp ever again. "I'll be back in a bit," Fireheart told them as she began to back out of the nursery.

When she was outside, she could smell the tempting scents of the fresh-kill pile wafting from nearby, but there was one more thing she had to do before she could settle down for her evening meal. She padded across the clearing to the medicine cat's den.

The elderly medicine cat was resting in the evening sun, her fur dull and unkempt as usual. She lifted her muzzle to greet her. "Hello, Fireheart," she rasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Spottedleaf." Answered Fireheart.

"What is it? Can't I get a wink of sleep?" Spottedleaf's voice sounded soft, probably due to the grogginess in it. Her head lifted up from inside her fern nest, and her half misted amber eyes locked onto Fireheart's form.

"Is that any way to greet your deputy?" Yellowfang scolded, her eyes glinting with amusement.

"It is when she disturbs my sleep," meowed Spottedleaf, stumbling out of the nest looking tired. "She seems determined I shouldn't get any rest these days!"

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes at Fireheart. "Have you two been up to something I should know about?"

"Are you questioning your deputy?" Spottedleaf teased with a bit more life in her voice.

Yellowfang purred. "I know you've been up to something," she meowed. "But I won't pry. All I know is that my associate seems to know what she is doing and causing no harm." Fireheart watched they interacted, noting on how well they seem to be working together. She shifted her paws awkwardly on the sun-baked grown. She had come to tell Spottedleaf that the ShadowClan cats had gone, but with Yellowfang here it was no easy.

"It's strange," Yellowfang growled, looking pointedly at Fireheart. "I suddenly feel like fetching another mouse from the fresh-kill pile." Fireheart blinked gratefully at the old medicine cat. "Anything you want, Spottedleaf?" she called over her shoulder as she padded toward the tunnel. Spottedleaf shook her head. "Okay, I'll be back in a moment," Yellowfang rasped. "Or maybe two."

When she had disappeared, Fireheart meowed quietly, "I checked on the ShadowClan cats. They've gone."

"I told you they would," replied Spottedleaf.

"But they didn't go until a couple of days ago," Fireheart added.

"It wouldn't have done them any good to travel any sooner," mewed Spottedleaf. "And I had to make sure they'd learned how to make the herb mixture before they went."

Fireheart twitched her tail at spottedleaf's new found stubbornness, but she couldn't bring herself to argue with her old friend. She knew Spottedleaf believed with all her heart that she had done the right thing in caring for them, and part of her agreed it had been worth the risk.

"I did tell them to leave, you know," Spottedleaf meowed, her tone losing some of its certainty.

"I believe you," Fireheart agreed gently. "It was my responsibility to make sure they left, not yours."

Spottedleaf looked up at her curiously. "How do you know they left?"

"Graystripe told me."

"You spoke to Graystripe?" Spottedleaf looked surprised, but she blinked in good nature. "How is he?"

"He's fine," Fireheart purred. "He swims like a fish now."

"Really?" Spottedleaf murmured in amusement. "I would have to see it to believe it!"

"I thought so too," Fireheart agreed, then stopped, embarrassed, when her belly growled with hunger.

"Go and eat," Spottedleaf ordered. "You'd better hurry up before Yellowfang demolishes the entire pile, and leave you nothing but fur and bones."

Fireheart leaned down and gave her friend and affectionate, friendly lick on the ear. "See you later," she mewed, padding out of the medicine cat's den and back into the clearing.

Yellowfang had left her the choice of squirrel or a pigeon. Fireheart took the pigeon and looked around the clearing, wondering where to eat it. She glanced around to find Cinderpelt along with her brother Brackenfur and Sandstorm eating near the nettle patch. With her pigeon hanging limply from her jaws, she padded across the clearing to join them. She came to settle in between Sandstorm and Cinderpelt and began to tear into her pigeon.

Suddenly a terrible caterwauling made Fireheart jerk up her head. Sandstorm scrambled to her paws as Cinderpelt and Brackenfur jumped to their paws not a heartbeat later Mousefur and Thornpaw thundered into the clearing. Their fur was matted with blood, and Thornpaw was limping badly.

Fireheart swallowed her mouthful quickly and swiftly stood up. "What happened? Where's Runningwind?" The other cats gathered behind her, hissing with fear, their fur bristling as they prepared for trouble.

"Intruders," panted Mousefur. "We tried to drive them out but there was to many."

"Who were they?" Fireheart demanded.

Mousefur shook her head. "We couldn't see them properly, We were in the shadows."

"But what about their scent?"

"Too near the Thunderpath. Couldn't tell," answered Thornpaw, his breath coming in short gasps.

Fireheart looked at the apprentice, who was swaying unsteadily on his paws. "Go and see Spottedleaf," she ordered. "Whitestorm!" she called to the white warrior who was already hurrying from Bluestar's den. "I want you to come with us," She turned to Mousefur. "Lead us to where this happened."

Sandstorm and Dustpelt looked expectantly at Fireheart waiting to receive orders. "You two stay here and guard the camp, but Cinderpelt and Brackenfur can come, we need expect warriors in camp," she meowed. "This might be a trap to lure our warriors away. It's happened before." With Bluestar on her last life, Fireheart knew she had to leave the camp well protected, taking Cinderpelt and Brackenfur was stretching it enough.

She charged out of camp with Whitestorm at her side, Cinderpelt and Brackenfur right along side Mousefur who was panting behind them. Together they scrambled up the ravine and raced into the forest.

Fireheart slowed her pace when she saw that Mousefur was struggling to keep up, Cinderpelt and Brackenfur flanking her to help her keep up. "Quick as you can," she urged. She knew she must be in pain after the fight, but they had to find Runningwind. She had a horrible feeling that this attack must have something to do with ShadowClan. Littlecloud and Whitethroat had been in ThunderClan territory so recently. Had they tricked her into leading her Clan into danger after all? She headed instinctively toward the Thunderpath.

"No," called Mousefur. "It's this way." She brushed past her, quickening her pace with Cinderpelt and Brackenfur just being, and veered toward Fourtrees. Fireheart and Whitestorm sped after her and the younger warriors. As they raced through the trees, Fireheart realized she had been this way before. This was the trial Littlecloud and Whitethroat had followed after Bluestar had sent them away the first time. Had a ShadowClan raiding party come through the stone tunnel under the Thunderpath?

Mousefur skidded to a halt between two towering ash trees. The Thunderpath droned in the distance, its foul stench drifting through the undergrowth. Ahead, Fireheart see a limp body up ahead near the Thunderpath. Pushing in between Cinderpelt and Mousefur, Fireheart stept acuselly. Signaling for the others to stay where they were.

"Be careful," Cinderpelt whispered as Fireheart passed her, Fireheart's ear flickered showing that she heard her. Cautiously, Fireheart stalked forward on slow, steady paws. Peeking over the edge of the Thunderpath, her jade green eyes widened as her head shot up.

Lying on the Thunderpath was the lean brown figure of Runningwind lying in the middle of the Thunderpath, unmoving as a skid mark of blood trailed on the hard black surface and onto Runningwind's fur. Fireheart's head shot up as her mouth opened in a soundless gasp. A black-and-white tom came from the other side of the Thunderpath and came to bend over the unmoving body. With a jolt Fireheart realized that it was Whitethroat.

The ShadowClan warrior's eyes stretched wide as he saw Fireheart approach. He began to back away from Runningwind, his legs trembling with shock. "He's dead!" he wailed.

Fireheart without a moment to think about it, jumped onto the Thunderpath, coming to the very center on the ThunderClan side to look over her fallen Clanmate. His flank was still and his eyes already glazed over and stiff, his stomach was flattened as if a monster had rolled right overtop of him. With a burst of uncontrollable rage, Fireheart slashed warningly at Whitethroat, making in scramble back onto the ShadowClan side of the Thunderpath, her back raised as she hissed threateningly at him.

Whitethroat crouched down where he was shaking in fear and submission. Fireheart bared her teeth at him, ready to fling herself at the ShadowClan warrior. Was this the thanks she gets for helping them in their time of need? But before she could a deafening rumble vibrated on the Thunderpath underneath their paws, looking up in horror Fireheart saw the fast coming monster heading their way. Grabbing a mouthful of Runningwind's fur Fireheart began to drag in out of the road, the harsh whistling of the wind made Fireheart screw up her eyes, but no impact happened, the monster had missed them. But as she opened her eyes, a ragged shape was lying motionless on the Thunderpath. The monster hadn't hit Fireheart but it had hit Whitethroat.

For a long heartbeat Fireheart froze, flooded with memories of her own dreadful and painful accident that had broken her tail. Then she saw Whitethroat stir. Fireheart couldn't leave any cat out there. Not even a ShadowClan enemy. She dragged Runningwind's body near the edge of the Thunderpath. peering up and down the Thunderpath. There were no monsters in sight. She scurried back across to where Whitethroat lay. The tom looked smaller than ever, his white chest glistening with blood like fire in the rays of the slowly sinking sun.

Fireheart knew that moving the cat would only hasten his death. Trembling with shock, she looked down at the warrior Spottedleaf had taken such trouble to care for, in secret from the rest of her Clan. "Why were you on ThunderClan territory?" she whispered.

She leaned down as Whitethroat opened his mouth to speak, but the warrior gurgling mew was drowned as a monster roared past terrifyingly close, sending a wave of fumes and frit over the two cats. Fireheart sank her claws as well as she could into the unyielding surface and crouched closer to the ShadowClan warrior.

Whitethroat opened his mouth again, releasing a thin trickle of blood. He swallowed painfully, sending a juddering spasm the length of his body. But before he could speak, his eyes focused on a point over Fireheart's shoulder, back towards the shadows in ShadowClan territory. Fireheart watched as Whitethroat eyes glittered with pain before they glazed over for the last time.

Fireheart spun around to see what Whitethroat was looking at in his final moments. Her heart lurched when she was who stood at the edge of the Thunderpath-the dark warrior who had prowled through so many of her dreams.

Tigerclaw.

 **0o0o0o**

 **He's back! How did you like this chapter? Short? Good enough? Whatever! I hope you liked reading it! Anyway review! I want at least 50! I love you guys, so show a little support in the comment/review box! As always! Yours!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Wow! Ya, another update for you guys? How does that feel? Well, It makes me feel great! Also check out this awesome Fanfic I found! Its called 'Light in the Darkness' by xXxRavenXDameonxXx**

 **And omg! The new warrior series! (Vision of Shadows!) my heart is broken! Poor Violetkit, poor Twigkit! Poor SkyClan! And fuck you Darktail! (I send a kitten army on you!)**

 **0o0o0o**

Fireheart felt rooted to the Thunderpath as she stared at the cat that had cast his ever presence over her life for so long. His smoldering pale amber eyes finding Fireheart's jade green ones, they entranced Fireheart like they always been able too. How long had it been since Tigerclaw was exiled? It felt like moons, or even seasons!

The fiery evening sun bled through the tips of the trees, its orange rays glowing on the dark pelt of the massive tabby. Across the silence of the deserted Thunderpath, Tigerclaw eyed Fireheart with intense emotion.

"T-Tigerclaw," Fireheart's voice choked in her throat, her ears pricked in surprise while she stood stalk still under his penetrating gaze. A list of things she has concocted in her head to say to him if she ever seen him again had run off like scared mice, leaving her unable to string together a single sentence.

Tigerclaw's lower body was wrapped in the shadows on the far side of the Thunderpath, his tail flickering back and forth catching in the light before disappearing back into the darkness behind him. His massive paws were planted just outside the reach of the Thunderpath, still on the grass side. His dark tabby fur was rippling along his shoulders and along his spine as if the wind had blown on him although there wasn't any wind. But Fireheart's gaze were firmly on his eyes, the pale amber glimmering as if inviting her to his side.

Fireheart had taken only one paw-step forward, already being drawn into his pale amber depths. Then, to Fireheart's startelement, they promptly changed to that of alarm. "Get off the Thunderpath!" He roared, more loudly than the actual roar of the oncoming monster. Fireheart's mind cleared in a heartbeat, paws scrambled back, propelling herself backwards as she flung herself to the safety of her own side of the Thunderpath. Barely avoiding a brush of a tail alongside the monster's shiny exterior.

When she was on firm ground, she sat down trembling for a heartbeat. Flashes of breaking her tail that leaf-bare came back, the one that almost left Cinderpaw crippled. Turning back to stare across the Thunderpath, Tigerclaw was their his massive claws extended and fur spiked up as if in fright and defence. But as soon as Fireheart got back to her paws he turned and disappeared into the darkness of a bramble bush, swallowed up in their barbed stems.

"Fireheart!" Cinderpelt gasped, her head shotting out of the undergrowth as she scanned the clearing. "Are you alright?"

"Was their another cat with you?" Whitestorm asked, the senior warrior padding out as well. "I thought I saw someone over near those bushes, but I couldn't get a good look." Before Fireheart could say anything, a thin wailing came from Mousefur, the small dusky-brown she-cat leaned heavily on Brackenfur's shoulder, her eyes were glazed over as she stared at Runningwind's lifeless body.

Fireheart shivered at the dusky-brown she-cats cry of grief, the sun disappearing from the forest. She could see Mousefur's eyes shining in the dark tense with pain and grief. Fireheart felt a wave of sorrow as she stared at the outline of Runningwind's body, which would be growing cold by now.

Fireheart stared at Cinderpelt then back at Brackenfur. "Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, can you carry Runningwind back to camp without me? And Whitestorm can you help Mousefur, her injuries must be hurting right now." The older senior white warrior narrowed his eyes curiously but said nothing and nodded.

Fireheart twitched her ear. "I'll follow you back soon. There's something I must do first." Fireheart watched Brackenfur as he picked Runningwind up by the scruff, and Cinderpelt helping by picking him up from behind. Whitestorm sent Fireheart another glance before ushering a grieving Mousefur back towards the forest, the party was silent and sober.

When they had gone, Fireheart stared across the hard gray Thunderpath at the body of the black-and-white, Whitethroat. Fireheart could not leave Whitethroat's body to be battered by monsters on the Thunderpath, it was a shameful death that the ShadowClan warrior didn't deserve. The Thunderpath was quiet now, and Fireheart crossed to the middle and grasped the warrior's scruff in her teeth. SHe dragged him gently across to the ShadowClan border, hoping that his Clanmates would give him an honorable burial.

Fireheart padded a little bit away from his body, and came to sniff at the bramble's that Tigerclaw had disappeared through, it smelled strongly of ShadowClan but the unmistakable lingering scent of pine forest and ThunderClan was still there. Peering inside she didn't know if she felt relief or disappointment to find him already gone. Pulling back Fireheart thought it best to go, ShadowClan might discover her soon, and she didn't want to test how able they are to defend their territory. Casting one last glance at the brambles, Fireheart forced herself to cross onto ThunderClan territory again instead of the nagging feeling that she should have gone after Tigerclaw.

Fireheart padded briskly through the forest in ThunderClan territory, her paws vibrating as she recalled how Tigerclaw looked. Tigerclaw's previous wounds had healed, and he looked stronger than how he had left ThunderClan. He seemed to have lost weight due to seeing every one of the tabby's ribs. But he looked proud and still looked to have strength under his thick pelt. But the one thing that Fireheart was happy to see that remained the same, was his eyes.

When Fireheart entered the moonlit ThunderClan camp, Runningwind's body lay in the center of the clearing. He looked peaceful, stretched out as if he were asleep. Bluestar was pacing around the warrior's body, her broad gray head swinging from side to side.

The rest of the Clan hung back, keeping to the shadows at the edge of the clearing. The air was thick with distress. The cats weaved silently among one another, glancing anxiously at their leader as she padded back and forth, muttering under her breath. She didn't even try to control her grief, as she would have done once. Fireheart remembered how quietly she had mourned her old friend and deputy, Lionheart, many moons ago. She showed none of that silent dignity now.

Fireheart could feel the Clan watching her as she approached their leader. Bluestar looked up, and she felt a stab of alarm when she saw that her leaders eyes were clouded with shock and anxiety.

"Whitestorm says that a band of cats did this, do _you_ know who has done this? Have you seen them?" Fireheart felt all eyes on her, her sleek pelt ruffled with unease at their wide-eyed look.

"I-" Fireheart swallowed, knowing that she couldn't lie to her leader, no matter how much the truth would hurt her. "I saw only two, one of them was...Tigerclaw." Behind her the Clan exploded into yowls of disbelief and fear. Fireheart let them wail, keeping her eyes fixed on Bluestar. She felt her heart flutter like a trapped bird as she begged StarClan to give her leader the strength to cope with the return of her attacker.

"How, how can this be?" Bluestar shaked her head, her eyes boring with anxiety and a far off look.

"I saw him in ShadowClan's territory, he-he seemed to be hiding out there, I don't know if he is permitted there or not." Fireheart wondered if the scent of ShadowClan was coincident now or not, had he joined up with more ShadowClan cats beides Whitethroat? Was Whitethroat in Tigerclaw's gang? Or was it something else entirely?

Bluestar dropped her head, at Fireheart's words. "So he has returned," Bluestar hissed. "How could I have not have seen his treachery when he lived among us? What a fool I've been!" She shook her head, her eyes closed. "What a mouse-brained fool." Fireheart's paws trembled. Bluestar seemed to be shattering right before her eyes, in front all her Clanmates and didn't even seem to care. With a jolt she realized she would have to take charge.

"We must make sure the camp is guarded day and night from now on. Longtail." She looked over at the striped warrior. "You will sit guard till moonhigh." Then she swung her head toward Frostfur. "You will take over then." The two cats nodded, and Fireheart bent her head toward Runningwind's body. "Mousefur and Brackenfur can bury Runningwind at dawn. Bluestar will sit vigil with him until then." She glanced at her leader, who was staring blankly at the ground, and hoped that she'd heard her.

"I will join her," meowed Whitestorm. The white warrior shouldered his way through the crowd and sat beside Bluestar, pressing his pelt against hers.

One by one the Clan padded forward to pay their respects to their lost friend. Willowpelt slipped from the nursery and touched the dead warrior gently with her muzzle, whispering her sorrowful farewell. Goldenflower followed her, signaling to Fireheart's kits to stay back. Fireheart looked at them from where she was waiting for her turn, she shivered from ear to tail as Bramblekit peered curiously around Goldenflower, he looked just like his father a dark tabby lookalike with the same pale amber eyes. She watched as Goldenflower gently licked Runningwind's cheek.

When Goldenflower was finished she back away as Fireheart stepped forward, gently ushering the kits back into the nursery. Fireheart leaned forward and leaned down to lick Runningwind's dull pelt. "I'm so sorry this had happened to you." she choked out softly. As she backed away, she saw a figure step forward from the shadow of the Highrock. It was Darkstripe. Fireheart watched his eyes flick from Runningwind to Bluestar and back, burning, not with fear or grief, but with a brooding thoughtfulness. Unsettled, Fireheart headed for one place she knew she would find comfort. She padded through the ferns to the medicine cat's den, her mind fretted with doubts and concerns that needed to understanding ear of her friends.

Thornpaw sat in the well-trampled grass clearing. Spottedleaf and Yellowfang crouched beside him while he held up a paw for them to examine. Spottedleaf peeled a wad of cobwebs away from the pad, making Thornpaw grimace. "It's still bleeding," Spottedleaf reported with a sigh.

"It should have stopped by now," rasped Yellowfang. "We need to dry this wound before infection creeps in."

Spottedleaf's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "We have those horsetail stems I gathered yesterday. What if we drop some sap onto the cobwebs before we bind them onto the paw? That my stop the bleeding."

Yellowfang let out a rambling purr. "Good thinking." The old medicine cat turned at once and hurried toward her den while Spottedleaf pressed on Thornpaw's wound with her paw. Only then did she notice Fireheart standing in the tunnel entrance.

"Fireheart!" she mewed, her amber eyes showing her concern. "Are you okay?"

"Just some scraped up pads, and a nasty fright with a monster and..." Fireheart reply trailed off as she padded forward to join them.

"I heard that Tigerclaw has returned with his rogues," meowed Thornpaw, twisting his head to look up at Fireheart. "Is that true?"

"It's true," Fireheart told him gravely, her eyes flashing to Spottedleaf with a forlorn look. Only Spottedleaf and Graystripe understood how Fireheart would feel about Tigerclaw's return, and she was desperate to talk about it with one of her friends.

Spottedleaf glanced at Fireheart, then shook the golden-brown apprentice's paw. "Here, press on this."

"Me?" mewed Thornpaw in surprise.

"Do you want me to constantly hold your paw?" Spottedleaf questioned, her amber eyes narrowing playfully. "You're on your way to being a brave warrior, just keep pressing on it. Who knows? Maybe someday it could be of use if a certain she-cat is hurt and is in need of aid that we can't give at the moment? I'm sure she would be very greatful!"

Thornpaw's eyes widened for a moment, before he concentrated on lifting his paw higher and clamped his jaws carefully around the wound.

"What happened?" Spottedleaf meowed, her amber eyes flashing to Fireheart's.

"I saw Tigerclaw on the other side of the Thunderpath, Runningwind seemed to have been hit by a monster. I didn't see anything else that could have killed him, he must have chased them out and had forgotten to check about monsters." Fireheart meowed quietly, so that Thornpaw couldn't hear.

"And you believe that?" Spottedleaf questioned. Fireheart hesitated, before nodding. She didn't see anything besides where the monster had hit Runningwind.

"It was a monster that killed him," Spottedleaf agreed, her tortoiseshell face looking tired. "And I found nothing that indicated that another warrior had killed him."

Fireheart's eyes filled with relief to hear that, but it still didn't squnch the thought that Tigerclaw had been hunting in ThunderClan territory. Why was he still on ThunderClan territory when he was banished? Was he in need of ThunderClan's plentiful bounty of prey?

"You know, I had missed feelings at seeing Tigerclaw again?" Fireheart whispered as she confided in her friend. "Part of me wanted to go to him and another just wanted to turn tail and run, would it be selfish if I would have wanted to go with him?"

"When love is strong, you will always feel that pull for someone," Spottedleaf meowed, blinking in sympathy. "Even I have felt it." Fireheart snapped her head up in surprise, the amber eyed tortoiseshell medicine cat was no longer looking at Fireheart, her ears pinned back in slight shame.

"What do you mean?" Fireheart blurted, she didn't know that Spottedleaf had been in love before.

"Only in my dreams," Spottedleaf sighed, her eyes growing wishful. "I can only vividly see him, it's like I have meet him in...in...in a past life of some sort? He's there, constantly, it makes me feel secure and also I always have this need to help him in every way I can, even though he is out of my reach." Spottedleaf sighed, before giving out a little huff of laughter. "I must sound so mouse-brained right now."

"No," Fireheart shook her head, nudging Spottedleaf's shoulder gently. "It's not mouse-brained, it's special."

"Thank you, Fireheart," Spottedleaf breathed, her amber eyes shining in thanks for the understanding.

"I think I should get going," Fireheart meowed, shaking out her stiff legs. "I think I could do with some improvements to safe guard the camp, and also manage to get some sleep."

"That's good," Spottedleaf meowed as she went to greet Yellowfang who finally arrived with a wade of cobwebs. When she returned to the clearing, Fireheart was surprised to find many of the cats still awake. Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Mousefur crouched silently beside Runningwind's body, their grief made plain in their lowered heads and tense shoulders. The other cats lay in small groups, their eyes blinking in the shadows and their ears twitching nervously as they listened to the noises of the forest.

Fireheart stood their for a moment, sucking in the scents of her Clanmates and the crisp air around her. A shadow moved near the edge of the clearing and Fireheart swung her head around to find only Darkstripe.

Fireheart beckoned the striped warrior closer with her tail. Darkstripe slowly padded toward her. "I want you to take out a second patrol as soon as the dawn patrol returns tomorrow," Fireheart meowed. "From now on there will be three extra patrols every day, and all patrols will have three warriors."

Darkstripe looked coolly at Fireheart. "But I promised Whitestorm I'd take Brightpaw out training tomorrow morning."

Fireheart's sleek fur was prickling with irritation. "Then take her with you," she snapped. "It'll be good experience. We need to speed up apprentice training anyway." Fireheart decided, more warriors were needed now.

Darkstripe's ears flicked, but his gaze remained steady. "Yes, deputy," he murmured, his eyes glittering. It unnerved her the way he was taking everything in strides, as if he could careless about Runningwind's death or Tigerclaw's return. With a farewell flicker of her ears Fireheart made it look as if she wasn't running away from the dark stripped warrior. Fireheart padded over to the nursery, stopping to glance around her Clan before entering. Sandstorm was talking softly with Brackenfur and Cinderpelt, getting caught up on what had happened. Dustpelt was sitting with Fireheart's apprentice, Fernpaw. And Goldenflower, who had gone to join Brindleface, Frostfur and Speckletail near the warriors den were talking queitly amongst themselves.

Fireheart entered the nursery after being satisfied that her Clanmates wouldn't panic while she slept. The nursery was quiet and inviting, her kits curled up but still widely awake. She purred quietly at this, they had been napping most of the day and Fireheart wondered how she would ever get them to sleep.

"Mother, Why is Runningwind sleeping in the middle of the clearing?" it was Hawkkit that asked this question, his head was lying on Squirrelkit's back, who for once didn't try to push him off.

"Shouldn't he sleep in his own nest?" Mothkit meowed, her nose scrunched up as to why he wasn't.

"Maybe he's too tired to get to his nest?" Leafkit suggested as Fireheart padded into the nest with them.

"He's not sleeping," Fireheart meowed, swallowing hard as she swept her kits closely to her side. "He's dead." 

"Dead?" Squirrelkit repeated, her head tilted at the one word. "What does that mean?"

"Well, death is like our fresh-kill in a way," Fireheart began unsurely. "Death happens when a cat has died and is no longer alive, meaning no more patrols, or hunting or Runningwind in general. He's gone."

"Forever?" Hawkkit said in disbelief, his ice-blue eyes widening in alarm.

"Forever." Fireheart repeated.

"So we'll never see him again?" Leafkit asked, her pale amber eyes boring into Fireheart's and she could see the sorrow there in her young daughter's eyes.

"No, not forever," Fireheart soothed, nuzzling each kit in turn. "We'll see him again in StarClan."

"StarClan?" Bramblekit echoed where his head rested on one of his paws, his pale amber eyes never leaving his mother's face.

"StarClan is our deceased warrior ancestors of the Clans who live on in spirit form after dying, and watch over the living Clan cats." Fireheart explained, watching her kits eyes widen in amazement.

"So is Runningwind in StarClan?" Tawnykit asked, only to gasp in awe as Fireheart nodded.

"He hunts with our warrior ancestors now." Fireheart meowed softly, glad that it seems to sooth the kits.

"Is our father there?" Leafkit asked, her head turning to the side as she pressed up against Tawnykit.

"Of course he is, Mouse-brain!" Hawkkit retorted, rolling his eyes. "If he's not _here_ , then he has to be _there_!"

"I bet he became StarClan's leader!" Squirrelkit purred, her green eyes sparkling with excitement before Fireheart could say anything.

"He was the best warrior of ThunderClan," Mothkit agreed, her amber eyes sparkling with the same emotion as Squirrelkit.

"All Clans go to StarClan!" Fireheart pointed out, a troubling feeling growing in her stomach.

"But won't they fight in StarClan?" Bramblekit questioned, looking interested.

"Cats in StarClan all get along," Fireheart told him, watching his ears flick back as his eyes shined with interest. "They have no need to fight because prey is plentiful, there is plenty of space and it never gets cold and you would never have to lose your loved ones."

"I wanna go to StarClan!" Tawnykit meowed, her eyes widening with excitement this whole time.

"Not until you are much older and your time as a warrior is over," Fireheart rebuked, a little nervous by her daughters declaration. "Besides you're too young, StarClan has no need for you yet."

"Mother," Mothkit spoke up, looking thoughtful. "Can you tell us more about our father? What happened to him?"

"Your father," Fireheart hesitated as she looked over at Willowpelt, but she was in a deep sleep alongside her kits. "Was a brave warrior," Fireheart decided it wouldn't hurt. "Although he could be grumpy and rash, he was also clever and very gentle. He saved me many times and I loved him very much just like he loves you very much," Fireheart swallowed heavily, watching their innocent eyes expand around the hidden fact that their father also tried to kill Bluestar and led a band of rogues into their camp.

"Now get some sleep, it's been a very entertaining day," Fireheart meowed, not able to say anything further and watched them grumble as they settled down, Fireheart just hoped when the time came that they know what cat they hoped to be.

0o0o0o

Fireheart pushed her way into Bluestar's den. Even though it was not yet sunhigh, she'd been out on patrol twice already that day. And she would be taking her apprentice, Fernpaw, out hunting this afternoon. The days since Runningwind's death had been busy. All the warriors and apprentices were exhausted trying to keep up with the new patrols. With Willowpelt in the nursery and Goldenflower always looking after Fireheart's kits, Whitestorm reluctant to leave his leader's side, Spottedkit gone, and Runningwind dead, Fireheart barely had time to eat and sleep between the constant worrying and duties. It didn't help that every time she so much as passed ShadowClan border she had the urge to run straight across to see if Tigerclaw is still there, out there alive, safe or well fed.

Bluestar crouched in her nest, her eyes half-closed, and for a moment Fireheart wondered if she had caught the ShadowClan sickness. Her fur was even more matted, and she sat with the stillness of a cat who could no longer care for itself, but waited silently for death.

"Bluestar," Fireheart quietly called her name. The old she-cat turned her head slowly toward her. "We've been patrolling the forest constantly," she reported. "There's been no sign of Tigerclaw and his rogues." Bluestar looked away without answering. Fireheart paused, wondering whether to say more, but Bluestar had drawn her paws farther under her chest and closed her eyes. Disheartened, Fireheart dipped her head and backed out of the cave.

The sunlit clearing looked so peaceful that it was hard to believe the Clan faced any dangers. Brackenfur was playing with Willowpelt's kits outside the nursery, flicking his tail for them to chase, while Fireheart's older kits play wrestled nearby with Goldenflower looking after them, Whitestorm rested in the shade beneath the Highrock. Only the fact that the white warrior's ears were pricked toward Bluestar's den betrayed the strain the Clan was under.

Fireheart stared unenthusiastically toward the growing pile of fresh-kill. Her belly tight and hollow, but she couldn't imagine being able to swallow anything. She spotted Sandstorm eating a piece of fresh-kill. The sight of her friend gave her a thought about how she'd enjoy her company while she was out hunting with Fernpaw. The thought restored Fireheart's appetite, and her belly growled with anticipation for the chase. She would leave the fresh-kill for the others to share. Besides, it was better to have a friend with you.

At that moment Fernpaw trotted out of the apprentice's den, her fur ruffled out as she yawned. Her pale green eyes blinking as Brightpaw, Mousefur, Frostfur, and Cinderpelt came walking into camp bringing water soaked moss for the queens and elders. Brightpaw carried her dripping bundle toward Bluestar's den under Whitestorm's appreciative gaze.

Fireheart called across to Sandstorm. "You promised you'd catch us a rabbit whenever I asked. You up for coming hunting with me and Fernpaw?"

Sandstorm looked up. Her green eyes shone with anticipation at the request. "Okay," she called back, and quickly gulped down her last mouthful of food. Still licking her lips, she trotted toward Fireheart. "But I have to look after my apprentice, and I also promised Longtail I'd look after Swiftpaw while he is on patrol." Fireheart tensed at the mention of the black-and-white apprentice and Sandstorm seemed to pick up the reluctance Fireheart shown at him joining them. "He's sorry for what he's done Fireheart, don't hold Spottedkit's disappearance against him."

Fireheart wanted to scoff that it was easy for Sandstorm, seeing as it wasn't her kit that was taken. But she nodded her head reluctantly and Sandstorm went to gather her kin and Longtail's hotheaded, stubborn apprentice. As she began to call for both apprentice's, Fireheart called to her own apprentice. Fernpaw came trotting up at once.

"Are you ready to go hunting?" Fireheart asked Fernpaw as soon as she arrived.

"Of course!" Fernpaw instantly replied, her whiskers twitching in anticipation. Fernpaw has become quite the decent hunter and Fireheart couldn't be prouder of the pale gray apprentice. When Sandstorm, Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw arrived they raced through the gorse tunnel, and out into the forest.

With Fernpaw hot on her heels and the other two apprentice just paw-steps behind, Fireheart followed Sandstorm up the ravine and into the woods, impressed at the way her muscles flexed smoothly under her pale ginger coat. Fireheart knew she must be as tired as she was, but Sandstorm kept up a quick pace through the undergrowth, her ears pricked and her mouth open.

"I think we've found one!" she hissed suddenly, dropping into a hunting crouch. Fernpaw and Cloudpaw opened their mouths to scent the air, while Swiftpaw watched quietly on surprisingly subdued. Fireheart herself stood still while Sandstorm drew herself silently through the bushes. She could smell the rabbit and hear it snuffling in the undergrowth beyond a clump of ferns. Sandstorm suddenly shot forward, making the leaves rustle as she sped through them. Fireheart heard the rabbit's hind legs pound against the parched ground as it tried to escape. Leaving the apprentice's behind, Fireheart leaped instinctively, swerving around the gerns, and chasing it through the undergrowth and across the forest floor as it bolted away from Sandstorm's sharp claws. Fireheart took its life with one sharp bite, uttering a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan for filling the forest with prey, even if they hadn't sent rain for so long. The storm that had been promised by the rumbles of thunder a few evenings ago had not come, and the air was as brittle and stifling as ever. Sandstorm skidded to a halt beside Fireheart who had crouched over the rabbit. She could hear her panting. Fireheart's own breath was coming in gasps too.

"Thanks," she meowed. "I'm a bit slow today."

"Me too," Fireheart admitted, sharing an amused purr with her friend.

"Maybe you should rest," Sandstorm meowed after a moment.

"We all do." Fireheart felt the care that Sandstorm was sending her.

"But you've been twice as busy as everyone else. Looking after the Clan, mentoring Fernpaw and also taking care of kits, it must pile up on you."

"It is a lot," Fireheart meowed, and added on hastily. "But it's nothing I can't handle." That was a lie and Fireheart could detect that Sandstorm didn't believe it, but Fireheart was sticking to that lie. The Clan needed her more than ever to be strong, she couldn't show them how much it hurt to know that Tigerclaws return had caused her sleep patterns to shift, constantly haunted by him as she would be frozen on the Thunderpath and be hit by a monster while gazing into his eyes, or the strain that it took whenever she entered the nursery to find that not all her kits would be there.

Sandstorm seemed to sense Fireheart's anxiety. "I know there's a lot to do. Perhaps I can help more." Sandstorm glanced at Fireheart, and there was a kinder look in her eyes. "I'm here for you, and I'm sure Brackenfur wouldn't mind helping out more as well."

Fireheart blinked in thanks, knowing that Sandstorm would always have her back. And Brackenfur would loyally follow his deputy and would practically roll over for Sandstorm if she asked nicely. "Thank you," Fireheart whispered, and both cats seemed to jump as the three apprentices that they left behind pushed their way out of the undergrowth behind them.

"Did you get it?" Cloudpaw panted, his eyes taking in the rabbit that they managed to catch.

Suddenly Fireheart realized how tired they looked, and remembered how hard it had been to keep up with the bigger, stronger warriors when she was training. She nudged the dead rabbit towards them with her nose. "Here, you eat something." she offered. "I should have given you time to eat before we left camp."

As Cloudpaw and Fernpaw dug in, Sandstorm caught her eye. "Perhaps you could order fewer patrols?" she suggested doubtfully. "Everyone's tired, and we haven't seen Tigerclaw since Runningwind died."

Fireheart felt a twinge of regret. She knew Sandstorm couldn't really believe her hopeful words. Fireheart had a feeling that Sandstorm was on to Bluestar's mental state, how their leader was more paranoid than ever now that Tigerclaw has returned and her attitude has begun affecting the Clan. Fireheart had seen the tension it had caused in the warriors lean bodies as they patrolled with her, their ears always pricked, their mouths always open, tasting the air for danger. She had also sensed their growing frustration with their leader, who was needed more than ever to help keep the Clan in order and feeling secure. But Bluestar had hardly left her den since the vigil for Runningwind.

"We can't cut down on patrols," Fireheart sighed, her eyes trailing to Swiftpaw who hadn't touched the rabbit at all. His amber gaze staring off towards the forest, deep in thought. For a moment Fireheart wondered what could be going through his mind.

"What does Bluestar think will come out of all these patrols?" Sandstorm asked the question tentatively.

"She's worried for our safety, of course." Fireheart knew she was being evasive. Only she and Whitestorm understood how completely Tigerclaw's return had swept Bluestar back into the dark and tortured placed she had been in after the treacherous warrior had tried to murder her.

"She's lucky she has such a good deputy," Sandstorm meowed reassuringly. "Every cat in the Clan trusts you to lead us through this."

Fireheart couldn't help glancing away. She had been well aware of the way the other cats had been looking at her lately, with a mixture of hope and expectancy. Even her kits acted like she was already Clan leader. She felt honored to have their respect, but she knew she was young and inexperienced with kits to raise along with the title, and she longed for Whitestorm's unshakable faith in her StarClan-led destiny. She hoped she was worthy of the Clan's trust. "I'll do my best," she promised.

"The Clan couldn't ask for more than that," Sandstorm murmured.

Fireheart glanced back at the apprentices, Fernpaw and Cloudpaw had eaten their fill and left some for both Sandstorm and Fireheart, Swiftpaw took none for himself. "Let's finish this and find something else to take home." Fireheart advanced Sandstorm. When both she-cats had eaten, they moved on with their apprentice's in tow, heading toward Fourtrees. They traveled without speaking, wary of betraying their presence in the forest to any watching eyes. With the unexpected still out there, ShadowClan, WindClan, rouges and longer and...Tigerclaw.

An unfamiliar cat-scent hit her tiny pink nose as they neared the slope that led down to Fourtrees, and her fur bristled. Sandstorm had clearly smelled it too, for she froze, arching her back, her muscles tense.

"Quick," Fireheart hissed. "Up here, and listen Cloudpaw!" She glanced briefly at the apprentices as she clawed her way up a sycamore tree. Sandstorm, Fernpaw, Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw followed in a line, and the five cats crouched on the lower branches and peered down at the forest floor.

Fireheart saw a shadow weaving through the ferns, dark and slender. Two black ears poked above the fronds. There was something about the shape of them that stirred a distant memory, not unpleasant. Was it a cat that they had help from one of the other Clans? But with dark presence in the forest, there was no way of knowing which cats were to be trusted these days. All strangers were enemies.

Fireheart flexed her claws, preparing to pounce. Beside her Sandstorm quivered with anticipation along with an excited Cloudpaw, and Brightpaw stared down, her small shoulders tense. Swiftpaw looked blankly down at the moving figure, his claws sheathing and unsheathing lessiourly. As the stranger padded under the sycamore tree, Fireheart let out a vicious yowl and dropped onto tits back.

The black cat screeched with surprised and rolled over, knocking Fireheart to the ground. Fireheart leaped nimbly to her paws. She had felt the size and strength of this cat in her first pounce, and knew it would be easy to chase off. She faced the cat, arching her back, and gave a warning hiss. Sandstorm leaped down from the tree as did her apprentice, Cloudpaw, Brightpaw came scrambling down after and Swiftpaw leaped gracefully down without a care. Fireheart watched as the black cat's eyes widen in panic as it realized it was outnumbered.

But Fireheart was already letting the fur lie flat on her shoulders. Her first instinct had been right: she recognized this intruder. And from the look on the cat's face, which had turned from panic to relief in a single heartbeat, the intruder recognized Fireheart too.

"Ravenpaw!" Fireheart sprang forward to give her old friend a welcoming nuzzle.

"It's good to see you again, Fireheart!" Ravenpaw nudge dher in return, his eyes looking almost wistful for a moment before turning to Sandstorm. "And can this really be Sandpaw?"

"Sand _storm!"_ the ginger she-cat corrected her sharply.

"Of course. The last time I saw you, you were half the size!" The black tom's eyes narrowed. "How's Dustpaw?"

Fireheart understood Ravenpaw's wary tone. Sandstorm and Dustpelt had trained at the same time as him, and had viewed Ravenpaw more as a rival than a denmate. When Ravenpaw had fled from him mentor, Tigerclaw, and gone to live in Twoleg territory beyond the upland, Dustpaw and Sandpaw had not been sad to see him go. Fireheart doubted that Ravenpaw had missed them either.

"Dustpelt's great." Fernpaw piped up, her pale green eyes shining at the mention of the warrior.

Ravenpaw looked at the apprentice, his eyes growing with interest at the new face. "Is this one of your apprentices?" he asked, looking at Fernpaw.

"Yes, she's mine. Her name's Fernpaw." Fireheart said proudly, flashing Fernpaw a pride filled look.

"And this lump of fur is mine," Sandstorm said, gesturing towards Cloudpaw who whined in defense. "He's Cloudpaw."

"And him?" Ravenpaw gested to Swiftpaw, who looked indifferent and suspicious of Ravenpaw this entire time. "That's Swiftpaw," Sandstorm answered. "And he's Longtail's apprentice."

The warm breeze ruggled the leaves at the tops of the trees. Fireheart glanced up at the noise. This unexpected meeting had disarmed her, and she'd let her guard slip. She scanned the undergrowth warily as she remembered the threats around her. "What are you doing here, Ravenpaw?" she asked urgently.

Ravenpaw, who had been studying Sandstorm with a curious expression in his amber eyes, turned his head. "Looking for you."

"Really? Why?" Fireheart knew it had to be important for Ravenpaw to come back to the forest. The young black cat had lived in constant fear after he had accidentally witnessed Tigerclaw killing Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy. When Tigerclaw had tried to kill Ravenpaw too, to keep him quiet, Fireheart and Graystripe had helped their friend escape. Ravenpaw now lived on a Twoleg farm with Barley, another loner-a cat who wasn't a kittypet, nor part of a forest Clan. Ravenpaw must have a very good reason for returning to his old enemy's territory. After all, he had no way of knowing that Tigerclaw's treachery had been revealed and he had been driven out of ThunderClan. As far as Ravenpaw knew, tigerclaw was till the deputy.

Ravenpaw flicked his tail uneasily. "A cat has come to live on the edge of my territory," he began. Fireheart stared at him, confused, and Ravenpaw tried to explain. "Well, more like a kit really, I found her when I was out hunting. She was scared and frightened. She wouldn't say much to me cause she was so shy, she reminded me much of myself when I was still part of the Clan. but what I'm getting at is she smelled of ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" Fireheart echoed.

"I asked her if she had come over the uplands, but she didn't seem to have any idea where she was. So I took her back to the Twoleg nest where she said she was taken too."

"Taken to?" Sandstorm meowed, her eyes scrunched up in disbelief. "Was she being held there by Twolegs? And was it really ThunderClan you smelled?"

"I wouldn't forget the scent I was born to," Ravenpaw retorted. "And she wasn't like any other I have know, she smelled of the wild, and she has the glint in her eyes that I found so familiar I just couldn't put my paw on it. And she certainly didn't like those Twolegs."

A glimmer of hope began to steer in Fireheart stomach, a aching of yearning was there but she held back until Ravenpaw had finished his story.

"I couldn't get her scent out of my mind. I went back to the Twoleg nest to speak to her again, but she was shut in. I tried to talk to her through a window, but the Twoleg chased me away."

"What colored was this cat?" Fireheart felt Sandstorm glance at her with a glimmer of her own.

" A solid dark ginger," replied Ravenpaw. "She had this amber eyes that really sparked my attention, as if I seen them before."

"That sounds like Spottedkit!" Swiftpaw cut in, shouldering his way forward, for once there seemed to be some life in his as his eyes glowed at Ravenpaw's words.

"Then you know her?" Ravenpaw meowed. "Was I right? Is she a ThunderClan cat?"

Fireheart hardly heard Ravenpaw's words. Spottedkit was found! She could be brought home! She began to circle her old friend, her paws tingling with joy and relief. "Was she okay? What did she say?"

"W-well," stammered Ravenpaw, turning his head to follow Fireheart as she padded around him. "Like I said, the first time I met her she seemed scared and lost."

"That's not surprising. She hardly been outside ThunderClan territory before." Fireheart weaved impatiently around Sandstorm and Cloudpaw. "She hasn't even been out of the nursery let alone Highstones! There's no way she'd know she was so close to home."

Sandstorm nodded, and Ravenpaw remarked. "That would explain why she was so upset. She must have thought-"

"Upset?" Fireheart stopped pacing. "Why? Was she hurt?"

"No, no," Ravenpaw mewed quickly. "She just seemed really scared and miserable. I thought if I brought her to the Twoleg nest then her family would be waiting for her, but she still seemed unhappy. That's why I came to find you."

Fireheart's eyes filled with emotion, her daughter had been all alone for so long. Miserable and scared and uncertain of what was to come.

Ravenpaw blinked uncertainly. "Did I do the right thing in coming here?" she meowed. "Has this...er….Spottedkit been banished from the Clan?"

"Of course not!" Swiftpaw hissed, his tail standing vertical as if the insult was directed at him personally. "She was kidnapped by Twolegs!"

"She is also my kit," Fireheart meowed gravely, meeting Ravenpaw's surprised amber eyes. "She's been missing for a quarter moon. I...I was beginning to think I'd never see her again, but you, you-" Fireheart came to press her muzzle against Ravenpaw's cheek, unable to hold in her happy purrs.

"We're going to go and fetch her, right?" Swiftpaw demanded, his claws plucking the grass impatiently.

"Yes, right now in fact," Sandstorms startled meow of surprise was overlooked. "I'll be back by sunhigh tomorrow," she meowed. "Tell Whitestorm where I've gone."

Alarm stretched Sandstorm's eyes wide. "You're going right now?"

"I'll need Ravenpaw to show me where she is, and I can't expect him to hang around in the forest," she explained. "Not with those rogue cats on the loose."

"Rouge cats?" Ravenpaw echoed, his tail flickering out behind in. "What do you mean?"

"Come on," Fireheart meowed to the black cat. "I'll explain as we go. The sooner we get moving the better."

"Not without me," Swiftpaw quickly began following, his face set along with an arrogant stride.

"Or me," Sandstorm stepped forward, her eyes flashing as if anyone to dare say anything. "You'll need all the help you can get if you bump into those rogues or a WindClan patrol!"

Fireheart felt a surge of joy at Sandstorm's words. But she glanced warily down at Swiftpaw. "Swiftpaw-" Fireheart began, only to be cut off by the apprentice's loud scuff.

"I know how you feel about me Fireheart, I know you blame me for Spottedkit being taken in the first place. And truth is, I don't blame you I also think it was my fault for mocking her for believing in kittypets. But Fireheart, Can't you see that I _need_ to do this? To redeem myself for putting Spottedkit through all that's happened? Please, Fireheart!" Fireheart hesitated, but the desperation in Swiftpaw's eyes, it pulled at Fireheart.

"Oh, let him come," Sandstorm meowed, rolling her eyes at Fireheart's hesitation. "He wants to prove himself Fireheart, so let him."

"Okay, you can come," Fireheart agreed, watching as the black-and-white apprentice seemed to light back up, his eyes shining. "But you listen to both me and Sandstorm, is that clear?"

"Yes, Fireheart," Swiftpaw quickly nodded, his fur fluffing out with relief.

Fireheart briskly turned back to the two remaining apprentices. "You two go back to the camp and tell Whitestorm where we've gone," Fireheart meowed to the two apprentices. "He knows Ravenpaw."

Fernpaw's eyes flashed in alarm, one that Fireheart instantly soothed. "Don't worry, you'll both have each other to keep safe. Go straight back home, and keep your ears low. No stunts." FIreheart ordered them, feeling a twinge of worry at leaving the two young cats to travel alone.

"We will, Fireheart," Cloudpaw promised, nodding his head as he looked serious. "Come on, Fernpaw, let's go." Cloudpaw flicked his thick white tail and the two apprentices turned quickly and vanished into the undergrowth.

Fireheart pushed away her anxiety about the apprentice's and began to trek through the ferns. Sandstorm and Ravenpaw fell into step beside her with Swiftpaw just a pawstep behind, and she was reminded of all the times she had hunted in the forest with Ravenpaw and Graystripe. But as the stifling forest air pressed down on her and her sleek fur prickled with anticipation of the journey ahead, she couldn't walk fast enough, she was going to finally bring Spottedkit home!

The four cats raced through Fourtrees and climbed into WindClan territory. Fireheart remembered the last time she had been here, with Bluestar. They would be following the same route, straight across the uplands to the Twoleg farmland that lay between WindClan territory and Highstones. At least there was no breeze this time to carry their scents across the moor. The air on the uplands was unnaturally still, and so dry that Fireheart felt her fur crackle as it brushed through the heather.

She chose a trail that kept them as far as possible from the camp that lay at the heart of WindClan's territory. The ground up here was usually peaty and wet, but now it had dried to a hard crust and the heather was browning in places, shriveled by the sun.

"So what about these rogues?" Ravenpaw broke the silence without slowing his pace.

Fireheart sighed with dread, the news she gave was one filled with a heart that ached, bitterness and regret and also betrayal that mixed into all that has happened within the time that she had last seen Ravenpaw. When she had finished Ravenpaw was silent, his amber eyes narrowed with thought, not the normal fear or even anger for his former mentor and tormentor.

"Hmmm, a shame." Ravenpaw settled, his tail flickering dismissively, making Fireheart look at him with surprise.

"That's it?" Fireheart meowed, watching Ravenpaw stroll casually. "Are you saying you think banishing Tigerclaw was wrong?"

"No," Ravenpaw meowed, his eyes flashing with something that Fireheart didn't catch before it changed. "What Tigerclaw had done deserved banishment, but it's also a waste as well. Tigerclaw should have seen what he had to give his Clan and what he _had,_ he had everything a cat could ask for and he threw it away for something that was only temporary. I find now, that I pitty Tigerclaw."

"Pity Tigerclaw?" Sandstorm echoed, her eyes pricking up in surprise as if Ravenpaw just learned how to fly. "You've certainly have changed, Ravenpaw."

"I have, haven't I?" Ravenpaw meowed, his eyes twinkling. "I suppose I have, living in a new home, and I like it there. I've got Barley for company if I want, and that's plenty for me."

"But don't you miss ThunderClan?" Fireheart asked, her jade green eyes blinking at her black furred friend.

"There are things I have missed, and things I wish would have happened," Ravenpaw agreed, his eyes looking a bit sad before finally turning back to acceptance. Just like that time in leaf-bare. "But it just wasn't in my destiny."

"Can we please stop walking down memory lane, and get out of WindClan territory already?" Swiftpaw's irritated meow sounded from behind the three cats, glancing behind himself Ravenpaw commented with an easy going look on his face. "He's certainly Longtail's apprentice, he's got that temper of his." 

Fireheart shared an amused look with Sandstorm, but quickened the pace until they were racing through the heather to fast to speak. She avoided the sweathe of gorse where she and Bluestar had met Mudclaw, and instead led them in a broad circle across the open moor. The barren hillside offered no protection from the sun, and Fireheart felt as if her sleek pelt was on fire due to its still leaf-bare thickness. By the time they reached the slope that led down to Twoleg territory. The valley stretched out below them, patched with meadows and paths and Twoleg nests like the dappled coat of a tortoiseshell.

"The WindClan cats must have been keeping out of the heat in their camp," she meowed, puffing as they ran down the hillside. "Let's hope the rest of the journey is this easy." They reached a copse of trees, adn Fireheart welcomed the cool shade and the familiar woodland smells. High above them two buzzards circled with high-pitched calls, and she could hear the rumbling of a Twoleg monster in the distance. Her aching legs tempted her to lie down and rest for a while, but she longed to find Spottedkit and that drove her own. She had a fleeting thought that Swiftpaw would have it much harder, but he didn't complain, not once.

As they padded through the trees, Sandstorm stared around with her whiskers trembling. Fireheart realized that she had traveled this far from ThunderClan territory only once before, when she had accompanied Bluestar to the Moonstone as an apprentice. It was a journey all cats had to make before they became warriors. Fireheart had been here several times, not just to visit Highstones, but to see Ravenpaw and to lead WindClan out of exile. But it was Ravenpaw who was most at home in these woods.

"We can't hang around here," the black cat warned. "Especially not this time of day. Twolegs like to walk their dogs here." Fireheart could smell the scent of dog nearby. She flattened her ears that almost mingled in with her sleek pelt and followed Ravenpaw in silence as the black tom led them out of the copse.

Ravenpaw squeezed through the hedge first. Fireheart waited for Sandstorm to go next, followed by Swiftpaw, then pushed her way through the thickly tangled leaves after. She recognized the red dirt track on the other side. She had crossed it with Graystripe on their journey to find the exiled WindClan. Ravenpaw looked both ways before racing across and disappearing into the far hedgerow at the other side. Sandstorm glanced at Fireheart and she nodded encouragingly, Swiftpaw already following after Ravenpaw. Sandstorm nodded and darted forward, and Fireheart followed at their heels.

The barley in the field beyond the hedge stretched high above their heads. Instead of skirting the edge, Ravenpaw headed straight into the forest of crackling stems with Swiftpaw following head on. Fireheart and Sandstorm weaved after them, hurrying so they didn't lose sight of either the black cat's tail flicking ahead of them, or Swiftpaw's black-and-white pelt just a mouse-length ahead. Fireheart felt a ripple of unease as she realized she could never find her way out alone. She had lost all sense of direction, with nothing to see but the endless golden stems and a strip of clear blue sky above,. She was very relieved when they finally emerged and sat down to rest under the hedge on the far side of the field. They were making good progress. The sun was only halfway down the sky and the uplands were already far behind them.

Fireheart smelled a familiar scent on the hedge beside her. "You're marker," she commented to Ravenpaw.

"This is where my territory begins." Ravenpaw swung his head around, signaling that the wide sweep of fields ahead of them was where he lived and hunted.

"Then Spottedkit is near here?" Swiftpaw demanded, his paws working on turning up the dirt. His impoliteness shining through. Fireheart herself was looking at Ravenpaw hopefully.

"There's a dip on the other side of that rise," Ravenpaw told him, pointing with his nose. "The Twoleg nest is there."

Fireheart suddenly felt the fur on her spine tingle. What was that smell? She froze and opened her mouth to let the scent reach the glands inside.

Beside her Ravenpaw had lifted his nose, his black ears pricked and her tail flicking nervously. His eyes widened in alarm. "Dogs!" he hissed.

Fireheart heard grass swishing the hedge and tensed her shoulders as the strong odor filled the air. A loud bark made her tail fluff out, and a heartbeat later she sw the quivering nose of a dog thrusting through the hedge.

"Run!" she yowled, pushing Swiftpaw forward who had slide out his claws as if going to confront the dog's head on. Another rustle and a yelp of excitement told her that a second dog was following the first. That got Swiftpaw running. Fireheart fled just behind him. Sandstorm racing beside her, her fur brushing her's as they pelted along the hedgerow with the dogs at their heels, trying to stay together.

The drumming of the dogs paws made the ground tremble, and Fireheart could feel their breath hot on her neck. She glanced over her shoulder. Two massive dogs loomed behind them, their soft flesh rippling, their eyes flaring, and their tongues lolling. With a jolt, Fireheart realized that Ravenpaw was nowhere to be seen.

"Keep running," she called to Swiftpaw. "They won't be able to keep this pace up for long." Sandstorm glanced at Fireheart, her paws pounding faster without being told.

She was right. When she turned her head again, she saw that the dogs had begun to fall behind. Fireheart sized up an ash tree in the hedgerow ahead of them. It was some way off, but if they could put enough distance between themselves and the dogs, they might be able to scramble up it to safety.

"Can you to see that ash?" Fireheart called to her companions, panting. "Climb it as quickly as you can. I'll follow."

Sandstorm grunted in agreement while Swiftpaw's response was a flicker of an ear. They raced on toward the tree. Swiftpaw reaching it first and climbing with quick powerful thrusts. Fireheart yowled to Sandstorm and she shot up the trunk after the apprentice, clawing her way to safety.

Before she leaped for the tree, Fireheart looked over her shoulder once more to see how far to see how far away the dogs were. Her fur shot up when she saw huge teeth barely a rabbit-length from her face .With a vicious snarl the dog lunged at her. With a challenging yowl Swiftpaw dropped onto the dog's head, slashing on its muzzle and eyes. The dog whined in pain as Swiftpaw clawed at its eyes, shaking him from its head the dog turned tail and ran. Swiftpaw's distraction gave Fireheart the chance to scrambling up the tree, as fast as a squirrel.

Swiftpaw wasted no time racing up behind her. They stopped together on the lowest branch and looked down. Below them the dog remaining dog barked in frustration, throwing its huge head back and bellowing angrily. When the remaining dog finally got fed up with waiting for them and followed after its companion that had run off.

"Swiftpaw, that was amazing," Fireheart meowed, impressed. Swiftpaw didn't say anything, but his eyes shined and he straightened up to sit taller.

"Where's Ravenpaw?" Sandstorm asked suddenly.

Fireheart shook her head, having no clue as to where one her best friend had gone. "He must have run the other way. He should be okay. I think there were only two dogs."

"I thought this was his territory. Didn't he know there were dogs on this side of the field too?" Fireheart couldn't answer as she looked up at the pale ginger she-cat. She saw Sandstorm's expression darken. "You don't suppose he led us here on purpose?" she growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not," snapped Fireheart, her jade green eyes blazing in defense for the black tom. "He's our friend, he would never try and harm us."

"Does seem a bit suspicious?" Swiftpaw meowed bluntly, his whiskers twitching.

"Fireheart?" A high-pitched mew made Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Swiftpaw peer down through the leaves. A familiar black pelt standing directly below them, looking up at them with a concerned look before clawing his way from the trunk onto Swiftpaw's and Fireheart's branch. The black cat nodded nodded at Swiftpaw. "Not sure why they bothered chasing him, though. He wouldn't have made much of a meal."

Sandstorm stood up and hopped down onto their branch, almost knocking Ravenpaw off if he hadn't moved. "Don't we have a kit to find?" she inquired, looking a Fireheart who nodded.

Sandstorm stood up and brushed past Ravenpaw. "Come on then." Swiftpaw quickly followed her down.

"I see she's still a bit prickly," Ravenpaw remarked.

"I wouldn't go teasing Sandstorm if I were you," Fireheart murmured as she followed Sandstorm and Swiftpaw down the tree. She decided not to tell her old friend that Sandstorm had suspected him of leading them into a trap. Ravenpaw was no fool-he'd probably worked that out for himself, but it was a sign of his newfound confidence that he wouldn't let her hostility bother him. And with the dogs gone, the only thing Fireheart wanted to think about was finding Spottedkit.

Ravenpaw led them to the top of the rise and stopped. A Twoleg dwelling lay in the shallow valley ahead of them, just as he had promised.

"That's where you took Spottedkit?" Fireheart asked. When the black nodded, Fireheart's belly began to fill with excitement and impatient yearning.

"I can't smell her," Sandstorm remarked, and Fireheart didn't miss the suspicious edge to her tone.

"Her scent was already stale when I came to see her last time," Ravenpaw explained patiently. "I think the Twolegs are keeping her locked in."

"Well, we just have to get her out now won't we?" Swiftpaw meowed, already heading down the slope toward the dwelling.

"Come on," Fireheart meowed to Sandstorm and Ravenpaw, "We'll get her out, one way or another."

The Twoleg dwelling was surrounded by a neatly clipped hedge. Fireheart followed Swiftpaw through it and stared across the browning grass to the Twoleg nest silhouetted against the dusky sky. She flattened her body to ground and crept toward the nearest bush, her ears pricked. Her nose was no good here. The evening air was filled with clogging flower scents that drowned out more useful smells. She heard pawsteps on the grass behind her and turned to see Ravenpaw and Sandstorm followed, their quarrel apparently put aside for now. She nodded to them, grateful for their company, and looked back in front only to softly hiss in annoyance as Swiftpaw walked stealthily across the lawn.

Fireheart quickly followed after the reckless apprentice, keeping low as Sandstorm and Ravenpaw followed leaving behind the safety of the hedge. "There's the window," Ravenpaw whispered Ravenpaw, shaking his head as they rounded the corner of the nest to Swiftpaw had already jumped onto a tree and pulled himself onto the ledge. "Certainly Longtail's apprentice." Ravenpaw muttered.

Fireheart wasn't listening anymore as she followed after Swiftpaw, her heart pounding as she was so close to reclaiming her kit. She followed where Swiftpaw got up to the ledge, and began to claw her way up the winding stem, to reach the window and cautiously pull herself up onto the ledge next to Swiftpaw who was staring into the window, his eyes shining as he looked up at Fireheart.

Inside, a Twoleg was standing over something that spat out clouds of steam. Fireheart winced at the harsh unnatural light, but she felt old memories of her kit hood stirring inside her, and she knew she was looking into a kitchen, where Twolegs prepared food. Her mind flooded with long-buried memories of eating dry, tasteless food and drinking water with a sharp, metallic taste. Blinking the image away, she began to look for any sign of Spottedkit.

"She's over there," Swiftpaw meowed, directing her attention towards a corner of the room. Huddled ontop a towering, thick tree was Spottedkit hidden in a soft looking den at the top her dark ginger fur recognizable as her head hung out of the hole, her amber eyes looked lifeless as she stared at the Twoleg.

A loud banging came from a side door and a Twoleg kit came rushing into the room, making a racket. Fireheart half expected her daughter to cower under the Twoleg kits loud screeching but her daughter just watched it blankly, unfazed.

"She looks miserable," Swiftpaw meowed, his voice filled with pity.

"Well, not for long," Fireheart assured as she stared down at Sandstorm and Ravenpaw. "Its Spottedkit! She's here."

"Has she seen you?" called back Sandstorm.

Fireheart cautiously turned back to the window, but kept her body flattened against the hard stone. Spottedkit was still gazing at the Twolegs, her eyes showing blank interest and shadow of unhappiness, and she looked uncared for. "My poor kit," Fireheart murmured.

"I'll get her attention," Swiftpaw hissed, raising up slightly as as he gently put his paw against the glass, lightly pounding on the glass to gain her attention. Fireheart watched with bated breath as Spottedkit's ears twitched. Then Fireheart's kit raised her eyes towards the window and spotted them, and her eyes jumped to life as she let out a joy filled meow of delight.

Inside, the noise made the older Twoleg swing around in surprise. Fireheart leaped down from the ledge, landing beside her friends. Swiftpaw followed hesitantly.

"What's the matter?" asked Sandstorm.

"Spottedkit saw us, but I think the Twoleg did too!"

"We should go," Ravenpaw meowed urgently.

"No," hissed Fireheart. "I'm not leaving my kit, you can go if you like but I'm staying!"

"Me too!" Swiftpaw agreed stubbornly, his eyes looking up at the window ledge again.

As they spoke, a creaking noise sounded behind them. Fireheart snapped her head around. Light flooded from a door in the wall and spilled out into the garden, illuminating the grass all the way to the hedge. The bright pool darkened suddenly as the shadow of a Twoleg fell across it.

Fireheart froze. There was no time to hide. She knew they had been spotted. The Twoleg called, its cried hard and questioning, and then it stepped out and began to walk slowly toward them. The three warriors huddled together as the Twoelg came nearer and nearer. Fireheart heard Sandstorm draw in a trembling breath. She looked up and her belly tightened with terror. The Twoleg was towering over them. They were trapped.

It was only then did Swiftpaw let out an annoyed hiss. "I don't have time for this!" with agile speed he raced through the Twolegs legs, and darted inside the Twolegs nest. The Twoleg let out a surprised yowl. Inside the nest there were sounds and a loud racket as if things were falling and a Twoleg kits cry.

A moment later, Swiftpaw was racing back out of the nest, Spottedkit dangling from his jaws as he skidded around the startled Twoleg and bolted the way they had come. When Swiftpaw passed the three warriors didn't hesitate to follow him, leaving behind the Twoleg and its nest. They ran through the hedge and out into the field beyond, back tracking their trail and eventually came to huddle in a clump of nettles.

When Swiftpaw set Spottedkit down Fireheart was instantly on her daughter, licking her face and purring as loud as a thunderstorm. Spottedkit took in the attention and returned the purrs just as hard.

"I was so worried about you Spottedkit," Fireheart meowed as she caught her breath, looking in her daughter's amber eyes that were filled with happiness but yet also sad.

"And I thought i'd never see you again." Spottedkit replied, smashing her head into her mother's flame colored pelt.

"Don't you ever go anywhere without permission, do you understand?" Fireheart meowed sternly, watching Spottedkit's eyes grow serious.

"Don't worry, I won't." Fireheart's whiskers twitched with satisfaction, licking her daughter once more on the head as the calming relief that her daughter was once more part of her life.

"The moon is rising," Ravenpaw meowed, breaking up their moment. "If you want to be back by sunhigh, we don't have much time."

Fireheart nodded and turned to both Sandstorm and Swiftpaw. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Sandstorm answered, stretching her forelegs to front of her while Swiftpaw just nodded.

"Good," meowed Fireheart. "Then we'd better get going."

Ravenpaw led the Clan cats as far as the uplands and left them at the bottom of the dew-covered slope that led to WindClan territory. Dawn was not far off, but it was the height of greenleaf and the sun rose early. They had made good progress.

"Thanks, Ravenpaw," Fireheart meowed, touching the black cat's nose with her own. "You did the right thing, coming to get me. I know it must have been hard, coming back to the forest. You really are my hero."

Ravenpaw dipped his head, his eyes shining. "Even if we aren't Clanmates anymore, you will always have my friendship and loyalty."

Fireheart blinked away the emotion that clouded her eyes. "Thank you," Spottedkit pipped up, her nose twitching as she stared at Ravenpaw. "For helping save me."

"Anytime," Ravenpaw meowed, blinking warmly at the small kit. Before turning away to head home.

Fireheart watched her old denmate trot across the sparkling grass and disappear into the copse. "If we hurry, we can get to Fourtrees before the WindClan dawn patrol sets out," she meowed. She set off up the slope, her kit swinging snuggly in her jaws, reminding her of when she carried Morningflowers kit home. Swiftpaw and Sandstorm flanked her. It was a relief to travel through the uplands bet of the uplands, where deserted badger setts lay, the sun lifted its head above the horizon and sent a wave of golden light across. Fireheart peeked down to see Spottedkits eyes dance with awe and wonder, her young mind taking in the scenery.

"I smell home," the young kit whispered quietly, making Fireheart almost miss her words.

"Really?" meowed Swiftpaw, his eyes doubtful. "ALl I smell is old badger dirt!"

"And I smell ThunderClan intruders!"

The four ThunderClan cats spun around, their fur bristling. Deadfoot, the WindClan deputy, stepped out of the heather and jumped on top of the sandy badger set. He was small and skinny, and he moved with the distinctive lopsided gait that gave him his name, but Fireheart knew that, like the rest of WindClan, his size concealed an agility and speed that other Clans found hard to match.

There was a rustle and Mudclaw stalked from the heather. Fireheart eyed him tensely as the brown warrior circled the group and stopped behind them. "Webpaw!" called Mudfur. The tabby apprentice who had been with Mudfur before padded out into the open. Fireheart waited, her head pounding as she held Spottedkit a little bit closer to her, waiting to see if there were more Warriors on their patrol.

"You seem to be making WindClan territory your second home," hissed Deadfoot.

Fireheart sniffed the air, blocking out Spottedkit's scent. No more WindClan cats. They were evenly matched. "There's no other way from the forest to the lands beyond," she meowed through the mouthful of fur, keeping her voice calm. She didn't want to provoke a fight, not with her daughter's safety on the line, although she couldn't forget the way she and Bluestar had been treated by Mudfur before.

"Are you trying to travel to Highstone _again?"_ Mudfur narrowed his eyes, taking a step towards them threateningly. Swiftpaw put himself between Fireheart and the WindClan warrior, narrowing his own eyes in warning. "Where's Bluestar? Is she dead?"

Sandstorm arched her back, and hissed furiously. "Bluestar is fine!"

"So what are you doing here?" snarled Mudclaw.

"Just passing through." Swiftpaw said arrogantly, although he sounded coolly and unaffected by Mudclaw.

"Why you arrogant furball!" Mudclaw arched his back, his teeth bared. Swiftpaw quickly mimicked his stance, although looking smaller in comparison to the warrior.

"You leave him alone!" Spottedkit squeaked, her paws flailing as she swung from her mother's jaws.

"A kit?" Deadfoot said in astonishment, seeming to just now notice the tin she-kit. "You bought a kit here?"

"It's complicated," Sandstorm meowed tensley, on the defense.

"Great answer," Mudclaw said mockingly, making Sandstorm glare at him.

"Stand down, Mudclaw," Deadfoot hissed, not looking at him but right at Fireheart. "I'll let you off with a warning, but only this once."

"You're really just-" Mudclaw began to protest but Deadfoot cut him off with a harsh glare.

"That's enough, Mudfur," Deadfoot told the WindClan warrior, before addressing the ThunderClan cats. "We'll escort you to Fourtrees, and we best not have this incident again."

"You won't!" Swiftpaw retorted, his fur lying flat although he eyed the other warriors suspiciously.

Fireheart felt relief for avoiding a confrontation, even though they were swiftly escorted towards Fourtrees. Fireheart's happiness was almost tangible because despite his soware mood, Swiftpaw looked up at Fireheart with pride, they had done it. They have brought Spottedkit home. When they reached the forest, which was ringing with birdsong and thick with tempting smells of prey. But Fireheart's main concern was getting back to camp, wanting her daughter to eee home once more.

Fireheart picked up speed as they neared the camp and crashed down the ravine at full speed. She raced through the gorse entrance, Spottedkit squealing with excitement. As they broke out of the tunnel, Fireheart was happy to note that the camp looked just as she had left it.

"I'm back!" Spottedkit squealed, drawing the attention of the early waking cats who were sunning themselves at the edge of the clearing. They looked up, and Fireheart saw their eyes blink with surprise.

Whitestorm padded up to Fireheart. "I'm glad you're back safely." Whitestorm meowed, his eyes trailing to Spottedkit who was still in her grasp. Leaning down the senior warrior touched noses with the kit. "And I'm glad that you're back safe and sound as well."

"Glad to be back!" Spottedkit meowed, her amber eyes shining.

"And we're glad to have you back." Swiftpaw said, coming up to touch one of Spottedkit's paws. Fireheart placed her daughter down, but kept her tucked in the safety of her front paws.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. Ravenpaw came to find me because he said he'd found Spottedkit."

"Yes, Cloudpaw told me what happened," meowed Whitestorm. Sandstorm padded up to Fireheart and nodded a greeting to her former mentor. While Swiftpaw sat closely to Fireheart, gazing at Spottedkit.

"Fireheart!" Cloudpaw's mew sounded from the apprentices den, who had come out with both Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw just a pawstep behind him. The apprentice's came racing towards them, their eyes shining as they came to greet them and touch noses with Spottedkit.

"It's good to have you back!" Cloudpaw meowed, looking pleased as he nudged Spottedkit with his nose.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Fernpaw added, her eyes soft as she gazed at Spottedkit.

"We were so worried about you." Brightpaw added, nosing Spottedkit more gently than Cloudpaw had.

"To be honest I was mostly alright," Spotted kit admitted. "Although those Twolegs made such a racket and the young one kept pulling at my tail and ears and snagging their paws in my fur!"

"That's horrible!" Ashpaw gasped, his eyes wide with concern as he looked at Spottedkit.

"And they fed me awful food that made me want to gagge!" Spottedkit added, her tone rising to a whine.

"That's terrible!" Speckletail called from outside the nursery, only to stick her head inside for a moment to mew something to someone inside. It wasn't long before Goldenflower pushed her way outside, whipping her head back and forth in urgency before landing on Spottedkit.

"Spottedkit!" Goldenflower meowed, coming to nuzzle the dark ginger she-kit and cover her with loving licks. It wasn't long before her siblings peeked their heads out to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey! It's Spottedkit!" Mothkit meowed, her tone was full of glee as she raced across the clearing followed by the pack of kits their meows of delight echoing through the camp.

"Spottedkit!" Squirrelkit yowled, bowling into her sister. Spottedkit was tousled into a tussle of kittenfur, but their was no denying the warm purrs that came with the reunion between siblings.

"I'm glad that she's back." Goldenflower whispered, her eyes filled with warmth as she looked at Fireheart. Who had just the same look in her own.

"I am too," Fireheart whispered, watching her kits finally whole and together again.

0o0o0o

It was a bit later when she had time to report to Bluestar. Her leader was huddled in her nest, her fur ruffled and her eyes anxious. Fireheart couldn't help wondering if she moved at all since she'd seen her last.

"Spottedkit is back," Fireheart whisper, her eyes revealing just how much that statement filled her with such relief and peace of mind. "She was in the Twoleg territory beyond the uplands."

"And she found her way from there?" asked Bluestar in surprise.

Fireheart shook her head. "Ravenpaw saw her and came to tell me where she was."

"Ravenpaw?" confusion flickered in the old cat's eyes.

"Er...Tigerclaw's old apprentice," Fireheart reminded her awkwardly.

"I know who Ravenpaw is!" snapped Bluestar. "What was he doing in ThunderClan territory?"

"He came to tell me about Spottedkit," Fireheart repeated.

"Spottedkit." echoed Bluestar, tipping her head slightly to one side. "She's back? StarClan had brought her back home to us."

"Ravenpaw helped," Fireheart added.

Bluestar stared at the sandy floor for a long time, and Fireheart thought she had wandered off into her own mind again when she looked up. "Ravenpaw helped you?"

"Yes. He led us to where Spottedkit was shut in."

"What did Ravenpaw say when you told him about Tigerclaw's treachery?" Bluestar demanded suddenly and out of the blue.

Fireheart was caught off guard by the question. "Well, he...he was shocked, of course," she stammered.

"But he tried to warn us about him, didn't he?" Bluestar's voice sounded full of regret. "I remember now. Why didn't I listen to him?"

Fireheart struggled to find a way to comfort her leader. "Ravenpaw was just an apprentice then. Every cat admired Tigerclaw. He hid his treachery well." _Or not well enough._ Fireheart silently admitted.

Bluestar sighed. "I misjudged Tigerclaw and I misjudged Ravenpaw. I owe him an apology." She looked up at Fireheart with heavy eyes. "should invite him back into the Clan?"

Fireheart shook her head. "Ravenpaw seems happy where he is, Bluestar. We left him in Twoleg territory, where Barley lives," she explained. "You were right when you told me he would find a life that suited him better outside the Clan."

They fell silent, before something popped inside Fireheart's head. "Bluestar there's something I want to request."

"What is it?" Bluestar asked, her eyes narrowing.

0o0o0o

"I, Bluestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to follow your noble code and I command him in his turn to you, as a warrior. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Swiftpaw didn't hesitate. "I do," 

"Then I name you Swifttail, may you serve your Clan for seasons to come," Bluestar rested her muzzle on his head and the newly named Swifttail licked his leader's shoulder. His amber eyes sparkling in delight.

"Swifttail, Swifttail, Swifttail!" His Clanmates called out his name, and Fireheart felt proud of the black-and-white warrior.

"Tonight you will hold silent vigil," Bluestar rasped, her words trailing off as she abruptly departed to her den as the ceremonial words were uttered.

"Look at that, you have part of Longtail's name!" Sandstorm meowed, coming to congratulate him.

"It's a great name," Longtail retorted, coming to congratulate his former apprentice, they had a special bond between them. And Fireheart found it refreshing to see close bonds.

"Swifttail, Swifttail, Swifttail," Spottedkit meowed, coming to frisk around his paws, her siblings following as they weaved between the newly named warriors legs. "You're a warrior now!"

"Just you wait till I become a warrior!" Hawkkit declared, skidding to a stop in front of the black-and-white warrior. "I'll have an amazing name and become the greatest warrior ever!"

"I'm sure you'll get there eventually," Swifttail retorted, but his shining eyes betrayed his amusement and accomplishment.

"Don't worry Thornpaw," Leafkit meowed as the golden-brown tabby apprentice came up to them. "You'll be a warrior soon too!"

"I'm sure I will," Thornpaw meowed casually, coming to great Swifttail with a nudge to his side. "The den's going to be a bit lonely without you."

"You'll get over it." Swifttail replied, his amber eyes locked with Thornpaw, each cat seeming to take part in an inside joke.

"I'll be warrior soon to!" Cloudpaw declared as he came up to Swifttail, coming to probe at the new warriors stomach. "So you best not hold this over my head, warrior or not I can still beat you in a fight anyday."

"Congratulations, Swifttail." Brightpaw meowed, stepping in before either tom could cause a commotion. "You're a full fledged warrior now!"

"Congratulations, Swifttail," Fireheart meowed, padding forward. The black-and-white warrior turned to the deputy, his eyes guarded. Fireheart and Swifttail hadn't gotten along since Spottedkit was taken, Fireheart blaming Swifttail for getting her daughter taken in the first place. But as Swifttail risked himself to find and help rescue her daughter, Fireheart thought that her former hostility should lay in the past and not the present. "I'm glad that you are now a warrior."

"Thank you, Fireheart." Swifttail said curtly, dipping his head respectfully. They had a lot of mending to do to get on a level of respect, but for the most part, Fireheart was just thankful to put things to rest between them about this whole situation.

"Come on," Fireheart murmured, nudging her kits towards the nursery. "It's time to sleep." The kits eyes stretched wide, as if they didn't like that idea but with a few gentle nudges Fireheart had them all snuggled up in their nest.

Fireheart curled around her kits, feeling pleased. She had all her kits together again, her Clan was safe...at the moment. Swiftpaw had become a warrior known as Swifttail and the night was going to be secure. With that good feeling, Fireheart drifted into slumber.

 _The forest weaved its way into her dreams. Tree trunks loomed toward her through the mist, disappearing into clouds as they soared upward. Fireheart called out, and heard a quiet 'Shhh' sound, feeling curious, Fireheart followed the sound. As the sound grew louder, so did the thickness of the mist and the acrid smell that hanged in the air. Fireheart's fur began to prickle as a sudden overwhelming fear seemed to clutch as her, her sleek flame colored fur hardly standing out and rising in bristle induced fear. But like an unknown force Fireheart kept going, until there was an archway of only two trees ahead, with one more pawstep a huge grayish-brown viper jumped out at Fireheart its fangs extended ready to take a bite out of her._

Fireheart woke with a start. Her eyes flashed open and she stared fearfully around the nursery. Something was wrong; the acid scent still filled the air, and a strange, choking mist seeped through the branches. Fireheart leaped to her paws and scrambled out of the den. An orange light shone dimly through the trees as Swifttail, who was sitting vigil looked on with growing horror.

The smell grew stronger and Fireheart stared in horror as well, Fireheart knew with as much fear as she had in her dream what it was.

 _Fire!_

0o0o0o

 **Well, how did you all like the update? Worth it? (Baby i'm worth it, uhh, i'm worth it, give me a review because I'm worth it!) well, I hope you enjoy and favorite and follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear reviewers! Another update meaning another chapter! I believe that I might do a Tigerclaw pov either before or at the end! (Kind of like I did for Forest of Secrets!) also look up:**

 **Fallenstar's Fate by Fireworksafterdawn**

 **I like it very much, a good read! So check it out!**

 **0o0o0o**

"Fire! Wake up!" Fireheart yowled, snapping her head over to Swifttail who seemed to snap out of it. "We need to leave the camp at once!" Fireheart ordered him. "Tell Bluestar the forest is on fire!" Swifttail gave a nod of the head, paws scratching up dirt across the clearing while Fireheart stuck her head back in the nursery.

"Goldenflower, Willowpelt, Speckletail, there's a fire get the kits out!" Fireheart ducked back out, hoping that they could rally up all the kits as she ran to the elders den and called through the branches to warn them. "Fire! Get out!" Then she raced to where the apprentices were clambering drowsily from their nests. "Leave the camp! Head for the river," she called. Cloudpaw's bewildered face stared at her, still dazed by sleep. "Head for the river!" Fireheart repeated, the other apprentices clambering out of the den.

Swifttail had managed to help Bluestar across the shadowy clearing. The leader's face was a grotesque mask of fear as Swifttail urged her forward with his nose. Frostfur intercepting him as she took over in leading the dazed and frightened leader.

"This way!" Fireheart yowled, beckoning with her tail before rushing past them. Cats were streaming past on either side of her, their fur bristling. The forest seemed to roar around them, and above the noise came a hideous two-tone wailing and the frantic barking of Twolegs as they crashed through the forest. Smoke was billowing thickly into the clearing, now, and behind it the light of the fire grew ever brighter as if bore down on the camp

"Head for the river!" Fireheart called to the mass of streaming cats who surged up and out of camp and into the ravine. "Keep an eye on your denmates. Don't lose sight of one another." She felt an eerie calm within her, like a pool of icy water, while noise and heat and apnic raged outside.

Fireheart darted back to round up her kits, finding them following after Goldenflower their meows filled with alarm as Fireheart drew up. Willowpelt's kits were struggling after their mother. She was carrying the smallest in her mouth, her eyes stricken with fear above the bundle that bumped against her forelegs.

"Are you alright?" Fireheart meowed to the two queens, who nodded. Goldenflower had Spottedkit securely in her jaws, her eyes filled with fear just as much as Spottedkit's were.

"We need to get them out of here," Fireheart meowed, steadying herself as one of her Clanmates rushed by. "Longtail!" Fireheart called to the cat who pushed past her as the warrior scrambled back towards them, Fireheart scooped up another of Willowpelt's kits and passed it to Mousefur, who had raced up behind her. She picked up the third, and then when Longtail reached her side she gave the kit to him. "Stay with Willowpelt!" she ordered, knowing that the queen would keep running only if she knew hers kits were safe.

Fireheart leaned down, picking up Squirrelkit and ushering her kits forward, both Goldenflower and her struggling up the ravine with the kits as the Clan rushed by. Clouds of smoke swirled across the sky, hiding Silverpelt from view. Was Starclan watching this? She wondered briefly. She lowered her eyes against the sting of smoke, concentrating on urging Leafkit and Hawkkit forward with Squirrelkit grasped firmly in her jaws. She glanced back up, seeing Bluestar's thick gray pelt reach the top, bundled along by the other cats. Both Fireheart and Goldenflower and the kits were almost the last one's to arrive, scrambling upward to see fire stretching greedy orange tongues into the ravine, ripping through the bone-dry bracken toward the camp.

Fireheart scrambled onto the ridge, staring at her Clanmates and placed Squirrelkit down beside Leafkit and Hawkkit to speak. "Wait!" she called to the fleeing cats. They stopped and turned to face her. Smoke stung Fireheart's eyes as she peered at her Clanmates through the choking clouds. "Is any cat missing?" she demanded, scanning the faces.

"Where are Halftail and Patchpelt?" Cloudpaw's voice rose in a terrified mew.

Fireheart saw heads turning to look quietly at one another, and Smallear answered, "They're not with me."

"They must still be in camp!" meowed Whitestorm.

"Fireheart, where's Bramblekit?" Goldenflower's desperate wail rose through the trees above the noise of the fire. "He was just behind Mothkit when I was climbing the ravine!"

Fireheart let out a gasp of horror. This meant three of the Clan were missing, and one was her own kit! "I'll find them," Fireheart meowed, scrambling to her paws as she forced her mind to work calmly and ignore the rising panic. "It's dangerous for you to stay here any longer. Whitestorm and Darkstripe, make sure the rest of the Clan make it to the river."

"You can't go back down there!" Sandstorm protested, forcing her way through the cats to stand beside her, Brackenfur not a pawstep behind.

"I have to, my kit is down there and so is Patchpelt and Halftail!" Fireheart replied shortly.

"Then i'm coming too," Sandstorm told her.

"No!" called Whitestorm. "We are short on warriors already . We need you to help get the Clan to the river," Fireheart nodded in agreement.

"Help my kits, Sandstorm," Fireheart meowed, pushing Leafkit toward her.

"But you can't go alone!" Brackenfur protested, his eyes filled with concern, but picked up Tawnykit.

"She won't be!" Then Fireheart saw the matted pelt of Yellowfang as she shouldered her was through the crowd. "I may be old, but I can still move about with haste if I need to. I'll go with Fireheart!"

"But Yellowfang!" Spottedleaf came weaving through the cats, looking at her denmate with fear.

"No time for persuading me to stay," Yellowfang hissed. "Help our Clanmates, me and Fireheart can do this!" Spottedleaf looked like she wanted to protest, but she dipped her head and picked up Mothkit.

"The rest of you, head for the river!" Fireheart called out, taking a moment to stare in the eyes of all her kits, hoping that they know if she didn't return that she loved them very much. Before anyone could argue she began to pick her way back down the ravine into the smoke and heat below.

Fireheart was terrified, not for herself, but for what might become of her son. Desperation kept her running when she reached the bottom of the ravine. She could hear Yellowfang gasping behind her. The smoke made every breath painful, even for her young lungs. Bright flames flicked just beyond the wall of the camp, tearing greedily at the carefully woven ferns, but they hadn't reached the clearing yet. The elder's den ws nearest, and Fireheart struggled half-blinded toward it. She could hear the crackling of flames as they licked at the far side of the fallen oak. The heart here was so intense, it felt as though the fire would burst into the camp at any moment.

Fireheart saw the shape of Halftail slumped below a branch. Patchpelt lay beside him, his jaws buried in Halftail's scruff as if he'd been trying to drag his friend to safety when he collapsed. Fireheart stopped in dismay, but Yellowfang had already rushed past her and began dragging Halftail's body toward the camp entrance.

"Don't just stand there," she growled through a mouthful of fur. "Help me get them out here and find your kit!"

Fireheart was snapped out of her momentary daze. Fireheart grasped Patchpelt in her jaws and pulled him across the smoke-filled clearing and into the tunnel. She struggled not to cough as she tugged Patchpelt through the gorse, its sharp spines clutching at the old cat's matted fur. Fireheart reached the bottom of the ravine and started to scramble upward. Patchpelt twitched in her jaws, and Fireheart felt his body convulse as she retched in a series of violent spasms. Fireheart pushed on up the steep slope, her neck aching from the weight of the unconscious cat.

At the top she dragged Patchpelt onto the flat rocks, and the old tom lay there, wheezing and helpless. Then Fireheart turned to look for Yellowfang and hopefully her kit. The medicine cat was just struggling out of the gorse tunnel, her flanks heaving as she fought against the deadly smoke. The trees that had sheltered the Clan were being swallowed up by fire, their trunks enveloped in flames. Fireheart saw Yellowfang stare up at her with Halftail clutched in her jaws, her orange eyes huge.

She flexed her hind legs, ready to jump down the rocks toward her, but a familiar terrified mewling made her look up. Peering through the billowing smoke, she saw Bramblekit clinging to the branches of a small tree that sprouted from the side of the ravine. The bark of the tree was already smoldering and as Bramblekit cried desperately, the trunk burst into flames.

Without stopping to think, Fireheart sprang at the blazing tree. She dug her claws into the trunk above the flames and hauled herself up to her kit. The fire raced up the trunk behind her, licking at the bark as Fireheart reached forward, wobbling, and lunged for her kit. The tiny tabby was clinging to a branch, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth open wide in a silent scream. Fireheart grabbed him in her jaws and almost lost her balance as Bramblekit let go immediately and swung down into thin air. With her teeth still embedded in Bramblekit's scruff, Fireheart managed to keep a grip on the rough bark. There was no way she could climb back down the trunk now. The flames had taken to strong a hold. She would have to go as far along the branch as she could, then jump down to the ground. Holding Bramblekit more firmly, and blocking out his wails of alarm, Fireheart crept away from the trunk.

The branch dipped and swayed under her weight, but Fireheart forced herself to keep going. One more pawstep and she tensed, all senses alert. Behind her flames scorched her sleek pelt, filling her nostrils with the bitter smell of burning fur. The branch dipped again, this time with an ominous splintering sound. _StarClan help me and my kit!_ Fireheart prayed silently. The branch trembled underneath her, and all at once Fireheart was unprepared for the branch to snap.

With a cry of alarm Fireheart felt the world dip as she plummeted straight down,hitting the side of the ravine with her shoulder. Bramblekit wailed as Fireheart fought frantically for a paw hold, her right paw snagging on a tumbling rock that was very loose and could give out at any moment. Her back legs worked frantically to find a perch that could lift herself up and finding none. Fear and desperation made Fireheart flail and dig frantically at the sleek dusty dirt on the side of the ravine. Only the claws on one of her paws keeping them from the wall of flames not even a mouse-tail below them.

" _StarClan help me and my son!"_ Fireheart thinks in desperation, the rock trembling with strain of keeping mother and son above an inferno. Fireheart looked up, fear as she gazed up in horror. She saw that the fire had burned right through the trunk of the tree, sending the whole tree toppling into the ravine. Alive with flame, the tree crashed away from the terrified cat's, just barely skimming Fireheart's side but near enough to sense its hot nettle like pokers, crashing below under them, hiding the entrance to the camp behind a wall of burning branches. Fireheart's eyes scanned ruffly for Yellowfang, not seeing her. The fear of losing Yellowfang was diminished by the fear of her and her son's own deaths.

Fireheart could feel her struggles weaken as her claw tips begin to crack, Fireheart in an attempt to hoist herself up tried to use her other paw to hold onto the rock only resulting in making the rock tremble and break loose. With a yowl of fear muffled out by her son's own cries of fear, Fireheart began to slide down the ravine towards the burning camp. And as she closed her eyes, waiting for StarClan to come and collect her and her young kit a sharp pain exploded from her neck fur, making her body snap painfully upwards and scrape against the hot dirt of the ravine.

Fireheart felt herself being dragged up the side of the ravine, powerful paws turning up the dirt as they dug deep into the side of the ravine. Holding up both Fireheart and Bramblekit, a formidable attribute due to Fireheart's size along with Bramblekit's. Peeking open her jade colored eyes that stung from the smoke and heat around them, Fireheart made out a dark tabby. Who was holding tightly to Fireheart like she was a kit herself, easily hauling her up the ravine with puffs of breath that went over her ears, making her lightly shiver although the forest around them was burning.

The dark tabby dragged them up the slope and over the rise to the top, when the tabby had a firm landing at the tom he helped pull Fireheart up who scrambled up, adrenaline coursing through her now that she had a spark of hope. As she turned her eyes to her savior she dropped Bramblekit in shock, her jade green eyes widened at the massive, broad shouldered dark brown tabby who's amber eyes were filled with concern as he gazed at both Fireheart and Bramblekit whose small body was pressed between Fireheart's trembling legs. No words could escape Fireheart, nor could she regester the dangerous crackling of the flames behind her.

Because this cat, was Tigerclaw.

Fireheart could only gawk as the muscular tabby now stood before her, his nose sniffing over her then to their son who hide himself in Fireheart's belly fur. Amber eyes locked with her jade green ones, it felt like an eternity with them just staring into each other's eyes. Which made Fireheart jump in shock when Tigerclaw began speaking. "We can't stay here, we'll burn to death!" Tigerclaw bent down to take a squeaking Bramblekit into his jaws, and promptly thrusted him to Fireheart, who took him hastily.

"Tigerclaw? What are you doing here?" Fireheart mumbled through a mouthful of kitten fur.

"I came back for _you_ ," Tigerclaw replied, scanning the area before signalling with tail for Fireheart to follow. "I saw that the forest was burning and I was concerned that something might have happened." Fireheart felt her pelt prickled with emotion, even though she had betrayed his trust and basically was the one that banished him from ThunderClan...Tigerclaw still cared.

"Wait! Yellowfang and Patchpelt!" Fireheart turned back around, her eyes looking for any signs of the old medicine cat and Patchpelt.

"Yellowfang's stuck in camp by the fallen tree," Tigerclaw rasped, the smoke making his voice already sound raw. "And Patchpelt is dead. We need to move now, or else we'll be the ones dead next."

Fireheart nodded to Tigerclaw's words, she couldn't risk her son nor their own safety for staying any longer. If Tigerclaw was telling the truth then Yellowfang would be unable to be reached. And Patchpelt's body would be to much of a burden to drag through a burning forest. But Fireheart couldn't help but take one final glance down the burning slope before quickly following Tigerclaw.

"Where's the rest of our kits?" Tigerclaw meowed as he came to keep in step beside Fireheart, their fur touching as they briskly raced through the burning forest.

"With Goldenflower and Sandstorm, their heading for the river!" Fireheart replied, stumbling a bit only to be corrected when Tigerclaw grasped her by her scruff, keeping her balanced as she struggled on with her son making her top heavy.

"Near Sunningrocks I suppose," Tigerclaw thought out loud, directing their course that way. They raced through the forest side by side, weaving and jumping across obstacles in their way but their pawsteps were in sink as if they were the same cat. When the scent of her Clanmates were stronger and indicated that they were just ahead, Fireheart wondered how she would explain Tigerclaw. But Tigerclaw automatically came to a stop, his eyes were narrowed into amber slits as he stood with his head drawn up high. "You carry on, our kits need you as well as ThunderClan." Tigerclaw meowed.

"You're not going back there are you?" Fireheart asked in alarm, her eyes stretching wide. "You'll die! Come with me to the river, the fire won't reach there!" Tigerclaw softly touched Fireheart's cheek with his nose, doing the same for a shocked Bramblekit, his eyes huge and unfocused.

"I'll be fine," Tigerclaw assured, then he turned around and sprinted off through the woods where Fireheart would not dare return.

"Be safe," Fireheart whispered in her kits fur, turning abruptly as she followed the trail of the other cats and catching up with the rest of ThunderClan at Sunningrocks as Tigerclaw predicted.

When she arrived it was to the faces of horror-struck Clanmates that crouched on the smooth stones. Did they think they were safe here? They should have kept going to the river. Fireheart narrowed her eyes trying to find Goldenflower and Sandstorm that had her kits.

"Fireheart!" Spottedleaf called out to her, coming to glide out from the throng of cats. Fireheart quickly approached her, thrusting Bramblekit forward for her to inspect.

Spottedleaf looked her son over, while Fireheart looked on anxiously before Spottedleaf soothed her worries. "He's just dazed, he'll be fine." Fireheart sighed with relief, and pulled Bramblekit towards herself to give him a quick wash.

"Fireheart! Where's Halftail, Yellowfang and Patchpelt?" Sandstorm's call made her look up, Goldenflower had Spottedkit, Hawkkit, Leafkit huddled around her while Squirrelkit, Tawnykit and Mothkit were huddled around Sandstorm and Brackenfur.

"Patchpelt is dead!" Fireheart announced, shocked mews rippled back across the rock at Fireheart announcement. "And Yellowfang…" Fireheart felt pain in her chest, so sharp it was as if a splinter from the burning tree had lodged in her heart. "I don't know," she admitted. "I lost her in the smoke while she was rescuing Halftail. I was going to go back, but my son…" Her voice trailed off as she gave Bramblekit a soothing like to the head. What was happening to their Clan? Did StarClan truly want to kill them all?

Fireheart picked up Bramblekit and came to sit among the rest of her kits, bringing Leafkit and Squirrelkit to press against her flank while Bramblekit sat squally between her paws. She sat still and listened to the forest. She could feel her fur prickling in the sultry air. A breeze rustled through the trees, blowing from the direction of the camp. Fireheart opened her mouth, trying to distinguish fresh smoke from the stench of her singed fur. Was the fire still burning? Then she realized she could see the sky filling with clouds of smoke as the breeze drove the flames steadily toward Sunningrocks. Her ears flattened as she heard the roaring of the fire rise above the soft murmuring of the leaves.

"It's coming this way," she yowled, her voice sore and harsh after breathing in the smoke. "We must keep going to the river. We'll only be safe if we cross to the other side. The fire won't reach us there."

The cats looked up, startled, their eyes gleaming dimly through the night. The light from the fire was already shining through the trees. Clouds of smoke began to billow down onto Sunningrocks, and the sound of the flames grew louder, fanned by the rising wind.

Without warning the rocks and the forest were illuminated by a blinding flash. A thunderous crack exploded over the heads of the cats, making them flatten themselves against the rock. Fireheart lifted her eyes toward the sky where she crouched over three of her kits. Behind the billowing smoke, she could see rain clouds rolling in overhead. Aga-old terror mingled with relief as she realized that the storm had broken at last.

"Rain is coming!" she yowled, encouraging her cowering Clanmates. "It will put out the fire! But we must go now or we won't outrun the flames!"

Brackenfur pushed himself up from the rock first, Tawnykit clamped firmly in his jaws. As understanding rippled through the rest of the Clan, the other cats stood up too. Their horror of the fire outweighed their instinctive fear of the raging skies. They shifted restlessly across the rock face as Fireheart picked up Squirrelkit, they were not sure which was to run, and Fireheart watched on as Goldenflower picked up Leafkit and Sandstorm grabbed a petrified Spottedkit. She looked at her remaining kits Hawkkit, Bramble and Mothkit. With a dreadful feeling she swept her remaining kits to her side. The cats started to move farther apart now, revealing Bluestar sitting motionless halfway up the rock, her face tilted to the stars. A brilliant fork of lightning split the sky, but Bluestar remained still. Was she praying to StarClan? Fireheart wondered in disbelief.

"This way!" she ordered. She signaled with her tail as another crash of thunder drowned out her voice.

The Clan began to stream down the rock toward the trail that led to the river. Fireheart could see the flames flickering between the trees now. A rabbit pelted past her, terrified. It didn't even seem to notice the cats, weaving through them as it hurtled from the fire and the storm and slipped under the rock, instinctively seeking out the sanctuary of the ancient stone. But Fireheart knew that the flames would soon engulf this part of the forest, and she didn't want to risk losing anymore cats to such a terrible death.

"Hurry!" she called through a mouthful of her daughter's ginger fur. The cats began to run, Mousefur and Longtail were carrying Willowpelt's kits once more, while Fireheart was thankful that Cloudpaw, Fernpaw and Dustpelt came to scoop up her remaining kits. Whitestorm and Brindleface flanked Bluestar, encouraging the ThunderClan leader onward with gentle nudges.

Fireheart looked around at her kits, each of her kits held safely in the jaws of warriors and apprentices alike. And Fireheart was pleased to see the newly made warrior, Swifttail helping carry Speckletail's kit, who was struggling with her kit grasping in her jaws. The kit was well grown and Speckletail was not as young as the other queens. She was proud that she had suggested making him a warrior.

The fire was beside them now that they had turned toward the river. Fireheart kept one eye on the advancing wall of flames as she urged the Clan onward. Around them the trees began to sway as the storm winds swelled and began to stir the burning forest, fanning the flames toward them. The river was in sight, but they still had to cross it, and few of the ThunderClan cats had done much swimming. There was no time to go farther downstream to the stepping stones.

As they hurtled across the RiverClan scentline, Fireheart felt the heat of the fire against her flank and a cruel roaring that was even louder than the Thunderpath. She raced forward to lead the way down to the riverbank and skidded to a halt where the forest floor gave way to the pebbly shore. The smooth stones glowed silver as lightning flashed once more, making Squirrelkit flinch back into Fireheart in fear, but the thunder that followed was hardly audible above the roaring of the fire. The Clan stumbled ater Fireheart, their eyes filled with a new terror as they stared at the fast-flowing river. Fireheart felt her spirit quail at the thought of persuading her water-shy Clanmates to enter the river. But behind them the fire tore through the trees in relentless pursuit, and she knew there was no choice.

Fireheart dropped her daughter at her paws and turned to face the Clan. "It's shallow enough to wade most of the way," she yowled. "Much shallower than usual. There's a place in the middle where you'll have to swim, but you'll make it." The cats looked at her with horrified eyes. "You have to trust me!" she urged.

Swifttail, being the arrogant but brave warrior he was padded briskly past with Speckletail's kit firmly in his jaws and waded into the river with it until he stood up to his belly in the dark water. Then he turned and with a gleam in his eyes flicked his tail as if showing that it was easy and to encourage the others to follow.

Fireheart stept back as her Clanmates padded into the water, she watched carefully as Goldenflower, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Fernpaw and Cloudpaw crossed with her six kits. Fireheart looked down between her legs to see Squirrelkit stare at the cats that were crossing, her green eyes huge as two giant stones.

"Just keep your paws turning!" Fireheart called to her Clanmates, watching as they plunged headlong into the river. As Whitestorm passed she picked Squirrelkit up, silently asking with her eyes for Whitestorm to take her. The white warrior did so without verbally being asked, making Squirrelkit let out a surprised mew. Fireheart watched anxiously as the last of her kits crossed, her heart lurched when Whitestorm stumbled but regained his footing and crossed without further incident.

When Fireheart tore her eyes from them to look back at her Clanmates she saw Smallear hesitating at the river's edge. On the far side, Sandstorm was standing belly-deep in water, helping the cats as they struggled to the shore. She called encouragingly to the old gray tom, but Smallear backed away as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Fireheart dashed toward the trembling elder, grabbed him by the scruff, and plunged into the river. Smallear wailed and floundered as Fireheart struggled to keep her head above the surface. The water felt icy after the heat of the flames, and Fireheart found herself gasping for breath, but she plower on, trying to remember how easily Graystripe had swam this same channel.

Suddenly a swift current dragged her and Smallear off course. Fireheart flailed with her paws, feeling panic rise in her chest as she saw the gently sloping bank slip past and a steep wall of mud loom in its place. How would she climb out of here, especially with Smallear? The elderly tom had stopped struggling now, and hung like a deadweight in Fireheart's jaws. Only his rasping breaths in Fireheart's ears showed that he was still alive, and might yet survive the crossing. Fireheart floundered in the water, trying to fight the current and keep Smallear's muzzle above the water.

Without warning, a mottled head reached down from the bank and grabbed Smallear from her. It was Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy! Scrabbling in the mud for a pawhold, she dragged Smallear out, dropped him on the ground, and reached down again for Fireheart. She felt her teeth sharp in her scruff as she hauled her up the slippery bank. She felt a wave of relief as her paws sank into dry ground.

"Is that everyone?" Leopardfur demanded.

Fireheart looked around her. RiverClan cats were weaving among the ThunderClan cats as they crouched, drenched and shocked on the pebbles. Graystripe was one of them.

"I-I think so," Fireheart stammered. She could see Bluestar lying under some trailing willow branches. She looked small and frail with her soaked fur flattened against her scrawny flanks.

"Seems like it." Leopardfur noted, her eyes scanning the bank for any stragglers and finding non. Fireheart felt relief to find that her Clanmates were safely on the other side of the river, and out of harm's way of the fire. "Come, we'll take you to camp."

"The...the RiverClan camp?" Fireheart questioned, her ears pricking with surprise.

"Unless you prefer to return to your own," answered Leopardfur coldly. She turned and led the way up the slope, away from the river and the flames. As the thunderClan cats heaved themselves to their pas and began to follow, heavy drops of rain began to fall through the canopy above. Fireheart twitched her ear. Had the rain come soon enough for the burning forest? More exhausted than ever Fireheart, through her tiredness, briskly padded off to check on her kits that were still being held by the same warriors and apprentices. Seeing Fernpaw struggling with carrying Hawkkit, she took her son from her, blinking in thanks to the pale gray apprentice. The rain began to fall more heavily, pounding the forest as Fireheart fell in behind the other cats, her paws stumbling over the smooth pebbles as her son swung from her tired jaws.

The RiverClan deputy led the blackened, bedraggled group through the reed beds beside the bank, until an island appeared ahead. In any other season it would have been surrounded by water; now the path merely glistened in the fresh rainfall.

Fireheart recognized this place. It had been ringed by ice the first time she had been here. Reeds had pled sharply through the frozen water then; now they swayed in a great swathes, and silvery willow trees grew among the rustling stems. The rain cascaded down their delicate, trailing branches onto the sandy ground below. Leopardfur followed a narrow passage through the rushes and onto the island. There was a lingering smell of smoke here, but the roar of the flames had faded, and Fireheart could hear the merciful sound of raindrops splashing down into the water beyond the reeds.

Crookedstar stood in a clearing in the center of the island, his fur bristling on his shoulders. Fireheart noticed how the RiverClan leader flicked his eyes through the ragtag group of ThunderClan warriors suspiciously, but Leopardfur padded over to the light brown tabby and explained, "They were fleeing the fire."

"Is RiverClan safe?" asked Crookedstar at once.

"The fire won't cross the river," replied Leopardfur. "Especially now that the wind has changed."

Fireheart sniffed the air. Leopardfur was right; the wind had changed. The storm had been carried in on a wind much fresher than any she had smelled for a while. It rippled through her sodden fur, and Fireheart felt her mind begin to clear. Water dripped from her whiskers as she put Hawkkit down to swing her head around to see where Bluestar was. She knew she should greet Crookedstar formally, but she was huddled among her Clan, her head low and her eyes half-closed.

Fireheart felt her belly clench with anxiety. ThunderClan could not afford to let RiverClan know how weak their leader was. With a stern look to her son to stay where he is, Fireheart quickly stepped forward in her place. "Leopardfur and her patrol showed great kindness and courage in helping us flee the fire," she meowed to Crookedstar, dipping her head low. Above her lightning still flickered across the cloudy sky and thunder rumbled in the distance, rolling away from the forest.

"Leopardfur was right to help you. All the Clans fear fire," replied the RiverClan leader.

"Our camp was burned and our territory is still on fire," Fireheart went on, blinking away the rain that streamed into her eyes. "We have nowhere to go." She knew she had no choice but to throw herself on the mercy of the RiverClan leader.

Crookedstar narrowed his eyes and paused. Fireheart felt her paws grow hot with frustration. Surely the RiverClan leader didn't think this wretched group of cats posed any threat? Then Crookedstar spoke. "You may stay until it is safe for you to return."

Relief flower through Fireheart. "Thank you," she meowed, blinking gratefully.

"I'll ask Mudfur to help your medicine cat." The mottled she-cat scanned the drenched and shivering cats. Her eyes narrowed as her gaze fell on the huddled shape of the ThunderClan leader. "Is Bluestar injured?" questioned the RiverClan deputy.

"The smoke was very bad," Fireheart replied carefully. "She was among the last to leave the camp. Excuse me, I must see to my Clan." She stood up and padded over to where her kits were crouched beside Goldenflower who was huddled near the center of the group of cats, her body huddled with the kits pressed around her.

"How are they?" Fireheart asked as she came to sniff at all her kits, checking to see if they were all right.

"Their fine," Goldenflower assured. "But Willowpelt…" Goldenflower pointed with her nose at where the pale gray she-cat lay with her kits. Fireheart looked around for Spottedleaf, and found her with a brown tom who was following her among the ThunderClan cats. He carried a bundle of herbs in his mouth, which he lpaced on the damp ground when Spottedleaf paused beside Willowpelt and her kits. The tiny cats were wailing pitifully, but refused to drink when Willowpelt pressed them to her belly.

Fireheart hurried over. "Are they okay?"

Spottedleaf nodded. "Mudfur suggested we give them honey to soothe their throats. They'll be fine, but it's done them no good to breathe in the smoke."

The brown cat at her side meowed to Willowpelt. "Do you think they could manage a little honey?" The gray queen nodded and watched gratefully as the RiverClan medicine cat held out a wad of moss dripping with a sticky, golden liquid. She purred as her tiny kits licked at it, first tentatively, then greedily as the soothing sweetness entered their mouths.

Fireheart padded back toward her kits. Spottedleaf had everything under control, when she collected her kits Goldenflower went to look after Willowpelt, leaving Fireheart and her kits to seek shelter at the edge of of the clearing and lay to wash her kits. Their singed fur tasted foul as she brushed her tongue along their pelts, non fighting to stop their mother as they accepted the lapse of her tongue cleaning their fur. Fireheart's body ached with tiredness but she carried on licking. She wanted to wash away all trace of the smoke before she rested.

When she had finished her kits were already half asleep, she glanced around the camp as she finished with her last kit, Squirrelkit. The RiverClan cats had fled the rain into their dens, leaving the ThunderClan cats to huddle in groups at the edge of the clearing beneath the whispering wall of reeds, seeking any protection from the pounding rain. Fireheart perked slightly as she spotted the dark shape of Graystripe moving among his former Clanmates, soothing them with his gentle mew but Fireheart was too tired to call out to him. Spottedleaf had finished tending to the cats and was curled up, exhausted, in between Cinderpelt and Ashpaw. Fireheart could just make out Sandstorm's pale ginger flank, rising and falling steadily next to Brackenfur's golden-brown pelt, sharing warmth between each other. Bluestar was asleep beside Whitestorm.

Fireheart rested her muzzle on her forepaws, listening to the rise and fall of her kits breathing as they were pressed up against her. The rain making a nice, drowsy sound to fall asleep to. As her eyes closed, the image of Tigerclaw helped to sooth her mounting fears. With a withering thought of if he had escaped the fire, she finally retreated into the refuge of sleep.

Fireheart felt as if she had slept for only a moment when she woke. A cool breeze breeze was ruffling her fur, making her kits shift around her. The rain had stopped. Above, the sky was filled with billowing white clouds. For a moment she felt confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. Then she became aware of the sound of voices meowing nearby and recognized Smallear's trembling mew.

"I told you StarClan would show its anger!" rasped the old tom. "Our home has gone; the forest is no more."

"Bluestar should have appointed the deputy before moonhigh," fretted Speckletail. "It's the custom!"

Fireheart rose to her paws, her ears burning, but before she could do anything, Cinderpelt's mew rose into the air. "How can you be so ungrateful? Fireheart carried you across the river, Smallear!"

"She nearly _drowned_ me," complained Smallear.

"You'd be dead if she'd left you behind," spat Cinderpelt where she was standing by Spottedleaf. "If Fireheart hadn't smelled the smoke in the first place, we might _all_ be dead!"

"I'm sure Patchpelt, Halftail, and Yellowfang are deeply grateful to her." Fireheart's fur rippled with anger as she heard Darkstripe's sarcastic yowl.

"Yellowfang will thank her herself when we find her!" meowed Spottedleaf as she finished checking on the elder, her amber eyes narrowed into slits as she looked at Darkstripe.

" _Find_ her?" echoed Darkstripe. "There's no way she'll have escaped that fire. Fireheart should never had allowed her to go back to the camp."

Spottedleaf's ears flattened in disbelief and anger, while a growl grew in Cinderpelt's throat. Darkstripe had gone to far. Fireheart was about to pad out from the shadows but a blur of ginger shot out from under her paws. "My mother is a hero, you bee-brain!" came Squirrelkit irritated yowl, her ginger fur spiked up with anger as she came to confront Darkstripe.

Fireheart quickly chased after her daughter, her eyes widened finally realizing that her kits weren't all asleep as they seemed to be. "That's right." agreed Spottedleaf, ushering the kit away from the irritated dark striped tabby. The medicine cat gave him a warning look as she pushed a still bristling Squirrelkit behind her, next to Fernpaw who stared staring at Darkstripe with horror in her eyes.

Fireheart opened her mouth to intervene in that moment, but it was Dustpelt who spoke first. "Darkstripe! You should show more respect for your lost Clanmates, and"-he glanced sympathetically at the frightened Fernpaw- "be more careful with what you say. Our Clanmates have suffered enough already!"

Fireheart was taken aback to hear the young warrior challenge his former mentor. Darkstripe eyed Dustpelt with equal surprise, then narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Dustpelt's right," Fireheart meowed, keeping her head held high, stepping forward. "We shouldn't be arguing." She wouldn't be fazed by their gossip. Darkstripe, Smallear, and the others whipped around to stare at Fireheart, their ears and tails flickering awkwardly as they realized she had heard their conversation.

"Fireheart!" Graystripe's mew interrupted them, and Fireheart saw her friend crossing the clearing, his fur damp from the river.

"Graystripe, Have you been on patrol?" Fireheart asked, turning away from the ThunderClan cats and padding over to meet her old friend.

"Yes, and hunting," meowed Graystripe. "We can't all sleep the morning away, you know." He nudged Fireheart on the shoulder and went on: "You must be hungry. Come with me." He led Fireheart toward a pile of fresh-kill at the edge of the clearing. "Leopardfur says this is for your Clan," Graystripe told her.

Fireheart's belly growled with hunger. "Thanks," she meowed. "I'd better let the Clan know." She went over to where the ThunderClan cats were gathered and noticed that her other kits have woken groggily and had joined Squirrelkit, their head's tilted in confusion at Squirrelkit's upset attitude. "Graystripe says that the pile of food is for us," she announced.

"Thank StarClan," Goldenflower meowed from where she sat with Willowpelt, licking Swifttail's ash covered fur.

"We don't need other Clans to feed us," sneered Darkstripe.

"I suppose you can go hunting if you want," Fireheart meowed, narrowing her eyes at the stripped tabby warrior. "But you'll need to ask Crookedstar's permission first. After all, this is his territory." Darkstripe snorted impatiently and padded toward the fresh-kill pile. Fireheart looked at Bluestar. She hadn't reacted to the news of food at all.

Whitestorm twitched his ears. "I'll make sure everyone gets a share," he promised, glancing at Bluestar.

"Thanks," Fireheart answered.

Graystripe padded up and dropped a mouse on the ground at her paws. "Here, you can eat this at the nursery,' he meowed. "There are some kits I want you to see."

"Graystripe, I think it's best if I stay with my kits." Fireheart meowed, her eyes trailing over towards where Spottedkit sat with a nervous look on her face next to Mothkit, who was watching Spottedleaf.

"They can come too," Graystripe meowed dismissively. A spike of annoyance flared through Fireheart, but relented, she knew what kits Graystripe was talking about and she wouldn't mind seeing them again.

"Kits!" Fireheart called, gaining her children's attention, "Come here." She flicked her tail to signal them to come towards her, and like a little pack of mice came hurtling to their mother.

"What is is?" Hawkkit asked, his eyes brimming with curiosity.

"We're going to see someone," Fireheart replied, picking up the mouse and followed her friend toward a tangle of reeds with her kits trailing behind. As they approached, two silver bundles hurtled through a tiny gap in the thickly woven stems and rushed toward Graystripe. They flung themselves at him, and Graystripe rolled over happily, batting with gentle sheathed paws as the kits climbed over him. Fireheart knew at once whose kits they were.

Graystripe purred loudly. "How did you know I was coming?" he rumbled.

"We smelled you!" answered the larger kit.

"Very good!" Graystripe praised him. As Fireheart took the last mouthful of mouse, the gray warrior sat up and the kits tumbled off him. "Now it's time you met an old friend of mine and your old denmates," he told them. "We trained together and she also took care of you."

The kits turned their amber eyes on Fireheart, staring up at her in awe.

"Is this Fireheart?" meowed the smallest kit, it was Featherkit. Graystripe nodded, and Fireheart felt a glow of pleasure that her friend had spoken about her already to his kits.

"It's good to see you again, Featherkit, Stormkit although I think you are too young to remember me," Fireheart purred, leaning down to their level. Making their eyes grow wide with wonder.

"Father told us that you helped us when we stayed in ThunderClan," Stormkit meowed, his eyes shining with interest.

"Yes, I did, and these were your denmates," Fireheart gestured to her own kits that were peeking out behind her at Stormkit and Featherkit.

"Go on, say hello," Fireheart encouraged her kits, nudging Hawkkit forward as he was always the more courageous and reckless kit.

"Hello!" Hawkkit squeaked as he stood before Featherkit, who was eyeing him with interest.

"Hello!" Featherkit mimicked, her eyes shining with amusement. When Hawkkit greeted them Firehearts other kits tumbled over themselves to get a look and greet the two RiverClan kits.

"They're great, and growing fast," Fireheart purred, keeping an eye on her kits as they interacted with the RiverClan kits.

"Yeah," Graystripe agreed, his eyes soft. "More thans to Greenflower than me, I have to say. She's the one who looks after them." Fireheart heard a note of wistfulness in her friend's voice, and wondered just how much Graystripe missed his old home. A fresh breeze ruffled Fireheart's sleek fur, foretelling that StarClan maybe sending more rain to the forest.

"Where's Yellowfang?" asked Graystripe after a moment of quiet, and just listening to the kits.

Fresh grief welled up in Fireheart's chest. "Yellowfang came back to the Thunderclan camp with me to look for Patchpelt, Halftail and Bramblekit. I lost her in the smoke. A...a tree fell into the ravine and I don't think she came out, Tig-the tree blocked the exit and I didn't see her." Fireheart thought it best to keep Tigerclaw's involvement a secret for now, Graystripe shouldn't be concerned with Fireheart's business as he had his own right now. She also couldn't help a feeling of fear about her surviving the flames. "I don't suppose you found any scent of her on your patrol?" Fireheart asked, a small part still not giving up on the old medicine cat.

Graystripe shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think the fire's still burning after that storm?" meowed Fireheart.

"I'm not sure. We saw a few plumes of smoke while we were out." Graystripe replied.

Fireheart sighed. "Do you think any of the camp will be left?"

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Graystripe. He lifted his head and stared up at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain again." As he spoke, a large drop of rain landed on the ground beside them. "That should put out the last of the flames."

Fireheart felt her head spin with grief as more drops spattered through the trees and splashed on the brittle reeds. Before long, the rain was pouring down for the second time, and it seemed that StarClan was weeping for all that had been lost.

"I should find shelter for my kits," Fireheart meowed, getting to her paws and calling out to them. "Come on kits, let's find somewhere to shelter for now." The kits flicked their tails in goodbye to Stormkit and Featherkit as they padded after their mother, the RiverClan Greenflower was already calling in Stormkit and Featherkit.

Fireheart led her kits towards where Thornpaw, Cloudpaw and Brightpaw were sheltered under a wide overhang of reeds. Fireheart ushered her kits under, Cloudpaw and Thornpaw moving over to make more room for them. Fireheart sheltered beside her group of kits, snuggling Tawnykit and Bramblekit close as the other kits huddled together and looking grumpy at the rain.

"This stinks," Hawkkit meowed, his tabby fur fluffed out and his white belly fur looking dull due to missed ash.

"When can we go back home?" Leafkit meowed, her pale amber eyes wide in dismay as a raindrop fell on her nose making her stumble back into Thornpaw.

"We will, as soon as it's safe to return." Thornpaw assured her, licking her head in comfort before Fireheart could.

"When will that be?" Bramblekit asked, his head buried on top of Fireheart's front paw.

"Soon," Fireheart meowed, hoping that it would at least.

"Do you think the camp is destroyed?" Brightpaw meowed, her fur prickled with anxiety.

"Nothing we can't fix, I'm sure." Fireheart assured, although she wasn't certain. Was this all a lie to comfort her kits and Clanmates?

"The Clan is strong," Cloudpaw put in, his white fur brushing against Spottedkit's in a comforting gesture. "We'll get by." Cloudpaw's eyes were filled with determination, a look that settled Fireheart's feelings, if only a little.

By late afternoon the lingering smell of smoke had been replaced by the stench of wet ash, but Fireheart relished its bitter odor. "The fire must be out by now," she meowed to Graystripe, who had come to join in sheltering beside her beneath the clump of reeds. "We could go back and see if it's safe for the Clan to return."

"And look for Yellowfang and Halftail," Graystripe murmured. He didn't add in Patchpelt, as everyone knew that Patchpelt was dead, if Tigerclaw wasn't telling the truth before, Fireheart was certain that Patchpelt is dead now.

'I'll have to ask Crookedstar if I can come," Graystripe added. The words came as a shock to Fireheart. She had almost forgotten that Graystripe belonged to another Clan now.

"I'll be back soon," called the gray warrior, already bounding away.

Fireheart got to her feet and gazed across the clearing to where Bluestar was huddled next to Whitestorm, as if the white warrior were the only barrier between her troubled mind and the horrific fate that had befallen her Clan. Fireheart wondered if she should tell her leader where she was going. She decided not to. For the moment she would act alone and rely on her Clan to sheild their leader's weakened state from the curious RiverClan cats.

"Fireheart," Cloudpaw meowed from he sat beside Brightpaw and the kits. "Do you think the fire is out?"

"Graystripe and I are going to check,' Fireheart told him.

"Can I come?" The white apprentice asked, his blue eyes gleaming.

Fireheart shook her head. She didn't know what they would find at the ThunderClan camp. She also didn't want to put the white apprentice in harm's way if they run into trouble, although she was sure that the trouble had probably run away from the forest due to the fire.

"I'd do everything you told me," Cloudpaw promised earnestly.

"Then stay and help take care of your Clan," Fireheart meowed. "Whitestorm needs you here.".

Cloudpaw hid his disappointment by lowering his head. "Yes, Fireheart," he mewed

"You can help us look after the kits." Thornpaw added, making Fireheart throw the golden-brown tabby warrior a thankful look.

"Tell Whitestorm where I'm going," Fireheart added. "I'll be back by moonrise."

"Okay," Cloudpaw muttered. Receiving a nudge from Brightpaw.

"And you be on your best behavior," Fireheart said sternly to her kits who peeked up at their mother with innocent eyes.

"We're always on our best behavior!" Squirrelkit defended, although Fireheart didn't believe her for a second.

"Says the kit who tried to put a fire-ant in Hawkkit's fur while he wasn't looking," Fireheart replied blandly, watching Hawkkit whip his head around to glare at his sister.

"But I mean it, If Thornpaw says that you put one whisker out of place-" Fireheart let her threat hang, internally amused by their pouting looks.

"Don't worry, we'll play a game or something." Thornpaw assured, staring down at Leafkit who looked back up to him. "They won't get into to much trouble."

"You'll be surprised Thornpaw," Fireheart meowed as she padded forward when Graystripe returned with Crookedstar by his side.

The pale tabby's amber eyes were narrowed inquiringly. "Graystripe tells me that he wants to travel with you to your camp," he meowed. "Can't you take one of your own warriors?"

"We lost three Clanmates in the fire," Fireheart explained. "I don't want to find them by myself."

The RiverClan leader seemed to understand. "If they have not survived, you'll need the comfort of an old friend," he meowed gently. "Graystripe may go with you."

"Thank you, Crookedstar," replied Fireheart, dipping her head. With one last glance at her kits and the three apprentices, Graystripe led the way to the river.

On the other side of the swiftly flowing water, the forest was blackened and charred. The tallest trees had managed to retain a few of their leaves, which fluttered bravely at the tips of their highest branches. But it was a small victory when the rest of their branches were blakcen and strippded bare. StarClan may have sent the storm to put out the fire, but it had come too late to save the forest.

Graystripe slipped into the river without speaking and swam across. Fireheart followed him, struggling to keep up with her strongly paddling friend. As they climbed onto the bank at the other side, the two cats could only stare in horror at the remains of their beloved woodland.

"Seeing this place from across the river was the only comfort I had," murmured Graystripe.

Fireheart glanced at her friend with a pang of sympathy. It sounded as if Graystripe were even more homesick than she had thought. But she didn't have a chance to ask any questions before Graystripe charged up the shore toward the ThunderClan border. The gray warrior crossed it eagerly, pausing to add his own scent mark. Fireheart couldn't help wondering if her old friend was thinking of RiverClan boundaries-or ThunderClan.

Despite the devastation Graystripe seemed to relish being back in his old territory. As Fireheart pushed on to the camp, Graystripe wove back and forth behind her, sniffing intently before catching up to his friend. Fireheart was amazed that she could recognize anything. The forest was changed beyond belief, the undergrowth burned away, the air empty of the scent or sound of prey. The ground felt sticky underpaw where rain and ash had mingled to make black, acrid-smelling mud that clung to their fur. Fireheart shivered as raindrops dripped onto her wet pelt. The sound of a single, brave bird singing in the distance made her heart ache for everything that had been lost.

As they neared the ravine, Fireheart stopped her mouth opening into a silent gasp of horror. Patchpelt's body was just as she left it, on the flat rocks at the top of the ravine. But his small black-and-white elder was covered completely in black soot and his ears and face were horrifically burned into disfigurement. Fireheart felt a clenching in her gut to know that she left the elder's body to burn in such a way.

"We'll bury him later," Graystripe promised as he nudged Fireheart along the ravine to see the camp. The camp was clearly visible, stripped of its protective canopy, the hard earth gleaming like black stone in the rain. Only the Highrock was unchanged by the fire, apart from a slick of sticky black ash.

Fireheart rushed down the slope, sending grit and ash crumbling ahead of her. The tree where she had saved her son, and then saved by Tigerclaw, was nothing but a heap of charred sticks now, and she leaped over them easily. She searched for the gorse tunnel that had once led to the clearing, but only a tangle of blackened stems remained. She picked her way through and hurried into the smoke-stained clearing.

As she stared around, her heart pounding, she felt Graystripe nudge her again. She followed the gray warrior's gaze to where Halftail's scorched body lay at what used to be the entrance to the medicine cat's fern tunnel. The medicine cat must have tried to get the unconscious elder back into the safety of the camp, hoping perhaps that the cracked rock where she had made up the medicine cat's den would protect them from the flames.

Fireheart started toward the burned shape, but Graystripe meowed. "I'll bury Halftail along with Patchpelt. You look for Yellowfang." He picked up the limp body and started to drag it out of the camp toward the burial place.

Fireheart watched him go, her heart frozen with dread. She knew this was why she had come back to the camp, but her legs suddenly felt to weak to move. She forced herself to walk over to the burned stumps that lined the path to Yellowfang's clearing. There was no sheltering green tunnel now. The medicine cat's home was open to the sky, and the only sound was the relentless patter of raindrops on the slimy ground.

"Yellowfang!" she called, her voice hoarse, as she padded into the clearing. The rock where the medicine cats had made their den was black with soot, but, mingled with the smell of ash, Fireheart detected the familiar scent of the old medicine cat. "Yellowfang?" she called again.

A low, rasping mew answered her from inside the rock. She was alive! Shaking with relief, Fireheart slipped into the shadowy cave.

There was barely light enough to see. Fireheart had never been in here before, or maybe she had in her past life? and she paused for a moment, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the gloom. At the foot of one wall was a row of herbs and berries, stained by smoke but unburned. Then she glimpsed a pair of eyes shining at her from the far end of the narrow cavern.

"Yellowfang!" Fireheart rushed to the medicine cat's side. She lay with her legs crumpled beneath her, soot-covered and wheezing, too weak to move. She could barely hold Fireheart's gaze, and when she spoke her voice was breathless and feeble.

"Fireheart," she croaked. "I'm glad it's you who came."

"I shouldn't have left you here." Fireheart pressed her muzzle against her matted fur. "I'm so sorry."

"Did you save Patchpelt?"

Fireheart shook her head hopelessly. "No, he died."

"Halftail's dead too," rasped Yellowfang.

Fireheart saw her eyelids quiver and begin to close, and she meowed desperately, "But my kit is safe!"

"Which one was it?" Yellowfang murmured.

"Bramblekit." She watched as Yellowfang closed her eye briefly, and her blood ran cold. Was Yellowfang dead?

"You're a brave warrior, Fireheart," Yellowfang suddenly opened her eyes wide and stared fiercely at her. "I could not be prouder of you if you were my own kit. And StarClan know how many times I've wished that you were my daughter, instead of"-she drew a shallow, grating breath, and Fireheart knew every word stuck thorn-sharp in her throat-"Brokentail."

Fireheart flinched as the old medicine cat revealed her terrible secret: that ShadowClan's brutal leader had been her son, given up at birth because medicine cats were not allowed to have children. Who knew what agonies Yellowfang had endured as she watched her son kill his own father to become leader, and then destroy her Clan with his bloodthirsty ambitions?

And how could Fireheart tell her that she already knew this? That she had understood that the reason she had wanted to give Brokentail sanctuary in her adopted Clan was because she wanted one last changed to take care of the son she had given up? She leaned forward and licked her ears, hoping to soothe her, but she went on.

"I killed him. I poisoned him. I wanted him to die." her rasping admission collapsed into painful coughing.

"Hush. Save your strength," Fireheart urged. She knew this, too. She had watched, as she fed Brokentail the poisonous berries after the traitorous cat helped Tigerclaw's rogues attack ThunderClan. She had witnessed the cruel warrior die at his mother's paws, and she had heard Yellowfang give away her real relationship with the heartless tom. "Let me fetch you some water," she offered.

But Yellowfang shook her head slowly. "Water's no use to me now," she croaked. "I want to tell you everything before I-"

"You're not going to die!" Fireheart gasped. Feeling a shard of ice pierce her heart. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"Don't waste your time." Yellowfang coughed angrily. "I'm going to die whatever you do, but I'm not afraid. Just listen to me." Fireheart wanted to beg her to be silent, to save her breath so that she could live a few moments longer, but she respected her enough to obey her even now.

"I wish you'd have been the daughter I have always wanted, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson."

"What did you need to learn?" Fireheart protested. "You are as wise as Bluestar herself."

"I killed my own son."

"He had to be stopped."

"But I was his mother," whispered Yellowfang. "StarClan may judge me how they will. I am read."

Unable to answer, Fireheart dipped her head and began frantically licking her fur, as if her love for this old she-cat were enough to hold her in the forest for a long while longer.

"Fireheart," Yellowfang murmured.

Fireheart paused. "Yes?"

"Thank you for bringing me to ThunderClan. Tell Bluestar I have been grateful for the home she gave me. This is a good place to die. I only regret that I will miss watching you become what StarClan has destined you to be." The old medicine cat's voice broke off, a wizing caught overcoming her.

"P-promise me, Fireheart," Yellowfang hissed through a pain filled suck of air. "That you'd be a better mother to your kits then I have ever been to my own. To watch and love them like I couldn't. I w-wish that you'd have been my daughter and them m-my own kin, to w-watch and g-grow up, M-Mothkit will make a f-fine medicine cat," Yellowfang's rusty purr trailed away, and her flanks heaved with the effort of sucking air into her smoke-scorched lungs.

"Yellowfang," Fireheart pleaded. "Don't die!" Her painful breathing clawed at her heart, and she realized there was nothing she could do. "I promised I will, but please don't be afraid of StarClan. They will understand about Brokentail," she promised wretchedly. "You will be honored by our warrior ancestors for your loyalty to your Clanmates and for your endless courage. So many cats owe their lives to you. You helping me when I broke my tail. ANd when there was greencough, you fought day and night…"

Fireheart could not stop the words from tumbling out even though she knew the old medicine cat's breathing had faded into everlasting silence: Yellowfang was dead.

0o0o0o

 **I just felt like this was the place to stop you know? That this was a very emotional part of the book that needed to have a suspenseful cliffy! So i hope you enjoyed this! I will also update again soon! So please, enjoy and review! (and wahhhhhhhhhh, poor SkyClan! You know what I'm going to do? I am going to do one for Firestar's quest! Like be a side part of Heart of Fire series! You know?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Love all your reviews! Here is another chapter! I hope to see my own Favorite fanfics update soon! (Yep I am getting antsy with some...Fire alone) anyway if you want a real emotional (uncomplete) warriors fan-fiction that will make you cry (in the fetal position that is!) read:**

 **Warriors: Dreams Of Rain by Lightstar45**

 **Anyway, review!  
**

 **0o0o0o**

With a tender lick, Fireheart closed the medicine cat's eyes for the last time. Then she lowered her head onto her shoulder and felt the warmth fade from her body.

She didn't know how long she laid there, listening to her heart beating alone in the shadowy cavern. She thought for a moment she caught a brush of fur along her side, and a gentle rasp of a tongue lightly licking her ear in what seemed to be departure. Is this her form of goodbye? Fireheart let out a sigh at the thought of Yellowfang leaving to the safety of their warrior ancestors. And the thought of the old medicine cat finally finding peace from her troubled burdens.

"I'll be fine, Fireheart." Yellowfang's tender voice ruffled her ear fur, and Fireheart lifted her head and looked around, wondering if she could catch of glimpse of her for the last time.

"Fireheart?" Graystripe called from the entrance. Fireheart struggled to sit up. "I've buried Patchpelt and Halftail," the gray warrior meowed.

"Yellowfang's dead," Fireheart whispered. Her hollow mew echoed off the stone walls. "She was alive when I found her, but she died."

"Did she say anything?"

Fireheart closed her eyes. She would never share Yellowfang's tragic secret with any cat, not even her old friend. "Just that...she was thankful Bluestar let her live in ThunderClan."

Graystripe padded into the cave and bent his head to lick the old medicine cat's cheek. "When I left, I never thought I wouldn't speak to her again," he murmured, his voice thick with sorrow. "Shall we bury her?"

"No," Fireheart meowed firmly, her mind suddenly clear. Yellowfang's departing words echoed in her mind: _I'll be fine, Fireheart._ And Fireheart was sure she would be. "She was a warrior as well as a medicine cat. She will have her vigil and we can bury her at dawn."

"But we must get back to RiverClan camp and tell the others what has happened," Graystripe reminded her.

"Then I'll come back tonight and sit vigil with her," Fireheart promised. With a glance back at Yellowfang, Fireheart followed after her old friend out of the ruined ThunderClan camp.

The two friends trekked back through the devastated forest in silence. The gray afternoon light was fading by the time they padded into the RiverClan camp. Groups of cats lay at the edge of the clearing, sharing tongues after their evening meal. The ThunderClan cats crouched in an isolated huddle at one side. Fireheart spied her kits playing with Thornpaw and Cloudpaw, Brightpaw was looking on encouraging the kits.

As soon as Fireheart and Graystripe we're spotted by the ThunderClan cats, Spottedleaf instantly rose to her paws, clearly wanting to know what happened to her denmate. But Blustar rose too from where she lay beside Whitestorm. She brushed past Spottedleaf and reached the returning warriors first, her eyes filled with desperate hope. "Did you find Yellowfang and Halftail?"

Fireheart saw Spottedleaf hanging back, waiting patiently but a flicker of anxiousness was there in her amber depths. "They're both dead," she told them. Fresh pain filled her heart when she saw Spottedleaf's sorrow filled eyes. The dark tortoiseshell she-cat hung her head in despair at yet another Clanmate gone. Fireheart wanted to go to her but Bluestar stood in her way. The ThunderClan leader's blue eyes showed no pain. Instead they grew hard and cold, and a shiver ran down Fireheart's spine.

"You told me Fire would _save_ the Clan!" Bluestar snapped over her shoulder at Spottedleaf, who didn't react to her leader's harsh words. "But it had destroyed us."

"No, it's not Spottedleaf's fault," Fireheart began, but she could not find anything else to say. To Fireheart's relief, Cinderpelt hurried forward to press reassuringly to Spottedleaf's side in a show of comfort. Fireheart looked back at Bluestar, her heart sinking at her leader's stony expression.

"ThunderClan will return home tonight," she decided in a voice like ice.

"But the woods are empty. The camp is ruined!" protested Graystripe.

"It doesn't matter. We are strangers here. We should be back in our own territory," spat Bluestar.

"Then I'll escort you," Graystripe offered.

Fireheart glanced at her friend and suddenly understood the longing in his eyes. Graystripe wanted to go home. The realization flooded Fireheart's mind like a shooting star illuminating the night sky. Fireheart looked expectantly at Bluestar. Surely she could see Graystripe's desire to return to ThunderClan?

"Why would we need an escort?" demanded Bluestar, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, perhaps I could help you rebuild the camp," Graystripe suggested uncertainly. "Maybe stay for a while…" He faltered as Bluestar's eyes flashed angrily.

"Are you trying to say that you want to come back to ThunderClan?" she spat. "Well, you can't!" Fireheart stared at her in stunned silence. "You chose to be loyal to your kits rather than your Clan," the leader snarled. "Now you must live with your decision."

Graystripe flinched. Fireheart gazed at the old leader in disbelief as she turned and called to her Clan, "Get ready to leave. We are returning home!" The ThunderClan cats leaped to their paws at once, but Fireheart felt nothing but disappointment and anger as she watched Bluestar gather her Clan around her.

The leader's gaze was fixed on a point beyond the cats at the edge of the clearing. Mistyfoot and Stonefur stood there, watching the ThunderClan cats. Fireheart saw sorrow pass through Bluestar's eyes as she stared at her grown kits. Bluestar knew better than any cat what it was like to be torn between Clan and kin. She had once chosen to be loyal to her Clan rather than her kits, and it had caused her more pain than she would have wished on an enemy.

WIth a flash of insight as a mother and the knowledge of what she knew, Fireheart thought she understood her reaction to Graystripe's request. It was not the gray warrior she was angry at, but herself. She still regretted leaving her kits all those years ago. Part of her was trying to make sure that Graystripe didn't make the same mistake. The ThunderClan cats circled impatiently in the growing darkness, and Bluestar padded toward Crookedstar.

Fireheart turned and licked Graystripe's shoulder. "Bluestar has her reasons for saying those things," she murmured. "She's suffering at the moment, but she'll recover. And maybe then you can come home."

Graystripe lifted his eyes and stared hopefully at Fireheart. "You think so?"

"Yes," answered Fireheart, praying to StarClan that it was true. Fireheart scurried over to her kits, who were being corralled by Thornpaw and Swifttail, both Brightpaw and Cloudpaw stood by. Fireheart was close enough to hear the ThunderClan leader thank Crookedstar formally for RiverClan's generosity. Leopardfur stood beside them, gazing coolly at the ThunderClan leader. Fireheart hoped that Bluestar would be diplomatic in their farewells.

"ThunderClan is in your debt," Bluestar meowed, dipping her head.

Fireheart saw Leopardfur narrow her eyes at Bluestar's words, her emerald eyes glittering. Her paws prickled warily. What payment would RiverClan demand for this kindness? She wondered. She knew Leopardfur well enough to suspect that she would ask for something in return. Fireheart helped usher her kits forward, picking up a tired looking Tawnykit as she watched Bluestar stalk to the head of her Clan and led them out of the RiverClan camp. Fireheart glanced backward and saw Graystripe standing alone in the shadows, his eyes filled with pain as he watched his former Clanmates walk away.

"Are we going home now?" Hawkkit asked, trotting alongside his mother who nodded. Although she wasn't sure how much her energestic kits would feel once they reached the ruin camp.

Fireheart sighed inwardly as Smallear hesitated again at the edge of the river. It was swollen from the rain, but Darkstripe and Whitestorm, who had carried Bramblekit and Squirrelkit across with them, were waiting in the shallows at the other side. Dustpelt swam beside Fernpaw as the apprentice struggled to keep her little gray head above water, how she had crossed with Hawkkit when they were first fleeing the forest. Cinderpelt had crossed with Spottedleaf. The dark gray warrior had not left the medicine cat's side since Fireheart had returned with the news about Yellowfang, and thought she didn't show it. Spottedleaf was thankful to share with someone her grief, each had taken Mothkit and Hawkkit.

"Hurry up!" ordered Bluestar, snapping impatiently at Smallear. The gray tom glanced over his shoulder in surprise at her harsh tone, and then hurled himself into the dark water. Fireheart tensed her muscles, ready to spring to the rescue, but there was no need. Longtail and Mousefur appeared on either side of the frantically splashing elder, buoying him up with their strong shoulders.

Bluestar leaped into the river and swam easily to the other side, all frailty gone from her body as if fire had purged the weakness from her and burned her strong again. Fireheart slipped into the water after her, Tawnykit firmly in her jaws. Glancing over her shoulder as Swifttail and Thornpaw swam side by side, holding Spottedkit and Leafkit. The clouds above the trees were beginning to thin, and she felt a chill through her wet fur from the fresher wind as she waded from the river. Placing Tawnykit down beside the rest of her kits to help take the kits that Thornpaw and Swifttail carried, but each cat just waved her off. Shaking out there pelts and carried Spottedkit and Leafkit in a slow pace with her mother, who nudge the rest of her kits onward with gentle probs. While the rest of the Clan paused on the shore and stared in silent horror at the forest. Even in the faint moonlight, the devastation was obvious, the trees stripped bare, the musty fragrances of the leaves and ferns replaced by the bitter stench of burned wood and scorched earth.

Bluestar seemed to blind to it all. She strode past the other cats without pausing and headed up the slope toward Sunningrocks and the trail home, even passing Fireheart's slow moving group. Her Clan could do nothing but follow.

"It's like being somewhere else," whispered Sandstorm who had padded up to join them. Fireheart nodded in agreement.

"We'll have a lot of work to do," Brackenfur added, coming to walk beside Sandstorm as he gazed around at the ruined forest.

"No kidding," Swifttail mumbled around a mouthful of Spottedkit's fur. But it came out tired and worn.

The ravine lay like an open wound in the landscape. Sandstorm stopped and peered over the edge, and Fireheart could see her trembling. She was shivering too, even though her fur had already dried from the river crossing. But Sandstorm had Brackenfur to press against. The Clan filed slowly down the steep slope and followed Bluestar into the cmap. Inside the claring the cats gazed silently around the stripped, blackened space that had once been their home.

"Take me to Yellowfang's body!" Bluestar meowed sharply at Fireheart, cracking the silence. Fireheart quickly passed Tawnykit to Goldenflower, her fur bristling. This wasn't the weak shell of a leader she had struggled to protect in recent moons; but nor was it the wise and gentle leader who had welcomed her to the Clan and been her mentor. She began to pad toward Yellowfang's den, and Bluestar followed. Fireheart glanced over her shoulder and saw Spottedleaf walking calmly behind the ThunderClan leader.

"She's in her den," she meowed, standing at the entrance. Bluestar slipped into the shadows inside the rock. Spottedleaf sat down and waited.

"Aren't you going in?" Fireheart asked, watching her friend as she sighed.

"I'll grieve later," Spottedleaf replied, looking frazzled. "The Clan and Bluestar needs me to be strong at the moment." Surprised at the composure in Spottedleaf's voice, Fireheart looked into her eyes. The normally warm amber were unnaturally bright with sadness and grief, but seemed calm as she blinked gently at Fireheart. She returned the gesture, grateful for her strength of spirit in the middle of such endless tragedy.

A chilling wail echoed from Yellowfang's den. Bluestar staggered out, twisting her head wildly and flaring around at the blackened trees. "How could StarClan do this? Have they no pity?" she spat. "I will never go to the Moonstone again! From now on, my dreams are my own. StarClan has declared war on my Clan, and I shall never forgive them."

Fireheart stared at her leader, frozen in horror. She noticed Spottedleaf padded quietly into the medicine cat's den and wondered if she'd gone to grieve for her old friend, but she reappeared a moment later holding something in her jaws, which she dropped beside Bluestar.

"Eat these, Bluestar," she meowed quietly. "They will ease your pain."

"Is she injured?" asked Fireheart, worry creeping into her voice.

Spottedleaf glanced at her, her voice turning soothing and quiet. "In a way. But her injuries cannot be seen." she blinked. "These poppy seeds will calm her and give her mind time to heal." she turned her attention to Bluestar and whispered again. "Eat them, please."

"Why should I believe you?" Bluestar demanded, clearly untrusting. Fireheart's pelt began to bristle, was Bluestar still on about Spottedleaf's omen? But before she could say anything in Spottedleaf's defense. Bluestar bent her head and licked up the small black seeds.

"Come," Spottedleaf meowed gently, and led the ThunderClan leader away. Fireheart watched them go, and hoped for the best for both Spottedleaf and her leader.

She padded into the den and grasped Yellowfang's crumpled smoke-stained body by its scruff. She heaved it into the moonlit clearing and arranged it so that Yellowfang rested with the same dignity with which she had lived. When she had finished she bent down to give her old friend one final lick. "You shall sleep beneath the stars for the last time tonight," she whispered, and settled down beside her to sit in vigil as she had promised.

Spottedleaf joined her as the three-quarter moon began to slide away and the horizon glowed cream and pink above the blackened treetops. Fireheart stood and stretched her tired legs. She gazed around the devastated clearing. "Don't grieve to much for the forest," murmured the dark tortoiseshell she-cat beside her. "It will grow back quickly, stronger because of the injuries it has suffered, like a broken bone that heals twice as well. Things will turn out alright." Fireheart let her words soothe her aching mind. She dipped her head gratefully to her and went to find the rest of her Clan.

Mousefur was sitting guard outside Bluestar's den.

"Spottedleaf ordered it," Whitestorm explained, padding out of the shadows. The warrior's pelt was still stained with smoke and his eyes were red-rimmed from the fire and exhaustion. "She said Bluestar was sick, and needed to be watched over."

"Good," Fireheart meowed. "How are the rest of the Clan?"

"Most of them slept a little, once they'd found places dry enough to lie down." Whitestorm replied, and Fireheart felt a jolt of guilt that she didn't find a place for her kits to sleep before she sat vigil for Yellowfang.

"We should send out a dawn patrol," Fireheart meowed outloud. "We wouldn't want to be caught off guard."

"Who will you send?" asked Whitestorm.

"Darkstripe seems the fittest of the warriors, but we'll need his strength to start rebuilding the camp." Even as she spoke, Fireheart knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. She wanted to keep the dark striped tabby warrior where she could see him. "I'd like you to stay here as well, if that's okay?" Whitestorm dipped his head in agreement as Fireheart continued. "We need to tell the other cats what's happening."

"Bluestar is sleeping. Do you think we should disturb her?" A worried frown crossed Whitestorm's face as he spoke.

Fireheart shook her head. "No. We'll let her rest. I'll speak to the Clan." She bounded onto the Highrock in a single leap and called the familiar summons. Below her, the Clan cats padded drowsily from the wreckage of their dens, their tails and ears flicking in surprise when they saw Fireheart waiting where their leader usually stood to address them.

"We must rebuild the camp," she began once they had settled in front of her. "I know it looks a mess now, but it is the height of greenleaf. The forest will grow back quickly, stronger because of the injuries it has suffered." She blinked as she repeated most of what Spottedleaf had said to Fireheart.

"Why isn't Bluestar telling us this?" Fireheart stiffened as Darkstripe challenged her from the back of the group.

"Bluestar is exhausted," Fireheart told him. "Spottedleaf has given her poppy seeds so that she can rest and recover." Anxious murmurs rippled through the cats below. "The more she rests, the quicker she'll recover," Fireheart reassured them. "Just like the forest."

"The forest is empty," fretted Brindleface. "The prey has run away or died in the fire. WHat will we eat?" She glanced anxious at Ashpaw and Fernpaw, her face shadowed with a mother's concern even though her kits had left the nursery.

Fireheart glanced briefly at her own kits, who sat with Goldenflower below gazing at their mother in awe. But Hawkkit's eyes were the biggest out of all of her kits as he stared at her with pride.

"They prey will return," Fireheart assured, turning back to address the Clan. "We must hunt as usual, and if we need to go a little farther to find fresh-kill, then we will." Murmurs of agreement rose from the clearing, and Fireheart began to feel a surge of confidence.

"Longtail, Mousefur, Thornpaw, and Dustpelt-you'll take the dawn patrol." the four cats looked up at Fireheart and nodded, unquestioning. "Swiftail, you can replace Mousefur on guard duty and make sure Bluestar is not disturbed. The rest of us will start work on the camp. Whitestorm will organize parties to gather materials. Darkstripe, you can supervise the rebuilding of the camp wall."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" demanded Darkstripe. "The ferns are all burned away."

"Use whatever you can," answered Fireheart. "But make sure it is strong. We mustn't forget the threats from WindClan and ShadowClan, and the rogues. We must stay alert. All kits must remain in camp. Apprentice's will travel only with warriors." Fireheart gazed down on the silent Clan. "Are we agreed?"

Loud mews rose from the crowd. "We are!" they called.

"Right," Fireheart meowed. "Let's start work!" the cats began to move away from the Highrock, weaving among one another swiftly to gather around Whitestorm and Darkstripe for their instructions. Fireheart jumped down from the Highrock and padded softly over toward Sandstorm. "We need to organize a burial party for Yellowfang."

"You didn't mention her death," Sandstorm pointed out, her green eyes puzzled.

"Or Halftail's!" Fireheart glanced down as Cloudpaw, Sandstorm's apprentice and Fireheart's young nephew, mew sounded beside her. The young apprentice sounded reproachful.

"The Clan knows they are dead," Fireheart told them, feeling her fur prickle uncomfortably. "It is for Bluestar to honor them with the proper words. She can do it when she's better."

"And what if she doesn't recover?" ventured Sandstorm.

"She will," Fireheart said strongly, but her voice seemed to break and Sandstorm seemed unconvinced. But it made Fireheart start thinking, Sandstorm voiced the fears of all the Clan. If Bluestar had really turned her back on the rituals of StarClan, Yellowfang and Halftail would never hear the proper words to send them on their journey to Silverpelt. Fireheart felt her dwindling confidence slide away. What if they couldn't find enough fresh-kill to feed the Clan? What if one of the Clans took this opportunity to attack? And what will Fireheart do if Tigerclaw came back again? "If Bluestar dosen't get better, I don't know what will happen," she murmured.

Fire flashed in Sandstorm's eyes. "Bluestar made you her deputy. She'd expect you to know what to do!"

"I'm trying ok?" Fireheart snapped, making Sandstorm look startled. "Sorry," Fireheart huffed, her thoughts frazzled at how unfair she sounded. "It's just a lot to do right now." Sandstorm stared at Fireheart a moment, sizing the flame-colored she-cat up a moment before nodding her head to herself.

"Me and Cloudpaw can organize a burial for Yellowfang," Sandstorm mewed casually. "And then Cloudpaw can help with repairs around the wall. And I could help with hunting afterwards, if that's alright?" Fireheart blinked gratefully at the orange she-cat's offer and nodded with a relieved look on her face.

"Thank you," Fireheart meowed, flicking her tail as she departed across the clearing. But it left a frightening question that she couldn't begin to think what it might mean.

What if Bluestar never recovered?

Fireheart shook away the thought, right now the Clan needed her to be strong and active. Fireheart padded over to where Goldenflower had her kits, Willowpelt and Speckletail also laid beside them, their kits protectively by their sides as they kept vigil for signs of danger.

"We need to get the nursery set up first, to keep the kits safe and a place to sleep," Fireheart announced, her eyes scanning the clearing. "Frostfur, Brindleface!" Fireheart called out to the two she-cats, who stood waiting at the side of the clearing for their orders from Whitestorm, but as their deputy called to them they padded over, their eyes brimming with curiosity. "Would you mind helping find something for the the queens to sleep on? The kits need a nest to sleep in, it's not good to have young kits out in the open."

"Of course," Brindleface meowed at once, Frostfur nodding her head in assistance.

"Good, Willowpelt, Speckletail and Goldenflower can help supervise the construction of the nursery. I'll come along and help bring the moss." Fireheart rose to her paws, Brindleface and Frostfur following just behind. Fireheart stopped briefly to tell Whitestorm where she was going, and the senior warrior nodded as he saw the three she-cats off.

"We could try finding bracken and moss near the ShadowClan border," Frostfur suggested, her frost blue eyes seemed calculating.

"I don't think the fire had reached that far," Brindleface added, nodding along to Frostfur's words.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Fireheart mewed, although she had mixed feelings of going to the ShadowClan border, she did not protest to the two former queens satisfied tones. Surprisingly, the fire here wasn't too severe and they managed to scrape off moss from some of the trees that were still standing unharmed from the blaze. When they collected a good amount of moss and dry grass, they took trips carrying them back and forth even collecting some for the warriors as well. One the third trip back, Brindleface and Frostfur had gone on ahead, but Fireheart hesitated, a smell lingered in the air, so shallow was the smell that she almost missed it underneath the stink of the Thunderpath.

Fireheart sat down her bundle of moss and grass and sniffed deeply, although the air stank of the Thunderpath, so did the scent of squirrel. Her mouth watered at the thought of a juicey squirrel for the non-existing pile of fresh-kill.

Stalking along through the trees, she lowered herself as she spotted a squirrel, a surprisingly plump one. Sitting idly on a root of a tree next to the Thunderpath, it seemed unaware of Fireheart's presence and Fireheart couldn't help feel excited as if this was her first hunt. Wouldn't Willowpelt enjoy a plump squirrel? Dropping into the hunter's crouch Fireheart stalked forward, her eyes trained on the squirrel and the squirrel solely.

With her ready to spring a slide of a snapped branch startled the squirrel, Fireheart's brimmed with shock as the squirrel began to flee, without hesitation Fireheart lunged forward but the squirrel was already racing away. Fireheart dashed forward, her eyes narrowed on the squirrel as she refused to let it get away. The chase seemed to take on forever in Fireheart's opinion, but it couldn't have been a few heartbeats before she had the squirrel between her paws and snapped its neck.

Standing up proudly to admire her catch she looked up to notice the scent of pine, startled she glanced around her. Tall pine trees were scattered around along with the mashy watered down ground below her feet and that clung to the squirrel, the scent hung heavily with one smell. ShadowClan.

Fireheart's fur stood on end as she realized, in her haste to catch the squirrel, she must have crossed the Thunderpath without realizing it. She could hardly see the Thunderpath, although she could still smell it somewhere nearby. With a shunder of fear Fireheart thought it best to leave, she stared down at the squirrel, wondering if she could bring it with her. It was originally on ThunderClan territory but ran into ShadowClan where she killed it, did that make it ShadowClan's? But if she left it, it would surely rot which was against the warrior code not to waste fresh-kill. But if she left it and a ShadowClan patrol found it, it would give them a reason to attack ThunderClan! With her busy with her thoughts, Fireheart didn't notice the soft plops of an approaching cat until they were hardly a mouse-length away.

"You realize that you're on ShadowClan territory?" meowed a deep rumbling voice. One that made Fireheart jump in fright. The flame-colored she-cat turned around quickly, an apology and an explanation on the tip of her tongue that quickly died away when she stared into the amused amber eyes of Tigerclaw.

Fireheart openly gawked, Fireheart never thought she would run into massive tabby so soon after the fire. Tigerclaw now stood before her, slowly circling her as his paws slide with ease through the marshlands, his tail flickering back and forth and he looked, pleased, as his eyes roamed over Fireheart. She in return eyed him. Since she had no time to scanne Tigerclaw over during the fire, she took the moment to see with surprise that he had filled out more. Gaining weight under hard muscles, along with his pelt looking more tamed and well groomed then Fireheart's, as if he hadn't been in the fire in the first place. But then again, he was a rogue and had plenty of time to do such things while Fireheart had more duties than any other cat in all of ThunderClan.

"And you caught a squirrel, I thought ThunderClan would be more honorable and more respectable to the warrior code." although his voice was teasing, and his eyes were relaxed Fireheart couldn't help but that that as an insult.

"We are honorable, unlike _some_ cats I could mention!" Fireheart spat back, her eyes blazing with age old anger. Tigerclaw glanced away briefly, but kept up his circling, making Fireheart turn her head like an owl to keep him in her sight.

"What are you doing all the way in ShadowClan territory?" he asked, coming to stand directly in front of Fireheart, only a mouse-tail away. But it was close enough for her to feel the hot breath on her muzzle.

"If you must know," Fireheart began, keeping her tone indifferent. "I chased this squirrel from ThunderClan territory and didn't realize I crossed the ShadowClan border."

"I'm surprised you didn't get hit by a monster," Tigerclaw meowed, his whiskers twitching in slight amusement, although there was an undertone of distaste as well.

 _Me either,_ Fireheart thought. "But I didn't!" she pointed out stubbornly, her eyes flashing in defense.

"No, you didn't." Tigerclaw meowed, they stayed like that. Just watching each other, waiting for possibly the other to say something, to do something but both unsure of just what.

"How are the kits?" Tigerclaw meowed finally, his eyes filled with concern. "How is Bramblekit? Was he alright? And Spottedkit, Squirrelkit, Hawkkit, Mothkit, Leafkit and Tawnykit? Are they alright as well?" Fireheart felt startled for a moment, taken aback by Tigerclaw's concern for their kits. _Did he still care about them? And if he did, why did he put them in harm's way when he brought those rogues into camp!_

"Their fine," Fireheart assured quietly, even if Tigerclaw had done horrible things in the past, he still has a right to know that his kits are safe.

"That's good," Tigerclaw breathed, looking relieved as he seemed to relax from a burden that seemed to have weighed him down till now. "And what about you?"

"I'm fine," Fireheart replied, her paws shifting with uncertainty. "What about _you_ though? Were you hurt in the fire?"

"No, I got away before it could do serious harm to me." Tigerclaw assured, looking pleased that Fireheart had asked.

"That's good," Fireheart meowed softly, gazing at Tigerclaw with relief in her jade green eyes. "But what are _you_ doing on ShadowClan territory?" she asked in puzzlement, watching as his eyes glinted with a spark of triumph and also mischief.

"Can't really be on ThunderClan territory, now can I?"

"Well, no, but ShadowClan?" Fireheart stuttered, her fur heating up under his teasing.

"It's not so bad," Tigerclaw meowed, his massive head swinging around at the pine forest around them. "Once you get used to the terran and the land."

"You seem to have become a ShadowClan cat yourself," Fireheart replied with a bit of teasing of her own, it was frightening how they could easily fall into a pleasant conversation with each other.

"You could say that." Tigerclaw replied, the glint still there.

"But seriously," Fireheart's face turned more concern than anything. "What if a ShadowClan patrol catches you here?" the question seemed to amuse Tigerclaw, if the snort of laughter was anything to go by.

"They won't," he replied, his amber eyes smoldering with fire.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Fireheart asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I'm very sure," Tigerclaw replied, tail flickering with dismissal. "How is Hawkkit? Has he master the hunting crouch? What about Bramblekit? Has he begun to show interest in fighting? How has Leafkit been, still hanging around Thornpaw i'm sure! Is Spottedkit still hiding in the nursery or in Mothkit's pelt? What about Mothkit, has she decided to become a medicine cats apprentice? Has Squirrelkit been into any more trouble? What about Tawnykit? Has she climbed a tree yet like she wanted too?"

"Yes, Hawkkit is learning the hunter's crouch, Bramblekit is still a kit and likes to play wrestle right now. Yes Leafkit is fine, No, Spottedkit is as brave as ever. Mothkit has decided to become a medicine cat now that Yellowfang is dead. Squirrelkit is _always_ in some sort of trouble and no Tawnykit has not yet climbed a tree. And what about Leafkit and Thornpaw now?" Fireheart managed to answer his questions, her eyes scrunched up as to why he would add in Leafkit and Thornpaw's friendship.

"Leafkit and Thornpaw?" Tigerclaw seemed to stare at Fireheart in amusement, as she tilted her head in confusion. "Nothing at all." But before Fireheart could ask for him to explain himself, he carried on. "Yellowfang is dead?"

Fireheart nodded sadly, her ears drooping at the death of the old medicine cat. "I was there when she died, Patchpelt and Halftail died too…" Tigerclaw blinked in sympathy, more so for Fireheart then the actual dead cats.

"Their in StarClan," He assured, his head resting on top of Fireheart's and she could scent his pine filled odor, along with the lingering traces of other cats.

"Of course they are." Fireheart murmured, allowing this one moment of peace to pretend that things were back the way things were. If just for a moment. "I should leave," Fireheart meowed after a moment, her eyes opening to stare up at Tigerclaw who looked torn for a moment, before settling on begrudging acceptance.

"Take the squirrel with you, you caught it after all." Tigerclaw mewed, leaving out the undertone that Fireheart picked up anyway. He _knew_ that ThunderClan would need the prey, and was _letting_ her have it instead of taking it himself. As he began showing her the way to the Thunderpath, they fell into a quiet peaceful walk, it ended however at the sight of the Thunderpath.

"This is where I leave you," Tigerclaw meowed, just as he had during the fire. Fireheart flickered her tail in goodbye, her eyes sad as she hurried across the Thunderpath without stopping. Putting the Thunderpath between them. As she headed back to the burnt forest, she heard Tigerclaw call out to her. "I hope we can meet again!" but Fireheart didn't turn back to show how much those words had hurt her, because she knew she couldn't see him again.

When she arrived into camp with the squirrel clamped firmly in her jaws, it was to the sight of her panicked Clanmates. Startled, Fireheart dropped the squirrel at the edge of the clearing and quickly ran up to the first cat she saw, it was Brackenfur.

"What's going on?" Fireheart demanded, the normally calm golden-brown tabby tom looked worried and his fur was spiked up with concern.

"It's Brindleface," he began, making Fireheart's own fur stand on ends as Brackenfur continued. "When she was coming back with Frostfur, they went through Snakerocks, and an adder bit her. She's with Spottedleaf now but…" Brackenfur trailed off, he didn't have to say anything. There was no cure for an adder bit.

"I should go check on Frostfur," Fireheart murmured, going to find beautiful white she-cat. She found out she was stationed by Brindleface's side. Refusing to talk to anyone around her, Fireheart slipped in to see her crouched over Brindleface who was crunched over in pain like a kit. Frostfur laid next to her, soothingly licking her pelt and murmuring soft words into her ear. Spottedleaf was there was well, forcing Brindleface to eat poppy seeds, her face defeated.

"There's nothing I can do," Spottedleaf whispered as she saw Fireheart, who came to press against Spottedleaf's side. "I feel so useless, all I can do is try-try to ease the pain."

"It's not your fault," Fireheart reassured, nudging Spottedleaf's shoulder gently.

"But it feels like it." Spottedleaf sighed, her eyes glazing over in pain. It wasn't long before Ashpaw, Fernpaw and Cloudpaw came to join in on the grief of their mother and foster mother's pain. Fireheart couldn't stand the sight of such heartbreak and left the medicine clearing to sit with grief at the edge of the clearing.

That night, ThunderClan lost a mother, a warrior, and a loyal Clanmate.

0o0o0o

 **Okay, I know, short but full of feels right? Don't worry about two more chapters till...a dangerous path! And you do remember the last chapter right? With Fireheart's dream? Well, that's kind of important! Also review and favorite and all that! (Truth be told this was supposed to be longer, but you know! I just feel like an update! Cause I feel like it!)**

 **Also a few facts!**

 **Yes, Tigerclaw will have his own pov, mark my words!**

 **Yes, Tigerclaw is still on the path that he set for himself at the end of 'Forest of Secrets'**

 **Yes, Leafkit is totally crushing on Thornpaw and vice versa, I mean look Thornpaw is more mature, easy going and patient, Leafkit is sweet, kind and caring and is more compatible with Thornpaw, they just fit!**

 **Yes, Mothkit is destined to be a medicine cat, and the influence on being Clan born will play a part in her belief in StarClan! And also Spottedleaf! Majorly Spottedleaf!**

 **Hawkkit stays good! And he is totally a mama's boy!**

 **Swiftpaw deserves his warrior name, that's why I gave him one!**

 **I gave Swiftpaw the name Swifttail after his mentor, Longtail!  
**

 **Will Fireheart see Tigerclaw again? Don't they always run into each other eventually? XD**

 **Brindleface's death was to make a few points later in the series that will lead into a much bigger plot twist!**

 **Yes, I blame Fireheart for her foolishness and big heart for what's to come!**

 **I hate Sasha! (So she won't be in this...at all!)**

 **And I hate Millie! (This will be expressed later in the second series and will be a main reason with what I have in mind for what actions I will take!)  
**

 **And I hate Darktail (Okay that is an unrelated thing but still! You just have to hate that guy!)**

 **Anyway review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry, I have been distracted by the new Au's that I found for Gravity falls! I love 'Drifting Stars' and 'Timestuck' Gravity falls aus! They are really good, you should read them! Anyway, I hope that these last two chapters will be somewhat worth it! And then it's onto the next book! Well, Review, favorite and follow! And once again, sorry for the wait!**

 **0o0o0o**

They sky stayed gray and cloudy over the next few days, but the showers didn't hamper the rebuilding of the camp. In fact Fireheart welcomed the cleansing rain that would wash the ash into the soil and help the forest to recover.

But this morning the sun shone high overhead, the clouds billowing away over the horizon. _The sky will be clear for tonight's Gathering,_ Fireheart thought ruefully, wishing for once that the moon could be hidden so that the Gathering could not be held. Bluestar was still a long way from being her former self, emerging from her den only when Whitestorm persuaded her to come and see how the repairs were coming along. The ThunderClan leader had nodded blankly at the cats as they worked before limping back to the security of her nest. Fireheart wondered if she even remembered that the Gathering was tonight. Perhaps she should go and find out.

She padded around the edge of the clearing, feeling a ripple of pride at the work the Clan had done so far. The camp was already regaining some of its former shape. The trunk of the elders oak was blackened but still in one piece, although its maze of branches had burned away to nothing. The bramble nursery, which had been stripped of its protective leaves down to a tangle of stems, had been carefully patched with leafy twigs fetched from less damaged parts of the forest. And the camp wall had been shored up with the strongest branches the cats could find, although there was little they could do to replace the thick barrier of ferns that used to surround the camp. For that they would have to wait for the forest to grow again.

Fireheart heard a scratching behind the nursery. Through the patchy walls, she saw a familiar pelt of white fur. "Cloudpaw!" she called. The apprentice emerged from behind the bramble bush, his jaws crammed with twigs that he's been weaving through the nursery walls. Fireheart blinked in welcome. She couldn't help but vision the ever growing white apprentice when he was just a kit, back then he had helped clean out the nursery and taken care of the elders with an easy and egger going vibe, now she could see the determination within his eyes as he blinked up at his aunt. The young cat stood in front of her now without speaking, his fur flattened and blotchy with soot and mud, his eyes strained and exhausted.

"Go and rest," Fireheart ordered gently. "You've earned it."

Cloudpaw dropped his bundle of twigs. "Let me finish these first."

"You can finish them later." Fireheart meowed, her eyes blinking at her young kin with kindness and admiration.

"But I've only got a few left to do on my side," Cloudpaw argued.

"You look dead on your paws," Fireheart insisted, her eyes darting back to the nursery where she saw a pale gray coat moving inside the nursery. "Go on."

Cloudpaw looked like he wanted to argue, but with a drowsy nod he meowed instead. "Yes, Fireheart." He turned to leave and glanced forlornly at the fallen oak where Smallear sat with Dappletail and One-Eye. "The elders den seems so empty," he mewed.

"Patchpelt and Halftail are with StarClan now," Fireheart reminded her nephew. "They'll be watching you tonight from Silverpelt." A wave of regret tugged at her belly as she remembered that Bluestar had refused to conduct the proper ceremony for her dead Clanmates.

"I will not place them in the paws of StarClan," she had told her bitterly. "Our warrior ancestors do not deserve the company of ThunderClan cats." And so Whitestorm had soothed the anxious Clan by speaking the words that would send Yellowfang, Patchpelt and Halftail safely to their old friends in Silverpelt.

Cloudpaw nodded, his eyes tearing away from the elders den and back to the nursery. "Go and rest," Fireheart repeated, licking Cloudpaw on the top of the head.

The young cat dragged his paws toward the charred stump where the apprentices gathered to eat and share tongues. Brightpaw hurried across the clearing to greet her friend, and Cloudpaw met her with a friendly nuzzle. But the white apprentice's eyelids were already drooping, and his greeting was interrupted by a huge yawn. He lay down where he was, resting his head on the ground and closing his sore eyes. Brightpaw crouched at his side and gently began to wash Cloudpaw's grubby pelt. Watching them, Fireheart felt a pang of loneliness as she remembered the same companionship she had once shared with Graystripe.

She padded over to where Cloudpaw was working previously, and found with satisfaction that he had done a wonderful job at fixing the nursery wall. The fur along her spine spiked up as a shadow fell across the small patches, but she calmed down when she found the face of her own apprentice looking back at her. Her apprentices young green eyes were dulled with tiredness but she kept poking more sticks through the holes to fill them. It was like she didn't even realize that Fireheart was there.

"You earned a break to, Fernpaw," Fireheart meowed, making the pale gray she-cat jump in surprise.

"Oh, Fireheart, you scared the fur right off me!" Fernpaw meowed, her voice sounding tired and her eyes straining from keeping the open.

"Nothing can scare your fur off," Fireheart meowed, her whiskers twitching as Fernpaw gave out a warm purr of amusement.

"Plenty of things scare me," Fernpaw replied, her voice coming out more serious then it seemed she meant it to be. "But these holes are coming along very nice, and I'm almost finished."

"You should rest, and then get back to it later." Fireheart advised, watching as Fernpaw dipped her head.

"Alright, but the first thing I'm doing is help finishing the nursery." Fernpaw meowed, disappearing from the hole in the nursery wall. Fireheart turned away to pad toward Bluestar's den, knowing Fernpaw could find the way to her nest and get some well earned sleep. Longtail was sitting outside, and he nodded as Fireheart passed. Fireheart paused at the entrance. The lichen had been burned away and the stone was black with soot. She mewed a quiet greeting and stepped inside. Without the lichen, the wind as well as daylight flooded in, and Bluestar had dragged her bedding into the shadows at the back of the drafty cave.

Spottedleaf sat beside the huddled shape of the leader, pushing a pile of herbs toward her. "They'll make you feel better," she urged gently.

"I feel fine," snapped Bluestar, keeping her eyes fixed on the sandy floor.

"Alright, but i'll leave them here, just in case you change your mind." Spottedleaf mewed, and stood up and walked toward the entrance, not looking back at her leader.

"How Is she?" Fireheart whispered as the medicine cat passed her.

"Stubborn," replied Spottedleaf, her voice sounding cracked with tiredness as she slipped out of the den.

Fireheart cautiously approached her leader. Bluestar was even more of a stranger to her now, locked in a world of fear and suspicion directed not just against Tigerclaw, but at all their warrior ancestors in StarClan. "Bluestar," she began tentatively, dipping her head. "The Gathering is tonight. Have you decided who will go?"

"The Gathering?" Bluestar spat in disgust. "You decide who to take. I won't be going. There is no longer any reason for me to honor StarClan." As she spoke, a cloud of ash blew through the open doorway, cutting off her words with a bout of coughing.

Fireheart stared in dismay as spasms racked her frail body. Bluestar was the leader of the Clan! It was she who'd taught her about StarClan and the way the warrior spirits watched over the forest. Fireheart couldn't help but feel pity at how she would reject the beliefs she had based her whole life upon.

"Y-you don't have to honor StarClan," she stammered at last. "Just be there to represent your own Clan. They need your strength now."

Bluestar looked at her for a long moment. "My kits needed me once, but I gave them to another Clan to raise," she whispered. "And why? Because StarClan told me I had a different destiny. Is this it? To be attacked by traitors? To watch my Clan die around me? StarClan was wrong. It was not worth it."

Fireheart felt her blood turn to ice. She turned and padded blindly out of the den. Sandstorm had replaced Longtail outside. Fireheart casted her a desperate look at the pale orange warrior, but she found no solution in the gaze of her sympathetic friend. "How is she?" Sandstorm asked, her forest green eyes blinking in question.

"The same," Fireheart sighed, flicking her tail in frustration as she saw Whitestorm trotting back into camp with the sunhigh patrol. "I'll speak with you later okay?" Fireheart meowed to her friend as she passed her.

She signaled to the white warrior with her tail, and Whitestorm headed toward her while the rest of the patrol split up in search of food and a place to rest. "Bluestar isn't well enough to attend the Gathering," Fireheart meowed when Whitestorm reached her.

The elderly warrior shook his head as if the news came as no surprise. "There was a time when nothing would have kept Bluestar from a Gathering," he observed quietly.

"We should take a party anyway," Fireheart told him. "This shouldn't allow ThunderClan to not attend."

Whitestorm nodded. "We could tell them Bluestar is ill, I suppose," he suggested. "But we might be inviting trouble if we let it be known that our leader is weak."

"It would be worse not to go at all," Fireheart pointed out. "The other Clans will know about the fire. We must appear to be as strong as we can."

"WindClan is clearly still hostile," Whitestorm agreed.

"The fact that Swifttail, Sandstorm and I trespassed onto the territory uninvited to retrieve Spottedkit really ruffled their fur," Fireheart admitted. "And there's RiverClan to consider."

Whitestorm curiously looked at her. "But they gave us shelter after the fire."

"I know," Fireheart replied. "But I can't help wondering if Leopardfur might demand something in return."

"We have nothing to give."

"We have Sunningrocks," Fireheart answered. "RiverClan made no secret of their interest in that part of the forest, and right now we need every bit of our territory for hunting."

"At least ShadowClan is weakened by sickness," meowed Whitestorm. "That's one Clan that won't be attacking us for a while."

"Yes," Fireheart agreed, uneasy when he mentioned ShadowClan. A few days ago, on the same day as Brindleface's death due to an adder bit, she had saw Tigerclaw when she chased a squirrel across the Thunderpath and into ShadowClan territory. Fireheart didn't know what he was doing on ShadowClan territory, but she had a tingling feeling in her paws that something was to come of it. "So do you agree?"

Whitestorm nodded slowly, his eyes filled with aged wisdom. "We must go to the Gathering, even if Bluestar is unable to come with us." Whitestorm declared, his blue gaze met Fireheart's, and she knew that they were thinking the same thing. Bluestar was able to go if she wanted-but she chose not to.

"Did she at least tell you who is going?" Whitestorm asked, although the cringe that Fireheart gave him spoke more volumes than words could. "I guess it's up to you then." Whitestorm sighed, his eyes gazing over Fireheart's head toward Bluestar's den.

"I'm going to go check on her," Whitestorm meowed, flickering his tail in departure. Fireheart watched him go, and padded over to the side of the clearing, where quiet squeals of excitement could be heard.

"I am the leader of ThunderClan, I am Hawkstar! And I will now appoint my deputy," Hawkkit's voice drifted up Fireheart, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she realized they were playing a game. "Bramblepelt, shall be the new deputy of ThunderClan!"

"What! I thought I was going to be deputy?" Squirrelkit outraged meow came from the assembled kits.

"No, Squirreltail, Bramblepelt is the new deputy, the leader's word is law!" Hawkkit, or should Fireheart say Hawk _star_ , declared.

"Well, I declare myself the new leader!" Squirrelkit meowed definitely. "And Tawnyheart is going to be my deputy!"

"But I'm already leader!" Hawkkit squeal in retaliation, his ice blue eyes glaring at his sister who glared back.

"Not anymore!" Squirrelkit meowed. "And I have Tawnyheart, Leafnose and Spottedclaw to back me up!"

"Ya, well I have Mothflower and Bramblepelt!" Hawkkit roared back, tail standing up straight as he arched his back from where he sat on a rock, overlooking the other kits heads.

"I have more followers than you! And one of yours is a medicine cat!" Squirrelkit remarked, standing up herself as she came to face Hawkkit.

"I can still defeat you, Squirrel _brain!_ " Hawkkit yowled as he jumped on Squirrelkit that gasped in outrage.

"I might be a medicine cat, but I still know how to deafened by leader!" Mothkit squealed, coming to bowl over Leafkit. While Bramblekit came to tussle with Tawnykit. Leaving Spottedkit to stand awkwardly to the side.

"Don't you want to join in?" Fireheart asked her daughter as she padded up to the small ginger she-kit.

Spottedkit whipped her head up to look at her mother in surprise, only lower it as she shuffled on her paws. "I-i just feel out of place." Spottedkit's quite confession startled Fireheart, making her confused as to what her daughter ment.

"What do you mean?" Fireheart prompted, but as Spottedkit opened her mouth to explain, Leafkit's squeal of need caught her attention. "Spottedclaw, I need help!" Mothkit had her pinned to the ground, and before Fireheart knew it, Spottedkit was racing towards the two, yowling out a challenge.

Fireheart watched her go, still confused as to what had prompted her daughter to think like that. Had the experience with the Twolegs make her feel that way? Was that why she said that? Fireheart filed this away for later, content to watch them play wrestle together for the time being. As the sun set, Goldenflower came to usher the tired kits to the nursery, leaving Fireheart to follow the other cats to take fresh-kill from the meager pile they had collected. Fireheart helped herself to a tiny shrew, which she carried to the nettle clump and gulped down in a few hungry mouthfuls. The Clan's bellies hadn't been full for days. The prey was returning, but slowly, and Fireheart knew they had to be careful about how much they caught. The forest must have a chance to replenish itself before they could eat their fill once more.

Once the cats had finished their paltry meal. Fireheart got to her paws and padded across the clearing. She felt the eyes of the Clan follow her as she leaped onto the Highrock. There was no need to call them-they gathered below with questioning eyes in the fading evening light.

"Bluestar will not be coming to this Gathering," she announced.

Mews of alarm ripped through the cats, and Fireheart saw Whitestorm weaving among them, calming and reassuring them. How much had the Clan guessed about their leader's state of mind? In the RiverClan camp they had united to protect Bluestar from prying eyes. But here in their own camp, her weakness left them vulnerable and afraid.

Fireheart's kits had poked their heads out of the nursery to see what the fuss was about. Their eyes were round as they stared up at Fireheart who sat on the Highrock, curiosity and wonder in the eyes. For a moment Fireheart took pleasure at having the admiration of her kits on her.

"Does this mean ThunderClan won't attend?" She was broken from her train of thoughts about her kits by Darkstripe's voice as the striped warrior shouldered his way to the front. "After all, what is a Clan without a leader?"

Was Fireheart imagining the ominous glint in Darkstripe's eyes? "ThunderClan will go to Fourtrees tonight," she meowed, addressing the whole Clan. "We must show the other Clans that we are strong, despite the fire." She saw nods of agreement. The apprentices shuffled their paws and looked eagerly at one another, to young to understand the seriousness of attending a Gathering without a leader, and distracted by the hope that they might be chosen to go themselves.

"We mustn't betray any weakness, for Bluestar's sake and for the sake of the whole Clan," Fireheart went on. "Remember, we are ThunderClan!" She yowled the final words, surprised by the fiery conviction that welled up from her heart, and the Clan responded by straightening their backs, licking at their ash covered fur, and smoothing their singed whiskers. "I shall take Darkstripe, Mousefur, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Swifttail, and Cloudpaw."

"Will the others be enough to protect the Clan?" Darkstripe demanded.

"Tigerclaw will know there is a Gathering," added Longtail. "What if he uses the opportunity to attack?"

"We can't afford to leave more cats behind than usual. If we appear weak at the Gathering, we risk inviting attack from all the Clans," Fireheart insisted.

"She's right," agreed Mousefur. "We can't let the others see our weakness!"

"RiverClan already knows the fire destroyed our camp," added Willowpelt. "We must show them we are as strong as ever." 

"Then we are agreed?" asked Fireheart. "Longtail, Dustpelt, Cinderpelt, Frostfur, and Brackenfur will guard the camp. Elders, queens, you will be safe with them, and we shall return as soon as we can."

She listened to the murmurs and searched the eyes looking up at her. With a wave of relief, she saw heads beginning to nod. "Good," she meowed, and leaped down from the rock.

The warriors and apprentices she had chosen to come with her were already circling at the camp entrance, impatiently flicking their tails. A familiar black-and-white pelt was among them. This would be Swifttail's first Gathering as a warrior. Fireheart felt a pang of regret as she looked around at the smoke stained and hungry cats that Swifttail would have to follow and have to show up as. And yet Fireheart could feel their excitement and pent-up energy as strong as ever. Sandstorm was kneading the ground with her forepaws as she stood beside her apprentice, who was giving himself a quick once over, and Mousefur's eyes shone brightly in the growing darkness as Fireheart hurried across to them.

"Longtail," she meowed, pausing briefly beside the brown warrior. "You will be senior warrior here. Guard the Clan well."

Longtail dipped his head to Fireheart. "They'll be safe, I promise." Fireheart's glow of satisfaction at Longtail's gesture was soured by the mocking glance Darkstripe threw her from the camp entrance. It was as if the warrior could see through her outer confidence to the uncertainty that lay beneath. Fireheart caught Sandstorm's eye as she passed her. She was staring at her intently. _Bluestar made you her deputy. She'd expect you to know what to do!_ Her challenging words, which had stung like an adder's bite before, suddenly strengthened her, and she flashed Darkstripe a look of defiance as she led the way out of the camp.

The cats charged silently through the forest, the burned trees reaching into the darkening sky like twisted claws. Fireheart felt her paws sink into the ash, damp and sticky, but there was a hopeful scent in the air of fresh green shoots sprouting from the cinders. She glanced backward. Cloudpaw, who was in the back of the group and was especially tired today, was keeping up well, and Sandstorm was pushing ahead, drawing closer until she ran at Fireheart's side, matching her pace.

"You spoke well on the Highrock," she meowed, panting.

"Thanks," answered Fireheart. She pulled away as they scrambled up a steep mound, but Sandstorm caught up as they reached the top.

"I...I never said I was sorry for what I said about Bluestar," she meowed quietly. "I was just worried. The camp is looking great, considering…"

"Considering I'm deputy?" Fireheart suggested sourly.

"Considering it was so badly damaged," Sandstorm finished. Fireheart's ears twitched. "Bluestar must be proud of you," she went on, and Fireheart winced-she doubted if Bluestar had even noticed, but she was grateful for Sandstorm's words.

"Thanks," she meowed gratefully again. She turned her head as they ran down the other side of the mound and looked into the warrior's reassuring emerald eyes. "I'm sorry too, Sandstorm-" she began.

She was interrupted by the sound of powerful paws drumming behind them, and the voice of Darkstripe growled, "So what are you going to tell the other Clans, then?" Before Fireheart could answer, a fallen tree loomed ahead. She sprang into the air, but a branch caught her paw and she landed clumsily, stumbling. The other cats raced past her, but they slowed instinctively as Fireheart fell behind. "Are you okay?" Darkstripe asked as Fireheart caught up to him. The striped warrior's eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"Yes, fine," Fireheart answered curtly, trying not to betray the pain in her paw. It was throbbing when the cats reached the top of the slope that led down to Fourtrees. Fireheart halted to catch her breath and gather her thoughts before they joined the other Clans. The valley below had been untouched by the fire, and the four oaks towered unscathed into the starry sky.

Fireheart glanced at the cats that waited beside her, tails twitching and ears pricked expectantly. They obviously trusted her to take Bluestar's place at the Gathering and convince the other Clans that ThunderClan had not been weakened by their recent tragedy. She had to prove herself worthy of that trust. She flicked her tail, signaling to them as she had seen Bluestar signal so many times before, and plunged down toward the Great Rock.

When they came to the bottom the ThunderClan cats scattered around, mingling with the other Clan cats. Fireheart watched them go, her own eyes glancing around the clearing. The air was heavy with the scent of WindClan and RiverClan already. But she felt a tremor of anxiety go through her as she realized, in a few moments she was going to have to stand on the Great Rock and address these cats. There was no sign of ShadowClan. Had the sickness taken such a firm hold that they couldn't make it to the Gathering? That pang of nervousness was back as she thought about the sick ridden Clan, was Tigerclaw still there? Did he manage to catch the sickness from hanging around the territory for too long? Had he left already? She wished briefly that a ShadowClan cat was here so she could ask if they had scented any rogues or had seen one in particular.

"Fireheart!" Onewhisker bounded up to Fireheart's side. She felt a flicker of surprise at Onewhisker's friendly purr. The last time she had seen a WindClan cat it had been Mudclaw spitting angrily at Swifttail, while Deadfoot showed them out of their territory. But Onewhisker clearly hadn't forgotten how Fireheart had brought his Clan back from exile. The two warriors had grown close on that journey, and both cats still valued the bond they had forged.

"Hi, Onewhisker," Fireheart greeted the brown tabby. "You'd better not let Mudclaw see you talking to me, truce or no truce. We didn't part on very good terms last time we met."

"Mudclaw takes pride in defending his territory," replied Onewhisker, shifting uncomfortably from paw to paw. He'd obviously heard about the two confrontations between both Clan cats in WindClan territory.

"Maybe," Fireheart admitted. "But that's no excuse for turning Bluestar away from Highstones." She found herself wishing bluestar had been able to share with StarClan at the Moonstone that day. Things might be very different now if she had received some assurance that her warrior ancestors had not turned against her.

"Tallstar wasn't happy when he heard about that. Even if you were sheltering Brokentail, it was no excuse-"

"Brokentail was _dead_ by then," Fireheart interrupted him, regretting her tone when she saw Onewhisker's ears flicking uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Onewhisker," she meowed more gently. "It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Fine," answered Onewhisker, looking relieved. "I'm sorry to hear about the fire. I know how bad it is for a Clan to be driven from its home." His eyes met Fireheart's sympathetically.

"We've returned to our camp and we've rebuilt it the best we can. It won't be long before the forest recovers." Fireheart tried to sound confident.

"I'm glad to hear it," Onewhisker meowed. "You know, it's as if we've never been away from our camp now. There have been plenty of kits this greenleaf, and Morningflower's kit is here as an apprentice-it's his first Gathering." Fireheart remembered the tiny wet bundle of fur she had helped to carry through the rain, out of Twoleg territory and back to WindClan's home. She followed Onewhisker's gaze across the clearing to a young brown tom. Although small like the rest of his Clan, the apprentice's muscles were already lean and well developed beneath his short, thick fur.

Fireheart noticed Onewhisker suddenly dip his head. She turned to see Tallstar approaching them. The WindClan leader looked at Fireheart with narrowed eyes. "We've been seeing a lot of you lately, Fireheart," he remarked. "Just because you once led us home doesn't give you the freedom to wander around our territory."

"So I've been warned," replied Fireheart. She forced herself to stay calm, keeping her resentment at Bluestar's treatment out of her voice-after all, the Gathering was held under a truce, and this was a warrior she had learned to respect on their journey together through Twoleg territory. But Fireheart held the black-and-white leader's gaze and meowed firmly, "However, I must put the needs of my Clan first."

Tallstar's eyes glittered back at her; then he gave a tiny nod. "Spoken like a true warrior. Having traveled with you, I wasn't surprised when Bluestar made you her deputy." The WindClan leader glanced around the clearing and added, "There are those who thought such a young cat would never carry off such a great responsibility. I was not among them." Fireheart was taken aback. She hadn't expected such a compliment from the leader of WindClan. She stifled a delighted purr, and nodded her thanks.

"Where is Bluestar?" asked Tallstar. "I can't see her among you cats." His voice was casual but his eyes betrayed a keen interest.

"She's not feeling well enough to travel yet," Fireheart answered lightly.

"Was she injured in the fire?"

"Nothing she won't recover from," Fireheart meowed hoping with all her heart that she was telling the truth.

Beside her, Onewhisker looked up sharply. Fireheart followed his gaze to the slope on the other side of the valley. Three ShadowClan cats were charging into the clearing, Runningnose at the head. Fireheart gelt a glimmer of relief as she recognized one of the two warriors behind the gray-and-white medicine cat. It was Littlecloud, clearly recovered from the sickness-thanks to Spottedleaf.

The other Clan cats backed away from the ShadowClan warriors as they skidded to a halt in front of the Great Rock. News of their disease had obviously spread through the forest.

"It's all right," Runningnose meowed, panting as if he could read their minds. "ShadowClan is free of the sickness. I have been sent ahead to tell you to wait before you begin the meeting. ShadowClan's leader is on his way."

"What makes Nightstar so late?" called Tallstar from Fireheart's side.

"Nightstar is dead," answered Runningnose bluntly.

A stunned ripple spread through the other cats like a breeze through trees, and Fireheart blinked. How could the ShadowClan leader be dead? He had only recently received his nine lives. What a terrible sickness! No wonder Littlecloud and Whitethroat had been so afraid to return to their camp.

"Is Cinderfur coming instead?" Whitestorm called, referring to the ShadowClan deputy.

Runningnose looked at his paws. "Cinderfur was one of the first to die of the sickness."

"Then who is your new leader?" demanded Crookedstar, emerging from the shadows on the other side of the Great Rock.

Runningnose glanced at the RiverClan leader. "You'll see for yourselves soon enough," he promised. "He'll be here shortly."

"Excuse me," Fireheart murmured to Tallstar and Onewhisker. "There is something I must share with Runningnose." Fireheart padded to where the ShadowClan medicine cat stood, surrounded by warriors and apprentices, all anxious to discover who ShadowClan's new leader was. She wondered how the old cat would react to hearing about Yellowfang's death. Runningnose had seen so much death lately that perhaps it wouldn't mean much to him anymore, but Fireheart felt she should break it to him privately, before she made an announcement from the Great Rock. After all, Yellowfang had trained Runningnose when she had been ShadowClan's medicine cat. The bond between the two cats must once have been very close, if only for the short time before Brokentail drove Yellowfang out of her Clan.

Fireheart signaled with her tail to the ShadowClan medicine cat. Runningnose looked relieved to be leaving the circle of inquiring faces as he followed Fireheart to a quieter spot beneath one of the oaks. "What is it?" he asked, his eyes brimming with anxious curiosity.

"Yellowfang's dead," Fireheart meowed gently, feeling a fresh thorn of sorrow drive itself into her heart. Runningnose's eyes clouded with grief. The gray-and-white tom bowed his head as Fireheart went on: "She died trying to save a Clanmate from the fire. StarClan will honor her bravery."

Runningnose didn't reply, just swung his head slowly from side to side. Fireheart felt her own throat tighten with sadness, but she coulnd't afford to let grief overwhelm her here. She touched the tom's head with her nose and padded quickly away.

The rest of the cats were beginning to weave anxiously around one another, their mews growing louder. "We can't wait any longer!" Fireheart heard a RiverClan warrior mutter to his neighbor. "The moon will be setting soon."

"If this new leader is going to be late, that's his problem," Mousefur agreed. Fireheart knew the real reason for her keenness to get on with the meeting and return to camp. With the camp damaged and the forest bare, their Clan their warriors back as soon as possible.

She saw a flash of white fur at the center of the clearing as Tallstar leaped onto the Great Rock. He had obviously decided to start the meeting without ShadowClan's leader. Crookedstar started toward the rock. Fireheart braced herself, ready for her first Gathering at the head of her Clan, or at least in this time.

"Good luck," Fireheart heard Sandstorm meow from her side. Fireheart turned to give her friend a friendly lick, knowing that their friendship was intact and strong. Then she threaded her way through the other cats toward the Great Rock.

She was stopped in her tracks by a yowl called from the slope behind her. "He's here!"

Fireheart turned and saw Darkstripe craning his neck beside her, but their view was blocked by the other cats peering and rearing up on their hind legs to get a look at ShadowClan's new leader as he passed through the crowd. Darkstripe's ears suddenly pricked with surprise. The striped warrior was staring up at the Great Rock, his eyes glittering with barely suppressed excitement. Fireheart twisted her head to see what had prompted such a strong reaction from her Clanmate.

Framed by the cold light of the moon, Fireheart saw the powerful shoulders and broad head of the cat who had leaped onto the rock beside Tallstar. The other leader seemed puny and frail beside this massive figure. And with a cold shiver of realization, Fireheart saw that the new leader of ShadowClan was Tigerclaw.

 **0o0o0o**

 **So one more chapter, that will be in Tigerclaw's pov and his Leadership ceremony (Because I have something to add in there!) and then it's onto a Dangerous path! So ya, Review! Favorite follow that good stuff!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here we are, the last chapter of Rising Storm! And as promised it is in Tigerclaw/star's point of view~ I hope you review and favorite and follow! Now, onto the last chapter! And hopefully 'A dangerous path' will be up shortly! Also no judging on anything, cause I am in control here! (Also the things he sees in the Dark forest are of what would have happened if he chose the path he originally set out to do, before Firepaw/heart happened that is!)**

 **0o0o0o**

Tigerclaw's paws felt more heavy than usual as he trampled into the dark hole that descended into Mothermouth where he was to receive his nine lives from StarClan. Unlike last time, when it was him, Bluestar and three apprentices, he did not run, he did not cower, instead there was an anxious anticipation that overtook him. He was there with Runningnose, the ShadowClan medicine cat, who led him through the narrow tunnels until he arrived at the Moonstone, the cavern was as it was when he had last saw it. Dark and void of life, its unearthly vibe sending uncontrollable shivers along his broad shoulders and spine.

"Come forward," Runningnose meowed to him, and as if his words were a signal the white light from the moon lit up the whole cave, making it seemed like they were already in StarClan. Mentally shaking himself out of his momentarily distraction, he straightened himself and lay down in from of the stone, settling his head on his large paws so that his nose touched the smooth surface. The icy cold of the stone made his muzzle crinkle but he did not pull away, and then he closed his eyes, and waited for StarClan to appear.

It felt like ages, no sound came to him. He slowly peeked open pale amber eyes and let them snap open in shock as he found himself no longer in the cave, but in a meadowy field. Slowly sitting up he glanced around at himself, the field seemed to stretch on and on, seemingly forever to his right, but on his left, a forest that was dark and left his body feeling as if ants were crawling through it. So it took him completely off guard as a voice spoke up from what seemed like far away, but was actually just a few rabbit hopes in front of him.

Tigerclaw watched in silent astonishment as cats seemed to be pulled right out of the sky, their pelts glimmering and almost see through but there was many of them, each different and he couldn't place.

"Welcome, I am Cedarstar." Spoke up a single voice out of the assembled cats, Tigerclaw straightened himself as he was approached by a cat that held himself with dignity and a sense of importance. "I welcome you to StarClan, and I will be the first to give you a life." Stepping forward without another word, Cedarstar touched noses with Tigerclaw. "I give you a life for responsibility, use it well for the wellbeing of your new Clan and all that cats that live there under your leadership." The life felt like a whiplash to Tigerclaw, snapping his muzzle shut due to the force at which he received the life.

Cedarstar stepped back into the ranks of StarClan, Tigerclaw managed to compose himself for the next cat. Only then to be taken aback as this cat padded quickly and gracefully toward him, and affectionately gave him a lick on the cheek. It was a sleek, mottled, raven-black she-cat with green eyes that were filled with love and adoration for him as she took a step back to gaze at him.

"Mother…" Tigerclaw whispered in amazement, Leopardfoot purred happily as she pressed her nose gently to her sons.

"I give you a life for guidance, use it well when someone needs help to be led on the right path." Tigerclaw was ready for when the agonizing life was shoved into him, his muscles spasmed and his legs rocked but his mother stayed until it ebbed away.

"But what if I don't know what is right?" He whispered as his mother began to withdraw, she gave him an affectionate flick of the tail before rejoining the ranks of StarClan. The next cat made Tigerclaw's head jerk up, the cat to appear made his claws slide out with surprise and shock. Out from that ranks came a small, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive bushy ginger tail as red as fox fur, and feathered ears. The cat made Tigerclaw wince as he came to stop in front of him.

"Redtail, I-" Tigerclaw didn't know what to say, back before when he lived in ThunderClan his quest for leadership had drove him to kill Redtail, ThunderClan's deputy, in order to try and achieve being made deputy himself. The last time he saw the warrior was when he dragged him back to camp, and now, here he was. Standing in front of him in better health and age as all the other StarClan cats seem to be.

"I forgive you," Redtail meowed, his eyes defensive at whatever Tigerclaw was to say. Tigerclaw was stumped, after what he had done? Redtail was willing to forgive his murderer?

"I don't deserve it." Tigerclaw managed to get out as he gazed at the smaller cat, who just scoffed at Tigerclaw reply.

"And that is why I am giving it to you," Redtail meowed, coming to touch noses with Tigerclaw. "I give you a life for forgiveness, to forgive not only your enemies but also yourself for choices that might hurt others." There was emotion in that life, making Tigerclaw felt like he was being squeezed from the inside out but he accepted the life regardless, his pale amber eyes locking on Redtail as he disappeared into the mass of cats.

The next cat was one that Tigerclaw never expected to see again, it was a red-brown tom with green eyes. A cat that Tigerclaw knew too well, a cat that haunted his legacy. It was Pinestar, his father. Tigerclaw repressed the snarl that wanted to rip out of him and re-sheathed his claws in order not to attack the cat that abandoned him as a kit.

"You have grown," Pinestar meowed, his eyes shining with wonder. Tigerclaw bit back a sarcastic comment, something along the lines of if he stayed he would have _seen_ him grow to be what he was now. But Tigerclaw kept it to himself and simply nodded at his words. "I give you the life of expanded view, use it to see beyond the just the borders you have set." the life that he received felt foreign as if he was in unfamiliar territory and far from home. Tigerclaw felt relieved as Pinestar stepped back into the StarClan ranks.

The next cat to step out looked so out of place that Tigerclaw did a doubletake, the cat was a sleek ginger, his head held high as though he had padded alongside StarClan although it seemed obvious that he was not apart of them. Although there was something eerily familiar about it, Tigerclaw just couldn't place this stranger.

"I am Jack," the cat meowed, his tone friendly as well as the glint in his eye. "I've been given permission from StarClan to give you a life, and the life I give you is a life for loyalty. Use it for even when you are far from home or in the most devastating of times to hold fast to what we cherish such as our family, friends and our own beliefs." As the life slithered into him, Tigerclaw couldn't help but inquire about this cat.

"Have we meet before?" Tigerclaw questioned, his eyes narrowing more due to curiosity then the ache that he felt in his limbs as the fifth life was given.

"No," Jack replied, but his whiskers twitched as he added. "Although you have met and fell in love with one of my daughters." Tigerclaw seemed to realize that Jack was a kittypet, from the way he looked to the way he acted and sounded it reminded him of Fireheart. His surprise was forgotten as another cat came forth.

Tigerclaw watched as a small _kit_ padded out of the ranks, its fur was fluffed up as it eyed him with curiosity. The kit stopped right in front of him, seemingly waiting for something but Tigerclaw just stared blankly at the young kit. "Bend down!" The kit commanded, and with a dip of the head after an awkward twitch of the ear, allowed the kit to press its nose against his. "I give you a life for acceptance, use it for when you cannot do anything else." The life was less aggressive and came swiftly and with little to no pain, the kit happily bounded back toward the assembled cats as yet another, the seventh, cat padded briskly forward.

He was a large, dark brown tabby tom. And it took only a quick second for him to remember this cat before he announced himself. "I am Raggedstar, leader before Brokenstar and Nightstar, I give you the life for suspicion, use it wisely for when you don't think that the person you think is your friend but really not." The life was like a stinging bee, it pricked at Tigerclaw's sense as if on high alert for danger.

The next cat a white she-cat with long whiskers. She showed dislike in her eyes as she gazed at Tigerclaw, but touched noses to him anyway. "I give you a life for tranquility, use it for yourself when choices are hard to make and need to think." the life was soothing and Tigerclaw accepted it without hesitation. Tigerclaw watched as she slinked back into the mass of cats, and he waited for the next and last cat to come and give him his ninth life. Slowly, a gap opened up between a row of cats, and to Tigerclaw's amazement, out stepped the hairless rat like cat that he saw such a long time ago in his dream. The cat came forward, and Tigerclaw outstretched his nose to finally receive his last life but the cat walked right past him. Tigerclaw turned his head to look at the disappearing cat in confusion.

"You coming?" The cat called over his shoulder, although he did not stop nor did he slow down. Tigerclaw casted a glance at the other StarClan cats, Raggedstar nodded his head, ushering Tigerclaw to follow. Reluctantly Tigerclaw got to his paws and briskly caught up to the cat who was already disappearing into the forest that gave him such a dreadful feeling.

"Where are we going?" Tigerclaw demanded, watching as the stars above his head died away to an inky blackness that blocked out any light. The smell was foul along with its deadly silence, the only sound that he could hear was his own heartbeat and the cat that was leading him forward.

"You'll see," the hairless tom rasped, it felt as if they had been walking for moons in the gloomy darkness, but a sound came from up head, and the cat in front of him stopped and signaled for Tigerclaw to do the same.

"What are we-" The screech of fury came out of nowhere, makinging Tigerclaw's unusually large claws slide out as he prepared himself for whatever was to come. But instead he watched as two cats bowled together in a dangerous tussle of fur and menacing howls and caterwels.

"Watch," the hairless cat said, making Tigerclaw's eyes fixate on the two cats. All he could make out where them, their hissing and spitting, blood spattered from where their fight has been going too far.

"That's enough," a rough voice called out, making Tigerclaw perk up. He slunk forward, the hairless cat not stopping him as he crouched low in the shadows of a bramble bush. His eyes focused in on a spiky furred gray-and-white tabby. Leaning his head forward a bit Tigerclaw found himself crouched eyeing his old mentor, Thistleclaw.

"That was very good, Antpaw, Breezepaw," His eyes were narrowed with malice as he stalked up to the two apprentices, his eyes narrowed as he whipped out a paw to slash across Antpaw's muzzle. "But too slow, try again!" then the two apprentices were at it again, their hissing turning up to new extremes. More violent and deadly than his apprenticeship ever was.

"Come, this is not what you need to see," Tigerclaw jumped as the hairless cat that led him into the forest in the first place brushed by, Tigerclaw glanced unsurely at his old mentor before following.

The sound of an argument could be heard, and the voice that was doing the most shouting sounded so familiar to Tigerclaw, that he shot past the hairless cat in order to get a look into a small clearing. Inside the clearing was a golden-brown tabby tom with sun-colored amber eyes that were narrowed in defiance to a cat that hide in the shadows.

"Friendship is worthless. You have learned an important lesson, one that I could have never taught you. But I will teach you much more. There'll come a day when you'll be so powerful, you'll have no need for friends. And when that day comes, I promise you will never regret that you chose to be a warrior!" came the voice that draw him in, the cat was in the shadows the gleaming of his sharp claws the only thing that peeked out of them along with his imposing shadow that casted over the young cat.

"Everyone needs someone," The young cat retorted, his head held high as he stared into the shadows. "And the way I see you act shows me how truly pathetic and delusional that you really are!" Tigerclaw was impressed by the young cat as an angry growl came from the shadows.

"Are you betraying me?" Came the menacing hiss, but the apprentice didn't flinch.

"To betray you would actually mean to care about your teachings in the first place, you're nothing but a black hearted fox! I'd never follow you again. Tigerstar!" The young apprentice hissed back, and Tigerclaw watched with astonishment as _himself_ stalked out of the shadows, towering with unrepressed anger as he glared upon the apprentice.

"All traitors deserve to die!" This Tigerstar snarled to him.

"Just like you then!" the golden-brown apprentice spat as this version of Tigerclaw jumped upon him. The two cats tussled and spat at each other in a knot of fur. Tigerclaw was quick to stand up in order to, _interfere mayber?_ But was stopped by the hairless cat.

"Come, there is more…" The hairless cat moved on, and soon another stretch of woodland extended more further inward. As they walked a bushy tail flickered from the shadows and the hairless cat swiftly followed after, Tigerclaw padded steadily after, many questions filing through his mind as to why he just saw _himself._ But that died when he recognized a dark brown tabby tom, with a white underbelly and bushy tail.

"Hawkkit?" Tigerclaw meowed in confusion, but it didn't seem like his kit although it was. His son looked older and had filed out well into a strong, powerful looking cat. He padded swiftly through this dark, disgusting forest as if he had done it countless times. Tigerclaw stalked silently behind him, his insides burning when he realized he was tracking his son like common prey. But Hawkkit didn't detect him at all, Rock padded on ahead as if he didn't suspect him to even realize they were there.

"Hawkfrost!" The call of a greeting came at such a surprise for Tigerclaw that he jumped, the quickly berated himself for acting like a scared kit. But his eyes gleamed as he realized that Hawkfrost, must have been Hawkkit's warrior name. Tigerclaw padded ahead of Rock as his son meowed a happy greeting to another cat in the shadows up ahead.

"Brambleclaw!" Hawkkit replied, his fur bristling as he approached a dark brown tabby affectionately. Tigerclaw starred as he saw Bramblekit, much older and a copy of himself to no fault. His gaze searched around to see if any of his other kits were there, but found none, just Hawkkit and Bramblekit...who were now warriors known as Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw. Tigerclaw watched them with a glow as they crouched down before each other, their tails lashing playfully as if they were kits and began to tussle.

"Look how well they have grown," Rock meowed, curling his tail around himself as Tigerclaw flashed him a look but stayed mostly on his two sons.

"They become good warriors," Tigerclaw meowed with pride, is amber eyes gleaming.

"Yes, they both have. But fate had in store for them that blood would spill blood, and so it had." Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes in confusion, his mouth opened to ask what he had meant but Rock was already beginning to explain. 'The other path you would have chosen, if you had not decided against it. You're sons would have fought to the death, one because of their want of power and to please, and the other for their loyalty to their Clan. all because you still wanted power, even in death and you used your kits to do so."

"I would never," Tigerclaw began, his lips drawn back in a snarl but it was his own voice that cut across.

"Stop that at once, are you both kits? Fight properly!" The snarl made both brothers jump apart, eyes turning to see Tigerstar slinking out of the shadows. Both Hawkkit and Bramblekit nodded before giving battle cries and fighting with their claws unsheathed.

"My influence…" Tigerclaw meowed, his eyes narrowing in on this version of himself.

"A dark presence that you had casted on the Clans for generations, you would have been outcasted from StarClan and restricted to this wretched place for the rest of your existence, always mulling over ways to get what you wanted, like a nibbling rat." Rock mocked at the end, making Tigerclaw snarl at the insult.

"What else would I have done?" Tigerclaw inquired, his tail lashing as Rock gave an amused scoff.

"So much more, with such a dark history of any cat in all the Clans." Rock said with irritating vagueness.

Suddenly a thought that sent ice through his veins popped up, his whiskers quivering nervously as he asked his question. "What about Fireheart?"

"No good," Rock replied, his sightless eyes turning to bore into his concerned amber ones. "This is your chance now, to change the outcome of your life, to overlook your pride and need of power. You are being given a second chance, use it!"

"For what? Taking care of a bunch of sniveling, pathetic group of cats that are no more than mice to be picked off?" The voice was familiar, the same one that picked through his mind when he was banished from ThunderClan. But a body came with the voice, a large ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat leaped gracefully down from a nearby tree, her amber eyes glowing in the dark lighting of the forest.

"You," Tigerclaw growled, his fur spiking as the she-cat began circling him and the sightless cat beside him.

"Yes, me." The she-cat mocked, her matted fur stinking with the scent of decaying blood while she looked almost see-through.

"What is it you want?" Tigerclaw demanded, his claws slowly sliding out as this she-cat seemed to take him as nothing more than a foolish kit.

"My name is Mapleshade, I have walked beside you from the day you were born, guiding your paw steps, laying out your destiny before you. For greatness, for you to rightly rule what should have been rightly yours. That is until love came before greatness." Mapleshade came to stand just a mouse-length away, her eyes boring mockingly into his own. "But it is never too late, greatness could still be yours if-" 

"You become a bloody killer with no regard for the warrior code, StarClan or even those that you come to love." Rock retorted dryly as he butted into what Mapleshade was saying.

"Mouse-brain!" Mapleshade spat at the hairless cat who was unfazed.

"The choice is not yours, it is his." Rock pointed out calmly, coming to stand beside Tigerclaw who was listening closely to the both of them.

"Well then," Mapleshade meowed slowly, her eyes zeroing in on Tigerclaw. "What is your choice?"

Tigerclaw eyed both cats, the sounds of his sons screeching in his ears along with the ringing of his alternate self's harsh command. And if Rock said was true, which he had shown him proof of what he could become- "I'd rather die than listen to a word you say!" Tigerclaw hissed in Mapleshade's face.

"That can be arranged." Mapleshade growled, then with agile grace jumped upon Tigerclaw, who intercepted her with a rake to her belly. The two fell sideways as they wrestled for dominance, clawing at each others fur and faces with aggression. Tigerclaw took a moment to admire her moves along with the power behind them but grabbed a hold of her shoulder with his teeth and yanked her off of him.

"You've done enough, Mapleshade," Rock who was standing back as the two cats fought suddenly stepped forward, coming between them as to put an end to their fight. "You have no power here, leave."

"You think you're so great!" Mapleshade hissed, her teeth bared as she stared at the two toms. "But mark my words, another shall arise, much greeter and more powerful than you'd ever be! I shall lead him to power and you'll be wishing that you'd have followed my advice!"

"I do not fear you, nor would I ever wish to see you again. If I do StarClan or not I will end you." Tigerclaw hissed back, his eyes glaring hotly into her fur.

"We'll see, now won't we?" Mapleshade retorted, and at once turned tail and vanished into the shadows.

"I should have torn her pelt apart for good measures." Tigerclaw muttered, as he stared at where she disappeared to.

"That is not important, she is gone." Rock meowed, standing in front of Tigerclaw now. "It is time for you to receive your final life, I give you the life for change. Use it now to set your paws on a new and better path till you join the ranks of StarClan yourself." Rock came to touch noses with Tigerclaw, his tail twitching as the finale life mounted up with the rest of them.

"You are now Tigerstar, you're old you has gone. All you can do now if go forward with your life, there will but much uncertainty and much danger you face. I cannot guide your paws any longer, I must warn you however, there is an enemy that you must not underestimate that will come to you seeking his own power. Do not put your pride above this cat, and remember that you shouldn't face every battle or else you will die fighting. But another thing is that some fights you just can't back down from, learn the difference."

Tigerclaw, or Tigerstar felt lost and confused but dipped his head in thanks. "StarClan has sent the ShadowClan medicine on ahead to announce the arrival of the new leader of ShadowClan, there is much you must do and such little time. But," Rock once again touched noses with Tigerstar. "I know that if any cat can, it's you."

"Thank you," Tigerclaw meowed, closing his eyes and as he did he felt at peace with himself.

0o0o0o

 **Okay, I hope that it was worth the wait, sorry I got side tracked because they are taking out the phone towers cause of zoning laws or whatever and so no phone access which sucks and sorry if you don't like. But I will try to update soon! (Only two more books and it's onto 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger!') Review!**


End file.
